Salto entre dimensiones
by Theosack
Summary: Hunk sobrevive al ataque del doctor G, su única ruta de huida es arruinado por la repentina aparición de la diosa conejo. Escapando apenas con vida, el destino lo guiara a través de situaciones que lo pondrán a prueba.
1. Mision fallida

**Primero que nada, muy bueno a todos. Espero les guste esta historia que es una locura en mi opinión**

 **Pero bueno cosas que pasan**

 **Es una reescritura de mi historia anterior porque no me termino de convencer por cómo había estado direccionándolo**

* * *

 **30 de Septiembre de 1998**

 **Comisaría de Raccoon City**

Un cuerpo se encontraba tirado en las aguas pútridas del alcantarillado que se encuentra debajo de la ciudad. Portaba un traje aislante negro lo que destaca son sus rodilleras y coderas, un chaleco en el que carga todas las municiones. Guantes, zapatos de combate, un casco y una máscara de gas.

Él había despertado en el alcantarillado de lo que fue una semana aproximadamente inconsciente. Al tomar su Heckler & Koch MP5 tirada a unos metros de él, se percata de que no tiene mucha munición.

Sentía como cierta parte de su torso dolía. No es de extrañar ya que fue golpeado por un enloquecido doctor que en un acto de venganza hacia él y su equipo por haberse llevado el trabajo de su vida se inyecto lo que era en si su trabajo de vida. Un virus que poseía lo convirtió en una criatura mutante sedienta de sangre que persiguió y asesino a cada integrante de su equipo dejándolo a él como único sobreviviente. Durante el ataque el maletín que llevaba las muestras se abrió al impactar contra el suelo y fueron pisadas por el mutante

Ahora solo, con una única muestra en su poder comenzó a movilizarse, subiendo por las escaleras de un pozo, llega a las celdas de la comisaria. Una vez ahí decide ponerse en contacto por radio.

\- Aquí el equipo alpha. Responda.

Después de unos segundos recibe una contestación

\- Aquí el halcón nocturno

\- Tengo el virus G. Solo quede yo del equipo alpha. Me dirijo hacia el punto de encuentro.

Se escucha una pequeña risa

\- Una vez más eres el único sobreviviente Mr. Death. Recibido. No te retrases – Corta comunicación.

Dejando atrás la celda de la comisaria, corre por los pasillos dando disparos certeros a los ex policías y perros muertos que revivieron a causa del virus.

\- ¿Que le ha pasado a birkin? – Habla el piloto por la radio

\- Le hirieron durante el tiroteo – Responde – Se inyecto a si mismo con el virus G y resucitó

\- Ya. Que mala suerte – Dice para luego preguntar - ¿Qué hay de las otras muestras del G?

\- Durante la lucha los contenedores resultaron dañados y lo más probable es que el virus contaminase la zona – Contesta – Tendremos que contenerlo

\- Entendido. Enviare una solicitud – Corta

Mientras procedía por el estacionamiento, recibió una transmisión de los policías vivos que luchaban contra los muertos

\- ¡Quiero! ¡No te acerques más! – Se escuchó la voz de un oficial - ¿Me escucha alguien!

\- ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Necesito refuerzos ya!

Mientras eliminaba a más perros recogió otra transmisión procedente de una emisora de radio

\- Están escuchando la 777. RC-Radio. La emisora con suerte. Y esta es nuestra última emisión

\- Si alguno de nuestros oyentes sigue vivo, salgan de la ciudad.

Mientras pasaba por las oficinas de la comisaria, recibió transmisiones de carácter publicitario y lamentos de alguien acabado. Al llegar a la sala central de la comisaria escucho los gritos y risas enloquecidas de los integrantes de emisora. Subió unas escaleras, elimino a plantas humanoides y avanzo por otros pasillos. Mientras lo hacía recibió otra transmisión pero esta vez de uno de los integrantes de su equipo del cual presumía muerto

\- Equipo… alpha… Goblin 6 – Se escucha una voz femenina – Estoy en el kilómetro 12 de las cloacas… No puedo moverme…

Un minuto fue lo que paso mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la planta alta de la comisaria

\- Solicito ayuda. Repito. Solicito ayuda – Llamo en socorro goblin 6 - ¡No me dejen aquí!

\- Esto es la guerra. La supervivencia es cosa tuya – Contesto el agente negándose

Al abrir la siguiente puerta, por fin había alcanzado el techo del edificio. Una vez ahí fue atacado por criaturas sin piel, con garras largas y mutantes de piel verde también con garras largas. Sin lugar a dudas, se mantiene esquivando cada ataque y ejecutando una ráfaga de disparos que aciertan en su mayoría acabando una por una con las criaturas.

Respiro cansado y camino hacia la barandilla notando que el rescate había llegado

\- Misión cumplida. La tasa de supervivencia fue del 4% y se perdieron valiosos seres humanos – Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía acercándose el helicóptero – Pero así es la guerra

El agente opta por quitarse la máscara

\- El objetivo de la misión tiene prioridad sobre todo lo demás. Por basarme en de este principio es que nunca he fallado una misión – Baja la mirada hacia la muestra – Fui fiel a ese principio y por eso nunca he fallado una misión

Cuando todo parecía indicar el fin de su misión, en medio del aire a una distancia moderada entre el agente y el transporte un gran vórtice azul aparece de la nada. Del mismo sale una figura de aspecto humano con los ojos cerrados, de cabello blanco con dos grandes orejas y vistiendo un kimono blanco cuello alto adornado con líneas negras en los bordes. Lo más resaltante de su ser eran los cuernos que salían en su cabeza, el ojo que llevaba en su frente y que levitaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Halcón nocturno se comunica con el agente mientras maniobraba hacia un lado del vórtice

\- Algo de lo que no estamos informados – Carga el último cartucho de munición y se pone la máscara preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Al cortar la comunicación, un portal se genera en la dirección por donde decidió desviarse el piloto entrando de lleno y desapareciendo en el proceso.

\- ¡Halcón nocturno! ¡Responda! – Grito por radio llamando una y otra vez hasta que se percató que la mujer había abierto los ojos

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que entra en su visión es la figura del agente apuntándole con su arma. Su rostro toma una mirada de asombro total. Todo era muy extraño tanto las edificaciones como el montón de criaturas y muertos devorando seres vivos que intentaban por todos los medios huir de ese infierno.

El agente se mantenía estático, pensando que cualquier movimiento que esa mujer hiciera era peligroso. Su mirada volvió a él, sus venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcan observando sus conductos de chacra notando que no había rastro de tal cosa en la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

Por otra parte el analizaba sus posibilidades, su transporte había desaparecido, regresar al edificio era un suicidio y las escaleras de incendios que se encontraban a los lados estaban destruidas. Notando que la mujer se estaba acercando da unos pasos hacia atrás y aprieta el gatillo generando impactos que hacen fruncir el ceño a la mujer.

\- Humano insolente – Dice von una voz grave - ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

\- Un demonio que habla – Contesta volviendo a apuntar – Muere en silencio

Cuando estaba por disparar la mujer genera un gran puño de chacra que arroja hacia él. El agente reacciona rápido y se lanza hacia un lado solo para ver como parte de la edificación es destruida dejando medio edificio en pie. Mientras trataba de entender que había pasado ella se acerca sigilosamente hacia él y de un golpe lo manda hacia la única pared que quedaba en pie derrumbándola en el proceso.

Aun de pie se encontraba en mal estado, dos costillas rotas, daños en su espalda y luchaba para no caer inconsciente. La Heckler & Koch MP5 había salido volando, su pistola estaba destrozada y tratar de usar el cuchillo era una muerte segura.

\- Eres solo un simple insecto que debo exterminar - Expresa – Deberías temerme

\- ¿Temerte? Cuantas veces abre escuchado eso – Responde

El agente se encontraba sin salida, dos opciones que consideraba su muerte. Detrás una gran caída de 3 pisos y enfrente la extraña mujer. Justo cuando empezaba a impacientarse un vórtice se abre a un piso de distancia de donde se encontraba.

\- La muerte no puede morir – Se da la vuelta y salta dentro del vórtice que se cierra en solo segundos dejando a una peliblanca molesta

* * *

 **Hora y tiempo: Desconocido**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

Termino dando varias vueltas por el suelo hasta quedar de espaldas al suelo. Respiro y se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose cansado y herido. Poso su vista en el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba. No podía identificar si era alguna habitación o algún espacio abierto por la enorme oscuridad que cubría el lugar.

\- Aquí hunk. Responda – Se levanta con una mano tomando sus costillas e intenta llamar por radio

\- En este lugar ese tipo de comunicaciones no sirve – Escucha una voz detrás de el

Hunk se voltea rápidamente y se pone en posición de combate con cuchillo en mano.

La voz provenía de un hombre alto con piel gris, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago, no tenía cejas y poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas y con su vista fija en él.

\- Otro demonio de piel blanca – Señala respirando con dificultad – No basto con esa mujer conejo con mente de dios

\- ¿Piel blanca? ¿Mujer conejo? – Dice sorprendido – ¿Te refieres a kaguya Ōtsutsuki?

El agente iba a replicar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿¡Luchaste contra ella!? – Pregunta confundido - ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Esa mujer… - Su mente se iba - Arruino mi misión

Hunk cae al suelo inconsciente debido a la gravedad de las lesiones y el cansancio debido al vórtice. Hagoromo se acercó al agente, puso su mano en su cabeza y empezó a ver sus recuerdos.

\- Esto es malo

* * *

 ** _Primera parte de esta historia un tanto extraña_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado_**

 ** _Ya nos veremos_**


	2. Dimension

_**¡Un segundo capítulo! Hasta yo me quedo perplejo**_

 _ **Espero y les guste**_

* * *

 **Hora y tiempo: Desconocido**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

Un constante goteo choca en la máscara despertando de un estado de inconsciencia al agente. Rápidamente se levanta notando al instante que no se encontraba en raccoon city o en algún lugar conocido. Estaba en algún gran campo con 3 troncos en el medio y un cauce de agua a unos pocos metros. El clima daba a entender que llovería con fuerza en cuestión de tiempo.

Hunk observaba todo a su alrededor preguntándose en donde estaba y como había terminado en esa situación. Se revisó a sí mismo buscando la muestra encontrándola en el bolsillo en donde debería estar su cuchillo de combate.

Al agarrar la muestra entre sus manos y verla todos los recuerdos pasan frente a sus ojos. La muerte de todo su equipo, los vórtices que de la nada aparecieron trayendo consigo a esa extraña mujer y su casi muerte. Guarda la muestra y vuelve a revisarse.

\- Debería estar imposibilitado en este momento - Dice al tocarse las costillas - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde me encuentro?

De repente tuvo una sensación extraña, giro a un lado para observar a una pequeña figura siendo perseguida por 7 personas armado con palos y diferentes tipos de armas blancas. En este punto, si fuese alguna situación normal el optaría por largarse ya que eso no era su asunto.

Pero viendo cómo iba todo, decidió correr el riesgo y seguirlos para tener algún indicio o pista que le indicara en donde estaba. La lluvia permitía ser sigiloso y silencioso. Manteniendo una distancia prudente estudio a los perseguidores, portaban vestimentas extrañas y unas ridículas ganas de matar que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

La pequeña figura tropezó con las raíces de un árbol y cayó al suelo. Respiraba agitada, intento levantarse y correr pero un golpe en su pierna que vino de uno de los palos que cargaban le impidió hacerlo.

\- Nos ha tomado tiempo, demonio – Dijo una de las figuras acercándose – Pero este será tu final

\- Vas a pagar por todos las familias que mataste – Dijo una voz femenina a su lado – ¡Ya no puedo verte más caminar entre nosotros demonio!

Hunk pudo ver a quien perseguían. Un niño de cabello rubio con 3 marcas en ambas mejillas. Vestía una camisa blanca con un remolino en el centro y unas bermudas negras. No debería tene años a lo mucho.

\- Yo n-no… les h-he hecho n-nada – Decía entre sollozos

\- Mientes – En eso uno de los sujetos agarra el palo y lo golpea en el estómago haciéndolo gritar de dolor

Hunk ve todo impasible hasta que una imagen golpea so mente. Se tomó la cabeza en sus manos y al volver a verlos creyó por unos segundos que al que golpeaban era a su yo más joven. Sintió una completa furia y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al grupo.

Cuando la mujer del grupo iba a apuñalar por el cuello al niño, escucho como caía algo al suelo. Todos se giraron, encontrando a uno de sus compañeros muerto con una cara de terror y aun hombre enmascarado sosteniendo uno de los palos. La lluvia se volvió torrencial y el ambiente fue cubierto por una extensa niebla. Se paralizaron al instante.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? – Grito un sujeto del grupo

\- Tu muerte – Escucharon una voz siniestra

Hunk se apareció rápidamente a un costado del que había gritado y con el palo de un movimiento le rompe el cuello. Le arrebata el cuchillo de carnicero que había dejado en el suelo y con la niebla a su favor toma a todos del grupo desprevenidos logrando cortarles el cuello.

El niño aun en el suelo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y muerto de miedo.

\- ¡P-por favor no me mates! – Suplicaba la mujer con lágrimas – ¡No quiero morir!

\- Haberlo pensado antes – Expresa con una voz fría

El niño tomando un poco de valentía, abre los ojos encontrándose con la imagen de lo que parecía ser un hombre con una máscara de ojos rojos sujetando desde la espalda de la mujer con una mano la mandíbula y con la otra, la parte de atrás de su cabeza con fuerza.

\- Deberías cerrar los ojos – Con voz fría el niño ni le hace caso - Como quieras

Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos, el infante escucho como sonaron los huesos de la mujer quien había dejado de moverse para luego caer en el suelo. Hunk sacude sus manos y se acerca al niño.

\- Ya todo está bien – Dice levantando al niño

Este se queda perplejo, aun con temor decide preguntar

\- ¿U-usted es humano señor? – Pregunta inocente

Hunk iba a contestar pero en segundos cambia de opinión al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Voltea y encuentra a una mujer vestida con una armadura gris en el pecho, sobre una camisa negra y con pantalones del mismo color además de poseer una cinta atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una guardia de metal en el brazo, guantes y una máscara de perro.

\- Aléjate del muchacho – Advierte sacando su katana

Hunk supo casi de inmediato que ella no era como los que acababa de matar. Por su apariencia sospecho que estaba cara a cara con una experimentada guerrera. Evitando una confrontación innecesaria tira el cuchillo y trata de huir pero ella de un salto se posiciona en el medio.

\- Estas arrestado por matar a 7 civiles – Dice cada vez más cerca – No te resistas

\- Ese niño casi muere a manos de esos a los que tú llamas "civiles" – Dice con voz fría

Hunk siente como un montón de personas se acercan a toda velocidad en su dirección por lo cual trata de encontrar alguna ruta de escape. El niño que se encontraba parado toma a la mujer por la pierna izquierda deteniéndola

\- El no hizo nada malo – Defiende – El evito que me hicieran daño

El agente tomando eso como una distracción indirecta comienza a correr por su izquierda con todas sus fuerzas. Durante su carrera un vórtice se hace visible, siendo eso su único método de escape, entra en el sin pensar desapareciendo y dejando a un escuadrón ambu desconcertado.

* * *

 _ **Hora y tiempo: Desconocido**_

 _ **Lugar: Desconocido**_

Hunk dio una vuelta en el suelo y quedando con una rodilla en el suelo-

\- Una persona cuanto menos curiosa – Dijo una voz a su derecha

El agente mira a su derecha y encuentra al hombre de piel blanca. Cuando pensaba decir algo este enseguida le lanza el cuchillo que había perdido.

\- Tranquilo, agente hunk – Mantiene una voz neutra

\- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? – Entrecierra los ojos mientras sostenia el cuchillo

\- Mientras estabas inconsciente, he revisado tus recuerdos – Contesta – Sé que hunk no es tu verdadero nombre y sé que tu misión era el de llevar esa muestra que tienes guardada.

\- Sigo instrucciones y cumplo ordenes – Se cruza de brazos

\- Fuiste entrenado para ser un soldado frio y carente de emociones. Una vida llena de caos y soledad. Una persona que ha vivido con un código moral estricto de principio a fin – Declara

Hunk abre un poco los ojos bajo su máscara. ¿Que demonios?

\- Y si lo preguntas – Habla neutral – Yo fui quien curo tus heridas y te lanzo hacia esa dimension

\- ¿Con que propósito? Y ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunta confuso

\- El propósito fue para entender tus cualidades en cuanto a tu orientacion y empleo de fuerza – Contesta la primera pregunta – Queria ver si eras capaz de evitar la muerte de ese niño y reparar el ritmo de esa dimension.

Hunk se mantenía estático.

\- Y respondiendo tu otra pregunta – Dice tranquilo – Estamos en mitad de una grieta en el espacio endonde el tiempo no existe

\- ¿Qué eres tú? – Pregunta desconfiado – Tienes ciertas semejanzas con aquella mujer que hizo desastres mi misión.

\- Te preguntas porque teniendo ciertas semejanzas no te ha matado o algo así – Responde otra voz detras de el – Es porque somos sus hijos

Hunk voltea de forma instantanea.

un hombre alto con ojos de color blanco con dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y con pelo de color gris. Llevaba un kimono blanco con cuello alto de color negro, además de una banda de color verde atada en su hombro derecho, además poseía en su pecho unas magatamas marcadas en la piel.

No entendia de donde habia salido.

\- ¿Hijos? - Pregunta con cierto cuidado

\- Hai - Asiente - Mi nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y el es mi hermano Hamura Ōtsutsuki. El nombre de la mujer a la que enfrentaste es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki

\- Y antes de que lo preguntes es una historia muy larga que en tu posicion no seria para nada interesante - Señala hamura - Ademas siendo tu de otro universo no es importante.

Hunk no perdio tiempo y decidio llegar al grano

\- ¿Como fue que todo esto sucedio? - Pregunto con voz nuetra

\- En este momento me es dificil darte una respuesta - Respondio hagoromo - No tenemos certeza de que ocasiono todo esto

\- Aun si encontraras la forma de volver - Dice hamura - No tendrias ninguna posibilidad contra kaguya ya que serias facilmente asesinado o atrapado en el Tsukuyomi Infinito

El agente decidio ignorar eso ultimo

\- Agente hunk se que todo esto que ha vivido en tan poco tiempo puede sonar muy fantasioso teniendo en cuenta que usted viene de un mundo totalmente diferente - Dice hagoromo con seriedad - Pero todo es mas real de lo que parece

\- Llegado a este punto - Continua hamura - Estamos pidiendo tu cooperacion para resolver todo esto, puedes tomarlo como si fuese una oferta de trabajo

\- ¿Mi ayuda? - Alza una ceja bajo su mascara

\- Por supuesto - Asiente - Al estar muertos desde hace muchos años no se nos permite interferir por eso te enviaremos a ti a encontrar al culpable de todo este caos para salvar tanto este mundo como el tuyo.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - Se cruza de brazos

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra opcion? - Replica hamura - Morir no es una

Hunk se quedo en silencio por un momento pensando sus opciones

\- Que problematico - Dice con molestia - Tomare el trabajo

Ambos Ōtsutsuki sonrieron ante la respuesta

\- Bien, con eso tenemos un trato - Dice hagoromo - Ahora tendremos que activar dentro de ti el chacra ya que como hemos dicho antes provienes de un lugar en donde el chacra es inexistente

En ese momento ambos hacen una posicion de manos haciendo que hunk comience a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo. Un dolor que jamas pensaria que llegaria a vivir. Sentia como algo fluia e invadia su cuerpo con violencia. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un brillo multicolor

\- En este momento estas siendo llevado a mas alla de tus limites - Expresa hagoromo

\- ¡Con este poder que te estamos otorgando cumpliras tu deber de salvar el multiverso! - Sigue hamura - ¡Con el tiempo descubriras todo tu potencial!

"¿¡En que demonios he terminado!?" - Penso hunk con los dientes apretados en el fuerte dolor

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Ya nos veremos**_


	3. Uzumaki Parte 1

**Tercer capitulo**

 **Wow, me gusta escrbiri este fic, es bastante interesante jaja**

 **Espero les guste. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Día 1**

 **Hora y tiempo: 10 am. Soleado**

 **Lugar: Nami no Kuni**

Era un día increíblemente soleado en Nami no Kuni, un país que se encuentra geográficamente alejada de las otras naciones, es una tierra que actualmente vive una gran prosperidad comercial.

Hunk se encontraba caminando por las calles comerciales y llenas de vida ocultando su identidad mediante un henge que mostraba a un simple hombre. No se sentía cómodo pero no tenia de otra. Aun le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a la energía que por su cuerpo recorría cada rincón del mismo como si tuviera vida propia y estuviera examinándolo en su propia diversión. Habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado a esta tierra. Con el dinero que de alguna manera extraña había llegado a su bolsillo se había alojado en un hotel y por primera vez en algún tiempo pudo descansar algo.

Entro en un pequeño restaurant, pidió algo de comer y se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto. No es como si pudiese quejarse sobre todo esto que había vivido. Si estaba vivo era para cumplir su misión puesta por esos ancianos y su gran fuerza de voluntad a la hora de negarse a morir.

\- Demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto – Dice en voz baja para sí mismo – Pero una misión es una misión.

Pasado unos minutos, come un curry que le habían traído. Al terminar, se levanta, paga y se retira volviendo a las concurridas calles. Decidió llevar su caminata hacia el puente observando con poco esmero el agua que pasaba por debajo. En eso un vórtice aparece en el cielo. Como si se tratara de un rayo, un objeto cae enfrente de dos tumbas que se encontraban cerca del puente sin dañarlas clavándose dejando una pequeña estela de humo. Al vórtice cerrarse, corrió hacia donde cayó el objeto.

Hunk al acercarse, siente como el aire cambia. En segundos es rodeado por una niebla que llega a cubrir toda su línea de visión y pilares de hielo que bloquean su camino

\- No creo que sea momento para molestar a los muertos – Dijo una voz grave

Miro hacia todos lados, en búsqueda de esa voz

\- Se ha equivocado de sitio – Dijo otra voz más joven – Váyase

Al Caminar un poco más hacia adelante encuentra a dos figuras flotando en el aire. Un joven con el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza vistiendo una yukata de color obsidiana con un suéter y pantalones holgados, ambos de lana color café tabaco. Y el otro un hombre alto con una camisa sin mangas negro con pantalones a juego. Ambos lo veían con seriedad

\- Bien, dos espíritus – habla el agente con voz fría y aburrida

\- No eres normal – Dice el hombre alto entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Quién demonios eres para estar ocultando tu identidad?

\- Alguien a quien no le importa la presencia de dos muertos – Contesta – He venido por esa espada

\- Hm, ¿y que te hace pensar que te la daré? – Replica

Hunk cansando desaparece la transformación, sorprendiendo al par por su apariencia

\- Ha venido a través de un vórtice y ha caído aquí – Con voz fría – Con esa espada podre hacer algo más aparte de pelear con este cuchillo en mi pierna

Zabuza hace una mueca mientras que haku se mantenía sorprendido

\- Tú… – Dice la voz más joven con sorpresa – ¡Tú eras la persona de la que hablaba uzumaki-san hace muchos años!

\- ¿Uzumaki? – Pregunto hunk

\- ¿De qué hablas haku? – Se gira preguntando

\- Hace mucho tiempo durante nuestra pelea uzumaki-san se refiero a alguien que quería encontrar. Le pregunte porque tanto afán por tratar de localizar a esa persona. Me dijo que era por haberle salvado la vida cuando tenía 5 años, que gracias a el, aumento más su determinación para volverse más fuerte y que algún día le daría las gracias por ello. En su momento me dio una descripción vaga de su aspecto pero ahora todo lo que me dijo coincide con tu vestimenta. Una máscara con ojos rojos, un traje negro y una voz fría.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Haku asiente – No tienes nada que te identifique por lo cual debo suponer que eres alguna clase de desertor o civil de algún pueblo

\- No, no soy un desertor, un civil o un ninja – Dice hunk – Soy una casualidad que vino de otra dimensión sin entender nada a resolver todo un problema.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema? – Pide haku

Hunk no iba a seguir dando información pero luego se lo pensó

\- Alguien está jugando con algo que no debería – Responde el agente – Fui enviado como investigador

Después de unos segundos digiriendo la información hablaron

\- Me has convencido – Dice zabuza con el ceño fruncido – Pero te daré la espada si me cumples una condición

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ve a konoha y encuentra a ese mocoso – Dice zabuza

\- ¿Por qué sabía que me esperaría tal cosa? – Suspira hunk

\- Ja, han pasado muchos años desde entonces – Contesta zabuza – Aparte se lo debes

\- Justo cuando no me gusta deberle nada a nadie – Vuelve a suspirar

Hunk al tomar el mango de la espada, su mano es cubierta por un aura azul que hace que todos los recuerdos y habilidades de zabuza aparezcan de golpe frente a sus ojos. Al pasar un par de segundos mueve la espada como si de un veterano fuese y se la ajusta en la espalda.

\- Momochi zabuza "El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla" – Hace el mismo procedimiento con el cinturón – Yuki haku.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunta haku

\- No lo sé – Ve sus manos – Literalmente llegue a patadas con habilidades que ni idea para que sirven. Solo sé que se usar cada una de sus técnicas

\- ¿Cada una? – Pregunta haku nuevamente. Hunk asiente

\- Hn, viniendo de un desconocido no me extraña que pase tal cosa – Zabuza cruza los brazos – Bien, es hora de marchar. Dirígete hacia konoha y cumple lo que te dije

\- Mande nuestros saludos a uzumaki-san – Dice haku con una sonrisa – Confiamos en ti

Ambos desaparecen y el vuelve a su henge

Todo alrededor del mercenario desaparece dejando el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Hunk no sabía cómo sentirse, así que se da la vuelta, le da un nuevo vistazo a las tumbas y decidir volver al hotel.

No había caminado ni diez pasos y ya estaba rodeado por 10 sujetos armados con diferentes tipos de espadas y mazos. Detrás del grupo se acercaba un viejo de baja estatura caminando lentamente con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

\- ¡Hey! Te estas llevando la espada que vino desde el cielo para nosotros – Hablo un enmascarado

\- Tal parece que alguien tuvo la misma idea que nosotros muchachos –Su voz sonaba divertida – Tienes idea de que tienes en la espalda, chico. Eso que tienes ahí nos pertenece, dánosla y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida

Hunk suspira por tercera vez – Los habladores siempre mueren de primero

Ese simple comentario hizo molestar al viejo

\- Elimínenlo muchachos es solo un pobre diablo – Todos se preparan para saltar

Hunk sin tener conciencia de que estaba haciendo levanta su brazo izquierdo por completo hacia arriba y su brazo derecho cerca de su pecho haciendo una seña con sus dos dedos. Su henge vuelve a desaparecer

\- **Kirigakure no Jutsu –** De repente una espesa neblina se expande por todo el área reduciendo a cero la visibilidad de los sujetos a su alrededor.

\- ¿QUE-QUE DEMONIOS? – Grita uno de los bandidos

\- ¡NO BAJEN LA GUARDIA, ES UN NINJA DE KIRI! – grita el viejo

Todos están viendo desesperadamente a su alrededor para evitar un posible ataque, todo era silencio hasta que escuchan una voz siniestra

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Ya perdieron sus agallas? – El agente habla – Que lastima

Enfrente del enano el agente aparece dándole la espalda cargando la espada en su mano derecha

\- Muy lento – Abre los ojos y se voltea abanicando la espada - **Sairento Kiringu**

La cabeza del enano sale volando dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Los otros al no saber que ha sucedido se reagrupan en el centro pegando espalda con espalda.

\- No me he olvidado de ustedes, su jefe ha caído, quedan ustedes – Comenta con voz fría

Hunk entonces guarda la espada y hace otra seña de manos.

\- **Makyō Hyōshō –** Alrededor del grupose crean una cúpula de veintiún espejos que los deja desconcertados. La figura del agente aparece en cada espejo mientras sostenía su cuchillo de combate

\- ¡ERES UN DEMONIO! – Hablo uno de los aterrorizados bandidos

Hunk sale del espejo a una velocidad impresionante y degolla a uno de los bandidos. Repite el proceso varias veces hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno de pie.

Tanto la niebla como la cúpula desaparecen y hunk cae en sus rodillas de cansancio. Él no se entendía que demonios había hecho y como lo había hecho. Solo sintió que había hecho un buen trabajo en matar a esos inútiles.

Recobrado el aliento, activa su henge una vez más y hace su camino devuelta al hotel dejando al montón de cuerpos tirados en el suelo sin percatarse que había llamado un poco la atención.

* * *

 **Día 2**

 **Hora y tiempo: 5 a.m. Amanecer**

 **Lugar: Nami no Kuni**

Hunk se levanta deprisa a la puerta. No entendía quién podría ser y a esa hora era muy extraño por no decir sospechoso. Con su henge activado abre la puerta encontrándose con una figura masculina de aspecto viejo.

\- Ohayô – Saluda el hombre en su puerta

\- ¿Qué quiere a esta hora? – Pregunta tosco _"¿Ohayô?"_

\- Gomen si le llamo muy temprano – Dice rascándose la cabeza – Pero no pude evitar buscarlo

\- ¿Buscar a un desconocido? – Entrecierra los ojos

\- Jeje si – Ríe nervioso – Quise venir a comprobar por mí mismo al sujeto que elimino a una gran cantidad de bandidos en menos tiempo con esa espada

\- Usted vio todo eh – Cruza sus brazos – Debería eliminarte por haber visto eso

El hombre pone sus manos hacia el frente en señal de agitación

\- No, n-no será necesario – Dice con miedo – Vine con una oferta de trabajo ¿Qué le parece?

\- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? – Pregunta neutral sintiendo un deja vu

\- Vera soy un comerciante y mis muchachos y yo transportaremos una gran cantidad de alimentos mediante una caravana de varias carretas. Necesito de alguien que actué como protector o guardia como lo quiera ver para evitar un posible ataque de algún grupo de bandidos o desertores

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Vuelve a preguntar

\- Vi como extermino a esos sujetos sin derramar una sola gota de sudor además que porta la espada del asesino zabuza – Contesta – Usted es muy fuerte por lo que requiero sus servicios para realizar este encargo hacia konoha.

" _¿konoha?"_ – Piensa hunk – _"Eso fue lo que dijo zabuza"_

Hunk duro unos segundos para terminar de pensar

\- No necesita elogios inútiles – Expresa tosco – Bien, acepto el trabajo

\- Excelente – El hombre sonríe – Nos veremos en una hora en el puente. Tendrá una buena paga no se arrepentirá

El hombre se va y el cierra la puerta.

\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto – Termina para empezar a entrenar un poco

Hunk caminaba hacia el punto de encuentro incomodo por el montón de miradas que le daban y susurros que escuchaba por culpa de la espada. Al llegar al lugar encuentra la carretas, varias personas y al sujeto que lo contrato.

\- Oh, llega justo a tiempo – Dijo amigable el hombre para luego llamar al resto – Bien, muchachos de él fue de quien les platique. El será nuestro guardia mientras avanzamos por las tierras del país del fuego y para llegar sin ningún rasguño. ¿Alguna queja? ¿Nadie? Muy bien.

Hunk ya sabía que esto no era como en su mundo. Aquí no habían vehículos o transportes aéreos que los llevarían de forma rápida hacia su objetivo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ser llevado en carretas y ganar con el tiempo la paciencia de viajar de forma lenta.

* * *

 **Todavía falta mucho por descubrir así que gracias por leer**

 **Ah por cierto:**

 **Leonelx: Gracias por comentar, el que salvara a naruto es solo pura casualidad o ¿tal vez no?**


	4. Uzumaki Parte 2

**Cuarto capitulo**

 **Sin más espero les guste. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Hora y tiempo: 8 a.m. Nublado**

 **Lugar: Trayecto a konohagakure no Sato**

 **Punto de vista: HUNK**

Ha tomado solo un día completo de viaje para enterarme de muchas cosas interesantes con respecto a este nuevo universo. Decidí usar mi código nombre con el cual los comerciantes pueden llamarme.

Primero y era algo de lo que no me había percatado, el idioma que se habla es el japonés. Esos ancianos hicieron algo más que solo darme armas que no se usar. Ellos adaptaron mi lengua para ahorrarme los problemas de aprender. Lo que menos me llama de todo esto es que tenga que gritar el nombre de la habilidad a utilizar para que esta funcione.

Segundo, este mundo vive a través de 5 naciones, cada una con un sistema de vida y ambiente diferente. También existen aldeas pequeñas pero que no llevan al caso en este momento.

Tercero, un mundo de ninjas. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar ni por asomo. Cosas de este estilo son solo fantasiosas y mucho más si se trata de lanzar elementos naturales a través de las manos o tener algún tipo de cambio en los ojos.

Cuarto, tendré que manejar ahora una vida como mercenario. En mi dimensión original ya me habrán dado por muerto. Aun cargo la muestra del virus pero siendo ya una misión fallida, me tiento a botarla.

Hacerme la idea de todo esto me tomo unas cuantas horas y todo fue cuanto menos molesto. Soy un soldado entrenado y como tal debo de adaptarme a donde vaya la situación pero esto es ridículo. Pase de una misión de búsqueda y extracción a sobrevivir al ataque de una loca arrogante fuera de sí y ser lanzado hasta aquí por dos viejos, que resultaron ser sus hijos, como investigador que deberá cruzar entre vórtices para hallar la posible causa de todo este problema ya que a ellos se les ha negado el acceso.

Y todo en menos de 4 días. Todo esto debería ser alguna clase de broma. Tal vez esté muerto y todo esto solo sean delirios de mi mente por tanta estupidez. Demonios, es mejor dejar de pensar antes de que de verdad termine peor que un loco.

 **POV FIN**

El viaje había sido muy tranquilo y fácil. No recibieron ataque alguno de bandidos o de algún desertor. Pero si tuvieron que retrasarse un poco por el quiebre de una de las carretas que llevaban comida.

Hunk a lo lejos ya podía divisar dos puertas de color verde que eran parte de una enorme muralla de concreto que rodeaba a la aldea de konoha para evitar ataques de bestias salvajes o invocaciones de tamaño colosal.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada fueron detenidos por dos guardias

\- ¿Cuál es su motivo para estar aquí? – Pregunto un ninja con un vendaje sobre su nariz

El líder del grupo hablo

\- Somos un grupo de comerciantes de vino desde Nami no Kuni con un gran cargamento de alimentos requeridos por la hokage – Respondió el comerciante

\- ¡Oh! Así que son ustedes – Hablo el otro ninja – Pasen, no hay ningún problema

Mientras caminaban el agente observo a cada persona y edificación de la aldea con algo de curiosidad. Todo parecía una mezcla de pasado y futuro con varias ideas locas en cuanto a estructuras. Lo más resaltante de la aldea eran los rostros en la montaña que daban un total de 6. El grupo camino hacia el mercado en donde llevaron las carretas para comenzar a bajar las cajas llenas de diferentes tipos de alimentos y bebidas. Una vez terminado todo el sujeto que lo contrato le hace un llamado.

\- Buen trabajo hunk – Expresa el sujeto – Para completar el pago, necesito que me acompañes a hablar con la hokage para informarle que todo está aquí.

\- Entendido – Dice hunk simple y le sigue hasta una edificación que él le dice se llama mansión hokage

Al entrar hunk sintió casi al instante una sensación de chacra oscura proveniente de una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo custodiado por dos ninjas bien escondidos. Decidió no darle importancia y subir las escaleras hasta llegar hasta una mujer sentada detrás de un mostrador. Les dijo que la hokage se encontraba libre por lo cual les dejo entrar.

Cuando entraron vieron a una mujer de pelo rosa dándoles la espalda viendo a través de su ventana el pueblo. Portaba la vestimenta típica de un hokage.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Dijo sin voltear

\- Ohayou, hokage-sama – Hizo una pequeña reverencia – Hemos venido desde Nami no Kuni para la entrega del suministro de alimentos para el evento de esta noche

\- Llegaron puntual – Expreso neutral

\- Hemos tenido algo de suerte y también gracias a el – Dijo señalando a hunk

La mujer se voltea y aunque no lo parecía sus ojos verdes mostraron inquietud

\- ¿Quién eres y porque estas portando el arma de un ninja renegado en tu espalda? – Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos

El agente se mostró impasible

\- Soy solo un simple mercenario que consiguió esto por mera casualidad – Contesta

\- Extraño – Habla – Esa arma se había perdido durante la 4ta guerra o mejor dicho el torpe de kakashi la perdió. Si la tienes contigo eso quiere decir que eres hábil con ella o me equivoco

\- No se equivoca – Contesta el agente – Si no es ningún problema ya que no conozco mucho del mundo pero ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Ella alza una ceja

\- Yo soy sakura haruno – Responde seca – Rokudaime Hokage

\- Un placer conocerla – Imita la reverencia que hizo el comerciante

\- Basta de charlas – Dice seria – Tu al ser un mercenario deberías de evitar generar problemas en el pueblo. Se con certeza como actúan los tuyos así que evítate problemas chico o lo lamentaras

A hunk no le afectan sus palabras ni mucho menos su fuerte instinto asesino

\- E-el solo está aquí por medio de un contrato – habla nervioso el comerciante – Le prometo que no causara estragos

\- Espero y cumpla su palabra – Dice con voz fría – No quiero ninguna molestia para el festival de esta noche.

Al salir de la mansión, el comerciante le detiene

\- Aquí tienes, esto es por el trabajo de protección que has hecho – Dijo dándole el dinero – Con esto el contrato se termina, gracias por su ayuda pero no quiero meterme en problemas si usted hace algo indebido. Así que haga lo que quiera a partir de aquí. Adiós.

Cuando el sujeto desaparece de la vista, hunk comienza a caminar por el pueblo buscando indicios sobre los vórtices o algo referente a ello. Después de caminar un buen rato y no conseguir nada más que chismes inútiles, entra a un restaurant y se sienta en una de las mesas para pedir algo para comer. Un plato de dango y un te son llevados a su mesa.

Mientras comía escuchaba a las personas a su alrededor hablar sobre el festival de la noche. Hablaban acerca de que había pasado un año completo del final de una guerra y que también invitaron para celebrar a los otros kages. Cosas que por lo general son para estrechar lazos entre naciones. Otra cosa que añadieron fue de la celebración por el glorioso sacrifico que hizo el yondaime hokage por el bien de la villa hace 19 años al vencer al zorro demonio de 9 colas que ataco la aldea. " _¿Zorro demonio?"_

Hunk en tan solo un par de horas ya conocía diferentes partes del pueblo pero aun así no había indicios de que algo malo haya sucedido recientemente en cuanto a vórtices o extrañas apariciones. Para la gente era solo un día normal y para él era una pérdida de tiempo. Mientras pensaba, su caminata lo lleva hacia un lugar un poco alejado en donde se encontraba un monumento con una base de color negro en forma de rombo. Hunk decide no acercarse al ver a una mujer de cabello morado amarrado en una coleta dejando unas flores y luego juntando sus manos en señal de rezo. Pensaba en la retirada cuando escucho su voz.

\- Tu chacra es extraño – Dijo la mujer con los ojos cerrados – Parece más de lo que aparenta

Hunk se queda parado sin responder viéndola serio. La mujer se levanta y voltea a verlo.

\- Además, debes ser alguien extraño para ocultar tu apariencia detrás de un henge muy malo por cierto – Sigue hablando – Y portar un arma que se supone está perdida. Aparte de estar siendo vigilado por ambus ¿Acaso eres un espía o algo así?

Pensó unos segundos

\- Nada más allá de la realidad – Se cruza de brazos – Soy un simple mercenario que está de paso. Ya me iba

La mujer se sorprende " _Esa voz…no puede ser"._ Esto la hace fruncir el ceño

\- No te vas a ir – Dice firme – Tenemos que hablar

\- Para hablar te has equivocado de persona – Dice serio – No me interesa ni se quién eres

El agente no había dado dos pasos para irse cuando fue detenido por el hombro.

\- Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de cambiar tu voz – Reafirma su agarre hablando bajo para que nadie más oiga – Dices no conocerme pero yo si a ti o por lo menos tu voz.

\- Sigo pensando que te has equivocado – Quita su mano

\- Sígueme, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Camina pero ve que él no le sigue – Créeme es mejor que vengas conmigo que con aquellos ambus

Hunk suspiro de fastidio para luego seguirla

Ella lo había llevado de vuelta a la tienda de dangos. Una vez sentados empezó a hablar

\- Déjame refrescarte la memoria – Dice seria – Hace 14 años 6 civiles fueron asesinados cerca de un campo de entrenamiento quienes a su vez intentaban matar a un pequeño rubio de 5 años.

Hunk gruño un poco. Ella sonrió por su reacción

\- El asesino era un hombre alto con un extraño traje y una máscara aún más extraña – Prosigue – Creí que también asesinaría al niño pero me sorprendí cuando lo ayudo a levantarse y a decirle que todo estaría bien. Intente detenerlo pero al distraerme un solo segundo este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El agente trato de mantenerse calmado

\- Buena historia pero que tengo que ver con eso – Pregunta neutral

\- Ambos usábamos mascaras en aquel entonces – Habla – Sé que eres tú, no lo niegues

\- Como te he dicho, estas muy equivoc… – Es interrumpido

\- Has vuelto para verlo ¿No es cierto? - Continua – Viniste por el uzumaki

Eso lo sorprendió "¿ _Qué demonios?"_

\- Sino porque por otra cosa volverías – Dijo antes de tomar su te

\- Eres demasiado entrometida para tu bien – Contesta colocando su mano en el mango de la espada – El arrestarme sería inútil, ¿Entiendes?

\- He acertado entonces – Responde con una pequeña sonrisa – No te voy a arrestar por algo que nadie sabe aparte de mí y el chico.

\- Mis asuntos no te conciernen – Dice levantándose de la mesa

\- Tsk, eres terco – Suspira – Tienes siquiera alguna idea de donde puede estar o siquiera sabes que él fue dado de baja y encarcelado hace dos años después de la guerra

Eso le sorprende ganando completamente su atención sentándose

\- ¿Está encerrado? – Pregunta un poco molesto

\- Por cargos de asesinato y traición. Sufre de estrés postraumático

\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Somos completos extraños

Ella aprieta los puños y dice con firmeza

\- ¡Porque yo también quiero liberarlo! – Confirma – Fracase como su protector cuando él era un niño, creí que siendo mayor las cosas cambiarían pero que mal estuve. La gente siguió odiándolo aun cuando hizo demasiado por el pueblo a costa siempre de su vida. Aparte él desde que tú lo salvaste, no se ha cansado nunca con tratar de encontrarte. Siempre volviendo al mismo sitio.

\- Es un verdadero idiota – Dijo frio – Si tanto dolor sufrió ¿Por qué quedarse?

\- Eso es algo que no puedo responder porque no lo sé – Baja su rostro – Todos en el pueblo han cambiado. Todos y cuando digo todos, odian al chico.

\- ¿Y porque tu no? – Alza una ceja

\- Estaba fuera de la aldea antes de que todo cambiara – Manifiesta un poco triste – Además porque odiar a alguien que lo dio todo por nada.

Hunk se mantiene escéptico hasta que recibe una transmisión a través de radio comunicador

\- **Di..ce la… verdad** – Escucha entrecortado – **Co…nfi..a –** Corta"¿ _Quién habrá sido?"_

Hunk sintió como la misión se había complicado más de lo que quería. Antes de todo decidió preguntar una última cosa.

\- ¿Qué sabes de los vórtices? – Pregunta

\- ¿Vórtices? – Confundida – Mmm, sé que unos meses después de la guerra, un ser esquelético apareció a través de uno en el cielo e intento expandir unas extrañas esporas en la aldea.

\- ¿Esporas? – Susurra

\- Si, esporas que… -Se paralizo

\- ¿Qué?

Reflexiono anonadada

\- En el momento cuando me iba de misión, la godaime mando a analizar los restos de esas esporas que habían quedado para entender que era.

\- ¿Y?

\- Una vez terminada mi misión, al volver note las cosas completamente diferente – Señala – El aire de la aldea era de agresividad y de odio. Nunca había sentido algo así. Mis compañeros actuaban distinto y ya no se interesaban en las cosas que yo conozco de ellos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esas esporas tuvieron algo que ver?

\- Probablemente sea eso

Por lo menos tenían una pequeña pista con respecto al cambio de personalidad de todo el mundo. Pero eso a su vez no era de su importancia

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra el uzumaki? – Pregunta final – Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces esta noche será la última para él.

Ella se sorprende

\- Él se encuentra debajo de la mansión hokage, en una habitación subterránea apenas custodiada. He estado recopilando información.

\- Es suficiente para mí – Se levanta pero ella lo detiene

\- No lo harás solo – Reafirma – Te dije que te ayudaría. Puede que no lo parezca pero muchos aquí son peligrosos y tu solo no lograras salir. Además quiero volver a verlo

Hunk suspira de molestia por segunda vez. El vio en sus ojos toda su determinación y honestidad.

" _Espero no tener que arrepentirme sobre esto" Piensa con los dientes apretados._

\- No sé por qué demonios estoy aceptando esto – Levanta su mano hacia adelante – Pero si así terminamos esto mejor

Ella estrecha su mano con gusto

\- Mi nombre es uzuki yugao – Se presenta

\- Hunk

\- Aun no te quitaras el henge ¿verdad?

\- No tienes tanta suerte

Ambos salen del local y da comienzo a la creación de un plan.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí será. Un episodio mas**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos en otro momento**

 **¡Hasta luego! :D**


	5. Uzumaki Parte 3

_**Quinto capitulo**_

 _ **Que puedo decir, disfruten el cap. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Hora y tiempo: 7 p.m. Anochecer**

 **Lugar: Calles de konoha**

Hunk caminaba impasible por las calles ocultando su identidad mediante un henge reforzado con el que había entrado. Las mismas estaban abarrotadas tanto de civiles como ninjas que vinieron para disfrutar al máximo el festival con los diferentes entretenimientos y degustar los variados platillos.

Por los diferentes comentarios que hacían los mismos lugareños pudo entender y era hasta obvio que este evento al tener la presencia de los demás kages, habría una inmensa seguridad por si acaso algo se les escapara de las manos. Eso quería decir que no tendría a nadie vigilándolo.

El agente no se sentía cómodo para nada. Aunque parecía que todo fuese alegría, en el ambiente se respiraba un aire de malicia tan pútrido que no entendía como era que no se daban cuenta. Tal vez esas esporas anteriormente nombradas por aquella mujer sean las causantes de toda esta extrañeza. Los vórtices siguen siendo un misterio y se intensifico su rareza por el testimonio sobre un esqueleto que llego hasta aquí mediante uno y que intento "conquistar" esta tierra. Para él en otra oportunidad esto no serían más que patrañas pero después de lo que ha vivido en menos de 4 días en este universo y agregándole lo ocurrido en raccoon city simplemente lo podría tachar de normal.

Su rumbo lo llevo hacia el monumento negro lleno de kanjis en forma de rombo en donde se reuniría con la mujer con la que empezaría el "plan". La misma se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo cerca con las manos juntas.

\- Esta es la piedra de los héroes – Dijo con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda – Fue construida en honor a los héroes caídos en batalla. Entre ellos se encuentra mi novio quien murió haciendo su deber.

\- En la guerra todo es sangre – Expresa frio – No importa cuánto esfuerzo pongas, la gente muere igual

\- Que pesimista – Se levanta y lo mira a los ojos – Hablas como si hubieses vivido infierno tras otro

\- Si supieras – Susurra serio – Es hora de moverse

Yugao se levanta y da inicio a su andar seguido de hunk. Mientras caminaban en dirección a la mansión podían ver como todos caminaban en dirección opuesta hacia la entrada de la aldea para recibir a los kages de las demás aldeas junto a la misma hokage quien estrechaba sus manos.

Ambos habían llegado a la entrada exterior de la mansión. Todo andaba desierto y eso era bastante extraño. Nadie dejaba tan desprotegido un complejo sin importar si tenían visitas. Algo andaba mal por lo cual decidieron apresurar el paso. Al entrar al edificio empezaron a correr hacia el final de pasillo que estaba hacia su derecha. Como era de esperarse dos ambus aparecieron obstruyendo su paso. Pero estos no eran normales, irradiaban un aura morado oscuro que desprendía maldad.

\- ¿Se perdieron? – Pregunto con burla

\- ¿O ya tenían un objetivo en mente? – Siguió el otro sacando su espada

Yugao empuña su espada. Hunk hace lo mismo

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – Se lanza al ataque

Se podia escuchar el sonido metálico chocar varias veces con una gran intención de matar. Los ambus no tenían intención de ceder mientras que hunk y yugao se mantenían centrados en encontrar alguna apertura.

\- Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido – Dice yugao preparándose para volver a atacar – Sino alertaran a toda la aldea

Hunk clavo su espada al suelo. Sintió una vez más como su cuerpo actuaba sin su permiso.

\- Uzuki, intenta alguna forma de mantenerlos a ambos en un solo lugar – Expresa serio

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Dijo yugao esquivando un ataque

\- Acabar con esto de un golpe – Levanta la espada y ella asiente

Yugao crea dos clones y al empezar a correr hacia ellos estos se mueven en diferentes direcciones.

\- **Mikazuki no Mai –** Los ambu bloquean dos de los ataques para ser luego atravesados por el estómago ambos en conjunto por la misma espada.

Hunk viendo su oportunidad, lanza con una gran fuerza la espada en forma de shuriken.

\- **Hisenken –** Yugao salta justo a tiempo antes de tener el mismo destino que los ambu de ser cortado a la mitad.

Hunk una vez más se vio las manos. Hizo algo de lo que no era consciente y aun así se sintió muy bien. El gruñe por lo bajo al ver que temblaba un poco de emoción al hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Se acerca yugao

\- Sigo vivo – Dice neutral

Ella no le cree pero decide seguir

\- Vamos, estamos a un solo paso – Expreso caminando a la puerta

Al irse no se percataron que la energía oscura que rodeaba a los ambu ya muertos se marchaba hacia su contenedor original haciéndola sonreír con gracia.

Abrieron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a unas catacumbas. Después de un buen rato caminando llegaron a la única puerta del lugar. Al abrir la puerta encuentran una gran habitación completamente vacía a excepción de una figura que se encontraba al final de la misma con cadenas cubriendo tanto sus muñecas, tobillos, cuello y cintura. El aire que se respiraba era de dolor, tristeza, odio y sufrimiento. Tantas cosas que romperían a un inexperimentado. Sus ropas se encontraban sucias y rasgadas. Cu cuerpo presentaba un número diferentes de heridas debido a las torturas a las que fue sometido. La piel se encontraba palida por el tiempo que se encontraba encerrado y su cabello cubría sus ojos por lo largo que era. Yugao estaba triste por el estado del rubio mientras que hunk no dijo nada. La figura suspira.

\- Es raro tener visitas – Su voz era vacía – Y mucho menos que no sean la hokage y sus subordinados para golpearme o alguna otra cosa

Nadie dice nada

\- Hemos venido para sacarte de aquí – Yugao reúne el valor

\- ¿Sacarme? – Dijo con molestia – Cuantas veces he oído eso y miren como terminaron los que lo intentaron. Muertos.

\- Esta vez será diferente – Expresa

Una risa hueca sale del rubio encadenado

\- Nada será diferente – Dice con molestia – Hoy es mi último día de vida. Hoy me ejecutaran y no puedo evitarlo ya que han hecho un montón de cosas conmigo que es hasta ridículo

Otra vez silencio

\- Desde hace rato que los llevo detectados – Sube su rostro – Pude saber que eras tú una de las figuras yugao pero no supe descifrar a tu acompañante. Aparte que posee la espada de zabuza tiene un henge que le cubre bien su identidad. Si estás aquí con él, eso quiere decir que confías bien en él.

A sabiendas de que la atención la había ganado hunk solo deshace el henge

\- Me han dicho muchos que me has estado buscando – El humo desaparece mostrando la figura del agente enmascarado

Los ojos del rubio y los de yugao estaban sumamente abiertos

\- Tú… - Gruñe - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

\- Es estúpido preguntar eso uzumaki – Contesta frio

\- Bastardo, bastardo – Lo repite una y otra vez – ¡No eres real! ¡no eres real!

\- Soy más real de lo que imaginas – Frunce el ceño

\- ¡FALSO! – Grita y un fuerte instinto asesino se libera - ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!

El agente se comenzaba a hartar

\- ¡Cálmate naruto! – Exclama – Solo nosotros 3 sabemos que fue lo que sucedió ese día

\- Si es así – Su voz sonaba amenazante - ¿Qué fue lo que pregunte cuando me salvaste?

Hunk se mantuvo estático un momento para luego sacarse la máscara mostrando a un rostro serio

\- Otra estupidez más – Señala – Soy tan humano como tú. Debiste cerrar los ojos cuando te lo ordene.

Lagrimas amenazaban por emerger

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto ronco - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote?

\- No pedí tal cosa – Respondió simple – Somos simples extraños

\- Bien, después discutimos esto con más detenimiento – Yugao saca su espada y corta cada cadena del lugar con movimiento sencillos. Naruto cae al suelo de rodillas respirando con agitación. Las cadenas succionaban su chacra de forma moderada y los sellos impedían que usara el chacra de su compañero y hablara con él. Con las cadenas rotas, los sellos desaparecen. Ahora que era libre tenía que acostumbrar su cuerpo a la situación.

\- A mover… - Hunk fue interrumpido por un golpe en su mejilla derecha que lo estrello contra la pared

\- Eso es por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo – Hunk cae al suelo con una rodilla al suelo

\- Me esperaba algo así de ti - Escupe un poco de sangre

\- Naruto ¡basta! – Intenta detenerlo pero es empujada con un poco de fuerza hacia un lado

\- Quiero desquitarme – Truena sus dedos - y será contigo

\- Ven entonces – Desafía el agente

El agente se preparaba para recibir un golpe, una patada o alguna técnica pero en vez de eso recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte del uzumaki dejando desconcertando al hombre. Cuando iba a decir algo, el uzumaki exploto en una nube de humo. Su apariencia ya no era la de hombre, era más femenina. Su cabello era largo, llegaba hasta las piernas. Sus atributos eran un poco más grande que los de yugao. El, ahora ella, derramaba lágrimas gruesas mientras mantenía el abrazo

\- En este momento quiero golpearte por ser un grandísimo baka. Pero… – Dijo firme – No me dejes sola otra vez. ¡Onegai!

Decir que hunk no había sido atrapado fuera de lugar era poco. Yugao sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera.

\- Mi nombre es naruko uzumaki – Dijo alejándose un poco para presentarse – Y soy mujer

\- Eso es notable, tonta – Suspira – Hunk

Yugao también es abrazada por la uzumaki. Ella corresponde el abrazo

\- Perdóname por no haber venido antes – Expreso dolida

\- Eso ya no importa – Contesto con una diminuta sonrisa – Lo que si importa es que ya estás aquí

\- Déjame curar un poco tus heridas – Levanta sus manos y un brillo verde aparece –

Pasado unos minutos, naruko tenía algunas heridas vendadas y otras curadas

\- Es mejor moverse, no tardaran en darse cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido – Dice con calma

Hunk para no perder tiempo, se quita la espada, carga a la uzumaki en su espalda y emprenden la huida. Al salir del edificio, percibieron casi al instante que se encontraban rodeados por una inmensa cantidad de ninjas. De entre la multitud, sale la pelirosa caminando tranquilamente aplaudiendo en intervalos largos.

\- Debo de alabarlos – Dice con burla – Ustedes han sido los únicos quienes han podido sacar a esa molestia de rehén. Y pensar que el que haría tal hazaña seria el sujeto sospechoso con ayuda de una de nuestras kunoichis. Esto no es propio de ti yugao.

\- Demonios, estamos rodeados – Yugao se pone en posición defensiva

\- Nada sale de acuerdo al plan – Expresa molesto sujetando la espada con fuerza

\- ¿Tienes algo en tu arsenal que podamos usar para huir? – Pregunta

En ese momento sakura da una señal para que los ataquen. Hunk volvió una vez más a sentir como su cuerpo actuaba sin el poder evitarlo. La espada la clava al suelo y con solo dos sellos lanza un jutsu.

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu –** De la nadauna gran columna de agua con forma de dragon aparece devorando a una gran cantidad de ninjas.

\- ¿Por qué esto resulta tan familiar? – Se pregunta a si misma sakura perpleja

Un segundo escuadrón lanza una lluvia de kunais que intenta eliminarlos de un golpe. Yugao iba a saltar pero hunk se coloca al frente de ella y lanza otra técnica.

\- **Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu –** Un domo de hielo es creado protegiéndolos del daño

Antes de que la fuerza de konoha pudiese parpadear

\- **Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame –** Hunk aun con la uzumaki en la espalda, pega un ligero salto y apuntando con una gran precisión lanza grandes cantidades de agujas de hielo que penetran en sus pieles y los deja graves o muertos. Yugao no piensa quedarse atrás

\- **Oborozukiyo –** Crea un circuloen el cual confundea sus atacantes para luego atacar haciendo cortes precisos que los abaten.

Decir que sakura estaba molesta, era decir poco. Podía ver detrás del agente las imágenes de zabuza y de haku sosteniendo sus hombros como dándole fuerza. Yugao y naruko observaban a hunk con asombro. ¿Qué tanto tenía guardado?

\- ¿¡Quién te crees para estar usando técnicas de gente muerta!? – Exclama frustrada

\- Soy tu muerte – Dice simple hunk alzando su espada haciendo sonreír a naruko

\- ¿Mi muerte dices? – Lanza la vestimenta de hokage al suelo revelando un uniforme ambu ligero – Eso es solo lo una broma de mal gusto.

Su cuerpo emana la misma aura morada oscura más intensa que desprendía muerte.

\- Te mostrare porque no hay que molestarse en rescatar a esa escoria – De repente todos y cada uno de los ninjas, aldeanos hasta los kages se les era quitado esa extraña aura oscura siendo toda consumida por sakura. Ella comenzó a reír con locura. Todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes o muertos.

\- Este es el poder al que deberías temer - Choca sus puños – Ven a mi

Naruko se baja de hunk y al momento es rodeada por una gran capa de chacra de color amarillo anaranjado

\- Es mi turno ahora – Dijo con seriedad

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque comenzanco primero con algo de taijutsu. Naruko evitaba a toda costa ser golpeada por lo potentes puños de sakura ya que no sabía con certeza que tanto daño le harían ahora que estaba completamente loca. Sakura por su parte solo disfrutaba el por fin de una buena pelea

\- Así que eras una chica – Esquiva un gancho – Sino hubieras ocultado tu genero tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy divertidas para los hombres de la aldea.

\- Cierra el pico, estúpida – Soltó con veneno – Te has vuelto completamente fastidiosa. Tal vez sasuke tenía razón después de todo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo! –Exclama con furia

\- No te gusta oír la verdad, baka – Sonríe con arrogancia

\- ¡BASTA! – Toma distancia y concentra todo su chacra oscuro en su puño derecho – Con esto te mandare al otro mundo – El sello de su frente se activa

\- Me parece justo – Extiende su mano y moviendo una esfera oscura a su mano forma un potente shuriken giratorio - **Bijūdama: Rasen Shuriken**

Las dos se lanzan al centro estrellando ambas habilidades creando una inmensa onda expansiva que manda al montón de cuerpos a volar por los aires.

Al desaparecer el polvo, hunk observa a la rubia de pie respirando agitada pero viva mientras que la pelirosa se encontraba de rodillas sangrando por una gran herida en su estómago. En ese momento toda la oscuridad que se encontraba en sakura, sale de su cuerpo y de poco a poco se genera una figura esquelética que también sangraba

\- ¡ES-ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS! – Grita con furia – ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ESTO!

Sakura que apenas se encontraba apenas consiente se dirige a la rubia

\- Gomen… naruto – Cierra los ojos haciendo caer una lagrima para luego caer ella muerta

\- Hasta que al fin te apareces – Hunk habla directo

\- ¡TANTO TRABAJO PARA NADA! – Sigue - ¡SI VOY A MORIR, ME LOS LLEVARE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, ESCORIAS!

Su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse hasta parecer una gran bolsa oscura con huesos.

\- Va a suicidarse volando en pedazos – Dice yugao aterrada

\- Acabar todo con solo un golpe – Hunk aprieta los dientes

\- No pienso morir aun – Naruko se prepara para pelear

\- ¡NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS TENDRA EFECTO! – Dijo con la boca inflada - ¡SERAN UN EXCELENTE SACRIFICIO PARA MI REINA!

\- ¿Reina? hunk

\- CASI ME VOY DE LA LENGUA – Habla – ¡ES HORA DE MORIR!

Cuando todo parecía perdido, detrás de ellos, un vórtice se abre. Hunk sin perder tiempo toma a las mujeres y las hace saltar dentro del vórtice cerrándose casi al instante

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – El ser explota destruyendo todo a su alrededor como si de un meteorito se tratase borrando la dimensión.

* * *

 _ **Un poco loco lo sé pero que le hacemos hahaha**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por ver y nos veremos en el siguiente cap**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima :D**_


	6. Amegakure

**Sexto capitulo**

 **Leonelx: Gracias por seguir esta historia. Todavía hay mucho que ver y se pondrá interesante jaja**

 **Y apenas estamos aquí. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Hora y tiempo: Desconocido**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

Dentro de una gran habitación oscura, una de las paredes comenzó a desmoronarse y distorsionándose formando un vórtice que dentro del traía consigo a 3 figuras que rodaron varias veces por el suelo hasta detenerse. El silencio que parecía dominar durante gran parte del tiempo fue roto por los sonidos de respiraciones agitadas.

Hunk estaba cansado no solo por su salto a través de esa apertura dimensional sino por el gran uso de chacra para realizar los jutsus que había utilizado para atacar y defender que se había sacado de la manga sin entender ni por asomo como es que lo había hecho. Tanto Naruko y yugao se sentaron y suspiraron con cansancio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus habilidades por estar encerrada y se sentía abrumada por el recorrido que su chacra hacía al aparecer de golpe al activar su manto después de mucho tiempo. Yugao aún no se podía creer que había cumplido su cometido de liberar a la rubia y salir de esa ilusión llamada hogar.

Todos se levantaron del frio suelo y miraron hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio para saber en dónde se encontraban. El lugar estaba viejo y vacío, parecía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien estuvo aquí. Avistaron dos puertas de las cuales el agente decidió abrir una de ellas. La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula al ver que detrás no había ni piso ni paredes sino nada más que una gran vista de muchos edificios en un clima completamente lluvioso y una gran caída, ya que estaban en lo más alto de aquel lugar

\- ¿A dónde nos terminó llevando ese vórtice? – Naruko pregunta

\- Como yo lo veo – Yugao respondió – Estamos en Amegakure no Sato

\- Estamos en el país de donde viene akatsuki – Dice neutra naruko – Pero es mejor estar aquí que estar encerrada en esa konoha.

Hunk se recuesta en la pared cercana a la entrada y desciende hasta sentarse respirando con algo de tranquilidad que le daba aquel lugar. Se quita la máscara y la espada colocándolas a un lado. Ambas mujeres se sientan cerca del agente para descansar también

\- Entonces – Procede yugao - ¿Cuál es el plan llegados a este punto, hunk?

\- No tengo ninguna planificación hecha – Responde

\- Espera ¿Es en serio? – Habla naruko

Suspira de cansancio

\- Pase de ser un soldado a ser enviado como investigador con vagas ideas acerca de este universo de ninjas – Cuenta el hombre

Sus palabras aturden un poco.

\- ¿Cómo que de este universo? – Vuelve a preguntar - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Procedo de un lugar diferente al que ustedes están acostumbrados – Explica – Todo esto sobre los ninjas, jutsus y chacra no existen. Son cosas imaginarias. La vida que se lleva alla es como los civiles de aquí.

Sus palabras generan confusión

\- Si eso es verdad ¿Cómo es que hiciste todos esos jutsus contra toda esa gente? – Yugao dice curiosa

Su mirada baja hacia sus manos

\- No tengo una respuesta para eso – Aprieta sus manos varias veces - Desde que esos ancianos con cuernos me inyectaron algo en mi cuerpo, este actúa solo.

\- Espera ¿Ancianos con cuernos? – Naruko se asombra

\- Ellos fueron los que me lanzaron a esta ridícula misión de salvar su multiverso – Señala – Sus nombres eran hagoromo y hamura otsutsuki

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos, naruko? – Le pregunta yugao

\- Ellos crearon el mundo shinobi en la tierra. Rikudō Sennin y su hermano – Naruko luce desconcertada - ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Como te he dicho, no poseo esa respuesta – Dice serio – Ellos me enviaron hace 5 dias para servir como investigador para entender que es lo que está pasando y detenerlo.

\- Entonces, ese extraño ser que salió del cuerpo de haruno...

\- Si lo que me informaste era cierto – Se levanta - Hay mucho trabajo por hacer – Agarra sus cosas y camina deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta – A partir de este punto, pueden irse

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Naruko y yugao se levantan

\- La misión que estoy manejando no les incumbe a ninguna de ustedes – Se voltea - Váyanse y únanse a sus otros yo en sus vidas cotidianas

Ella presiona sus manos y sus dientes de frustración

\- ¡BAKA! – Se lanza a golpearlo - ¡Crees que me iré y te dejare hacer todo esto tu solo! ¡Pues te equivocas!

El agente esquiva los golpes

\- No es necesario su apoyo. Manejare esto yo solo – Se mueve a un lado

\- ¡No nos puedes pedir que nos vayamos así como así! – Yugao se niega – Hemos vivido de primera mano cómo es que esa cosa contamino a todos en la aldea, cambiándolos. Puede que lo mismo haya pasado aquí y no lo sabemos. Aparte ya no tenemos un lugar al cual regresar y aquí solo somos meros extraños.

\- Pase mucho tiempo buscándote – Levanta su puño – No me iré. Olvídalo.

El agente gruñe por lo bajo

\- Ese no es mi pro… -Es interrumpido

\- Además no sabemos si en algún momento puede que tú también seas corrompido y todo el esfuerzo puesto se vaya a la basura – Expresa yugao

\- Ya es unánime, te ayudaremos quieras o no – Termina naruko con una sonrisa

\- Tsk, mujeres irritantes – Dice irritado abriendo la puerta

El grupo sale hacia unas escaleras que bajan sin problemas. Una vez abajo encuentran una gran cantidad de puertas que llevaban a habitaciones de vivienda para una persona. Después de un rato abriendo puertas, supieron que la torre en donde se encontraban estaba completamente vacía desde hace un buen tiempo. La base de la misma torre tenía un olor pútrido a sangre como si hubiesen estado cadáveres tirados por un buen tiempo, lo extraño era que no había ninguno.

\- Lo único que hemos encontrado son un montón de cajas llenas con vestimenta de la antigua organización akatsuki – Dice yugao levantando las ropas –

Hunk razono un poco

\- Las vestimentas que llevamos encima están desgastadas y con ligeros cortes lo cual no nos permitirá movernos bien y mucho menos bajo esta intensa lluvia – Firme – Las usaremos

Naruko se niega

\- No pienso llevar nada referente a esa molesta organización que hizo muchos desastres en el pasado. Simplemente no – Gira su cabeza hacia un lado molesta

Su mirada seria va a hacia ella

\- ¿Qué era esta organización? – Pregunta desinteresado

\- Era una organización criminal constituida por varios ninjas renegados de Clase S – Yuga responde – Su objetivo fue el de capturar a los jinchūriki para extraerles sus Bestias con Cola

\- ¿Bestias con cola?

\- Son nueve criaturas gigantes de chacra que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas que van desde la una hasta la nueve – Yugao explica – Naruko es la jinchūriki del nueve colas.

\- Es mi amigo y compañero – De repente los ojos de naruko cambian a rojo con un aura siniestra – **Por algo te he cubierto por dos años desde que fuiste encerrada**

Tanto yugao y hunk se muestran desconcertados

\- **Así que por fin podemos hablar, mercenario –** El Kyūbi hace presencia

\- El nueve colas supongo – Hunk se mostraba incomodo

\- **He oído claramente hace unos minutos acerca del Rikudō Sennin –** Hunk asintió **– ¿Envió a un completo extraño de otro lugar para resolver el origen de ese ente oscuro que también es de otro lugar? Esto parece un mal chiste**

 **-** Están muertos de hace años y no pueden interferir según sus palabras – Contesta el agente – Prefirieron dejar que los vivos resolvieran el problema. No obstante me plantee lo mismo, lo ridículo que esto era, pero viéndome sin más opciones acepte este trabajo

\- **No siento falsedad en tus palabras** – Dice con interés – **¿Que has hecho para llamar poderosamente su atención?**

 **-** Nada – Se encoge de hombros – Mi equipo completo había sido asesinado y en un intento de huida me encuentro en lo alto de un edificio atravesando un portal a la "diosa conejo"

Esto sorprende a todos

\- ¿Diosa conejo? – Yugao dice confusa

\- Es la madre del Rikudō Sennin –Contesta rápidamente el agente – Es mucho más fuerte y más salvaje

\- **¿Sobreviviste a su presencia? – Dice conmocionado**

 **-** Destruyo mi armamento, me dejo con heridas graves y mi único escape fue lanzarme hacia un vórtice – Dice con irritación

\- **Eres un humano con mucha suerte – Sonríe**

 **-** Nada se debe a la suerte – Entrecierra los ojos – Mi voluntad para sobrevivir es inquebrantable

\- **Resultaste ser muy interesante –** Cierra sus ojos **– Quisiera ver hasta donde llegara esa voluntad, mercenario**

El aura desaparece

\- Disculpa, él puede ser irritante a veces – Dice calmada – Pero aun así me niego a llevar esa capa.

\- Ve siendo una exhibicionista entonces – Agarra las ropas y se da la espalda

Naruko no entendía a qué se refería con eso hasta que se vio a sí misma. La chaqueta naranja estaba hecha tirones dejando casi a la vista sus pechos y su pantalón agujereado dejaba ver buenos ángulos de su trasero y piernas. Yugao rápidamente la tapa con una capa mientras ella grita sonrojada tapándose con sus brazos.

\- Yu-yugao-nee – Expresa nerviosa

\- Tranquila naruko – Yugao le sonríe

\- Eres muy distraída – Se va de la habitación para meterse en otra

Pasados unos minutos ya vestía las ropas típicas de la organización. Una camisa azul sin mangas y pantalón azul con una malla bajo la camiseta. El traje que portaba ya no era necesario porque no estaba frente a un peligro biológico, pero aun así decidió permanecer con la máscara de gas para mantener una identidad desconocida para el resto de los demás y se amarro la espada en la espalda. Manipula un poco su radio y la coloca en el lado derecho de su cintura colocándose el auricular en el odio izquierdo

Antes de salir, su cuerpo una vez más actuó solo y mediante unos pergaminos que estaban a un lado tirados almacena tanto su traje de umbrella como la muestra del virus dentro para luego meterlo dentro de un pequeño bolso en su cintura. Al salir al pasillo se encuentra con las mujeres también vistiendo la misma vestimenta. Como era de esperarse la rubia estaba molesta.

\- Habrá que acostumbrarse uzumaki – Hablo serio

\- Es injusto – Hace una mueca – Tener que vestir sus colores – Examinaba

\- Quien dijo que la vida era justa. Tu decidiste seguirme – Se gira y se pone la máscara – Somos mercenarios ahora. Nadie nos conoce y es mejor así.

\- Pero llevar la apariencia de akatsuki llamara la atención – Naruko incomoda

\- Eso es lo que queremos – Confirma

\- Creo entender – Habla yugao – Piensas reformar el objetivo de la antigua organización pasándola a tus propios ideales.

\- ¿Su ideal? – naruko dice confundida

\- Terminar con todo esto de los vórtices – Procede a moverse – Somos mercenarios al fin y al cabo

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Decía yugao mientras bajaban las escaleras

\- Haremos recopilación de información acerca de si hubo o hay algo sospechoso con respecto a los vórtices y si algún ente demoniaco como el que vieron ha aparecido últimamente – Explica – Cuando vean que tienen algo que valga la pena, la entrada de este edificio será el punto de encuentro. El tiempo será de dos horas, no las desaprovechen

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que no te iras y nos abandonaras aquí? – Naruko entrecierra los ojos

\- No conozco el lugar en donde me encuentro ni por donde me estoy moviendo – Le mira a los ojos – Puedes tomar eso como algo – Naruko no estaba muy convencida

Al salir del edificio, al ver que lluvia no se detendría se colocaron los sombreros de paja con tiras de tela cubriéndoles el rostro y cada quien se fue por su lado a investigar.

Hunk caminaba sereno por las calles de la aldea mientras era observado por los habitantes de la aldea con caras de asombro. La lluvia según pudo escuchar no se detendría ya que era una condición que sucedía casi permanentemente. Los civiles cargaban mascaras de respiración y los que suponía ninjas paraguas negros para cubrirse

Cuando no pensaba que todo fuese más extraño, una figura completamente cubierta por la misma capa negra con nubes rojas que el llevaba aparece de la nada de frente. Lo único que se notaba eran unos ojos purpura cubierto por círculos de diferentes tamaños que le miraba intensamente. La figura corre y atraviesa a cada civil como si de un espíritu fuese. hunk lo persigue por varias calles hasta llegar a una parte un poco más adentro de la aldea.

Lo que encuentra es un gran sitio de paredes azuladas, enfrente dos pilares con un ramo de flores de papel y un espacio rectangular cubierto por numerosas flores hechas de papel teniendo detrás un mural con ángeles.

Al dar unos pasos, se cubre los ojos al ver que todo el papel es sacudido por un fuerte viento. Hunk se pone en alerta sacando su espada al notar tres figuras de pie frente al mural vistiendo las mismas capas con nubes rojas. Uno llevaba el pelo rojo, portaba el rinnegan. El otro tenía el pelo naranjado, ojos marrones y la mujer tenía el cabello corto lacio de color azul con unos ojos ámbar. Las miradas estaban puestas en el agente. Este se dio cuenta que flotaban a escasos centímetros del suelo.

\- Tres espíritus más – Guarda la espada y se cruza de brazos – Por lo que veo, me has hecho perseguirte apropósito

\- Tu deducción es correcta – El pelirrojo habla

\- Aunque demasiado obvia nagato – Habla el peli naranja

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Manifiesta molesto

La mujer de pelo azul da un paso al frente

\- ¿Con que fin quieres revivir akatsuki? – Pregunta - ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

\- ¿Por qué quieren saber?

\- Somos sus fundadores – El peli naranja resopla con gracia – Muchos han querido portar la capa de la organización para sus propias fines pero nadie se ha atrevido por temor

\- La estas llevando sin importarte la historia que tiene detrás – Sigue el pelirrojo - ¿Quién eres?

\- Lo que sea que hayan intentado y hecho quedo en el pasado – Aseguro el agente – Yo soy solo una casualidad que ha venido de otro mundo para resolver un problema que afecta a las dimensiones.

\- El que este uzumaki aquí en la aldea lo confirma – Habla la peli azul – Vino contigo junto a la otra mujer

\- Vienen de una dimensión corrompida por un ente demoniaco – Hunk serio – Sacarlas solo fue un pequeño favor.

Los tres atendieron a esa última línea

\- No has respondido mi pregunta – dice neutral el peli naranja – Nosotros buscábamos la paz a través de medios pacíficos.

\- Pero cuando el murió, la organización se desvió del camino que habíamos comenzado– Prosigue el pelirrojo – Todo por el desacuerdo de un vil hombre.

\- Nuestra visión de paz fue distorsionada y manipulada desde el principio – extiende la peli azul – Al portar esa vestimenta, estas llevando los sueños de muchos de llevar la paz al mundo. Sabemos que la paz no es duradera pero por lo menos se hace el intento para no derramar sangre innecesaria.

Hunk se mantuvo estático

\- ¿Me están pidiendo que lleve esto como un medio de reconocimiento y mensaje de paz? – Pregunta – Eso tomara tiempo debido a sus antecedentes y eso es algo que no tengo

\- El reconocimiento se gana a través de las acciones – Responde el peli naranja – Si lo que estas intentando es descubrir un dilema inter dimensional sobre una fuerza oscura que intenta corromper, que mejor que ir con un mensaje renovado de que akatsuki ya no es lo que era en antaño.

\- Solo me están usando para limpiar sus tonterías – Gruñe un poco para luego sonreír bajo su máscara – Están colocando mucha confianza en un completo desconocido que podría tener dobles intenciones

La peli azul niega

\- De que el uzumaki se encuentre aquí y te esté siguiendo por voluntad propia es la prueba de que eres digno de dejar en tus manos el antiguo sueño de estos tres huérfanos que se acopla perfectamente en tu misión principal.

El pelirrojo extiende su mano

Hunk observa su mano por unos segundos con un poco de molestia para luego estrecharla. Las manos de los dos restantes se colocan encima de las de ellos. Sus manos son cubiertas por un aura azul que hace que sus recuerdos y habilidades aparezcan de golpe frente a sus ojos.

\- Demasiada información – Se toma la cabeza y los señala – Yahiko, nagato y konan

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Yahiko frunce el ceño

\- Esto ya ha sucedido una vez – Dice señalando la espada – Ahora puedo utilizar cada una de sus técnicas, son raras pero útiles.

\- ¿Nuestras técnicas? – Nagato se mostró sorprendido – Es imposible que hagas las mías sin estos ojos o las de ella sin una línea de sangre

\- Eso no evita que igual las haga – Se encoge de hombros – Incluso obtengo sus recuerdos

\- Que habilidad tan mas extraña – Dice konan – Con cosas así, la gente se vuelve loca y arrogante

\- Tengo mucho que hacer como para estar volviéndome loco y mucho menos arrogante – Dice hunk seguro

Los tres asienten para luego comenzar a desaparecer

\- Es momento de irse – Dice nagato viendo a sus compañeros

\- Todo está en tus manos ahora – Yahiko le dice

\- Buena suerte con ello – Konan sonríe

\- La suerte no existe – habla – Todo será un éxito

Los tres sonríen y desaparecen

Hunk observa el lugar vacío una vez más antes de retirarse hacia las calles de la aldea. Habían Pasado las dos horas exactamente y todos vuelven al punto de encuentro.

\- Informe – Dice firme

\- No he conseguido nada. Nadie ha dicho nada sospechoso – Habla naruko

\- Yo tampoco conseguí nada – Dice yugao – Todos en la aldea actúan con mucha normalidad ¿Consiguió algo?

\- Nada y es muy raro – Señala

Cuando pensaban en entrar a la torre una fuerte explosión se escucha a lo lejos proveniente de la entrada de la aldea. Sin perder el tiempo corren disparados hacia dicho sitio. Mientras corrían observaban como la gente salía corriendo por sus vidas y algunos ninjas volaban por los aires con fuerza en dirección contraria muertos.

Al llegar, vieron a las fuerzas de ame enfrentando a un número mucho mayor de seres demoniaco que fácilmente los acababan sin darles tiempo a respirar. La sangre y los cuerpos siendo devorados eran el paisaje que se daba a simple vista.

Naruko veía todo con horror siendo calmada por kurama, yugao trataba de que no le afectara y hunk apretó los puños de molestia.

\- Tal parece que alguien tomo nota de las criaturas que había en raccoon city – susurro para sí mismo – Maldito seas birkin

Hunk nota el desconcierto de ambas mujeres. Eso lo molesto. Él ya había enfrentado esto antes así que ya estaba por decirlo acostumbrado.

\- Si piensan que van a morir, retírense – Hunk empuña la espada –Renuncien sino tienen en mente sobrevivir

Ambas mujeres reaccionan molestándose con el

\- Te dije que no te abandonaría, baka – Frunce el ceño levantando su puño – No te dejare toda la diversión – Su cuerpo es cubierto por un manto amarillo-naranjado – **Mucho tiempo que no había diversión en una batalla**

\- Fui entrenada para no dejarme llevar por mis emociones durante una batalla – Yugao saca su espada – Y esta no será una excepción. Acabemos con esto, los que aún se mantienen en pie no duraran mucho tiempo

Hunk siente como su cuerpo actúa solo. Clava la espada al suelo y al ver como unos 6 demonios se lanzan contra ellos realiza un jutsu de forma rápida

\- **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! –** Una gran cantidad de aguase eleva rápidamente formando una gran ola con forma de pared que se lleva con extrema violencia a los seres.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí :O**

 **Como siempre diré esto es una locura de fic hahaha**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por ver y nos veremos en otra ocasión.**


	7. Asedio demoníaco

**Séptimo capitulo**

 **Y ya estamos en diciembre. Como pasa el tiempo tan rápido**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Día 4**

 **Hora y clima: 2 p.m. Lluvioso**

 **Lugar: Amegakure – Asedio de demonios**

Una estrepitosa guerra había comenzado entre humanos y seres demoniacos quienes habían comenzado un inesperado ataque frente a las puertas de la aldea a través de varios vórtices que habían aparecido de frente. Las defensas de la villa que se consideraban impenetrables habían caído sin dar tiempo a reaccionar. Los ninjas procedentes lanzaban sus paraguas al aire haciéndolos girar propagando una lluvia de senbon por todo el campo acribillando a varios demonios con forma de cuervos deformes. Aun con el ataque, no era suficiente para detener a unas grandes bolas de masa yendo hacia ellos con una enorme mazo con púas que los hacia volar de un golpe por los aires. Debido a la lluvia el montón de sangre y partes desmembradas de ambos bandos daban un paisaje grotesco para los estómagos débiles.

Hunk por su parte esquivaba con rapidez los ataques y rebanaba con la Kubikiribōchō a unos pequeños demonios duendecillos de piel roja que intentaban con sus grandes dientes y uñas afiladas partirlo para comérselo.

\- Mi velocidad de reacción con esta espada aún es muy lenta – Se queja al ver varios cortes en sus brazos y pecho

Naruko y kurama se encargaban de repeler el feroz ataque de unos humanoides de gran altura con alas oscuras que cargaban espadas filosas que aguantaban bastante los golpes físicos y con sus escudos en forma de cráneo absorbían de forma imposible una Bijūdama Rasen Shuriken

\- ¿De qué demonios están hecho? – Tenía los ojos bien abiertos – ¡ **Muévete! –** Bloquea varios intentos de cortes con las hachas.

Yugao se ocupaba con espada en mano de unas criaturas con forma de simios blancos que cargaban enormes hachas y unos perros grandes de color negro que por su espalda aparecían tentáculos que parecían tener vida propia.

\- ¡Adefesios, vuelvan de donde sea que hayan salido! – Se mueve y vuela las cabezas de los perros de un toque pero sin poder evitar el recibir varios rasguños de las hachas

Llevaban una media hora de lucha y parecía que las fuerzas demoniacas no parecían ceder. Lo dicho se confirmó al ver más vórtices abrirse saliendo una gran cantidad de no muertos o los llamados zombies alinearse armándose con espadas-escudos para luego empezar a correr hacia ellos con unas potentes ansias de matar.

\- **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –** Naruko crea cientos de clonesquienes corrieron en dirección a los muertos cargando listas un rasengan que impactaron de lleno haciendo ondas expansivas masivas dejando cráteres gigantes.

\- ¡Se están abriendo más vórtices! – Exclama yugao al clavar con su espada a uno de los últimos simios.

Los ninjas sobrevivientes de ame emprendieron la huida debido a lo poco de chacra que les quedaba y al ver a los que conocían muertos o devorados por aquellas cosas. Hunk estaba cansado, no por nada llevaba prácticamente dos días despierto en la huida de una aldea y ahora el asedio de una oleada de demonios.

De repente todos los demonios se paralizaron y dieron media vuelta en dirección a uno de los vórtices. En lo que sería un momento extraño, todos se arrodillaron ante una figura que caminaba lentamente del vórtice. La mitad de su cuerpo desde la cintura para abajo era normal pero hacia arriba estaba con un tejido muscular magullado y fuerte. Su brazo derecho era desproporcionado, y un espeluznante gran globo ocular en forma de tumor desarrollado en el hombro los veía a todos.

\- Birkin ¿sigue vivo? – Dice molesto

\- ¿Qué ha estado ocurriendo aquí? – Su voz sonaba muy grave - ¿Por qué les está tomando tanto tiempo conquistar esta tierra?

Uno de los entes se acerca

\- Mayor – Habla un ser esquelético – Las fuerzas de ame están a poco de ser erradicadas pero hemos sido repelidos por una fuerza de la cual desconocíamos.

Sus ojos se posan en dirección a las tres figuras que quedaron en el campo de batalla. Su asombro fue inmediato y frunce el ceño al ver la máscara de gas.

\- Pero si no es uno de esos perros de umbrella – Dice serio – Es extraño que de entre todos los de tu grupo que mate, tú seas el único sobreviviente.

\- No creí que llegarías a ser una molestia, doctor – Señala neutro – Ya presentía que algo así solo tenía que venir de una mente retorcida como la tuya.

\- En eso es en donde se equivoca – Niega birkin – Es cierto que parte de la estructura de este batallón proviene de mi virus pero ya ellos de por si se me fueron dados así para eliminar a los humanos y conquistar en nombre de nuestra reina

\- ¿Reina? – Pregunta

De birkin lo que salió fue una espantosa risa

\- No era el momento para revelar tal información pero como vas a morir no hay de otra. La reina es quien me ha hecho ver la verdad de las cosas, es quien conquistara todo a su paso con este grandioso ejército y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerla - Los arrodillados asienten por esas palabras

Naruko estaba furiosa

\- ¡No dejare que bestias horribles como ustedes vayan y destruyan a la humanidad! – Yugao asiente

\- No gastes aliento hablando de cosas que no sabes niña - Hace una señal para que sus fuerzas se levanten – Ya he perdido mucho tiempo, acaben con ellos – Rugen y corren al ataque

Hunk salta al frente en un acto casi inconsciente

\- **Hijutsu: Messatsu Suishō! –** Gracias a la gran cantidad de humedad en el aire crea una buena cantidad de grandes agujas de hielo que fueron lanzadas hacia el batallón matando a un enorme número de seres.

Naruko y yugao se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo desde el centro esquivando y abatiendo a uno por uno con movimientos certeros haciendo que estos literalmente explotaran en una nube de sangre. Aun con una impresionante determinación, ya empezaba a notarse el cansancio

Birkin veía como todos los demonios retrocedían por los impresionantes ataques que realizaban. El agente se había vuelto más fuerte de alguna manera y eso ponía en peligro los planes. Harto junta sus manos y hace el jutsu que se le había dado para cuando llegara a ocurrir una emergencia.

\- Si no pueden hacer algo bien, hazlo tú mismo. **Kinjutsu; Junsei Tensei! –** Varios círculos de tiza aparecen bajo los pies de veinte demonios paralizándolos. Dos ataúdes de madera salen del suelo uno al lado del otro. A estos salir por completo, los círculos se activan sacrificando a los seres y dando para la resurrección de dos personas. Las puertas caen y dejan entrever quienes son. La primera figura vestía la capa y ropas de la organización akatsuki. El cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, ojos negros y grandes ojeras. La segunda figura vestía el uniforme Shinobi de Konoha. Cabello largo castaño y ojos blancos.

\- Es hora de que ustedes dos cumplan el propósito por el cual los he traído completamente a la vida – Las figuras salen de los ataúdes – Bajo mi control son solo meras armas vivas llenas de poder

Hunk pudo ver el asombro total en la cara de ambas mujeres.

\- Por sus reacciones – Mira hacia las tumbas – Ya los deben conocer

Caminan fuera de los ataúdes y pasan al frente del batallón.

\- **Byakugan/Sharingan** – Los ojos de ambos cambian y se lanzan al ataque siendo seguidos de cerca por el ejército demoniaco.

El agente mientras le rompe el cuello a uno de los seres voladores, ve que la uzumaki se queda paralizada viendo cómo se acercaban todos de lleno hacia ella. Agregándole que de alguna manera su manto desapareció, eso lo puso en una difícil situación.

\- ¡ **Naruko reacciona! –** Dice desesperado kurama

Hunk camina hacia ella molesto.

\- ¡Maldita sea ¿Qué crees que haces? – La toma del cuello de la camisa y la empuja hacia yugao - **Suiton: Mizurappa! –** Retira su máscara y concentra una gran cantidad de chakra en su boca que luego expulsa en forma de un potente chorro de agua que forma una catarata de alta presión que intenta arrasar con todo a su paso

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –** El pelinegro expulsa una gran bola de fuego que al impactar con la catara deja todo lleno de vapor. Hunk se pone su máscara e intenta moverse a un lado - **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! -** Una lluvia de Shuriken infundidos con fuego, son lanzados en su direccion. Debido al repentino ataque, solo pudo esquivar algunos y recibir de manera superficial algunos por sus brazos y piernas empeorando mas el daño que le habian propinado los demonios.

Al dar un salto hacia su izquierda, termina siendo blanco del otro revivido el cual estaba en una postura del puño suave.

\- **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!** – Da un giro y da sus primera toques. Otros dos ataques consecutivos. Luego otros cuatro ataques, ocho golpes, dieciséis ataques y por ultimo otros treinta y dos ataques consecutivos para hacer un total de sesenta y cuatro golpes.

Con cada golpe va aumentando su velocidad haciendo que hunk retrocedía imposibilitando sus intentos de protegerse del daño. Al recibir el último golpe, es mandado a volar hacia a un lado de las puertas de la aldea dejándolo clavado en la pared. El dolor era uno muy molesto, su cuerpo no respondía y el chacra se le había sido incapacitado.

\- ¡Hunk! – Yugao corre a auxiliar al agente

\- Un s-simple des-scudio – Llega a susurrar antes de caer en la inconsciencia

\- **Hakke Kūshō! -** Concentra y expulsa de la palma de su mano una gigantesca ola de chakra

\- **Amaterasu! –** Los ojos del pelinegro comienzan a sangrar

Naruko reacciona justo a tiempo para evitar las llamas negras que aparecieron en donde estaba parada.

\- ¿Él está bien? – Pregunta acercándose preocupada

\- El estaba completamente agotado – Realiza ninjutsu médico – Lo que hizo el hyuga, termino por molerlo

\- Esto es mi culpa – Agacha su mirada

\- Eso ya no importa ahora – Coloca el brazo del agente en su cuello – Debemos irnos

\- No pienso hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo sola – Se gira

\- No seas tonta naruko – Regaña yugao – Si mueres aquí, no habrá forma de que puedas ayudarlo a resolver todo esto. Ellos seguirán apareciendo y apareciendo sin importarles nada. Recuerda que tu cuerpo y tu mente no están del todo bien, eso lo comprobamos al volver a verlos a ellos y la desaparición repentina de tu manto.

Sus manos se volvieron puños apretados. Ella tenía razón.

\- Y tendremos que olvidar ame – Señala – Esta aldea ya ha caído

Eso la enfureció más

\- ¿Dejaremos a toda esa pobre gente? – Dice agitada

\- ¡Se acercan naruko, no podemos hacer nada! – Replica

Naruko aprieta sus dientes con ira.

\- Bien – Hace unos sellos y crea un buen número de clones que se lanzan otra vez cada uno con un rasengan en la mano. Todos explotan dejando una enorme pantalla de humo que al desaparecer no había nadie

Birkin solo sonrió por la victoria que habían tenido

\- ¿Los perseguimos? – Hablo el oji blanco

\- No, no será necesario – Cierra los ojos con satisfacción – Tenemos un objetivo el cual debemos de cumplir. Esa plaga no nos molestara. ¡Marchen!

La vida de los habitantes de ame tuvo un final abrupto por los demonios que los invadieron y asesinaron sin compasión. Nadie pudo hacer nada, un intento de resistencia se volvió un contraataque mucho peor. Un atardecer sangriento era, lo que quedaba de la ahora destruida amegakure.

* * *

 **Si , ya se que quedo un poco corto pero a veces llega lo que nunca crei y es el bloqueo de escritor. Si, una locura.**

 **Sin mas espero les haya gustado, gracias por ver y nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	8. Uchiha Parte 1

**Octavo capitulo**

 **Y aún seguimos en época decembrina. ¿Ya saben que van a comprar dejando en bancarrota total a toda su familia?**

 **¿Qué? Es lo normal, ¿no? xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hora y tiempo: Desconocido**

 **Lugar: Paisaje mental**

 **Punto De Vista: HUNK**

¿En dónde estoy?

Es lo primero que llego a decir cuando abro mis ojos y solo veo oscuridad. Me levanto del suelo de piedra, me quito la máscara, tomo mi cabeza con mi mano derecha y veo hacia todos lados buscando alguna cosa que me diga en donde me encontraba. Siento como todo regresa a mi cabeza. Los recuerdos de la guerra en la que nos metimos contra los demonios. La resurrección de dos sujetos que pueden cambiar sus ojos y mi posterior paliza por un mero descuido. Después de todo esto me pregunto

\- ¿Estoy muerto? – Me digo a mi mismo

\- No, no estás muerto – Escucho una voz a mis espaldas – Estamos en tu subconsciente – Completa la otra voz

Al darme vuelta encuentro a los viejos que me mandaron esta ridícula misión.

\- ¿Mi subconsciente? – Pregunto

\- Es el llamado mundo dentro de mente – Respondió hamura – Muy oscuro

Decido no seguir preguntando de ese tema

\- Hemos revisado tus recuerdos y hemos visto lo que ha pasado – Contesta hagoromo – Ese deforme que salió del vórtice ¿No es la misma cosa que masacro a todo tu grupo y te dejo a ti inconsciente por haberle arrebatado su trabajo?

\- Si, es el – Respondo con algo de irritación – Al parecer lo recluto la susodicha "reina" a la que ahora está sirviendo ciegamente. Con el de su lado, utilizara el virus que creo para hacer más fuertes a su ejército demoniaco

\- Las cosas se han complicado bastante – Hamura se toma de la barbilla hasta que da con una idea – He visto también que has formado un equipo de tres personas

Me cruzo de brazos suspirando

\- Uzumaki y uzuki son mujeres muy tercas – Camino hacia un lado – Les di la opción de irse, se molestaron y prefirieron seguirme.

\- La contraparte femenina de asura, la transmigrante de asuka y la guerrera – hagoromo habla calmado – Su dimensión fue destruida agente. Irse es inaudito teniendo en cuenta que ahora existen dos de la misma persona en un solo plano. Volver a casa a lo que vivían antes ya no es posible.

\- Eso quiere decir que… - Fui interrumpido

\- Quieras o no te seguirán, eres visto como el líder del equipo y te ayudaran sin dudarlo por haberles sacado de aquel infierno – Dice hamura

Gruño por lo bajo por esa respuesta. Pensaba replicar hasta que logro recordar algo.

\- Descubrí algo de información con respecto a unas esporas – El interés se hacía notar – Según lo que pude entender, estas esporas al ser lanzadas contaminan de odio a todo lo que se cruce en su camino. Antes de eso, marcan un objetivo el cual va a ser el odiado.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que le sucedió a uzumaki? – El agente asiente – Si es así ¿porque la otra no fue afectada?

\- Según su informe, solo tiene un cierto rango de infección. Ella estaba en un punto muerto

Los Ōtsutsuki se quedaron en silencio un momento

\- En la dimensión pasada fue uzumaki quien fue marcada – Reflexiona hamura – Y si sumamos el hecho de que los demonios están atacando aldeas, eso quiere decir que esta dimensión ya está contaminada y con la dirección del odio a alguien.

\- Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir hamura – Contesta hagoromo – Agente hunk, seguirás con tu misión original pero en estos momentos te encargaras de encontrar a ese alguien odiado.

Me deja un poco intrigado

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular? – Digo con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Tengo una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser – Dice hagoromo – Te dirigirás de nuevo a konoha. Si es acertada, liberarlos hará que se unan a tu akatsuki y obtendrás refuerzos

Me cruzo de brazos

\- Hm, de todas formas tendré que indagar – Digo neutral

Los dos asienten

\- Por el momento este es el único método para ponernos en contacto contigo – Dice hagoromo – Que el poder que te hemos dado no sea usado a la ligera agente. Puedes morir si cometes un error.

\- Tómalo en cuenta – Sigue hamura

Sonrió un poco por eso.

\- Mi supervivencia es más importante que mi muerte – Elevo mi mano en señal de despedida

Todo se vuelve oscuridad

* * *

 **Fin POV**

 **Día 5**

 **Hora y tiempo: 7 a.m. Soleado**

 **Lugar: Ciudad Shukuba**

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando en la ciudad para las personas que se dedicaban a los casinos, bares y hoteles. En este último, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban hospedados los portadores de la ropa akatsuki y recientes heridos de una guerra perdida en amegakure.

Hunk estaba recobrando el conocimiento y se sintió inmóvil. Lo primero que noto estando con los ojos cerrados era que estaba siendo atraído hacia alguien, sentía su respiración en su cabello, precisamente abrazado por el cuello haciendo pegar su rostro contra algo suave. Abre los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que visualiza y entiende con los ojos bien abiertos es que estaba entre un par de moderados pechos tapados con una camisa azul oscuro. Al levantar su vista, se encuentra con el semblante tranquilo y con rastros de lágrimas de una rubia uzumaki dormida.

Intenta moverse y alejarse pero al hacerlo cierra un ojo al sentir un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo.

\- U-uzumaki despi-ierta y suéltame – Apenas dice con dolor

Su protesta solo hizo que ella aun dormida lo abrazara más fuerte.

\- ¿La estas pasando bien, hunk? – Escucha decir con un poco de burla una voz conocida detrás de él.

\- En honor a la verdad, no uzuki – Suspira irritado – Mi cuerpo esta aun lleno de dolor y el que me esté abrazando tan fuerte no ayuda. Sácame de aquí antes de que despierte y haga un escándalo.

Yugao sacude la cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa y lo libera rápidamente intercambiándolo con una gran almohada a la cual se aferra con las piernas. Hunk oculta muy bien el dolor que sintió al caer de cara al suelo. Se sienta de golpe e inspecciona su cuerpo que estaba algo vendado entre los brazos y abdomen. Su vista se posó en yugao. Tenía vendas en su brazo derecho, debajo de su pecho y un parche en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? – La mira a los ojos

\- Solo ha pasado un día – Contesta

\- Infórmame que sucedió después de que quede inconsciente – Se toca su torso

\- El cuerpo de naruko no pudo seguir utilizando el manto, aunque no lo admitiera estaba exhausta – La mira durmiendo para luego seguir hablando – Los demonios seguían saliendo de vórtices haciendo más grande su ejército. Sin más opciones nos vimos en la necesidad de huir. Amegakure sucumbió a ataque de los demonios – Aprieta un poco los puños

Estaba frustrada y el entendía perfectamente esa sentimiento en esos primeros años de misiones antes de ser llamado "señor de la muerte" por ser el único sobreviviente de cada una.

Levanta una mano en señal de que se detenga

\- Déjalo, estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa ahora – Dice serio – Nos tomaron por sorpresa y caímos en una lucha que no podíamos ganar por la superioridad numérica.

Ella se tranquiliza un poco

\- ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? – Pregunta

\- La información es muy trasparente – Hunk neutral – Los demonios están sirviendo una dichosa reina. El deforme de birkin me lo confirma

Yugao frunce el ceño

\- ¿Quién era ese monstruo con el brazo abultado con el que hablaste? – Se afinca por ese lado

Hunk se cruza de brazos

\- Su nombre es William Birkin eran científico que trabajaba y desarrollaba un virus, el cual se inyecto tras herirle uno de mis subordinados haciéndolo mutar en lo que viste y así evitar su muerte.

\- ¿¡Tu provocaste que él se volviera eso!? – Dice sorprendida y molesta

\- Fui enviado junto con mi equipo para obtener las muestras del virus antes de que las vendiera – Responde calmado – Solo cumplí las ordenes que me asignaron sin queja alguna

Yugao iba a protestar pero luego recordó que ella fue parte de ANBU y entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir

Un silencio tenue de hizo presente

Hasta que una voz hablo a su lado

\- ¿Qué sucedió con tu equipo? – Voltearon viendo a naruko sentada rascándose el ojo izquierdo – No niegues nada porque lo escuche todo

Hunk solo cerró los ojos y dio una sonrisa torcida

\- Cuando regresábamos fuimos interceptados por el birkin mutado – Abre los ojos – Asesino a todos los miembros de mi equipo y a mí me dejo inconsciente después de un muy fuerte golpe.

Naruko se tapa la boca

\- Y cuando lo creía muerto – Expresa serio – Aparece de nuevo, pero ahora formando las filas de los demonios. No será raro para ustedes saber que tengas cuentas pendientes con el

Se levanta del suelo disimulando bien el dolor, se acerca a la ventana y la abre. Tarda un momento acostumbrar los ojos a la luz del día.

\- ¿A dónde me terminaron llevando? – Se voltea

\- Estamos en ciudad shukuba – Responde yugao – Lugar de descanso en la tierra del fuego. No está lejos de konoha.

\- Ero-sennin y yo visitamos este lugar una vez cuando era más joven – Sonríe con un poco de nostalgia

Yugao no dudo en preguntar

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Le pregunta – Los demonios ya invadieron ame y no dudo que vayan a atacar otra.

Hunk solo la vio a los ojos

\- ¿Recuerdas las esporas de las que me habías comentado cuando estábamos en la anterior dimensión? – Pregunta

Ella lo mira un poco confundida

\- Si, las recuerdo ¿Por qué? – Contesta

Naruko no entendía

\- Esperen ¿Qué esporas? – Estaba curiosa – ¿ **No lo recuerdas mocosa? –** Habla en su mente

El posa sus ojos en ella

\- Uzumaki ¿Tienes alguna idea por la cual todos de repente comenzaran a odiarte y te encerraran con cargos falsos? – Entrecierra los ojos

Ella baja su rostro con algo de tristeza y contesta – No, no lo sé. Todo fue tan rápido y repentino – Yugao pone su mano en su hombro

\- Todo es culpa de unas esporas que trajo un esqueleto después de la guerra que tuvieron – Respondió sin más – Lo que hizo fue implantar en un gran perímetro en cada habitante sin excepción el odio hacia a ti.

Levanta el rostro mostrando asombro total

\- Puedes respirar porque en esta dimensión no eres el blanco – Apresura a decir – Sino otra persona que puede que vaya o ya esté sufriendo un infierno por esa gran carga de odio.

Ella se levanta de la cama molesta

\- ¡Y pretendes que eso deba de calmarme! – Decía casi gritando - ¡Debemos encontrar a esa persona y salvarla!

\- De eso mismo quería hablar – Yugao se levanta también – El Rikudō Sennin y su hermano contactaron conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente. Ellos creen que con la ayuda de esa persona podremos hacer mucho más que nuestra fallida resistencia en ame.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?

\- Para obtener esa información, me han dado la orden de movernos hacia konoha – Señala

Ambas mujeres lo vieron como si estuviera loco. El suspira

\- No les voy a mentir – Expresa calmado – Sera doloroso emocionalmente hablando pero recuerden que esta dimensión está contaminada por el odio así que tómenlo como si estuvieran entrando a campo enemigo. Aplaquen sus emociones y todo será más fácil.

Con algo de duda asintieron de acuerdo

\- ¿Cuándo partimos? – Pregunta naruko

\- Hay que prepararse primero – Hunk se mete en el baño

* * *

 **Pasado un rato**

Cuando ya se encontraba colocándose la capa, la máscara y amarrando su espada en la espalda les habla.

\- Saldré primero a reunir información acerca de nuestro objetivo y a hacer reconocimiento porque no conozco nada de este lugar – Abre la puerta – El punto de encuentro será en las puertas de la ciudad dentro de dos horas. No se atrasen – Estaba por salir pero una mano lo detiene. Se da la vuelta para encarar a yugao.

\- Sé que tendré tu palabra de que no te veremos dentro de un burdel – Dice seria

\- ¿En serio me ves como esa clase de hombre? – Lo que había dicho lo había descolocado

\- Nunca se sabe – Se cruza de brazos – Puedes ser frio y serio pero puede que tengas algo de pervertido

\- ¿Pervertido? – La toma del hombro y la mueve hacia el pegando su nariz con la máscara – Borra ese pensamiento de mí, uzuki – Y se va

* * *

 **Calles de Shukuba**

Hunk caminaba sin rumbo fijo a través de la gran multitud de personas que caminaban de aquí y para allá pasando por diferentes lugares de entretenimiento. Solo habían pasado unos veinte minutos y la información que conseguía era inútil por no decir estúpida. Aquí se tomaron la palabra descanso al pie de la letra. Para no tener que estar atrapado dentro de la multitud están en pleno día, entra a uno de los bares y se sienta en la barra. Se baja el cierre de la capa hasta el nivel del pecho y se quita la máscara poniéndola en su cintura.

El hombre de la barra se acerca con una botella de cerveza y la coloca en frente del agente con un vaso e irse a atender a otros clientes.

\- Servicio rápido, supongo – Echa la bebida en el vaso y lo toma de un solo golpe. Sentía sus entrañas contraerse por tanto tiempo sin probar algo de alcohol. No es como si tomara todos los días.

Cuando pensaba pedir otra, alguien se sienta a su lado que al instante gira a verlo.

\- Estar aquí sentado solo es aburrido ¿sabes? – Escucha su voz serena

Hunk observa a la persona con el ceño fruncido. Era una mujer de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta. Ojos negros y rasgos fáciles que dan paso a una mujer muy atractiva. Vestía una sencilla camisa purpura, una falda negra y unas sandalias ninja color negro.

El simplemente pidió otra cerveza

\- Prefiero mantenerme al margen de toda esa conmoción de borrachos – Contesto neutro – Si estás buscando dinero, lástima porque aquí no hay para darte

Ella se rio un poco por eso.

\- Has tomado mal mi acercamiento – Coloca su mano sobre la suya – Vengo por algo mas

\- Pierdes el tiempo – Quita su mano y bebe un segundo trago

Ella suspira

\- Mírame – Hunk lo hace y al verla a los ojos nota que cambiaron de negros a rojos con una pupila con tres puntas por fuera – **Tsukuyomi!**

Hunk vio que todo de repente se distorsiono y se volvió oscuridad

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	9. Uchiha Parte 2

**Noveno capitulo**

 **Y lo digo en serio. Vayan a dejar en bancarrota a toda su familia comprando los regalos para el 25. ¿Qué? Es un buen plan :D**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Hora y tiempo: Desconocido**

 **Lugar: Tsukuyomi**

Hunk solo pudo parpadear dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquel bar sino en un espacio completamente diferente en blanco y negro, el suelo húmedo y el cielo en un estado desenfrenado moviéndose sin control en un color rojo oscuro. Estaba amarrado a una cruz de madera y aquella persona se encontraba delante de el con una espada en la mano mirándolo impasible. Intento liberarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía y no podía decir palabra alguna ya que su boca tampoco respondía.

\- _¿¡Que es esto!? – Grito en su mente_

 _-_ Que se siente estar atrapado y bajo mi control – Expresa seria – Creerás que es todo una ilusión pero esta técnica te dejara una cantidad insondable de daño mental

\- _¿¡Una ilusión!?_

 _-_ Para portar la capa de la organización a la que pertenecí hace mucho tiempo, eres muy descuidado – Regaña –Un líder que actúa por su cuenta no cae en estas cosas

La mujer puso la espada apuntando su estomago

\- Intenta todo lo que quieras, pero aquí el tiempo y el espacio son controladas por completo – Apuñala su estómago haciendo que hunk grite un poco – Las próximas 72 horas no vivirás más que esto, una y otra vez

Hunk siente como su sangre empieza a salir de la herida y aprieta los dientes en la frustración de estar atrapado sin poder defenderse

\- _¿¡72 horas!? – Grita una vez más en su mente_

Cinco figuras de la mujer aparecen cargando y apuñalándolo respectivamente haciendo que el agente vuelva a gritar

 _\- ¡Esto es solo una maldita ilusión! – Respira adolorido_

 _-_ Repetirte que es solo una ilusión no te servirá de nada – Lo vuelve a apuñalar – ¿Acaso sientes menos porque no es real?

Hunk sigue respirando agitado por el dolor y con el ceño fruncido por estar incapacitado. De golpe se encuentra rodeado desde todos los ángulos por la misma mujer.

\- Quedan 71 horas, 59 minutos y 59 segundos todavía – Todos apuntan las espadas hacia el – Después de esto ya no serás más una peste en el camino de la reina

Baja el rostro y aprieta los puños.

\- _¿Es así como voy a terminar? – Hunk se dice a sí mismo - ¿¡Destruido mentalmente!? – Su voz era desesperada y se molesta consigo mismo – ¡No! ¡La misión no puede fracasar de esta lamentable manera!_

Miles de espadas se maniobraron y fueron a impactar al agente. A milímetros de hacerle daño, todo se paraliza. La mujer estaba confundida al no poder moverse

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Dice al ver como todo a su alrededor desaparece. La cruz que sostenía al agente se evapora y cae al suelo de pie. Ella no entiende qué demonios sucede hasta que el levanta el rostro. Sus ojos rojos chocan con unos ojos morados con iris circulares de diferentes tamaños muy conocidos. Ella estaba desconcertada y él estaba furioso

\- Rinnegan... - Dice estupefacta

\- Trataste de incapacitarme a través de mi mente – En su voz no había más que seriedad – Tus juegos psicológicos no tienen cabida aquí, porque ahora, yo controlare todo esto

Chasquea los dedos y todo alrededor cambia haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por el extraño cambio que estaba sucediendo

Al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró de pie, con los brazos en su espalda y a centímetros de una fosa. En todo el frente de ella, se encontraban cinco hombres vestidos con un traje y máscaras de gas apuntándole con extraños artefactos (Heckler & Koch MP5).

\- En este momento sufrirás en lo que en mi mundo se llama, fusilamiento – Levanta su mano haciendo que los hombres carguen sus armas – Jugaste conmigo por una mísera hora. Ahora yo terminare las otras 70 horas

Ella no podía moverse ni hablar y empezaba a desesperarse

\- Atacar a un enemigo el cual desconoces por completo – Baja su mano lentamente – Es un error que te costara muy caro

Su brazo baja dando la señal de descargar toda la munición para causar un gran impacto en el cuerpo de la mujer quien ya no podía hacer nada con su sharingan.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuridad

* * *

 **Mundo real**

El sonido de gente diciendo estupideces entrecortadas, mujeres riendo por los tontos que son y el olor a cerveza fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Se agarró rápidamente los ojos porque habían comenzado a arderle. Al verse las manos, noto algo de sangre

\- Otra extraña vivencia que va a mí ya larga lista – Susurra

Recordando a la mujer de hace segundos, entre abrió sus dedos para ver en donde estaba. Un vistazo hacia la derecha y la vio caminando torpemente hacia la entrada. Saco dinero, lo puso en la mesa y con sus cosas puestas corrió hacia la puerta para alcanzarla.

Al salir recorre gran parte de las calles de la ciudad buscando a su agresora. La ciudad no se lo ponía fácil, muchos comerciantes, civiles y puestos de trabajo estaban estorbando su paso. Si no la encontraba y eliminaba podría alertar a birkin de su paradero.

Después de un buen rato buscando por todos lados, decide salir de la ciudad hacia los alrededores para comprobar si había salido. Su sospecha se confirma al verla recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol respirando cansada, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su pecho.

\- Se acabó el juego – Empuña la Kubikiribōchō

Ella simplemente suspira y abre los ojos dándole una pequeña sonrisa dejando al agente alzando una ceja bajo su mascara

\- Fracase en tu asesinato – Dice simple – Ahora por culpa de mi fallo el doctor me ha dejado tirada en esta dimensión en sus manos que me han absorbido el chacra.

Hunk no entendía a qué se refería hasta que sintió como era golpeado en su costado por algo y mandado a volar hacia un lado varios metros.

\- Esas manos serían las mías – Se escucha la voz grave de un hombre – Debo decir que estoy decepcionado de tu actuación itami

El agente se levanta clavando la espada en el suelo y agarrándose el costado. El sujeto llevaba una capa gris, hasta las rodillas, un pantalón café y zapatos negros. Su capa tiene tres botones grandes acomodados en forma de triángulo sugiriendo que tal vez se abrocha o si no se amarra con ese pequeño cinturón que forma parte de ella. Bastante alto, pálido, calvo, con barba larga y gris. Estaba acompañado por dos seres vistiendo túnicas de color rojo y negro encapuchados que cargaban cada uno un tronco de árbol con intrincados grabados que brillaban de color rojo.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunta con dolor. Las heridas que había sufrido durante la batalla en ame aún no se han curado y ese golpe le termino por abrir algunas.

El hombre se mete las manos en los bolsillos sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Lo enciende y se lo lleva a la boca

\- Comandante del gran ejercito de nuestra gran reina, Bitores Méndez – Expresa tranquilamente

\- Bien, otro insecto que exterminar – Habla con molestia

Méndez solo sonríe de medio lado

\- No pareces ser la gran cosa – Le da una señal con la vista a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Este se acerca, la levanta y la pone en su hombro – Pero teniendo en cuenta que venciste a esta inútil revivida uchiha, que aún no controla su cuerpo bien y gasta chacra con mucha facilidad, puedo creerlo. Por el momento me la llevare y le daré su respectivo castigo

\- No te iras a ningún lado – Apunta con su espada amenazante

Frunce el ceño por la osadía del agente

\- Eres solo una plaga. Me encargaría de ti pero hay asuntos más urgentes en konoha que deben ser tratados – Le dirige una mirada al otro encapuchado – Tu, encárgate de el – Este asiente dando unos pasos colocándose de frente mientras los otros dos desaparecen en un shunshin. Este se quita la túnica revelando un aspecto bestial. Su mitad inferior era de animal y su mitad superior era cuerpo humano bien definido con cabeza de toro. Estrella el tronco en el suelo para luego rugir.

Hunk se toma una buena bocanada de aire y se lanza al ataque. El minotauro bloquea su ataque y da un puñetazo. El agente esquiva lanzándose hacia un lado e intenta dar una patada. Este agarra su pierna con la otra mano y lo jala dándole un cabezazo, haciendo que su espada salga volando, para luego golpearlo con el tronco por el estómago haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

\- Cuerpo a cuerpo está descartado – Recupera su espada, la clava al suelo mientras esta arrodillado como soporte y respira un poco aturdido debido a las heridas abiertas.

La criatura furiosa estrella el tronco al suelo creando una tremenda onda expansiva. El reacciona justo a tiempo y evita el feroz golpe que destruye una buena cantidad de árboles en línea recta. En este punto su cuerpo actúa una vez más por su cuenta

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! -** Crea una columna con forma de dragón que lanza hacia el minotauro. Este vuelve a golpear el suelo levantando una inmensa pared de tierra la cual resiste todo el golpe. El minotauro atraviesa la propia pared y se dirige corriendo hacia el agente.

\- **Hissatsu Hyōsō! –** Alrededor de hunk se crean varios pilares de hielo afilados que atraviesan a la bestia por los brazos, patas y estómago. Aun estando empalado, este intenta por todos los medios zafarse.

\- **Makyō Hyōshō! –** Aparecen veintiún espejos hechos de hielo con el reflejo de hunk en cada una cargando senbons . La bestia solo toma un respiro antes de ser atravesado por una gran cantidad de senbons dejando un horrible vistazo de dolor. Los espejos se quiebran agregando pequeños pedazos el cuerpo inerte.

El agente jadeaba de cansancio por todo lo que tuvo que hacer. Cuando creía que todo había terminado, la piel del minotauro cambia a un color oscuro, su cuerpo crece unos metros, el hielo se derrite y sus heridas se recuperan.

\- Parece que birkin tiene algo que ver con eso – Habla molesto a si mismo mientras pensaba sus posibilidades – Ahora es más fuerte y más resistente

La bestia al agarrar el tronco los escritos brillan y se enciende en llamas, que al segundo lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas

\- **Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu! –** Se forma un domo de hielo justo a tiempo para recibir el ataque. Hunk creyó que eso lo protegería pero no tuvo en cuenta que los símbolos volvieron a brillar e hizo que el tronco explotara destruyendo la defensa y mandándolo a volar por la onda expansiva estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Estaba de pie a duras penas, luchaba para no dejar que la inconsciencia se lo comiera pero se le hacía difícil por el fuerte golpe que le dejo heridas profundas.

\- El humo y el impacto de la explosión habrá alertado a uzumaki y uzuki – Respira adolorido posando una mirada de profunda molestia en la bestia – Nada de lo que he usado ha funcionado

El minotauro rugió viendo al cielo. Sus cuernos comenzaron a crecer y a afilarse.

\- Piensa embestirme – Frunce el ceño al no agradarle lo que iba a hacer

Baja la vista y corre en dirección hacia el con toda la intención de matarlo

En ese momento su cuerpo no quiso responderle, en cambio para horror del agente se transformó en muchas hojas de papel. La bestia arranco el árbol en donde hace escasos segundos estaba. Buscándolo por todos lados, se percata de que los papeles rearmaban al agente en el aire. Hunk estaba paralizado con los ojos bien grandes por la experiencia viéndose los brazos y más cuando vio que estaba bastante alto volando gracias a unas alas hechas de papel en su espalda. En eso su brazo se levanta y su palma queda en su dirección.

\- **Shikigami no Mai: Bachi! -** Crea un torbellino de papel con el cual atrapa a la bestia. Este intenta escapar pero el papel es muy resistente. Eleva su mano hacia arriba y crea una lanza de papel de grandes proporciones que arroja e impacta en todo el pecho sacándole el corazón. La bestia cae al suelo muerta y hunk aterriza suavemente en el suelo.

\- Hasta el papel es un arma mortal aquí – Dice mientras las alas desaparecen y se recuesta bajo un árbol sobreviviente de la pelea – ¿Cómo es que esta ropa aún sigue intacta? – Viendo la capa

\- Taicho!/Hunk! – Escucha su nombre venir de los dos miembros de su equipo que aparecieron frente a el

\- Se tardaron bastante en darse cuenta – Dice cansado sacándose la máscara con las protecciones plásticas para los ojos rotas y colocándola en su cintura

Ambas mujeres observan con asombro a la criatura muerta que se iba convirtiendo en polvo

\- No creíamos que estuvieras peleando hasta que detectamos tu presencia – Se acerca yugao para curarle - Nos sorprendio bastante que usaras papel para pelear

\- ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? – Exclama naruko molesta

\- No quiero escuchar tus quejas en este momento, uzumaki – Dice neutral

\- ¡Claro que vas a escucharme! – Sigue molesta – Estuviste a punto de morir

El agente suspira – No se pudo evitar, perseguí a una mujer con ojos que cambiaban a rojo que me tomo con la guardia baja intentado dejarme con un daño mental. La encontré aquí e iba a eliminarla pero fue tomada por un hombre que pertenece a konoha. Esa cosa que ven ahí fue uno de sus guardias.

\- ¿Ojos que cambian a rojo? – Pregunta confusa yugao - ¿Sharingan?

\- Me atrapo en una especie de ilusión llamada tsukuyomi - Dice neutral

\- ¿Tsukuyomi? - Dice con sorpresa - Espera, solo hay una persona que puede hacer ese jutsu. Pero esta muerta

\- Pues tenemos a alguien mas que puede hacerlo

\- Pero eso es imposible ¿como fue que escapaste? - Interroga yugao - Es un potente genjutsu

\- Ella lo llamo rinnegan - Responde - Mis ojos sangraron al salir

\- ¿Tienes un dojutsu y no dijiste nada? - Dice un poco irritada

\- Me acabo de enterar - Contesta simple

\- ¿Por qué la persecución? – Pregunta naruko aun molesta

\- Su acercamiento lo tome como un intento de alertar a los demonios de nuestro paradero – Respondió – El riesgo era necesario

Hunk se levanta ya un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda de yugao y toma su espada para amarrarla a su espalda. Naruko lo voltea y lo abraza dejándolo descolocado una vez más.

\- Te estas tomando muchas libertades al hacer esto, uzumaki

\- Es mi forma de ver si no eres un espíritu, taicho baka

Yugao suspira

\- No creo que sea buena idea que viajemos a konoha mientras tengas esas heridas – Señala yugao

\- Es mejor que descanses un poco – Alza su vista para verlo mientras mantenía el abrazo

\- Negativo uzuki, uzumaki – Niega liberándose de la rubia – Hay que movilizarse ahora. Nuestra presencia ya fue detectada lo cual nos supondría un obstáculo a la hora de encontrar al prisionero del odio.

\- Eres muy terco, hunk – Yugao frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Y tú me lo vas a decir? – Contesta con una sonrisa torcida – Vayámonos antes de que me hagas preguntas tontas. Dirige el camino

Yugao aceptó a regañadientes y susurro un "tonto y cínico". Naruko se secó las lágrimas y los siguió de cerca.

* * *

 **Y bueno lo dejaremos hasta aquí por el momento**

 **Creo que ya saben a quién van a buscar y de que juego viene el pelado barbón.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.**


	10. Uchiha Parte 3

**Decimo capitulo**

 **Para aclarar el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia en las dimensiones. Todas ocurren dos años después de la cuarta guerra.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Día 5**

 **Hora y tiempo: 12 a.m. Mediodía**

 **Lugar: Konohakure no sato**

El sol estaba en su momento más caluroso y el ambiente estaba tranquilo por el momento. Después del encuentro con el minotauro y de volver a la ciudad para buscar comida ya que ninguno había desayunado, realizaron el trayecto hacia la aldea. Un viaje corto pero certero para la preparación de algunos planes para los momentos que vayan a afrontar dentro, una vez localizado el objetivo. Yugao pidió que todos usaran un henge reforzado ya que como portaban el símbolo de akatsuki, llamarían la atención y los detendrían por revivir una antigua organización. Su transformación los puso como simples mercaderes que venían con comida, idea reutilizada de hunk la cual uso para entrar en la anterior dimensión.

Antes de llegar notaron un extraño cartel que colgaba en la entrada. Aun cuando el viento lo hacía mecerse de un lado a otro se podía leer con mucha claridad. Lo que decía era: " _Muchísimas gracias por haber venido. Su participación en la gran violación se hará sin interrupciones. Aún hay una gran gama de mujeres que pueden seleccionar. Aprovechen, el plazo es hasta la 3 p.m. en punto. Recuerden que el platillo fuerte será puntual._

\- ¿Vi-violación? – Naruko se tapa la boca. Yugao se sorprende

\- No vayan a bajar la guardia – Hunk les habla firme mientras se van acercando – Algo me dice que si descubren que son mujeres, terminaran muy mal. Tampoco se nombraran por sus nombres ni apellidos. Como henges solo diremos nombres diversos

\- ¿Nombres claves? Entiendo – Yugao asiente – Seré neko de nuevo

\- Yo seré kitsune – Completa naruko y hunk está de acuerdo

Los guardias no tuvieron ningún reparo en ellos, izumo y kotetsu se veían más ocupados viendo como las manecillas del reloj se movían. ansiosos de que pasara el tiempo rápido.

\- Aunque sean de otra dimensión nunca cambian – Se refiere yugao decepcionada

La aldea se mantenía igual en apariencia en edificaciones y lugares. En la montaña hokage se encontraba el rostro de kakashi dando alusión a su puesto como sexto hokage.

\- Solo hay carteles con imágenes obscenas – Habla naruko con repugnancia

El pensamiento compartido fue correcto, no había ninguna mujer en los pocos minutos que llevaban caminando. Vieron a hombres corriendo de aquí para allá llevando cajas con aspectos extraños y varias sogas. En eso pasaron unos jounin con correas y bósales charlando

\- Menos mal que le pedimos al hokage que nos permitiera llevar esto a la prisión – Uno hablo alegre – Así podemos ver de primera mano cómo están siendo vestidas y catalogadas nuestras hermosuras.

\- Je, sí que tenemos suerte – Hablo el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa – Esto se pondrá bueno, así que mejor nos apuramos

El grupo escucho todo con claridad.

\- Todos están enfermos – Dice yugao con asco

\- Esto es horrible – Dice sorprendida la rubia – **No te dejes llevar –** Le dice kurama

\- Mantengan la mente en blanco – El agente se detiene y giran a verlo – Seguirlos no sería prudente, sería muy sospechoso que tres civiles sepan en donde se encuentran ubicadas antes del evento, por lo cual solo nos queda esperar a que todo comience y hallar a la figura odiada.

Ambas asienten y vuelven a retomar su caminata

\- ¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos? – Pregunta yugao un poco indecisa de a dónde ir

El agente suspira

\- Esta es su aldea, decidan ustedes – Dice simple

En eso se le prende el foco a nuestra queridísima rubia

\- Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen – Agarra del brazo al agente – Tengo como siglos sin ir – Y empieza a correr arrastrándolo, seguidos de una yugao con una pequeña risa por la forma de llevarse al hombre.

Una vez en llegados al local, se sentaron y pidieron sus órdenes.

\- Por sus apariencias doy por seguro que están preparados – Conversa el dueño del local, teuchi cocinando

Hunk les dio un vistazo rápido, en donde les decía que le siguieran la corriente

\- No sé, como que falta algo – Le sigue la charla – Además la lista es muy extensa como para elegir una buena.

El hombre rio

\- Tienes la razón – Dice con gracia – Si tus gustos son exigentes, es mejor que esperes al platillo principal

\- ¿Platillo principal? – Dice naruko curiosa

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo saben? – Teuchi alza una ceja

Yugao se adelanta a hablar- Somos extranjeros, vinimos por los rumores acerca de este evento.

\- Ah, por eso no saben – Dice comprendiendo – Bueno, se trata de uchiha satsuki, la desertora que asesino a sangre fría a nuestro gran héroe naruto uzumaki

Naruko, kurama y yugao se asombraron por lo dicho.

\- ¿Naruto? – hunk pregunta - ¿No es naruko?

\- ¿Naruko? – El hombre niega – No, entendió mal. Su nombre era naruto uzumaki. Un "chico rubio" con el pelo de punta – Capto estas dos palabras – Ojos azules y siempre vestía de naranja.

Hunk vio que sus acompañantes estaban aún paralizadas así que siguió la conversación.

\- Entiendo – Su semblante cambia – Dime un poco más de que le haremos a la uchiha

\- A la uchiha le espera un horrible castigo – Prosigue – Sera brutalmente violada por todos los hombres de la aldea, incluyéndome, sin descanso alguno hasta morir.

El asiente

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida - coloca dinero en la mesa y se levanta. Los demas lo imitan - Es mejor empezar a calentar ¿No cree?

\- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos, hunk les pidió un lugar para revisar la información obtenida y armar un plan. Naruko tomo la palabra y les sugirió su apartamento como refugio. Además que también quería volver a ver su morada después de tanto tiempo encerrada. Al ver que nadie se negaba, los dirigió.

El lugar estaba ubicado en la parte alta de un edificio. Para entrar había que pasar un pequeño pasillo.

Dentro de la vivienda todos dejan en una esquina las armas, deshacen el henge y se quitan las capas.

\- Hunk ¿nuestro objetivo es la uchiha? - Yugao va directo al grano - ¿Ella es el blanco odiado de esta dimensión?

\- Si, no hay duda - Confirma - Todos están esperando poseer su cuerpo. Puede que sea una variante de las esporas.

La rubia se acuesta en el suelo

\- No entiendo, como pudo morir mi otro yo de esta dimensión – Naruko desanimada – Y el teme sea aquí una mujer

\- Pregúntale cuando estemos fuera de aquí – Dice sin mas

\- ¿Cómo manejaremos esto? – Dice la peli morada con intriga

\- Esto se hará de golpe - señala - Apenas aparezca, saltaremos para defender, cubrir e irnos de manera rápida. Si nos quedamos sin una ruta de escape, la construiremos a la fuerza ¿Entendido?

Las dos asienten sin saber que los planes por lo general no resultan cuando los enemigos se tratan de seres demoniacos.

* * *

 **Hora y tiempo: 3 p.m. Nublado**

 **Lugar: Arena de Exámenes Chūnin**

Pasadas las horas, toda la población masculina de la aldea se trasladó hacia la arena en donde por lo general hacían los exámenes para ser chunin. Está en esta ocasión especial fue tomada para el gran especial que tendrían. Para ello la reconstruyeron y extendieron a tal punto para albergar a toda la población posible para que tuviera cada quien su espacio.

Todos estaban en las gradas esperando impacientes, como animales en celo, esperando primero comer con los ojos y luego saltar al ataque. En el centro de la arena se encontraban tres figuras. Méndez, su guardaespaldas y a dos pasos delante estaba el sexto hokage, hatake kakashi, quien llevaba el atuendo de hokage.

\- Sean todos bienvenidos a este gran evento. - Empieza el discurso y todos gritan eufóricos - Espero que hayan hecho excelentes elecciones y con ello puedan satisfacer sus más lejanas intenciones. Ahora para no tener que alargarme solo me queda decir, disfruten. Déjenlas pasar.

Las grandes puertas de metal se abren dándoles paso a las féminas quienes venían con los ojos tapados y vestidos demasiados reveladores.

Caballeros, aquí están sus juguetes - Las señala Méndez con tranquilidad - Y como habíamos dicho con anterioridad - Chasquea los dedos

Por la puerta traen a la figura estrella, uchiha satsuki aparecía siendo cargada por varios encapuchados. Estaba cubierta por un gran abrigo, tenía grandes ojera y su ojo izquierdo en donde estaba el rinnegan estaba cubierto

\- Amárrenla - Otros encapuchados traían una mesa. Ella es librada del abrigo revelando su desnudez, es acostada sobre la misma mesa, amarran sus brazos hacia arriba y abren sus piernas dejando ver su codiciada intimidad.

\- Y para completar les traemos a otra mujer uchiha, más específicamente, su hermana mayor - Aparecen más encapuchados que la llevaban amarrada que dejo casi en shock a la uchiha menor

Uno de los espectadores fue escogido por el rokudaime para ser la persona que tendría el glorioso honor de arrebatar ambas virginidades. Un hombre gordo, vestido elegante bajaba las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Llega hasta estar de frente a la mesa y a mirar de reojo su regalo. Itami intentaba evitar que el acto aberrante ocurriera moviéndose sin control sin éxito de que le mesa ceda

\- Este es un día que jamás olvidaras– Le dice con toda la intención a la uchiha menor

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una figura estaba en el aire volando a través de unas alas echas de papel. En sus manos se estaban formando varias shurikens hechos de papel. Cuando el regordete hombre ya se tenía la bragueta del pantalón abajo es atacado.

\- **Kami Shuriken! –** Al hombre le llueven una ráfaga enorme de shurikens que chocan su cuerpo sin piedad. Para completar la escena, es partido a la mitad, dejando el suelo lleno de vísceras, por una espada que se clava en el suelo por la fuerza ejercida. Todos estaban paralizados por la horripilante escena pero más lo fue al ver como descendía al frente de la mesa, un hombre con alas echas de papel portando el antiguo símbolo de akatsuki.

\- Se supone que deberías estar muerto – Dice Méndez con rabia

\- Lamento discrepar – Hunk con su espada, corta las cuerdas y libera a las uchihas cautivas – Pero morir no está en mis planes

Itami se acerca y abraza a duras penas a su hermana quien no entendía que estaba pasando

\- Tu y yo aún tenemos asuntos que atender – Le dice a la mayor quien asiente asombrada ya que reconocia muy bien esa habilidad.

\- Mendez ¿¡Qué está ocurriendo!? - Exige el hokage - ¿!Por qué están salvando a esa escoria!?

\- Tranquilo, esto no durara mucho tiempo – Se gira a su lado – ¡Acabalo! – El minotauro se arranca la tunica, prepara el tronco, su piel se vuelve oscura y sale corriendo con furia hacia el agente.

\- **Bijūdama: Rasen Shuriken! –** A mitad de camino, naruko con su manto, le impacta la esfera en un costado que lo explota y lo manda a volar hacia un lado, muerto. Ella cae de pie justo a su lado

Todos quedan en shock al ver a la uzumaki con espanto como si fuese un espíritu. Las féminas huyeron en cuanto el agente hizo aparición.

\- Na..ru..to – Satsuki se queda sin poder creerlo

En solo un parpadeo, el brazo izquierdo de kakashi es cercenado y hecho a un lado por un potente corte que no vio venir.

\- **Ken Rendan!** Listo - Yugao se posiciona al otro lado del agente con su espada cubierta de sangre

\- Yugao – El hokage se toma su brazo con dolor – Esto es imposible

Mendez estaba que no lo podía creer. Su misión en esta dimensión había sido arruinada, por lo que si volvía para dar mala noticias seria asesinado. Bueno de una u otra forma nadie saldría vivo de ahí gracias a su plan de respaldo. Si iba a morir, se los llevaría con él. De repente el aura oscura que tenían todos los espectadores y kakashi, se les era arrancado siendo transportado todo dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Toda esta oscuridad – En su rostro una enorme sonrisa - Demasiado para que puedas comprender.

Se arranca la ropa y deja que la oscuridad fluya. Sus brazos se volvieron cuchillas, a sus pies le salieron garras y el resto del cuerpo obtuvo músculos con un color rojo creciéndoles alas.

\- La oscuridad es perfecta – Su voz era burlesca mientras volaba – No saldrán de aquí con vida

En eso los cuerpos de los espectadores se transforman en monstruos antropomorfos cuya piel tiene un tono verdoso. Toso giran automáticamente a ver a las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban en la arena. Al hacerlo todos hacen chillidos y empiezan una carrera para forzarlas a quedar embarazadas.

\- Kitsune, neko – Les comunica el agente – Hagan lo que sea necesario para detener a esa oleada. Me encargare de Méndez – Ambas asintieron con naruko haciendo varios rasen shuriken y yugao realizando cortes certeros que mataban de un golpe.

Hunk activa sus alas de papel y se pone a la par con Méndez. Chocan espada y cuchillas en un primer instante generando pequeñas ondas expansivas. Lanza un golpe de frente que fácilmente esquiva dándole una patada que detiene pegando su pierna.

\- **Oridzuru –** Lanza varias grullas pequeñas de papel que actúan como señuelo siendo esquivadas, para luego preparar y lanzar grullas más grandes que le impactan estrellándolo contra el muro de la arena.

Mendez se sale del agujero y desaparece de la vista. El agente es recibido por una ráfaga de cortes que venían de todos lados. Al intentar cubrirse, el mutante le lanza una pata desde arriba tan fuerte que lo impacta contra el suelo. Extiende sus alas y lanza una lluvia de plumas afiladas. Al humo disiparse, no había nadie dentro del agujero.

\- Eres persistente – Dice sin darse la vuelta - Si no quieres morir, tal vez lo hagan tus camaradas.

A una gran velocidad se dispara para intentar atacar a naruko mientras estaba distraída.

\- **Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame! –** Lanza varias agujas de hielo en un intento de evitar su acercamiento. Aun cuando le dio, a este no le importó. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla fue tomado por sorpresa.

\- **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! –** Dos bolas de fuego con forma de dragón golpean al mutante y es arrastrado calcinando a una gran cantidad de orcos hasta clavarse nuevamente en la pared destruyéndose cayendo escombros sobre él.

Hunk ve a las uchiha de rodillas agotadas.

\- Bien hecho teme – Naruko le sonreía – Aunque no era necesario

\- Estabas muy distraído dobe – Satsuki le devuelve la sonrisa – Por cierto ¿Porque estas transformada en mujer?

\- Soy mujer/Es mujer – Dicen simple naruko y yugao

Itami se tuvo que guardar una risa por la cara de sorpresa y decepción que había puesto su hermana.

\- Somos provenientes de otras dimensiones – Aterriza hunk - Preguntas para después – Dice cuando ve la figura de Méndez saliendo con quemaduras de los escombros.

Choca sus brazos cuchillas y se lanza en un ataque de completa locura hacia el grupo. El agente en un acto inconsciente se saca las mascara revelando los ojos morados del rinnegan dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

\- **Shinra Tensei! –** Quedo paralizado un segundo para después ser repelido estrellando su cuerpo contra la única pared de la arena que quedaba.

\- **Kuroi Jushinki! –** Saca varias barras negras que lanza y clava de tal forma que deja crucificado al mutante – Se ha acabado el juego, monstruo

Méndez se ríe con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca. De repente en su pecho, aparece una esfera oscura que va cambiando a rojo.

\- No podrás huir, esto detonara y destruirá toda la dimensión Morirán

Entonces cuando hunk se proponía a largarse, su radio suena.

\- ¡ _ **Rapido, por aquí! –**_ En eso un vórtice se abre detrás de ellos - _**¡Entren si quieren vivir! –**_ La transmisión se corta

Esquivando el ataque de un orco llamo a su grupo

\- ¡Neko, kitsune! – Ellas voltearon y asintieron cargando a las uchihas y atravesaron el vórtice seguidos del agente. Méndez siguió riéndose como un desquiciado y luego exploto en un resplandor que desapareció todo.

El segundo general ha caído.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo jajaja**

 **Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por ver**

 **Nos veremos en otra ocasión :D**


	11. Muertos

**FELIZ AÑO! atrasado... ._.**

 **Que le vamos a hacer. Son cosas que pasan.**

 **Advertencia: Puede estar bastante lleno de dialogo**

 **Sin mas Comencemos**

* * *

 **Paradero actual: Desconocido**

En lo que parecía ser una calle principal llena de personas caminando de un lado a otro yendo sin destino concreto y todos pensando cada quien en sus cosas es interrumpida por una potente corriente eléctrica que forma un pequeño torbellino de viento que va deformando el espacio central de la vía, dando vueltas, hasta convertirlo en una apertura dimensional del tamaño de una persona promedio. Este extraño fenómeno alerto a todos llenándolos de completa sorpresa y terror. Cuando pensaban que nada ocurriría 5 figuras salieron del vórtice vestidas con un atuendo que a muchos se les hizo muy conocido. Nadie se movía, nadie sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar a este imposible hecho sin precedentes.

Hunk supo al momento de poner un pie en aquella tierra de que nada iba para nada bien. Estaban rodeados por una inmensa cantidad de personas de diferentes edades y tamaños con atuendos de aldeanos y ninjas. Sus reacciones eran diversas pero la que más reinaba era la de incredulidad. Empuña la Kubikiribōchō y de un movimiento la clava en el suelo. Naruko y yugao se quitaron las capas para cubrir los cuerpos desnudos de las uchihas y ponerse a los lados del agente en señal de apoyo. Las pelinegras aun sin saber que estaba pasando decidieron apoyar también dando la forma de un círculo, espalda con espalda.

\- Esto es imposible – El silencio desapareció cuando uno hablo

\- Están vivos

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

\- ¿Akatsuki?

\- ¿Serán una amenaza?

El grupo estaban con una ceja alzada, extrañados por la forma en la que se comportaba esta gente ¿Esta dimensión no había caído y cegado por el odio?

\- No bajen la guardia – Yugao mantiene su postura

En eso varias figuras aparecen en frente del grupo quienes se sorprendieron de ver quiénes eran.

\- ¿Cómo han hecho para llegar hasta aquí? – Hablo un hombre viejo dentro de un traje negro

\- ¿Qué hacen los kages aqui? – Los ojos de todas se abren en grande

\- ¿too-chan, kaa-chan y jiji?

En un lado aparece un gran grupo de personas con el pelo negro y ojos rojos muy conocidos

\- Resultan muy familiar

Esa voz fue reconocida por itami y satsuki al instante.

\- No puede ser – Ambas estaban sorprendidas – ¿tô-san, kaa-san y resto del clan?

Una voz apareció de entre la multitud

\- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – El sujeto era seguido por un muchacho - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar salvando al mundo o algo así?

\- No parecen muertos – El muchacho habla desconcertado

\- Zabuza y haku – Hablaron hunk y naruko al mismo tiempo

Otra voz hace presencia dejando helada a la pelimorada

\- ¿Y-yugao? – Esto la dejo sin respiración, se dio la vuelta y lo vio – ¿E-eres tú?

La moral de todo su grupo estaba cayendo. Decidió ignorar a todo el mundo y hablar

\- Zabuza requiero respuestas – Hunk saca la espada y se la amarra en la espalda - ¿Que es este lugar exactamente?

El exasesino se cruza de brazos y con todas las miradas puestas en él contesta

\- ¿Este lugar dices?

\- Estas en el otro mundo – Se apresura a decir haku - El lugar de descanso de los que ya han fallecido

Yugao se mantenía desconfiada de todo lo que veía. Satsuki creía que todo era mentira y simplemente se iría en una falsa ilusión pero eso no paso.

\- No es un genjutsu – Confirma itami con su sharingan activado – Todo es real

Hunk no sabía qué dirección tomar. Huir estaba descartado ya que al estar en el otro mundo, no hay salida alguna y una lucha directa seria en vano al ser espíritus. Al verse la situación tensada el segundo hokage, un hombre de cabello grisáceo, ojos rojizos y vestía una armadura azul decidió suspirar para intervenir

\- Tal parece que han venido por una situación agitada vivida no menos de hace segundos – Todos se voltean a verlo – Por sus recientes reacciones doy a suponer que algo malo ha vuelto a ocurrir en el mundo y tiene que ver esas recientes heridas que tienen las uchiha que están con ustedes ¿Es correcto?

\- Muy perspicaz – Responde hunk – Pero no basta para revelar nada y mi equipo tampoco

\- Hablas como si estuvieras en una importante misión – Habla el tercero – Tu chacra me resulta muy familiar. Me recuerda a alguien

\- Es cierto – Reacciona el primero – Se parece al de...

\- Sabio de los seis caminos… – Termina de decir el cuarto

Naruko mientras hablaba con kurama

\- Kurama, ¿esto es real? – Pregunta

\- **Si, eso parece** – Corrobora – **No hay indicios de que sea falso o sean demonios disfrazados. En verdad estamos en el otro mundo.**

Ella asiente y le coloca su mano en el hombro del agente llamando su atención

\- Taichou, no miento si le digo que estamos en el otro mundo – Gira su mirada a las demás – Emm, somos vivos en un mundo de muertos.

En eso son interrumpidos por un hashirama completamente serio

\- Sígannos – Les señala hacia una gran estructura – Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar

Sin más remedio todos en esa calle siguieron al hombre muerto

El agente y su equipo se encontraban todos sentados en el suelo frente a la presencia de los fallecidos. No sabía si era idea suya pero todas parecían tratar de ocultarse detrás de el por alguna razón ¿Vergüenza? ¿No son conocidos o familia? ¿Por qué actúan como niños que hicieron algo mal? Esto solo era decepcionante

Hunk no había revelado mucha información, solo pocas cosas eran de su interés como los demonios, su grupo y el porqué de su chacra. No tenía necesidad de decir algo de si mismo. La habitación en la que estaban había quedado en silencio cuando estaba relatando era molesto, por no decir incómodo. Todos trataban de entender todo y vaya que era difícil de digerir

\- No eres un ninja, desertor u otra cosa con respecto a ese ámbito – Tobirama interpreta y el asiente – Eres un alguien que fue enviado por el mismo rikudou sennin como una "casualidad del destino" para investigar y detener a una amenaza que maneja grandes fuerzas demoniacas que están haciendo estragos la vida humana en los diferentes mundos o dimensiones.

Todos quedan escépticos ante tal explicación aun cuando todos lo vieron atravesando un vórtice inter dimensional.

\- Suena demasiado estúpido – Tobirama muestra frustración en su voz

\- A menos que tengas una prueba, eso es muy difícil de creer – Sarutobi se muestra incrédulo -

\- ¿Cuál es la certeza de que todo sea verdad? – Pregunta con total seriedad el exlíder uchiha fugaku quien estaba acompañado de su esposa mikoto quienes veían a sus hijas intranquilos

El agente suspira y aun detestando tener que dar espectáculos frente a tanta gente muerta, era la única manera de mantener la seguridad de su equipo. Se levanta, da unos pasos al frente y se retira la máscara antigás.

En su espalda de repente comenzó a aparecer papel, que formaban un par de grandes alas. Todos notaron que en el área de los ojos, que mantenía cerrados, estaba cubierto de sangre reciente.

\- **Rinnegan! –** Abre los ojos mostrando los tan afamados Kekkei Genkai que dejan sin aliento a más de uno. Rápidamente lo desactiva al sentir más sangre fluyendo por sus mejillas y las alas de papel desaparecen – Mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra al esfuerzo de usarlo

Tanto la postura como sus rasgos faciales del agente daban a entender que no andaba de bromas ni tenía interés en hacerlo.

\- Con eso tu historia ha ganado veracidad – El yondaime entiende – Lo que no entiendo es que hace mi hija y la anbu neko contigo

\- ¿¡Qué hacen contigo mis hijas!? – Pregunto mikoto molesta

\- ¿Ellas? – El agente se cruza de brazos – Uzumaki y uzuki vienen de la primera dimensión que visite. Las hermanas son de la dimensión anterior antes de llegar aquí

A pesar de la explicación, la seriedad no disminuyo

\- Si no es dinero por lo que estás haciendo esto – Hablo el tercero – Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Tome esta misión como un favor que devolver – Relato con voz fría – No pienso decir más

Todas se levantaron y se pusieron a cada lado del agente

\- ¡N-no me digas que harás un gran h-harén como gratitud por tus servicios! – Una furia colectiva se hacía presente en cada uno de los espectadores

\- ¿Qué demonios es un harén? – Fue una simple respuesta que apago a todos – Intente disuadirlas para que se fueran y vivieran su vida lejos de esta problemática, pero son muy obstinadas

Naruko agarra y abraza su brazo pegándose a él. Yugao hace lo mismo y las uchihas ponen una mano en sus hombros en señal de apoyo. Kushina estaba que mataba al agente por corromper a su hija. Mikoto tenía pensamientos similares

\- Si no hubiera sido por el – Naruko se dirige a todos – Me hubieran ejecutado

\- Corroboro eso – Yugao defiende – Salir de ahí fue la idea más acertada

\- Nosotras hubiéramos sido violadas y convertidas en máquinas para hacer bebes a la fuerza por toda la aldea – Expresa satsuki – Prefiero esto a estar de nuevo en ese infierno

\- Yo sigo a mi hermana – Le sigue itami

La habitación queda fría por lo que habían dicho. No podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿En verdad todo se puso peor después de la guerra?

\- ¡Tenemos las heridas de tortura en nuestros cuerpos como prueba! – Grita naruko tomando entre sus manos su ropa lista para revelar

Todos se niegan

\- ¿Por ese tipo de razones es el que están intentando revivir akatsuki? – Expreso seriamente asuma sarutobi

\- Te equivocas – Responde hunk sin titubear – Akatsuki no es de mi interés. Solo usamos sus colores como repuestos de ropa por las anteriores desgastadas y echas tiras. No hay nada más. Cada quien que piense lo que quiera

Todos empezaron a susurraron entre ellos

\- Este interrogatorio se termina aquí

Aun cuando dijo esas palabras nadie quiso salir del lugar

\- ¿Lo hacen a propósito? – Dice con ceño fruncido aun con la vista al frente y todas giran a verlo - No pienso morir en manos de espíritus por culpa suya.

El agente suspira de cansancio – Suéltenme y diríjanse a sus respectivos familiares o conocidos. No pierdan el tiempo

Todos los fallecidos salen de la estructura a excepción de algunos.

Con dudas se separaron del agente y cada quien se fue acercando a su respectivo destino. Naruko fue la primera

\- H-hola tou-chan y Kaa-chan – Se acerca apenada y con ganas de llorar. No sabía que decir hasta que fue abrazada repentinamente por kushina – Tranquila, todo está bien - La cercanía y aceptación de su madre no evitan que llorara con mucha emoción. Minato se une al gran abrazo

Seguían las uchiha

Caminaban directo a sus padres sin tener algo que decir. Satsuki iba detrás de su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos en sumo miedo. Habría pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vio con vida y le pegaba fuerte en el pecho.

\- No te van a comer ¿sabes? – Le dijo itami para tranquilizarla – Son nuestros padres

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo – Le riño sin ganas – Ya tu estuviste aquí

No estaban a dos pasos de acercarse cuando fueron abrazadas por su madre, quien estaba llorando de felicidad por volver a verlas otra vez. Fugaku se une también dejando entrever el inmenso dolor que había hecho cargar a sus hijas.

\- Kaa-san, tou-san ¡lo siento! – Se repetía una y otra vez satsuki liberando ese dolor oculto que llevaban cargando mucho tiempo

Por ultimo yugao quien ya estaba derramando lagrimas

\- Ha pasado el tiempo yugao – Sonríe hayate, quien es abrazado sin tener ganas de dejar ir – ¡Te he extraño mucho!

El agente al ver que ya no era necesario en aquel lugar, acomoda su espada y se va por la puerta limpiándose la cara cubierta de sangre, dejando la máscara en su cintura.

\- El otro mundo de este universo ninja es un inmenso lugar llena de casa y edificios – Reflexiona y gruñe – Todo es como si no estuvieras muerto

Al salir es llamado por alguien que rompe sus pensamientos con voz seria

\- Tu forma de ser me dice que no eres de los que acepta un harén de mujeres lindas ni a patadas – Hunk observa a su lado a un hombre de pelo blanco, dos rayas rojas en sus ojos, atuendo verde sobre una manta de color rojo y dos círculos amarillos recostado en la pared – Te hubiese matado de haber forzado a naruko a seguirte y servirte, pero debo agradecer que la hayas liberado

Sin decir nada más entra a la estructura

Frunce el ceño y al intentar seguir su camino es interrumpido por otra persona

\- Tengo que agradecer que no seas un psicópata que se ocultaba detrás de esa mascara – Habla un joven de pelo corto y en puntas de color negro, usaba una camiseta de cuello alto negra y pantalón a juego – Gracias por poner a salvo a itami y a satsuki. De haber sido de otra manera te hubiese matado

Con eso dicho, entra también a la estructura.

Al no ver ni sentir a mas nadie dirigiéndose a él, retomo su caminata hacia a algún lugar. Lo bueno es que toda la atención la estaban acaparando completamente las hijas de los fallecidos (O pareja en caso de yugao) y la gente pasaba del como si fuese invisible. Algo que le gustaba bastante ya que detestaba la atención innecesaria.

Pasados unos minutos hunk, cerciorándose primero de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, toma descanso a orillas de un arroyo. El agua corría normal y la brisa que pegaba daba la sensación de que solo era una dimensión normal. Era un buen lugar para descansar un poco después del uso de aquellas habilidades. Usaba toda fuerza mental para tolerar el dolor que se presentaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Con largas respiraciones se mantuvo con calmándose hasta que el dolor ceso. Al desamarrarse la espada y las mochilas colocándolas a su lado, su radio empezó a recibir una señal

- _Esto no parece que vaya a querer funcionar – El agente escucha una voz masculina grave por el auricular en su oreja izquierda – ¿Hola?_

La transmisión se iba mejorando poco a poco

 _. ¿_ _Quién_ _es?_

 _\- Agente ¿Es usted?_

 _\- ¿Otsutsuki? – Hunk se sorprende - ¿No habías dicho que no había forma de hacer contacto a menos que fuese al borde la muerte?_

 _\- Al parecer hubo un error en mi argumento – Contesto sereno el sabio – De alguna forma un vórtice fue abierto y trajo consigo este extraño objeto comunicador que casualmente se parece mucho al que llevas contigo._

 _Esto era algo que no se esperaba_

 _\- ¿Parecido? – Hunk se mantenía en la expectativa_

\- Si, _al ver los parecidos y el haber visto tus recuerdos pude entender cómo funcionaba. Me impresiona saber que esto tenga forma de hacer conexión aun entre dimensiones._

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Aun se mantenía incrédulo – No recuerdo a ninguno sobrevivir de mi equipo aparte de mí mismo. A menos que haya sido…_

 _\- ¿El hombre que manejaba el transporte que lo fue a buscar y que fue absorbido por un vórtice? – Añadió hamura quien también se unió a la conversación_

 _\- Si la radio cayo con ustedes, quiere decir que este muerto – Hunk cerró los ojos en molestia – Eso me deja como el único sobreviviente del comienzo de todo esto_

 _Un pequeño silencio se hace presente_

 _\- Dejando todo eso de lado ¿Cumpliste con lo pedido? – Sigue hamura_

 _\- El rescate fue un éxito, eliminamos a los demonios pero con el costo de la dimensión siendo destruida y rescatamos a las uchiha_

 _\- ¿Las?_

 _\- Tuvimos un agregado de última hora – Contesta – Uno de los lacayos que revivió birkin durante la cruzada en ame resulto ser la hermana mayor. Ciertos sucesos la llevaron a ser inútil para el manejo de sus planes y fue llevada al mismo castigo que el objetivo_

 _\- Bien ¿El vórtice a donde los termino dejando?_

 _\- Estamos en el otro mundo_

 _Eso dejo atónito a ambos hombres._

 _\- ¿E-en el mundo puro?_

 _\- Y-ya veo – Dijo hagoromo aun sin creerlo - Creo que tendremos un problema_

 _\- ¿Problema?_

\- _Tienes que entender agente que todas han pasado por hechos fuertes que afectaron bastante su mente aunque no lo parezcan demostrar – Dialoga hamura – El ver a sus familiares de nuevo puede afectar su decisión a la hora querer irse y seguir contigo_

 _\- Todos hemos pasado por malos ratos y tomado decisiones de extrema importancia con resultados desfavorables – Manifiesta – La decisión es suya, además esta misión era en un principio solitario._

 _\- Entendemos – Habla hamura_

 _\- Todo está en tus manos agente – Dice hagoromo – Haz lo que creas conveniente_

 _\- Copiado – Corta conexión_

Cortada la comunicación, recibe otra casi al instante

 _\- ¿Qué tal algo de ayuda? – Se escucha una voz femenina perfectamente – Te abriré dentro de media hora un vórtice para que puedas salir. Apresúrate_

 _\- ¿¡Quién es!? – Exige antes de que se cortara – ¿Está jugando conmigo acaso?_

Viendo que no tenía mucho tiempo se apresura amarrándose los objetos en la cintura y espalda. Cuando reviso su máscara antigás la vio estropeada y con varios agujeros. El casco estaba agujereado, ya no tenía utilidad así que las deja tiradas. La radio no tenía ningún problema así que no se preocupó. Su cuerpo aún no se encontraba totalmente estable pero eso no le importó. La misión es lo primero.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – Pregunto alguien de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba – Sin la máscara pierde todo sentido de misterio

Hunk se da la vuelta encontrándose con zabuza y haku

\- No entenderé como un asesino como tú está en este lugar

Sonríe de lado – ¿Que puedo decir? Tuve buen comportamiento

\- ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? – Pregunto haku

Hunk enfoca su mirada en el

\- Seguir con el objetivo – Dice en tono serio – Aun no he conseguido nada

Zabuza lo mira impasible

\- Veo que te has a acostumbrado a cargarla – Apunta a la espada

\- Solo a eso – Discrepa – Tener tus recuerdos y tu habilidad no me hace un espadachín

\- Lo bueno es que ha conseguido gente que lo ayudara – Sonrie haku

Hunk empieza a caminar

\- Gente que perderé en breve – Y se va

Hunk camina un buen tramo, ya que el sitio en donde se encontraba el arroyo estaba un poco alejado. Cuando diviso una cabellera rubia supo que los había encontrado. Las uchihas ya estaban vestidas con ropa normal. Las capas habían vuelto a sus poseedoras

\- En ese momento ellas utilizaron un jutsu katon que evito un ataque directo hacia mi – Naruko estaba contando lo que había ocurrido – Taicho llego y utilizo el rinnegan para acabar con aquel loco. Tuvieron que haberlo visto.

En eso todos dejaron de verla y se enfocaron en el agente quien se acercaba. Ella lo noto, Saco una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazo con muchísima familiaridad

\- U-uzumaki naruko ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le regaña su madre

\- ¡Fue increíble! ¡ttebane! – Al sacar ese tic verbal, todos se conmocionaron al oírlo. Minato veía con una sonrisa a kushina que derramaba dos lágrimas de felicidad

\- Demasiada confianza, uzumaki

\- No me importa

El solo suspira. Yugao se separa de hayate y se coloca al lado de naruko. Itami se coloca a un lado para escuchar

\- Bien, como todos están aquí – Ella se separa de el – Debo hablar con ustedes

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunta yugao

\- He recibido una transmisión – Señala su radio en su cintura – Un vórtice se abrirá dentro de poco para poder salir de aquí hacia otra dimensión.

Todas se tensan ¿Irse?

\- Por sus reacciones debo decir que no tienen pensado alejarse – Sus ojos pasan por todos – Debido a eso he decidido irme solo

\- ¿Por qué? – Se escucha a itami decir metiéndose en la conversación

\- No me sirven si no han podido recuperarse de esto – Señala su sien, diciéndoles su mente en pocas palabras – Las heridas físicas están curadas pero no las psicológicas. El enemigo jugara muy bien con sus estabilidades mentales.

\- Quedarnos aquí por un tiempo ¿Crees que nos ayudara? – Señala naruko – ¡Mientras tú vas y enfrentas el infierno por tu cuenta!

\- Durante la lucha en ame te quedaste paralizada cuando volviste a ver a dos personas conocidas – Choca su vista con la de itami, quien la desvía incomoda – Eso es algo que no puedo permitir si se necesita estar vivo para cumplir esta misión. Estando aquí podrás reparar ese impacto psicológico que has vivido. Igual va para ti uzuki.

La autoridad con la que se refirió del tema fue de gran impresión para los fallecidos. Debía tener mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla para dar órdenes y tener un buen ojo para darse cuenta de los detalles

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Entra minato – Por lo que pude entender las cosas están mucho peor

\- Lanzarse es un suicidio – Habla fugaku – ¿Qué pretendes hacer solo?

\- El objetivo de la misión está por encima de todo – Les contesta

\- Eso no significa que tengas que arriesgar tu vida yendo solo – Se acerca mikoto - ¿Has pensado en eso?

\- Eres muy terco ¿Sabes? – Kushina frunce el ceño

\- No quiero oír más – Termina levantando su mano

En eso minato estira su mano hacia el

\- Desconozco quien seas y que te llevo a aceptar esta misión tan importante – Le da una sonrisa – Gracias por salvar a mi hija

\- Supongo que hare lo mismo – Fugaku lo imita sorprendiendo a las hijas – Mi familia debió ser primero hace mucho tiempo

Hunk estrecha sus manos. En eso un aura azul se forma en sus manos unidas.

\- Namikaze Minato – Suelta de repente mientras se veía la mano – Uchiha fugaku

Inconscientemente pone su palma mirando hacia arriba formando una esfera azul muy conocida mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos con 3 tomoes

\- ¿¡Rasengan!? ¿¡Sharingan!?– Todos gritan ahora - ¿¡Cómo es posible y en el primer intento!? ¿¡Completamente maduro!?

Se encoge de hombros y deshace ambas habilidades como si de un profesional fuese

Cuando estaban por pedir explicaciones, el espacio detrás del agente de deforma y se destruye convirtiéndose en un vórtice. Todos dan unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que el agente se daba vuelta

\- Con esto concluye la charla – Expresa – Momento de proseguir

Yugao lo detiene y lo voltea mirándolo seriamente

\- No te atrevas a morir

\- Taicho, nos volveremos a ver – Dice naruko triste

El asiente, se voltea y atraviesa el vórtice. A pocos segundos de que este se cerrara otra figura lo había seguido para consternación de su familia quienes gritaban de que no se fuera.

* * *

 **El tiempo pasa volando y ya estamos en enero del 2017**

 **Disculpen si me atrase con el capitulo. No hay excusas solo flojera xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Ya nos veremos**


	12. Situación de peligro

**Duodécimo capitulo**

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Estamos terminando el primer mes de este año :O**

 **Saben, yo soy un fiel creyente de que para que una historia pueda seguir su rumbo se necesitan los comentarios o critica. Siempre es bienvenida, así es la mejor forma de ver en qué se puede mejorar.**

 **Sin más comencemos**

* * *

El vórtice lo había dejado dentro de una gran aldea hecha de piedra y roca rodeada de montañas dándole un aspecto serio. Al poner un pie fuera del vórtice aterrizando en mitad de un puente de madera fue sorprendido casi de inmediato por varias explosiones que provenían de edificaciones rocosas que había a su alrededor. El paisaje estaba un tanto grotesco, con sangre por todas partes y aldeanos muertos con semblantes de puro miedo.

Hunk no perdió tiempo y decidió buscar la salida de aquel campo de guerra que daba por perdida para aquellos que vivían en esta aldea. Al dejar el puente y salir del edificio que lo conectaba no se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Los muertos habían vuelto a la vida y no por medio del edo tensei como muchos tal vez hubiesen creído en su momento. Sino como fugaces devoradores de carne como los que había en raccoon city pero estos siendo diferentes. Sin importar que vistiesen como ninjas o aldeanos evitaban las técnicas con reflejos experimentados y apuntando de forma algo tosca pero efectiva con kunais a la parte inferior del cuerpo para inmovilizarlos

Intentaban librarse de aquella horrible situación pero sus esfuerzos terminaron siendo en vano al ver como sus propias tripas eran arrancadas muriendo en el proceso. Los que no querían ese destino, sacaban un sello explosivo y volaban en pedazos dejando partes de cuerpos cercenadas en el suelo.

Hunk opto por el sigilo, manteniéndose al margen de lo que sucediera a esta gente, avanzando a través de las edificaciones derrumbadas. Lo que parecía dar a la salida termino por ser la llegada a tiempo para ver como el edificio más alto con forma de cono y sus edificios cercanos fuese derrumbado en una potente explosión.

Mientras esto pasaba había tres figuras que caían de pie en el suelo de tierra. La primera, quien estaba con una rodilla al frente para sostenerse, era una joven de pelo negro, corto y los ojos de color rosa. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de iwa. Tenía múltiples heridas, dos hilos de sangre bajando de sus labios y se agarraba el costado derecho en señal de dolor.

\- Maldición viejo – gruñe por lo bajo

Delante un anciano con una estatura bastante baja, calvo y una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular. Vestía con el atuendo típico de un kage y sus ojos eran completamente negros. Detrás del hombre había un hombre viejo con cuernos y barba larga blanca vistiendo una túnica negra con distintivos demoniacos. Sostenía un báculo con una esfera que destilaba un color rojo

\- Los ninjas son muy tercos por naturaleza – La voz del extraño sale carrasposa – El ya no está con nosotros en este mundo. Ya la gran mayoría de esta aldea ha caído en las manos de la oscuridad quedando solamente tú.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo!

\- El problema no fue mío sino el de ustedes por ser demasiado confiados y arrogantes para creer que la superioridad numérica lo es todo.

Ella intenta levantarse para golpear su feo rostro pero se queda sin aire al sentir muchos huesos rotos y piel quemada.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? – Se dice a si misma pero igual logra escuchar

\- Todo se debe al virus que implante en este lugar y se expandió como la pólvora en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba – Responde con tranquilidad – Nadie está preparado para una amenaza de este calibre y tú padecerás ese hecho.

Le hace una señal a onoki para que termine con ella. Cuando estaba por realizar su técnica con el Kekkei Tōta, hunk aparece desde el cielo cargando su espada y de un rápido movimiento corta los dos brazos del anciano liberando una corriente de sangre para luego darle una potente patada que lo empuja hacia atrás.

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –** Hunk crea una enorme bola de fuego que incinera al kage hasta volverlo cenizas

La pelinegra veía todo consternada por lo rápido que sucedió todo

\- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? – El extraño da un salto hacia atrás

Hunk no responde. Eso molesto al nigromante quien convoca a varios esqueletos armados de los cuerpos que se encontraban alrededor. Esquiva el primer golpe agachándose y con la espada los deshace de un golpe. A otro grupo los evade moviéndose hacia un lado y dando un pequeño salto estrellando la espada contra el suelo generando una pequeña onda que golpea sus piernas. Es en ese momento que de otro movimiento les arranca la cabeza deshaciéndolos también

Esto no fue agradable para el nigromante

\- Bah, eres solo una plaga con suerte – Levanta el báculo liberando un impresionante aura rojo con forma de mono – Es hora de que sientan el poder de los muertos

Todos comenzaron a escuchar gritos de furia que provenían de todos lados. Al instante se encontraban rodeados por una inmensa cantidad de ex humanos hambrientos que los veían con extrema locura. La pelinegra estaba aterrada por morir de una manera tan horrible y sin poder defenderse debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Hunk aún no se podía permitir activar el rinnegan o el papel ya que desgastaban mucho aparte que sería peor para su cuerpo y ese no era un riesgo que quisiese correr.

\- ¿Hueles algo? Ahh... sólo son las tropas – Dice casi con tono burlón - La voluntad de la muerte será compl…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su pecho fue atravesado desde atrás por una mano cubierta por un chacra eléctrico.

\- Hablas demasiado - El golpe le había deshecho todo el pecho dejando al aire las costillas y la carne al aire libre en un espectáculo siniestro. El baculo que hace escasos segundos estaba en manos del extraño, había volado por el golpe hacia las manos de hunk quien al mismo tiempo había reconocido a la chica

\- ¿Cómo no te vi venir?

Quita su brazo y lo empuja haciéndolo caer.

\- ¿No te lo había dicho? – Dice seria – Eres solo un molesto hablador

El nigromante se retuerce intentado llegar al báculo hasta volverse polvo y desaparecer en un grito de agonía. La chica salta hacia el lado de hunk preparada para enfrentar a la horda

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, uchiha? – Se coloca en pose de combate con la espada en su mano derecha y el báculo en la izquierda

\- Eso no te incumbe – dice seria satsuki e imita al hombre - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Sobrevivir

En eso uno de los muertos grita como si estuviera diciendo "ataquen" y todos empiezan la carrera hacia ellos.

\- **Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu! –** Hunk materializa a su alrededor un domo de hielo que los protege de la inmensa oleada – Si vas a pelear contra esas cosas evita cualquier contacto físico o si no te infectaras y te volverás uno de ellos con el tiempo.

La pelinegra se levanta con sumo dolor en su cuerpo

\- _¿Quién demonios son estos sujetos?_

 _-_ No aguantare demasiado tiempo – La horda golpeaba con furia el hielo tratando de llegar a ellos - Se necesita de mucho chacra para mantener el domo

\- ¿¡No puedes usar tus alas de papel para salir de aquí!? – Le pregunta satsuki

\- Estoy bajo en chacra – Le dice – ¿Tienes algo?

\- Estamos en las mismas – Responde – Usar mi susanoo me dejaría inútil

De un segundo a otro el báculo comienza a brillar de forma descomunal con una brillante aura roja a tal punto que parecía que se sobrecargaba e iría a explotar. En eso la esfera que tenía el báculo se rompe en pedazos liberando una poderosa onda expansiva que destruye el domo y manda a volar a los muertos a una buena distancia estrellándolos contra paredes, ventanas y pedazos filosos de estructuras dejando un increíble paisaje de gore para todos los gustos. Para completar el panorama pedazos grandes de hielo los acompañaban. Los que habían quedado fuera del impacto eran casualmente los que se encontraban dentro del domo ahora destruido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Señala la pelinegra una gran luz roja, con una figura parecida a la de una mujer, cargada de chacra que se encontraba en el aire la cual parecía estar analizando la situación. Escuchan un gruñido y como si estuviera danzando entra de lleno en el cuerpo de hunk para su sorpresa.

\- **Shishō Fūin! –** Dice por lo bajo y sin control de su cuerpo coloca una mano en su estómago. Debajo de su ropa aparece un sello y es en ese momento que hunk experimenta un horrible dolor por todo su cuerpo de un chacra ajeno al de él que se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro curioso por su nuevo huésped.

\- _**Eres raro –**_ Escucho una voz en su cabeza _ **– Pero prefiero estar aquí que estar allá afuera para ser cazada y usada por esos viejos idiotas. ¡Vamos!**_

 _ **-**_ ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta satsuki seria, siendo ignorada por el al dar varios pasos hacia delante

Hunk expulsa una gran cantidad de lava de su boca para su gran horror.

\- **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu! –** Vuelve la lava sólida y crea varias bolas de rocas fundidas, las cuales dispara hacia los muertos que venían como desesperados hacia ellos mandándolos de nuevo hacia la pared quemándolos en el proceso

En eso detrás de hunk aparecen las esperadas alas de papel que asombra a la joven de ojos rosa. Con el dolor pasando por cada fibra de su cuerpo, toma a ambas jóvenes de improvisto y un tanto brusco por la cintura llevándoselas de un solo salto lejos de lo que algún momento fue iwagakure

\- ¡Oe! ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡Vamos a chocar si sigues así! – Fueron los comentarios que se escuchaban a lo lejos

Cuando nadie veía tres figuras con túnicas y parecidos en apariencia al nigromante asesinado hacen acto de aparición.

\- Señores, tenemos un problema – Habla uno de ellos

\- Ese humano hizo todo este desastre - Responde – ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Sea lo que sea habrá que irnos con cuidado – Contesta – Ese humano nos llevara a la muerte sinos distraemos

Todos levantan sus báculos y disparan un potente rayo eléctrico que hace desaparecer todos los cuerpos, conjunto con los muertos ambulantes para futuros planes

Porque las cosas no hacen más que empezar

* * *

 **Bien, gracias por ver**

 **Ya nos veremos :D**


	13. ¿jinchuriki?

**Decimotercer capitulo**

 **SumonerDante:** **Muchas gracias por comentar. Un gusto que te guste mi historia**

 **nightmarebat: Gracias por comentar. Eh, cosas que pasan jaja**

 **Estamos de vuelta. Como siempre espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Solo le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que el panorama había cambiado completamente de volar por los aires con un dolor igual al principio cuando conoció a los sabios a una profunda oscuridad. No había nada a su alrededor, solo silencio y vacío, a tal punto que todo parecía demasiado extraño.

\- Quede inconsciente – Analiza la situación – Ahora estoy de vuelta en mi subconsciente

Solo tuvo que parpadear para que sin ninguna razón todo a su alrededor comenzara a cambiar. De la nada estaba en un pasillo con paredes y piso de cemento perfectamente posicionado para el paso de un ser humano o del mismo tamaño. Tenía toda la pinta de alguna prisión de máxima seguridad. Hunk sin ningún segundo que perder empezó a correr hacia el único camino que había hasta el final. Al salir, observo lo que parecía ser una celda de alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad de un enorme tamaño para albergar a algo de enormes proporciones. Inesperadamente ese algo, golpeo con fuerza los barrotes con un aire de profunda molestia. El agente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por la súbita acción, sudo un poco por lo que estaba viendo.

La figura era lo que parecía ser un mono con piel roja a excepción de sus manos, pies, pecho y parte de la cara. Cuernos en la frente, colmillos alargados y sobresalientes puntas en cada una de sus colas

\- **¿Cómo estás, contenedor de último minuto? –** Hablo con algo de burla en su voz - **Y pensar que porque llevabas la capa de esa vieja y detestable organización eras un debilucho.**

Hunk se tensó por esas palabras

\- **Es más complejo que una ridícula broma –** Expresa **– De nada por cierto**

Quería pensar que era una ilusión, que era algo que provenía de su mente que de alguna manera se fracturo por estar demasiado tiempo en este universo ninja. De verdad quería convencerse de ello, pero con todo lo que ya había visto hasta ahora, dudaba de ese hecho.

 **-** ¿De nada porque? – Prefirió preguntar - ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

El simio cambio su mirada de burla a confusión

\- **¿Te estas burlando de mí, humano? –** Gruñe - **¿¡Usas su manto simbólico y te atreves a decir que no nos conoces!?**

El agente frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros

\- No soy del tipo de persona que termina hablando con un mono gigante en un extraño lugar que nunca antes había visto – Responde serio – Diría que esto es solo una estupidez creada por mi mente por estar demasiado tiempo metido en este universo

\- **¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?**

 **-** Desconozco quien eres y no me interesa

\- **¡Es imposible que desconozcas mi existencia!** – Golpea una vez más - **De seguro el nombre de bestia con cola te diga algo**

Hunk aun con el ceño fruncido, fue sorprendido por eso

\- ¿Una bestia con cola? – Observa sus colas, contando cuatro - ¿Yonbi?

\- **¡No me vuelvas a nombrar de nuevo de esa manera, humano!** – Dice furioso – **¡Yo tengo un nombre propio!**

\- ¿Qué hago hablando con una bestia con cola? – Contesta con una incógnita – ¿Cómo has terminado en mi subconsciente? – Expresa sin miedo

Esa reacción tomo desprevenido al gran mono calmando su furia, cambiándola por extrañeza.

\- **Soy aquella luz que presenciaste al quebrarse esa inútil vara –** Le explica **– Al liberarme supe al instante que volvería a lo mismo si me mantenía libre, así que viéndolos a ustedes, decidí entrar en ti como un método de escape.**

Abrió los ojos de par en par

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – Pide

\- **No lo pensé, simplemente te vi y entre en ti –** Dijo simple **– Ahora estando dentro de ti siento tanto una energía y chacra familiar que controla a otros chacra como cartas listas para usar y cambiar.**

 **-** No necesito que vivas dentro de mí – Le niega – Búscate a alguien más que cumpla como contenedor

\- **Ya es muy tarde para hacer un cambio** – Responde – **Me selle voluntariamente dentro de ti para escapar de esos viejos estúpidos. Estaré dentro de ti hasta que mueras o alguien consiga la forma de sacarme a la fuerza. Pero si eso ocurre tu morirás.**

Sus sospechas habían sido acertadas. De una u otra forma se había colado esta bestia a su vida y tenía que vivir si o si con ello.

\- Porque no me sorprende – Expresa serio

 **\- ¿Que no debe sorprenderte? – Le había escuchado – ¿Te parece esto demasiado surrealista para alguien como tú? ¿El hablar con alguien que de un pisotón puede eliminarte? Te demostrare que todo puede serlo aún más.**

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue la repentina aparición de una inmensa nube de humo que provenía de dentro de la celda. Su visión había sido nublada a tal punto que no podía ver ni sus manos. Se mantuvo en guardia por cualquier cosa que llegase a pasar. Pasados unos segundos, el humo se disipa dejando de nuevo el ambiente libre.

\- **¿Qué te parece ahora, humano?** – La voz provenía de una mujer de cabello largo rojo fuego amarrado en una coleta, ojos naranja, piel un poco bronceada y vestía un kimono de color rojo típico de kunoichi que dejaba muy clara su belleza. Detrás de ella flotaban cuatro colas.

Hunk había quedado desconcertado. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- **Admira a la gran son, la hermosa reina de las cuevas Suiren, soy la reina sabia de los monos. Este nombre me lo entregó el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Dirígete a mi como su santidad de todos los cielos –** Dice con orgullo dándose un golpe en el pecho derecho con el puño

El agente suspira

\- ¿Puedes tomar forma humana? – Se cruza de brazos - ¿Aparte eres mujer? Porque no me sorprende

A son le salta un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho

\- **¿¡Qu-que se supone que significa eso, humano insolente!? –** Exige a través de los barrotes **– ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? Libérame y te golpeare para que veas que si es real**

 **-** No necesito de una mujer histérica golpeándome – Contesta sereno

\- **Bastardo – Gruñe para luego relajarse – Como dije al principio, eres raro. ¿Por qué no percibo miedo en ti de mí? – Entrecierra los ojos - ¿Quién eres en realidad? Nadie se toma con tanta calma la presencia de alguien como yo, ni siquiera siendo un contenedor.**

\- No necesitas saber nada – Le señala – Solo cumplo una misión

\- **No me quedare con esas míseras palabras – Golpea una vez más sonriendo – Una de las ventajas de estar aquí es que puedo ver tus recuerdos sin permiso alguno.**

\- ¿Debería de temer por lo que sea que vayas a ver? – Muestra un sonrisa torcida – Pierdes el tiempo

\- **Humano tonto con el que tengo que trabajar –** Dice molesta

En eso la figura de hunk comenzó a desaparecer, volviéndose transparente

\- **Parece que ya te estás despertando –** Señala

\- ¿Qué sucedería si abro esta puerta? **-** Pregunto de la nada

Eso pasma a la pelirroja, pero oculta la emoción con seriedad

\- **No pareces ser del tipo de persona que le guste trabajar en equipo –** Endurece el ceño

Hunk entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras e interrumpiéndola en el proceso. Salta hacia la cerradura ante la mirada perpleja de son y retira el sello.

\- **¿H-hablas en serio?**

\- Siempre hablo en serio – Asiente neutral

En sus manos se aparece una llave oxidada, la inserta en la cerradura y con un giro la puerta cede. Hunk aterriza en el suelo de espaldas a ella.

Aprovechando la situación, concentra el chacra en una bola oscura considerable y se la lanza con intenciones de destruirlo. Hunk se mueve hacia un lado rápidamente y corre hacia ella mientras detrás se escucha una fuerte explosión. Ambos chocan sus puños derechos y se mantenían en una guerra de miradas.

\- **¿Por qué?** **¿Por qué aun sabiendo que puedo matarte, me abres las puertas como si nada?**

\- Libertad, supongo – Concreta frio antes de desaparecer

Las paredes de la prisión, comenzaron a desmoronarse. Creía que detrás solo había oscuridad, pero cuando ya no había pared alguna, observo lo que parecía ser una enorme hacienda en el que por un lado había un gran campo verde y por el otro había una gran zona forestal. Un aire de paz se respiraba, algo que hacía años que no sabía que era.

Son se había quedado estática ¿Qué había ocurrido? Cuando seguía metida en sus pensamientos, una burbuja de múltiples colores flota hasta ella revelándose como una esfera llena de recuerdos. Ella la explota obteniendo una visión clara de los acontecimientos ocurridos de una manera resumida pero precisa.

* * *

El hombre poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia. Sentía los ojos pesados y el cuerpo adolorido. Con el dolor aun latente, logra sentarse. Podía sentir tanto su chacra como el de su ahora inquilina fluir libremente. Sus ojos se abren en alerta al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en el campo, sino dentro de una habitación ¿Habían sido capturados? Era con lo que menos quería lidiar ahora, ya que sería hacer un espectáculo y llamaría la atención innecesaria

Con un esfuerzo extra se pone de pie. Analizándose, vio que solo vestía igual solo que le habían retirado la capa, la espada y sus mochilas. Llega a la puerta, corriéndola dejando solo un espacio para poder ver. El lugar parecía una casa un tanto abandonada debido a las paredes. Por la luz de sol, supuso que estaba atardeciendo. Dio con sus cosas, que estaban encima de una mesa de madera en una sala de estar. Espero unos segundos para abrirla por completa y empezar a correr hacia los objetos.

Se armó la capa, se amarro las mochilas y cargo la espada. Emprendió su huida saliendo por la puerta trasera que daba a un patio teniendo cerca una corriente de agua que rodeaba el lugar.

Mientras pasaba por el único puente que encontró, tuvo que esquivar un proyectil de cal hidráulica que impacta en el agua al lado del puente, para luego darse vuelta desenfundando su espada chocando y deteniendo un espadazo.

\- ¿¡A dónde demonios crees que te estas yendo!? – Grito satsuki mientras mantenían el choque sin ninguna intención de ceder – ¡Un día entero fuera y decides huir apenas te despiertas!

Hunk ni se inmuta. Detrás de la uchiha venían dos figuras. La pelinegra que había salvado sin haberlo tenido en cuenta y una mujer de pelo morado que vestía con, según su creencia, alguna ropa para ceremonias de este universo.

\- Es impresionante que con todo lo que me han contado puedas estar de pie y huir con tanta energía – Le sonríe – Pero debes tranquilizarte, no estás en zona enemiga ni mucho menos has sido capturado

El agente deja de pelear pero aun manteniéndose en alerta. Busca en la actitud de la uchiha alguna señal de mentira sin éxito alguno

\- ¿En dónde estoy?

\- Estas en tori no kuni (Pais de las aves) – Le contesta cortes – Me llamo toki y soy la gobernante – Señala a las pelinegras – Kurotsuchi y satsuki me explicaron todo lo que ha ocurrido en iwa y el cómo fue que terminaron a unos metros del pueblo.

El agente se cruza de brazos atendiendo a lo que estaba diciendo. Nota que kurotsuchi tenía varias vendas en su torso, brazos, frente y el área del ojo izquierdo

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido mientras estaba fuera?

\- Fuimos visitados por un anciano exactamente igual al que mato ella en iwa – Informa kurotsuchi quien no tenía reparo en decir todo al hombre que le salvo la vida pero que quería golpear por haber interferido en su batalla – Estaban buscándome a mí la última habitante con vida de iwa, al asesino de su compañero y al contenedor del poder del bastón destruido. Tenemos solo 24 horas

\- Si nos entregamos voluntariamente perdonarían la vida de este país, caso contrario mandarían a la horda a exterminarlos – Termino satsuki

Hunk asintió con la información reciente analizando desde todas las perspectivas

\- **Quédate y pelea –** Escucha en su cabeza

 **-** _¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?_

\- **Puedo comunicarme contigo, además voy a ayudarte**

\- _¿Qué te llevo a tal cosa? – Desconfía_

 _-_ **He dicho muchas veces que he odiado vivir encerrada y mucho más si es dentro de un humano – Responde – Pero ahora que sé que los dos viejos depositaron su confianza y poder en ti, no tengo más remedio que apoyarte.**

 **-** _Bien ¿Qué sugieres?_

 **\- Tal vez si atrapas con vida a uno de esos ancianos puedas encontrar información que te lleve al responsable de toda esta invasión demoniaca**

\- _Buena opción_

\- **Además de que podrás liberar a mis hermanos atrapados en sus estúpidos báculos**

 **-** _¿Mas bestias con cola?_ _Recibido_

Corta comunicación y se dirige a todas

\- No importa si huimos, nos entregamos o nos quedamos de todas formas invadirán hasta matarlos a todos – La daimyō se estremece

\- Esas cosas no son ninjas de los que se puedan defender – siguió satsuki – Son devoradores de humanos y si se motivan podrían traer a un ejército de demonios listos para divertirse con sus cuerpos antes de matarlos

\- Iwa es claro ejemplo de ello – Kurotsuchi aprieta los puños en señal de frustración –

Eso dejo con una gran nube de nerviosismo en la mujer asintiendo por el hecho

\- Mandare a todos a evacuar, por suerte tenemos buen trato con el país del viento, así que podremos hacer esto rápido – Se despide y se va rápidamente

Ambas mujeres se giran hacia el

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Habla satsuki

\- Necesitamos a los viejos con vida para obtención de información – Ella asiente – Son débiles físicamente pero fuertes en su técnica – Posa su mirada en kurot – ¿Piensas luchar con esas heridas? – Pregunta serio

\- No me subestimes – Contesta con una sonrisa arrogante – Tomare venganza contra aquellos que se atrevieron a destruir mi hogar y esto no me detendrá. No moriré sin matar siquiera a uno

Hunk lo dejo pasar

\- Prepárense – Se gira para regresar a la casa seguido de las dos jóvenes - La guerra una vez más estará al acecho

La supervivencia está en juego. Nadie tiene pensado morir hoy

* * *

 **Gracias por ver. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión**

 **Hasta pronto :D**


	14. Ataque y defensa

**Decimocuarto capitulo**

 **SumonerDante: Excelente sugerencia, no lo había pensado. Veré que se me ocurre**

 **AngelArcano92: Me hubiese gustado dejarle las armas pero con todo el poder que está ganando sería demasiado fuerte**

 **Como siempre espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

La daimyo no había perdido el tiempo y con todos los habitantes reunidos les hablo sobre el peligro inminente que se aproximaba en horas. La gente al principio creyó que su líder se había vuelto loca por aquella explicación tan fantástica que había dado. Pero toda su expresión de incredulidad cambio a miedo al aparecer los extranjeros (Mas por hunk y satsuki que llevaban capas de akatsuki) que se posicionaron al lado dela gobernante. Kurotsuchi respiro varias veces y se armó de una gran voluntad para relatar todo lo que había ocurrido en iwagakure.

La crudeza de los hechos dejo temblando y llorando a más de uno. Termino alzando su banda ninja con restos de sangre en señal de última superviviente.

Y esto sumándole que a los pocos segundos llegaron corriendo algunos lugareños gritando que había gente cubierta de sangre y suciedad con aspectos de espanto reflejada en sus caras viniendo hacia ellos. Los detuvieron a todos, siendo un total de 30 personas, que pedían desesperados que los dejaran entrar para tratar de salvarse de aquella masacre. Preguntaron qué había pasado. Provenían de un pequeño pueblo un tanto escondido, en donde había en gran medida civiles, que fue de la nada invadido por seres caníbales que devoraban todo a su paso sin arrepentimiento alguno. Aun cuando había ninjas y guerreros que opusieron resistencia sufrieron el mismo destino. Todo en menos de varias horas.

Todos se pusieron pálidos y corrieron a empacar para salvar sus vidas debido a que si una gran aldea como iwa había sido masacrada sin piedad alguna en poco tiempo y ese pueblo en horas, entonces este país caería en mucho menos tiempo. Trabajando todos unidos ensamblaron una caravana de último momento y marcharon, algo torpes, cuando el sol estaba por desaparecer.

No todo el mundo se había ido, hubo gente que decidió quedarse para tratar de ayudar a defender su hogar aun si eso les costaba la vida. Entre ellos estaba toki quien había escogido a una nueva persona más joven que ella para gobernar en caso de que no recibieran noticias de ellos.

\- Lucharemos en nombre de nuestro pueblo – Los demás levantaron sus manos gritando en aprobación

La noche avanzaba a paso lento o eso les parecía a todos. Toki les informo a todos que el plazo dado por el nigromante terminaba al amanecer. Por lo que ellos estarían apareciendo para ese momento.

Hunk había decidió volver a la casa en la que había despertado para planificar el siguiente movimiento y degustar parte dela comida (bastante comida cabe decir) que le habían proporcionado a ellos para que recuperaran energía. Llevaba un día y medio sin comer, por lo que al ver los platos no se lo pensó dos veces para agarrar lo que más le llamaba la atención o tenía mejor pinta.

\- **¿Por qué no sientes miedo? –** La voz de son suena en su cabeza **– Estas por enfrentar a la muerte otra vez.**

 **-** _No me preocupa la muerte – Contesta en calma – ¿Te preocupa a ti?_

 **\- Si tu mueres yo muero –** Responde mientras se sienta bajo la sombra de unárbol **– Lo que no puedo es entenderte a ti**

 **-** _No lo veo necesario_ _**–**_ _Recoge otro plato_

\- **Con esa clase de vida, es raro que no te hayas vuelto un delincuente** – Recuesta su cabeza en el árbol cerrando los ojos – **Hunk, dormiré un poco. Despiértame si ocurre algo.**

Satsuki observaba al agente con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué tan poderoso era ese sujeto? Hunk por su parte saca de uno de sus bolsos de cintura un pergamino. Su contenido es lanzado a las manos de kurotsuchi con simpleza la cual le da una mirada curiosa.

\- Estaremos dentro de poco en un campo de batalla – Explica – La mayoría de no muertos llevan vestimentas parecidas a la tuya. Para evitar confusión a la hora de pelear llevaras eso – Ella dudosa asiente

\- Serán bastantes – Habla satsuki - ¿Cómo nos distribuiremos?

\- Toki ya les notifico a los suyos de lo que no deben hacer al pelear – Explica – El campo de afuera fue cubierto de barriles explosivos que tenían guardados. Nos colocaremos a ambos del camino y tú estarás en la puerta preparando algo que remate.

Kurotsuchi se puso la capa por encima de los hombros en señal de que había aceptado.

\- Eviten a cualquier costo ser acorraladas o mordidas – Les dijo seriamente – Terminaran infectadas y se convertirán en una de esas cosas. Su punto débil es la cabeza

Utilizaron el comienzo de la noche para planear una ofensiva y una potente defensa. Todos decidieron que las doce de la noche seria la hora límite para dejar de hablar y descansar un poco

* * *

Hora: 6 a.m.

Los tres ya se encontraban al frente de la casa preparados para comenzar la ofensiva.

\- ¡Se acercan! ¡Los veo! – Grita uno de los guerreros que decidieron quedarse

Todos corren a los muros para ver a que se enfrentarían

Dos de los tres nigromantes marchaban liderando el gran ejército de no muertos que los seguían desde atrás. Todos en su gran mayoría de iwa, para consternación de kurotsuchi, caminando y gritando pequeños monosílabos con los ojos en blanco. Hunk y satsuki se movieron a sus respectivos puestos mientras los demás se quedaban en la entrada.

\- Humanos ¿Han decidido entregarse a la muerte por voluntad propia? – Pregunta en voz alta con mucha emoción - Los muertos esperan impacientes

\- Saben muy bien que nadie sobrevivirá – Alza su bastón al aire – Acaben con ellos

Un grito ensordecedor es lanzado por cada uno de los no muertos para luego empezar la carrera como desesperados. Un simple paso fue suficiente para jalar la cuerda y comenzar un festival de explosiones que levantaban por los aires en pedazos a un buen puñado de ellos. Los que pudieron llegar a salvo eran atacados por kurotsuchi

\- **Doton: Doryūsō! –** Condensa barro desde el suelo y les da forma de picos que al momento levanta atravesando las cabezas matando rápidamente. Los que fueron atravesados pero no murieron al instante, eran rematados por toki y sus guerreros.

Una segunda oleada avanzaba sin problemas por el campo agujereado porque ya no había más trampas explosivas. Estos fueron interceptados por dos figuras que saltaron al aire.

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –** Dos grandes bolas de fuegoson lanzadas al mismo tiempo engullendo a la oleada en una incineradora que explota dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo. Kurotsuchi se reúne con ellos al frente siendo respaldados por los demás quienes se colocan en pose de batalla con sus lanzas apuntando hacia adelante.

De la nada aparecen rodeándolos por los lados una tercera oleada que saltaron hacia ellos. Hunk activa el rinnegan y satsuki se lo destapa

\- **Shinra Tensei! –** Quedan un segundo flotando en el aire y luego son empujados con potencia hacia atrás quienes en el proceso al tener cuerpos débiles son desmembrados por la fuerza del impacto al estrellarse.

Toki y su gente realizaron una defensa pegando espalda con espalda para protegerse. Al rematar a los que aún seguían con vida. Tomaron una posición en fila de una agachado y otro de pie apuntando con sus lanzas hacia delante.

Los nigromantes parecían no haberse inmutado ni un poco.

\- Creen que ganaron – Habla con diversión hacia su compañero – Solo alargaron el tiempo

\- Eso parece – Una vez más sus báculos son alzados – ¿Preparados para algo de acción del otro mundo?

Los muertos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a dos figuras quienes caminaron hasta estar frente a todos siendo reconocidos por la chica de ojos rosa. La primera es una chica de pelo largo marron y vestía una yukata. El segundo era un hombre robusto con el pelo negro y regordete. Llevaba la ropa roja típica de iwa. Y una bufanda amarilla. Sus pieles estaban abiertas revelando carne al rojo vivo.

\- Akatsuchi, Suzumebachi – Suelta aterrorizada

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, ambos son cubiertos por un manto rojo oscuro de chacra concentrado que deja sus ojos y boca con un brillo blanco. El hombre tenía cinco colas mientras que la mujer tenía solo dos

\- ¿¡Está usando cuerpos muertos para albergar bijus!? – Exclama satsuki

Esto fue escuchado por son quien había despertado para ver de primera mano cómo estaba su contenedor a punto de enfrentar a otros pero muertos. Se sentía muy molesta

\- Todo es gracias a ese sujeto por darnos un poco de su trabajo – Expresa con gusto haciendo que hunk frunce aún más el ceño – No saben la maravilla que se puede hacer combinando aquel virus, que regenera lo que el chacra de la bestia con cola destruye y nuestra magia que controla las mentes de esas bestias con cola.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta hunk desconociendo el peligro

Son se conecta con hunk

\- **Eso es un manto de chacra dado por nosotros a nuestro contenedor –** Contesta a su incógnita - **La fuerza, velocidad y Chakra son aumentados actuando como una defensa ante ataques físicos. Esos viejos los están controlando.**

En una fracción de segundos, los dos se mueven a una impresionante velocidad siendo el agente el primero en ser el blanco. Recibe un gancho en la mandíbula que lo levanta por los aires y luego otro golpe combinado que lo dispara como un proyectil hacia uno de los edificios de dentro del país enterrándolo en escombros.

Todos quedan atónitos

Satsuki reacciona e intenta destruir el control mental con su rinnegan utilizando un genjutsu para inmovilizar, sin éxito alguno. Vuelve a intentarlo pero en los ancianos, fallando nuevamente.

\- Eso no funcionara – Uno de los nigromantes burlón señala su báculo – SI no puedes arrebatarme esto, simplemente es inútil

\- Maldición – Activa su susanoo – ¡Prepárense!

Una nueva gran oleada estaba llegando hacia ellos. Kurotsuchi reacciona

\- **Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu –** Dispara a través de su bocavarios proyectiles de cal hidráulica que golpean a los no muertos volándolos en pedazos o atrapándolos. Toki usando su habilidad en la lanza atraviesa los cráneos de los que evitaron la técnica siendo ayudada por los suyos quienes se cubrían muy bien las espaldas.

\- ¡Retrocedan! – Grita toki a su grupo – Reagrúpense detrás de las puertas.

Mientras satsuki peleaba con su susanoo de cuerpo completo. Los jinchuriki no muertos eran muy veloces. Al ya no estar vivos no tenían las limitaciones como la conciencia o el dolor. Eran puras máquinas de matar quienes se lanzaron en un ataque combinado de garras y dientes. En una de esas aprovecha y de dos golpes los estrella contra el suelo dejándolos en dos cráteres. Saca su arco y lanza dos flechas, una para cada uno que los deja clavados en el suelo. Se queda observando por un momento desde el aire lista para rehacer su ataque sin percatarse de que uno de los ancianos le apuntaba con su báculo.

\- Humana insolente – Dispara una especie de garra espectral verde que la golpea en el rostro – Con eso aprenderás. El poder demoniaco va mucho más allá que eso a lo que ustedes llaman chacra. Tu armadura no sirve de nada contra esto.

Kurotsuchi acababa de eliminar a unos cuantos cuando la vio aterrizar de golpe y caer de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad. Por alguna extraña razón el susanoo desaparece y se toma el ojo izquierdo sangrante.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunta acercándose

\- M-mi ojo… - Presiona sus dientes con mucho dolor – Me ha destruido el ojo

El otro anciano, a través de su báculo, lanza un rayo verde que golpea a kurotsuchi haciéndola rebotar varias veces por el suelo. Varias de sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir pero más severas.

\- N-no puedo moverme – Expresa desesperada

\- Haz el favor de morir joven y dejar un bonito cadáver

Satsuki se levanta y corre hacia el viejo con un chidori en mano con todas las ganas de matarlo, pero fue repelida por dos brazos que golpearon fuertemente su estómago dejándola al lado de la kunoichi de iwa. Su tejido muscular había mutado haciendo que parte de sus cuerpos sean desproporcionadas y dando a la aparición de un gran globo ocular en forma de tumor desarrollado en el pecho.

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo? – Dice toki a los lejos

Entretanto hunk se encontraba abriendo los ojos. Su visión estaba desenfocada y sentía pesadez al respirar. Quiso hablar pero rápidamente entendió que su mandíbula se había roto. Movió ambos brazos y sintió el izquierdo fracturado. Hizo lo mismo con sus piernas y aunque adoloridas pero estaban sin daño profundo alguno. Varias costillas rotas, contusión en la espalda y cabeza.

\- _Sigo vivo… - susurra mentalmente, intentado levantarse, olvidándose que tenía a una inquilina que se encontraba desesperada llamándolo_

 _-_ ¡ **BASTARDO! –** Hunk casise cae por la repentina voz que salió de su cabeza - **¡CREI QUE HABIAS MUERTO! ¡ESTUVE MUCHO RATO LLAMANDOTE! ¡NO PODIA LLEGAR A TI!**

\- _Estuve rodeado de oscuridad –_ Expresa serioal estar completamente de pie – _Pero ahora estoy aquí aún con vida. Sería una vergüenza morir durante esta misión_

 _-_ **Te hubiese golpeado en el otro mundo por inútil –** Su voz denotaba que había llorado

 **-** _No me subestimes –_ _Expresa convencido – Adaptarse a las situaciones es el deber de un soldado_

\- **Eso es muy obvio – Responde – Sobrevivir es tu máxima prioridad. Por eso te llamaban el señor de la muerte.**

Hunk alza una ceja confundido pero deshace el pensamiento rápidamente e ignora lo último

\- _Son bestias sin control – Contesta adolorido – No puedo hacer mucho en este estado_

 _-_ **Usare mi chacra para curarte las heridas más rápido**

 **-** _Estoy bien con eso – Asiente – Me encargare de ahora en adelante por mi cuenta_

 _-_ **¿A qué demonios viene eso? –** Gruñe indignada – **No pelearas contra ellos solo**

Ella aparece de forma espectral delante de él. Hunk creía que era producto del golpe en la cabeza **– Eres alguien muy complicado de entender. Pero por ahora uniremos fuerzas -** Ella extiende su puño con una sonrisa. El observo el puño expectante y lo choca con su propio puño sin pensarlo dos veces

Volviendo a la defensa, satsuki y kurotsuchi estaban evitando a cualquier costo morir en manos de los revividos pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin su ojo izquierdo y con un montón de heridas abiertas, era un problema que poco a poco crecía sin piedad. Toki y sus guerreros hacían lo que podían pero los superaban en número perdiendo a varios en el proceso.

De un segundo a otro, una intensa luz roja proveniente de dentro del país sale disparada hacia el cielo con una inmensa intensidad. Todos voltean al sentir una inmensa cantidad de chacra salir de allí como si de una tempestad se tratase. Con un rápido movimiento los dos jinchurikis recientemente mutados habían sido golpeados y mandados a volar por detrás de los ancianos.

\- Manténganse detrás hasta que yo ordene lo contrario – La figura de hunk aparecía delante de todos cubierto por una capa de chacra de color rojo. Revelaba un atuendo negro con tres magatamas en ambos lados de su cuello, así como en su pecho. Ojos rojos, portaba una capa real y el símbolo de una pistola de fuego en su estómago. Una versión parecida a la que usaba los uzumakis – Resguarden a los sobrevivientes

\- No puede ser

\- Ha hecho contacto con la bestia – Aterrado – Trabajan juntos

\- ¿Eres un jinchuriki? – Dice kurotsuchi recordando – Esa luz…

Uno de los ancianos alza su báculo cansado de tanto y dispara varios proyectiles de garras verdes, las mismas que uso con satsuki. Él lo esquiva dando simples pasos. Esta vez ambos hacen lo mismo siendo inútil para la velocidad que tenía hunk. Viendo que venía una nueva gran oleada coloca sus manos en el suelo.

\- **Kakazan! –** Un enorme torrente de lava brota de la tierra actuando como una enorme ola tragándoselos en una incineradora.

Aprovechando que los jinchurikis muertos estaban mutando nuevamente y los ancianos recuperándose para un nuevo ataque. Desaparece y aparece detrás de estos tomando sus báculos y rompiéndolos en pedazos. Hunk sabia que lo que iba a hacer era un desperdicio por que no tuvo para conseguir información pero la situacion lo ameritaba

\- ¡Esto es suyo! – Grita dando un poderoso puñetazo que manda a los dos a los pies de dos kunoichis muy molestas

\- **Kuroki Chidori! –** Ejecuta un chidori que atraviesa el pecho del anciano electrificándolo con toda su furia hasta volverlo cenizas

 **\- Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu! –** Lanza varios proyectiles de cal hidráulica que con la potencia desmiembran al otro anciano dejándolo en el suelo sin casi aliento – ¡Esto es por mi gente! – Y de un salto aplasta su cráneo restregando el piso con su cerebro

Con los nigromantes asesinados, los muertos comenzaron a temblar y a caer. La capa que rodeaba a los jinchuriki muertos y el sello que mantenía a las bestias estaba desapareciendo gradualmente. Dos luces, azul y blanca escapan de sus cuerpos y se quedan danzando en el aire.

\- **Katon: Gōen Rasengan! –** Forma dos esferas giratorias con un centro negro y cubierto en llamas. Golpea con ambas en los estómagos de ambos mutados desorientados causando un torbellino ardiente de fuego, reduciéndolos a cenizas. Son toma control del cuerpo de hunk por un momento para hablar con la mandíbula medio curada

\- **Rapido, no hay tiempo que perder –** Les habla a sus hermanos **– ¡Si no quieren volver a pasar por esto, entren en ellas!**

Las luces se paralizaron en el aire. Flotaron por unos segundos antes de moverse a una rápida velocidad, pasando por el lado del agente sin capa. Se acercaron a ambas mujeres dando vueltas a su alrededor como analizándolas.

\- No – Satsuki le decía a la luz tratando de sonar lo más fría que podía

\- Debes estar bromeando – Kurotsuchi hablaba nerviosa

En un simple movimiento entran en ellas sin tomar en cuenta sus opiniones. Por un instante sentían que no podían respirar, que sus músculos se rompían, que sus cuerpos se destruirían pero finalmente todo quedo en paz. Cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunta hunk

\- Los conocen con los nombre ridículos como nibi – Señala a satsuki – Y Gobi – Señala a kurotsuchi

Los guerreros corrieron hacia el agente

\- Señor – Todos se colocaron el fila – Esas cosas se han desvanecido, hemos sufrido muchas bajas, entre ellas toki. Antes de morir nos dijo que tu tomabas el mando.

Hunk suspira de cansancio.

\- Así es la guerra – Les dice – Tomen un respiro y luego preparen a los caídos para ser enterrados. Avisen a su gente de lo que ha ocurrido aquí – Detiene a dos – Muévanlas hacia dentro de un edificio

\- ¿ **Qué ronda tanto por tu cabeza? – Pregunta curiosa**

 **-** _Soy un jinchuriki y hablo con mi inquilino mentalmente – Contesta – Demasiado fantasioso para mi gusto – Cierra los ojos en algo cercano a la diversión_

 _-_ **Baka –** Se ríe con ganas – **Deberías estar agradecido de tenerme**

 **-** No sé cómo uzumaki podía con esto – Son gruñe por ese comentario

Tres ancianos han caído y queda uno.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy**

 **Como siempre muchísimas gracias por ver. ¿Review?**

 **Hasta pronto :D**


	15. Imprevisto

**Decimoquinto capitulo**

 **Angel Arcano92: Eh, ¿se notó demasiado? Jajaja es que haciendo el capítulo me acorde de ellos y bueno uno que otro dialogo apareció ^^U**

 **Como siempre espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

El país de las aves antes un pequeño pueblo lleno de gente con bastantes edificios que vivian tranquilo, ahora yacía casi vacío con la mayoría de las edificaciones caídas y con un entierro de no más de cuarenta personas caídas en combate, entre ellas la daimio toki quien murió desangrada al evitar un ataque sorpresa de los no muertos. Los sobrevivientes no podían llamarlo una victoria por la pérdida, pero tratarían de borrar esa sensación por el bien de su gente que aún seguía con vida. Pasadas las respectivas despedidas se dejaron serenar por la llegada de la noche.

* * *

 **Panorama mental**

Hunk estaba teniendo una conversación con son de algunos pequeños detalles que no le había dicho dentro de aquella casa que él le había hecho

\- Entonces, de ser un sujeto más normal hubiese muerto por no aguantar tu fuerza – Dice hunk sereno sentado en un sofá individual – O si no te hubiese gustado como contenedor, hubieras hecho lo posible para controlar mi mente y poder salir. Mientras aquí pasen varias horas, en la realidad solo han pasado unos segundos

Ella asiente gustosa de que le haya entendido – **Actualmente prefiero estar aquí, que haya afuera siendo el blanco de esos engreídos que de los cuales solo queda uno**

\- La gente no para de auto reclutarse

\- **¿Lo dices por uchiha y la de iwa? –** Expresa **– Tú les salvaste la vida, lo más natural es que quieran devolverte el favor**

\- No lo veo necesario, solo hago lo que hace falta para conseguir información – Frunce el ceño – Solo traigo a gente siguiéndome y ni un dato que sirva verdaderamente

\- **Tal vez sea una habilidad** – Dice en broma – **Tener aliados puede ser satisfactorio para detener a este molesto anciano**

El agente se echa hacia atrás acomodándose en el mueble – Es nuestro principal objetivo en este momento. Necesito sacarle toda la información posible

\- **Tómalo con calma –** Alza una mano – **Recuerda que estuviste no hace menos de varias horas en una guerra contra muertos en donde estuviste a punto de morir. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que eres un soldado porque eso no me lo trago.**

\- Eres irritante – Frunce el ceño y se levanta – Ya es costumbre vivir así

\- **Pues ya no vivirás así –** También se levanta y le encara **– Como tu biju te ordeno que dejes esa tonta filosofía**

\- Sigues perdiendo el tiempo

Hunk empezó a desaparecer. Muestra una sonrisa torcida

\- **No hemos terminado esta conversación –** Se cruza de brazos y todo a su alrededor se oscurece

* * *

Los rayos del sol decían presente haciendo una llamada a un nuevo día. El agente se encontraba desayunando apacible mientras pensaba a donde dirigirse. Satsuki entra cabizbaja con su ojo izquierdo y brazo derecho vendado tomando asiento en la mesa

\- Ahora todos somos jinchuriki – Dice siendo muy obvia – Ya veo porque perdiste el control en iwa cuando esa luz te golpeo

Hunk se encoge de hombros

\- Aun no me acostumbro a son – Dice sincero – Pero es manejable

\- Bueno por lo menos seguimos vivos – Kurotsuchi hace presencia tomando un plato de la nevera con mejor ánimo que la uchiha – Kokuo me dijo que esta mejor conmigo que con esos viejos pedos.

Satsuki no quería quedarse atrás en la conversación

\- A matatabi le sorprendió que fuese el otro yo que conoce – Dice más calmada – Se mostró comunicativo al saber que no tenía odio alguno y eso se le hacía raro siendo que soy uchiha

\- **Que rápido se adaptaron kokuo y matatabi a ellas dos –** Una gota estilo anime bajaba de la nuca de son quien los veía incrédula

\- No pensé que aceptarían su actual condición – Su voz se vuelve grave – Hasta hace horas se habían negado

Ellas se encogen de hombros

\- Aun no me gusta – Contesta satsuki tomando un bocado de su comida – Pero sin mi ojo izquierdo, necesito de una ayuda extra en caso de necesitarlo

\- Tenía miedo de que tanto chacra me matara – Confiesa – Sin embargo, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Abrieron el sello? – Pregunta hunk

\- Me rehusé al principio – Kurotsuchi habla – Pero viendo los pros y los contras, lo vi mejor libre. Me dijo su nombre, me dijo bastante información básica y hasta ahora no ha tenido ninguna queja y eso que solo ha pasado un día.

 **\- Ya estuvo bueno de viejos controladores –** Escucho en su cabeza

\- Creyó que lo controlaría con este ojo – Contesta satsuki – Pero todo cambio al tumbar esa puerta. Estuvo cauteloso al principio pero solo fue cuestión de horas para que pudiese confiar en mí.

 **\- Tenías una mala pinta y además te sacaste toda esa basura del odio –** Dice en su cabeza

Hunk noto que sus heridas estaban sanando un poco más rápido. También algo curioso era que Satsuki tiene una venda que cubre su ojo izquierdo y kurotsuchi tiene una venda que cubre su ojo derecho. ¿Los nigromantes tienen problemas con los ojos?

\- ¿Tienen alguna información que nos sirva para encontrar al viejo faltante? – Pregunta serio

\- Si, según lo que pudo escuchar kokuo – Empieza kurotsuchi dejando el plato en la mesa – Mientras sus colegas iban a atacarnos, el iría a kumogakure a realizar una invasión experimental.

\- ¿Experimental?

\- Matatabi dijo que se trata de usar a su hermano shukaku con algo – Sigue satsuki colocándose una mano en la barbilla – La mayoría de las aldeas ya han caído sin que nadie se enterara por culpa de ellos. La ultima que queda en pie es sunagakure quien desconoce todo el caos.

\- Bien – Aleja la silla y se levanta – Nos movilizaremos hacia suna, acompañando a los sobrevivientes.

\- Dejaras que venga hacia a ti sin necesidad de buscarlo – Kurotsuchi sonríe

\- Lo más probable es que vaya cargado con un enorme ejército de muertos vivientes de todas las aldeas – Toma la capa y la espada – El tiempo es oro

Horas más tarde, ya todos se encontraban listos para partir. La gente guerrera del país de las aves les agradecían hasta el cansancio por haber hecho demasiado por ellos. Toki estaría muy agradecida si hubiese sobrevivido. Con todo lo previsto para viajar, se fueron.

El paso de tierra a arena fue inesperado para el agente pero no lo demostró cubriéndose la cabeza con los sombreros de paja. El trayecto fue simple y tranquilo. Ya a lo lejos podían divisar una frontera rocosa. Lo primero que sucedió al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, fue detener a los que vestían capas negras con nubes rojas. Y segundo, ser acusados de intentar entrar y atacar al pueblo para asombro de los que portaban armadura.

Hunk no quiso causar un espectáculo innecesario y serle negada la entrada por terror. Así que se dejó arrestar, hecho que también imitaron sus dos acompañantes.

\- Yo me encargo desde aquí – Grita alguien acercándose

De un salto aparece un sujeto que vestía la vestimenta típica de un ninja de Suna. Lleva unos pergaminos en la espalda y tenía la cara pintada de rayas.

\- ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio quisiera reconstruir akatsuki? – Pregunta con suma seriedad. El agente ni se inmuta – Parecen un montón de aficionados – Sus sentidos se disparan al ver a la mujer de ojos rosados.

\- ¿Ku-kurotuschi? – Los guardias se sumaron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacia la nieta del Tsuchikage lejos de su aldea, cubierta por algunas vendas y vistiendo como una akatsuki?

\- Tranquilo, no somos enemigos – Alza una mano – Han ocurrido muchas cosas y necesitamos hablar directamente con el kazekage.

\- No parece que mientas – Dice aun sorprendido - ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido para que estés lejos de tu tierra?

\- Preguntas y respuestas adentro – Satsuki activa su sharingan en su único ojo – No tenemos todo el día.

\- ¿Una uchiha?

\- chico, es mejor que empieces a moverte – Hunk expresa frio – La aldea es el blanco final de un gran ataque a escala. Cada segundo que pierdes es letal para tu pueblo.

¿¡Qué!?

Los sobrevivientes de armadura dieron un paso adelante defendiendo al trio y relatándoles de manera resumida lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer. Kankuro creía que todos se habían vuelto locos, pero viendo su determinación, decidió darles el beneficio de la duda.

Los tres fueron escoltados hasta un edificio en medio de la aldea. Era un edificio grande, redondo, color arena, con varias hileras de ventanas y el kanji de Viento pintado en el lateral del edificio en un círculo. Subieron escaleras y pasaron por el lado de una secretaria que los veía desconcertada.

Dentro de la oficina, sentada detrás de una mesa son recibidos por la mirada intensa de una mujer de cabello largo rojo amarrado en la coleta. Piel pálida y párpados ennegrecidos. Lleva pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo. Una calabaza de arena se hallaba a un lado.

Ella se levanta de su asiento con desconfianza

\- Kankuro ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿Gaara es mujer? – Dice en voz alta satsuki

\- Siempre lo ha sido – Contesta kurotsuchi segura – No se llama gaara, es gaia

\- Siempre he sido mujer – Expresa, cayendo por fin en la presencia correcta - ¿Nieta del tsuchikage? ¿Traicionaste a tu aldea?

Kurotuschi coloca sus dos manos hacia adelante negando para luego tensarse

\- Hace cuatro días, Iwagakure ha sido exterminada por completo en menos de un día. – Esto asombra a los hermanos – Soy lo último que queda de la aldea

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Kankuro se acerca

\- El pueblo cayó bajo la propagación de un virus estratégicamente puesto – Hunk contesta

\- ¿Virus?

\- Revive a los muertos como bestias hambrientas de carne – Satsuki prosigue – Un simple acto que tomo a todos desprevenidos, convirtiendo al pueblo en un festival de caníbales

\- En estos momentos su aldea es la última en mantener gente con vida – Dice sin cortarse – Todas las aldeas han sucumbido a la infección.

\- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una mentira? – La arena aparece y se coloca alrededor del trio – Simples palabras no corroboran nada

Satsuki y kurotsuchi se pusieron en guardia

\- Los causantes de todo eso eran cuatro ancianos nigromantes – Hunk siguió explicando – Capturaron a cuatro bijus y fortalecieron sus habilidades a través de ellos.

Cuando no hubo interrupciones prosiguió

\- Tres de los cuatro están muertos – Hunk levanto su mano mostrando cuatro dedos – Al ser asesinados, los bijus fueron liberados y por voluntad propia decidieron sellarse dentro de tres personas para escapar de una posible recaptura. Yo contengo a la cuatro colas

Satsuki levanta dos dedos – Dos colas

Kurotsuchi levanta cinco dedos – Cinco colas

\- El último viene a terminar con ustedes teniendo a un gran ejecito de muertos vivientes

Esto deja en shock a los dos hermanos de la arena. ¿Tres jinchurikis, vistiendo como akatsuki y buscando ayudarlos? ¿Un mal sueño? Para completar todo, los tres liberaron chacra de sus respectivos inquilinos.

\- Esto es imposible – Se toma la cara

\- Ohh, ¿No es mejor creerles, kazekage-sama? – Se escucha una voz decrepita en la ventana. El nigromante tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro mientras lanzaba un potente rayo verde sobre gaia haciéndola atravesar la pared – ¿Saben qué hora es? Es hora de morir

Desapareciendo en un resplandor verde, se escucha una fuerte explosión y diferentes gritos. Kankuro ayuda a gaia a ponerse de pie y rápidamente suben al techo del edificio. La entrada había volado en pedazos dejando una imagen de un gran ejército de muertos al otro lado y la gente de suna petrificada.

\- Hoy será el fin de la humanidad – Los muertos rugían con rabia – ¡Acábenlos!

La señal se dio y todos corrieron como perros hambrientos soltados de su correa

\- M-mi pueblo est-ta siendo atacado – Gaia temblaba y le costaba moverse

\- ¿Qué demonios le hizo a mi hermana?

\- La incapacito – Satsuki dice simple – Quería terminar con todo rápido

\- No contó con nuestra presencia – Kurotsuchi choca sus puños

\- ¡Perdimos demasiado el tiempo! – Hunk desata su espada – ¡Uchiha, kurotsuchi!

El grupo pega el salto del techo y caen dispersados por su lado para tratar de cubrir lo más que pudiesen.

Hunk corre entre la multitud que huia de los muertos que iban desparramando sangre y órganos por todos lados. Con su espada, hace cortes certeros que mandan a volar las cabezas de unos cuantos. Voltea y ve una inmensa ola corriendo hacia él. Hace aparecer sus alas de papel y se eleva evitando la marea.

\- **Kami Shuriken! –** En un aleteo, una inmensa cantidad de shurikens llueve desenfrenado sobre los muertos.

Satsuki corría con su sharingan activado y chidori en mano cortando en pedazos a cada corredor de piel ennegrecida que se acercaba. Con la patada correcta les rompía el cuello y con el puño se atravesaba el rostro. Otra oleada se acercaba por ambos lados y sin posibilidad de escape. Pensaba rápido un plan

\- **Lista para tu primera experiencia –** La figura espectral de un hombre de pelo azul hace aparición en frente de ella quien le extendía su puño con una mueca – **O dejaras que tu orgullo te domine**

 **-** Por ahora eso no será así – Y sin perder el tiempo choca su puño. Una luz azul es dispara hacia el cielo alejando por los aires a los muertos. Al abrir los ojos, nota que está cubierta por una capa de chacra de color azul oscuro. Atuendo negro casi perceptible y tres magatamas en ambos lados de su cuello, así como en su pecho. Ojo azul y en su estómago el sello tenía el aspecto de un sharingan

\- **Byōen Hōka! –** Forma una inmensa bola de fuego la cual lanza con sus manos e incinera uno detrás de otro con mucha facilidad.

Kurotsuchi esquivaba la presencia de varios y los desmembraba con su cal hidráulica. Podían ser rápidos pero eran débiles al contacto de un ataque. Trataba de salvar a los que podía pero el número jugaba un factor molesto, ya que los ninjas de la misma aldea eran atrapados y masacrados en tiempo record. Otra oleada se acercaba con creces.

\- **Que vergüenza me daría si no te ayudara** – La figura espectral de un hombre de pelo blanco parado con manchas rojo carmesí aparece en frente de ella extendiendo el puño – **Que tal**

\- Por supuesto – Choca su puño con entusiasmo. Una luz blanca se dispara hacia el cielo haciendo temblar la tierra. Observa que está cubierta por una capa de chacra blanco. La misma descripción pero con el símbolo de iwa en su estómago.

\- **Tsunoori! –** De sus manos genera dos cornamentas filosas que lanza con precisión partiendo a la mitad a una gran cantidad – **Zentōyō! –** Da un gran salto al aire y mientras cae genera varias patas salían de su espada aplastando dos veces a los muertos dejando un rio de sangre.

Todo esto era visto por los sorprendidos kankuro y gaia. No solo tenían control sino que trabajaban juntos sin temor a perder el control. Kankuro estaba luchando con sus títeres activos evitando que se acercaran a gaia quien aún no se recuperaba. Sin que el titiritero se diera cuenta, una figura se había colado

\- ¡Kankuro, cuidado! – Gaia intenta usar la arena pero ya es muy tarde. El hombre solo se voltea para recibir una puñalada en el estómago con un kunai y una mordida en el hombro la cual le arranca un pedazo de carne. La atacante era una zombificada rubia conocida por ellos. Hunk se habia dado cuenta y aterrizando le habia dado una patada haciéndola retroceder.

\- Temari… - Se toma el hombro mientras sentía la sangre salir a flote – No tu…

Gaia se había quedado petrificada por la escena. Su hermana estaba muerta y había atacado a su hermano en un asesinato que había completado. Agarro a kankuro entre sus brazo

\- Quita es-sa cara – Le da una sonrisa – Se fuerte gaia – Dejo de respirar

Sollozo por la perdida

El nigromante aparece detrás de temari con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Ves toda la destrucción – Levanta su mano señalando la muerte y destrucción – Esto es un privilegio que no todos tienen

\- ¿Eliminar a la humanidad es un privilegio? – El agente lo veía con toda la frialdad posible

\- Un humano jamás lo entendería – Le observa cauteloso – No importa si me asesinas, de todas formas la humanidad esta acabada.

El agente sonríe de medio lado

\- Los idiotas y sus egos inflados – Hunk se encoge de hombros – Nada ha acabado aun

\- ¿Te burlas de un ser superior? – Le apunta con el báculo mientras va retrocediendo – De un solo golpe puedo exterminarte

En eso sintió sus pies pesados, al bajar la vista observo que estaba siendo atrapado en arena. Intento librarse lanzando magia pero fue completamente rodeado y atrapado

\- **Sabaku Kyū!**

\- Suéltame ahora y te juro que serás la última en morir – En eso siente un potente intento asesino venir de la pelirroja quien lo veía con toda la rabia posible.

\- No lo mates aun - Ella no aparta la mirada del viejo – Necesito interrogarlo

Gaia se frenó las ansias de matarlo. Señal que no desaprovecho el agente acercándose

\- ¿Quién es esa reina de la que tanto parlotean todos ustedes?

\- No sé su nombre, solo la obedecemos – Dice desesperado – Es una mujer zorro con inmenso poder, llego de repente y gobierna con dureza. Eso es todo lo que se. Lo juro

\- ¿Cómo llego hasta ella?

\- Púdrete. Si te digo moriré

\- De todas formas no tienes escape – Se retira

Gaia se toma eso como una señal

\- La muerte es tu destino, acéptala tal cual – Encima de gaia se forma una lanza de arena, la cual una vez lanzada impacta de lleno en el nigromante atravesando su estómago de lado a lado - **Sabaku Sōsō! –** Un segundo fue un pequeño grito y al otro nada más que una pequeña lluvia de sangre. El báculo cae al suelo.

\- Se acabó – Gaia veía a la figura de temari desvaneciéndose quien la veía solo a ella. En el último momento ella le sonrió, como pidiéndole perdón

Satsuki y kurotsuchi de un salto se acercaron a hunk

\- Nadie ha sobrevivido - Informa kurotsuchi

\- No pudimos frenarlos al ser demasiados - Termina satsuki

Gaia recoge el báculo y siente una energía familiar. Lo arroja al suelo rompiéndolo y liberando una luz de color amarillo desierto. Esta al verla, no duda ni por un segundo en entrar en ella. Ella se coloca las manos en su estómago.

\- Shukaku – susurra y se voltea al grupo con lágrimas – En este mundo he quedado completamente sola. Ya no me queda nadie, salvo mi inquilino.

\- Y yo – Comenta kurotsuchi

Todos observan el panorama sangriento, sin vida y con un aire a terror. Hunk se dio la vuelta y contacta por la radio, que milagrosamente, no le ha pasado nada.

\- _Aqui hunk -_ Es interrumpido

 _\- Estaba esperando su llamada. Aquí va_ \- Corta la voz desconocida

En el centro del techo, se abre un vórtice. Gaia y kurotsuchi lo veían sorprendidas. hunk solo se limito a acercarse para irse

\- ¿Piensas dejarnos tiradas aquí? - Pregunta kurotsuchi

\- Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por esta dimensión - Les dice con frialdad - Tengo una misión que cumplir

Al dar un paso, una pequeña porción de arena se envuelve en su pie, deteniéndolo.

\- Una reina es lo que ha provocado todo esto - Se miran fijamente para finalmente sin vacilar - Te seguiré porque quiero venganza

\- Yo también me anoto - Se acerca kurotsuchi - Iwa lo vale

El agente veía la determinación en las dos

\- Vamos - Se limita a decir. Todos atraviesan la puerta dejando una dimensión sumida en la oscuridad y muerte. Aunque eso no ha evitado que se formara un nuevo equipo

La dimensión no ha sido destruida pero aun así, no se pudo evitar la tragedia. ¿Que seguirá en la aventura? Solo el tiempo dirá

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por el día de hoy**

 **Muchísimas gracias por ver. ¿Review?**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	16. Ermitaño

**Decimosexto capitulo**

 **Como siempre esperando que les guste**

* * *

En lo alto de una estructura de concreto y en medio de un clima el cual ha parado la lluvia. Un pequeño espacio se distorsiona comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos liberando una corriente de aire y electricidad. La imagen se hunde convirtiéndose en un vórtice de colores vivos, del que salen cuatro figuras. El vórtice se cierra y los portadores de las capas akatsuki veían a todos lados.

\- _Evita su muerte –_ Escucha la voz antes de cortar "¿De quién?"

\- ¿En dónde estamos? – Pregunta kurotsuchi viendo hacia todos lados.

Hunk inspecciono el lugar. Todo cubierto por tuberías de gran tamaño. A lo lejos estructuras que reconocido al instante, incluso la torre con aquellas caras extrañas.

\- Esto es amegakure – Responde – Pero algo se ve diferente

El sonido del acero siendo atravesado por algo se escucha cerca de su posición y cuatro figuras de cabello naranja vestidas como ellos fueron vistos bajando.

\- ¿Aquí también hay akatsuki? – Pregunta gaia

Siendo llamados por la curiosidad, corren en la dirección de los sujetos. Al estar a la orilla de la edificación, todos vieron a un quinto integrante junto a los demás rodear a un hombre de pelo blanco, rayas rojas bajando de sus ojos, con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de agua, hasta su cintura, detrás de un escombro plano. Tenía a un sapo en su hombro y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo. Todas supieron de quien se trataba

\- Es jiraiya – Dice gaia con asombro – No cabe duda que es el

\- No se supone que ese hombre estaba muerto – Expresa kurotsuchi

\- Lo va a estar si esos sujetos lo atacan – Satsuki se cruza de brazos

Hunk percibió como un pequeño rastro de un aura morado oscuro salía de uno de los sujetos de pelo naranja. Eso no podía significar más que problemas.

\- ¿Ese hombre es importante? – Hunk se dirige a ellos rápidamente. Todos confirmaron. Hunk saca un pergamino y el contenido se lo lanza a gaia – Estamos en otra dimensión. Aquí somos simples extraños, así que cúbrete con esto.

Ella se negaba internamente el llevar la capa de la organización que casi la mata, pero en momentos así, no había de otra.

\- Protección y huida – Todas asintieron.

El pensamiento de pain para acabar con el ermitaño fue repentinamente obstaculizado por la repentina aparición de cuatro personas vestidas con sus colores. Hunk toma al hombre por el brazo bueno y lo saca del agua justo a tiempo evitando un golpe de gancho proveniente del camino asura. Jiraiya y fukasaku, quienes estaban en el centro del semi circulo, los veía a todos con extrema precaución y confusión.

¿Qué hacían miembros de su misma organización contra ellos? y ¿Quiénes eran? No tenía información de que había más integrantes. El agente alzo su mano formando una esfera azul llamando poderosamente la atención de los heridos.

\- **Katon: Gōen Rasengan! –** La esfera se baña en llamas y de un salto se la incrusta de un golpe siendo envuelto en un torbellino potente de fuego que lo manda a volar partido en pedazos. Al estar bien lejos, se ve una explosión.

\- Has exterminado a uno de mis caminos – Pain le habla – ¿Quién eres?

Hunk se da la vuelta, pasando al frente. Pain ensancha un poco los ojos al ver esos ojos.

\- La muerte ha venido por ti, nagato – Hunk le contesta con el rinnegan activado

\- No parece que hayas robado esos ojos – Entrecierra los ojos – Y tampoco eres un uchiha, tu cabello es blanco. Lo volveré a preguntar ¿Quién eres y como has obtenido eso?

Jiraiya estaba estupefacto ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No los reconocía ni sabía quiénes eran.

\- La gente y sus intentos de ser dios – Hunk agita su cabeza lentamente – Gente como tú solo termina muerta por idiota.

Las figuras de pain no siguieron discutieron y se lanzaron de un salto con receptores en sus manos listas para clavarlas.

\- ¡Muévanse ahora!

Kurotsuchi y gaia tomaron a jiraiya saltando lejos sobre la superficie del agua seguidos por satsuki quien lanza un jutsu.

\- **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! –** Lanza varias bolas de fuego hacia todas direcciones **.** Fácilmente las esquivan **.**

Hunk levanta los brazos haciendo que pain ensanchara los ojos.

\- **Shinra Tensei! –** El camino deva intenta combatir con la misma técnica pero fue, conjunto los otros caminos, repelido y estrellado contra la estructura detrás de ellos. Con esa chance ganada emprendieron la huida de ame.

Hunk utilizo las alas de papel para volar cargando a jiraiya con su brazo sobre su cuello para sostenerse, mientras que las demás montaban sobre la invocación de satsuki, un halcón llamado garuda. Fukasaku veía al hombre incómodo.

\- ¿ _Tendrán algo que ver con esa profunda oscuridad que ha estado latente últimamente? – Piensa el sapo sospechoso_

Al estar bien lejos de la aldea, aterrizan cerca de un pueblo dentro del país del fuego. Fukasaku aprovecha para llevarse al hombre al hospital. Dentro el personal médico se lo lleva mientras el equipo se iba a hospedar en algún hotel. Todos tomaron la misma habitación, para disgusto del agente por su espacio personal. Por lo menos podían pasar inadvertidos ya que desconocían a akatsuki aun.

No paso ni una hora cuando se escucha una detonación no muy a lo lejos. Al asomarse por la ventana vieron que el hospital fue destruido en una explosión. Sin perder el tiempo corrieron en su dirección. Los civiles huían despavoridos por el desastre inesperado.

Aun lado de la estructura podían ver a jiraiya inmóvil pero con los ojos abiertos mientras fukasaku repelía el ataque de varios licántropo con aspecto de tigre que peleaban usando espadas cortas. Detrás de ellos había una figura que tenía un sombrero oscuro en la cabeza y la parte inferior de su cara se oculta en su mayoría por un respirador de casco, un chaleco táctico, sandalias shinobi estándar y una capa oscura que le llegaba por debajo de su cintura. Su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por un aura morado oscuro.

\- H-hanzo… - Dice a duras penas jiraiya - ¿Cómo?

\- No duraras demasiado, ambos sucumbirán a la muerte – Les da una señal a su escuadrón para que ataquen todos a la vez

Una inmensa cantidad de arena se interpone en su camino bloqueando cada filo de espada, por un costado varias patadas y varios puñetazos provenientes de satsuki y kurotsuchi los deja tirados. Hunk salta al frente

\- La peste akatsuki ha llegado – Se mantiene indiferente con sus tropas esperando detrás – No, tú no eres de akatsuki. Eres ese insecto del cual la gran reina ha oído hablar. Me ha tocado tenerte delante

Hunk entrecerró los ojos por oír eso

\- Tienes información valiosa que me sería útil – Desenfunda la kurikiribocho

\- Tu no podrías rivalizarme - Saca su kusarigama

El enfrentamiento era casi evidente hasta que una figura se interpone entre ellos. Hunk lo recordó de birkin en ame.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hanzo le pregunta

\- La reina requiere tu presencia inmediata – Contesta el portador de byakugan – El ya no es importante, el ejército te aguarda para conquistar esta dimensión – Hanzo asiente y se van en un vórtice para molestia de hunk

El grupo se acerca al hombre que le faltaba un brazo y aún seguía con vida

\- Que sujeto tan mas persistente – Expresa kurotsuchi

\- Es un sannin – Dice con obviedad gaia

\- El titulo no tiene importancia – Contesta satsuki

Hunk pensaba que hacer ahora

\- **¿En qué piensas? – Escucha a son**

 **-** _He quedado estancado – Responde – No me quedara de otra que volver a viajar_

 _-_ **Para que suelten información cuesta bastante**

 **-** _No dejarían ir su lealtad controlada a nadie_

\- Seguir con vida es una lata – Les sonríe – Puedo sumar a mi lista dos momentos más en los que casi muero aumentando a cuatro

\- No sé cómo te puedes estar riendo de esto – Le riñe fukasaku

\- Con solo un brazo no puedo hacer mucho – Cierra sus ojos – Volver a konoha solo haría que tsunade me mate por ser muy descuidado. No me queda remedio que revertir esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta confundido

\- Que este no es mi verdadero yo – Se lleva su mano hacia su pecho activando alguna especie de sello bajo la ropa – Te he engañado por mucho tiempo

Todos dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando vieron el cuerpo de jiraiya explotar en una nube de humo. Hunk no entendía que pasaba y se mantenía en guardia hasta que sintió dos brazos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo mientras coloca su barbilla en su hombro.

\- Déjame acostumbrarme al aroma de un hombre – Susurra en su oído – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en mi cuerpo original y el tuyo es exquisito

El humo se desvaneció y todos se quedaron conmocionaron al ver al agente siendo estrechado por una mujer con todos los aspectos del ermitaño, incluso con su brazo derecho estando ahí.

\- Ji..ji..ji – Tartamudeaba fukasaku – Jiraiya es una chica… - Dice en un susurro impactado – A ma le va a dar algo

\- ¿¡Es una chica!? – Grita satsuki

\- Eso no me lo esperaba – Decia kurotsuchi sorprendida. Gaia asiente

Los instintos de supervivencia de hunk le decían a gritos que hiciera alguna acción evasiva. Que alguien se acercara tan bruscamente y lo abrazara era sinónimo de peligro y más si venia de una completa desconocida.

\- Suéltame y aléjate - No era una sugerencia

\- Oblígame – Fue simple su respuesta

Agarra sus manos e intento zafarse pero ella no tenía la intención de soltarse. Su molestia estaba creciendo hasta que decidió transformarse en muchas hojas de papel y reacomodarse a un lado.

\- Quieto o quieta – Le amenaza con su espada - ¿Qué clase de truco es este?

\- No es ningún truco – Responde con un suspiro – Soy una mujer en todo su esplendor – Sonríe con el pulgar arriba – Abrazarte solo era mero reconocimiento de ver que tan fuerte son mis encantos femeninos

\- _Situaciones estúpidas – Se dijo a si mismo_

 _-_ **Y tú que te dejas abrazar –** Escucha la voz de son irritada **– Contenedor idiota**

Hunk se mantuvo serio pero algo desconcertado ¿Es que todos en este universo ninja son mujeres disfrazadas de hombre? ¿Por qué ocurre tal cosa? ¿Su biju estaba celosa?

Las cosas cada vez se ponían extrañas y no se podían evitar. Muertos, armas biológicas, criaturas demoniacas y una reina que está acabando con todo.

Una misión muy extraña pero que parecía estaba lejos de acabarse

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy. Disculpen que sea algo corto pero me entro un bloqueo de escritor y se me hacia difícil seguir el ritmo**

 **Gracias por ver. ¿Review?**

 **Hasta la próxima. :D**


	17. Mensaje

**Decimoséptimo capitulo**

 **Angel Arcano92: Podría ser peor**

 **Nightmarebat: Gracias por seguir la historia. Al ser dimensiones diferentes cualquier cosa puede ocurrir**

* * *

 **Transmisión de imagen inesperada**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

Destrucción y muerte era lo que se podía apreciar en la imagen visual. La gente trataba de huir y salvarse pero eran brutalmente masacradas. Los muros habían caído y los edificios de dentro volaban por los aires. Un enorme ejército, que no dejaba de aparecer, comenzaba una invasión que nadie esperaba.

\- ¡Tómala y vete de aquí ahora mismo! – Pidió a gritos a una pequeña figura, que mantenía atrás de el a otra, que no reaccionaba- ¡Hazme caso! ¡Aquí ya no es seguro!

\- Pe-pero

\- ¡No pierdas el tiempo! – Abraza sus pequeños cuerpos y salta esquivando varios proyectiles

Otra figura aparece rodeada de una caja torácica como armadura

\- ¡Que están esperando! – Su armadura se transforma en un ser de cuerpo completo espiritual – ¡Estas cosas no están jugando, así que váyanse ahora!

Las dos figuras no querían irse hasta que llega otra, que se posiciona detrás de ellos para alivio de los primeros.

\- ¡Tranquilos, yo me encargo! – Los tomo a los dos y emprendió junto a otros, que trataban de reducir víctimas, la huida

Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas para que no los separaran de sus padres. Potentes explosiones y una figura aterradora era lo que se podía observar a los lejos.

 **Transmisión terminada**

* * *

El grupo completo fue dirigido por la nueva jiraiya hacia los cuarteles tanzaku por estar lo suficientemente cerca de su posición actual. No hubo problema ni con la entrada ni con el hospedaje en dicho lugar por lo que no tuvieron reparo en descansar un poco.

Cada quien obtuvo su habitación, para alivio del agente, teniendo por fin cada uno un tiempo a solas para meditar en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba anocheciendo

Hunk se mantenía sentado en la cama, sin la capa y con la espada aun lado. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue mandado en esta misión. Creería que fueron entre diez o veinte días pero no estaba seguro. En ese tiempo gano varias habilidades e incluso un demonio con cola sellado dentro suyo que termino siendo su colega en esto.

Aun cuando era un soldado experimentado en distintos campos de guerra, un universo ninja era en su momento una absoluta ridiculez. Adaptarse a un mundo completamente nuevo puede causar un estrés potente en los que no están acostumbrados a situaciones inesperadas. Y vaya que inesperado fue su encuentro con aquella diosa conejo.

\- Supongo que ese demonio ya habrá conquistado mi dimensión sin esfuerzo – Dice a la nada

\- **No lo dudes** – Suena la voz de son en su cabeza – **Enfrentarla solo es suicidio**

Ignora su malhumor

\- _Una reina domina todo un batallón de demonios_ – Frunce el ceño cambiando el tema – _Demonios que no conocen un límite en cuanto números. No les importa morir_

\- **Son criaturas sedientas de sangre que adoran pelear –** Sigue son **– Con la reina de seguro tuvieron un golpe de suerte que les permitiera liberar sus ansias.**

 **-** _De tener mis armas de fuego, los enfrentamientos serian reducidos a segundos_ – En su rostro un intento de sonrisa

En eso la radio que estaba a su lado empieza a recibir una señal. Hunk toma el auricular y se lo coloca en el oído.

\- _Objetivo cumplido_ – Expresa la voz, animada – _Capacidad demostrada y confianza ganada. Desde ahora, ex agente de umbrella hunk, te daré soporte._

 _\- Llevas molestándome desde la primera dimensión – Se asoma cauteloso por la ventana del lugar - ¿Quién eres?_

 _\- Por ahora no hay nombre disponible – Niega la voz – Creación de última hora del sabio para ayudarte en caso de que el no pudiese._

 _\- Detesto que dejen mensajes vagos – Dice molesto_

 _\- No era momento de presentaciones hasta ver de que eras capaz – Dice simple – Dejémonos de cháchara para darte una ubicación._

 _\- Te oigo_

 _\- He detectado un nivel alto de oscuridad en un pueblo al norte de tu ubicación actual – Informa – Investigación, captura e interrogación. Neutralización solo si es necesario. Puede resolverse solo_

 _\- Entendido – Hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía información táctica y se sentía bien volver. Corta comunicación_

Hunk sin perder el tiempo, se viste y se amarra la espada.

\- ¿ **Seguro de ir solo?**

 **-** _Solo, podre centrarme en mi mismo sin estar pendiente de nadie._

Toma en cuenta de que si sale por esa puerta, todas escucharan y querrán unirse también. Así que abriendo la ventana, salta por ella sin hacer ruido alguno. Aun con todas las precauciones, no pudo evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de su partida por medio de una habilidad de espionaje.

El agente tuvo éxito en salir de tanzaku sin levantar sospechas. El trayecto fue calmado y sin nadie molesto a su alrededor. No tomo mucho para llegar al pueblo y darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado por una intensa aura morado oscuro. No había nadie resguardando la entrada siendo eso sinónimo de trampa para tontos. Toma otro camino y se adentra.

Esconde su rastro y se mantiene en movimiento por los licántropos que patrullaban buscando algún intruso. Mientras se movía, daba vistazos rápidos a los cuerpos tirados de la gente asesinada que viéndolos de cerca habían tratado de defenderse.

Corre por lo que era un techo y da un pequeño salto hacia el suelo, dando giro por el suelo ocultándose detrás de unas cajas. Tenía el centro del pueblo en su campo de visión. Los habitantes que aún seguían con vida, yacían sentados en el suelo, amarrados en grupos de diez, vigilados por las bestias anteriormente descritas.

Hanzo se mantenía a un lado con los brazos cruzados observando como hacían una clase de ritual cubierto de muchos símbolos extraños. Todo parecía indicar que era un altar de sacrificios.

\- No te han dicho que eres una peste – Escucha detrás – ¿Es tan difícil matar a un insecto?

Hunk no tuvo tiempo de reacción hasta que fue golpeado por una potente ola de chacra aterrizando a un lado del círculo. Da un giro en el suelo a la derecha evitando el arma de hanzo, saca su espada e intenta cortarlo. Hanzo se agacha y se mueve en su dirección para golpear su estómago. Golpe que detiene con su mano libre y le propina un rodillazo que lo empuja un poco hacia atrás. Da un salto hacia su derecha volando de un corte las cabezas de algunos seres hablando en lenguas raras dentro del círculo

El piso a su alrededor tiembla, para luego ser tragado por una gran salamandra. Cuando creían que era todo, en la criatura se notan varios cortes que se juntan rápidamente permitiendo al agente escapar de un fuerte salto. Pudo escapar pero no pudo evitar respirar algo del aire venenoso que aquella salamandra botaba quedando con la espada clavada en el suelo como muleta.

\- Aunque hayas respirado una mínima, estas envenado – Dice hanzo – Estarás paralizado en unos minutos

Hunk pensaba que era un completo estúpido por no haber pedido información acerca de ese hombre. Cometió un error de novato y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Tomando el poco control que tenía en su cuerpo y con los diente apretados con toda la frustración posible. Empuña la espada y corre hacia hanzo con toda la intención de matar teniendo en el medio al castaño.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, basura revivida! – Activa el sharingan inconscientemente y el castaño con el byakugan activo, queriendo evitar el problema, hace unos sellos extraños y detrás aparece un vórtice. Con la palma abierta, golpea a hunk en todo el pecho para empujarlo y terminar con eso. No conto que este, lo sujeto con toda su fuerza por la muñeca, acercándolo para mirarlo fijamente, a los ojos. Con una voluntad mucho mayor logra encerrarlo en un genjutsu.

Antes de que la puerta los absorbiese, una línea de arena intento alcanzarlo sin éxito alguno.

* * *

Era un día normal y soleado en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la gente iba de un lado a otro preocupados por cosas propias. Todo iba bien hasta que el cielo oscureció de repente y en mitad del aire, el cielo se distorsiono formando un vórtice. La gente estaba aterrada por tal suceso y más al ver dos figuras cayendo de dentro a gran velocidad. Uno inconsciente y el otra luchando por no poder hacer mucho con el cuerpo paralizado.

\- **¡Demonios hunk! –** Grita son

\- ¡ _No me recuerdes que estoy a punto de morir_! – Exclama

Al estar a unos pies de altura, ocurre una explosión debajo de él, revelando a un sapo. Los dos caen en su panza amortiguando la caída. Se da cuenta que está dentro de konoha. El sapo desaparece y los dos caen de golpe al suelo. Hunk cae de espalda obteniendo más dolor por caer encima de la kubikiribocho

\- Hagan movimientos bruscos y morirán por invasión – Movió su ojo hacia un lado encontrándose con varios ninjas de la aldea, jiraiya y al tercero con armadura.

Vieron que no hicieron ningún movimiento y eso les extraño. La adrenalina se esfumo haciendo que hunk botara sangre por la boca debido a la herida que le hizo el revivido antes de llegar a ahí. Esto hizo que poco a poco perdiera la conciencia.

Parpadea tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en su subconsciente. Toma un largo suspiro y se aleja de la casa que le había hecho a su inquilina. No quería lidiar con una mujer irritante por el momento.

\- **¿A dónde demonios crees que vas señor yo puedo solo?** – Le grita desde la ventana. Siguió caminando sin importarle - **¿Me escuchaste? ¡hunk vuelve aquí ahora mismo!**

Salta por la ventana y llega al suelo. Corre hacia el agente con toda la intención de reñirle por ignorarla. Cuando estaba por golpearlo vio delante dos figuras que tenía años que no veía.

\- Por lo menos no hay oscuridad – Dice hamura -¿Una casa?

\- Ōtsutsukis

\- Ya hemos visto tus recuerdos – Contesta hagoromo anticipándose

\- Bien

Sin previo aviso fueron abrazados los dos por son quien estaba llorando.

\- Hasta que te quebraste, son – Cierra los ojos aburrido y se sienta en el suelo, un poco alejado

Las situaciones que siguen apareciendo son cada vez más extrañas. Pero qué sentido tendría si no pasaran cosas anormales en el viaje.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¿Review?**

 **Hasta la próxima. :D**


	18. Captura

**Decimoctavo capitulo**

* * *

 **Señal débil recobrada: Transmisión entrante**

 **-** ¿¡Que has dicho!? – Toma al otro sujeto por el cuello de la camisa molesto - ¿¡Como que fueron asesinados!? ¡Es imposible! Imposible…

Lo deja libre del agarre quedando devastado

 **-** Lo siento iruka **–** Coloca su mano en el hombro con muchas heridas vendadas – Ellos antes de morir nos ayudaron a escapar

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Iruka levanta la mirada – Antes de irnos veía a esa cosa repelida y los daba por vencedores

El hombre suspira

\- Un hombre con el brazo deformado apareció y le dio algo en forma de esfera – Relata – Toda las heridas se curaron, en su frente se abrió un extraño ojo y su pelo tuvo un juego de rojo y blanco. Su poder era traumatizante y no tardo demasiado en demostrar una imponente superioridad

Abrió grande los ojos

\- Iruka – Frunció el ceño – Arranco sus almas y las absorbió en mitad de una horrible risa.

Cae de rodillas impactado

\- Hemos perdido a nuestra última esperanza, genma

Dieron toda esta información sin darse cuenta de que dos pequeñas figuras habían estado detrás de la pared escuchando todo. La palabra "muertos" se mantenía rondando en su cabeza. Era un hecho difícil de aceptar mientras echaban a correr

 **Señal caída: Transmisión perdida**

* * *

 **Paisaje mental**

Pasados los minutos de llantos y anécdotas. Hunk se acerca a la "familia", por muy extraño que pareciesen, con toda la intención de hablar sobre sus recuerdos que fueron vistos

\- Agente hunk – Se gira al hombre, al acercarse – Por tus recuerdos, puedo decir de que esta "mujer zorro" está manipulando muy bien la oscuridad con una imponente precisión

\- El nigromante se negó a darme más información – Se cruza de brazos – De haber recordado el uso del sharingan como profanador de mentes, le hubiese sacado hasta lo último.

\- El poder que te hemos dado ha tenido una buena reacción dentro de ti – Señala hagoromo - El chacra que corre por tu cuerpo, es como fantasmal. Lo que te da cierta ventaja a la hora de engañar al oponente creyendo que no eres gran cosa.

\- Pero tener tanto poder no quiere decir que seas invulnerable – Prosigue hamura – Eres un humano, no espero que lo olvides. Tampoco puedes ocultar tu condición de jinchuriki

\- Las habilidades son solo recursos opcionales – Contesta – Mis enfrentamientos son cuerpo a cuerpo sin el uso de chacra

\- **Fanfarrón –** Susurra para sí misma – **Ellos no se esperan que sus enemigos seamos nosotros.**

\- En efecto. Mientras ella recluta gente lavándoles la mente con ansias de poder, la gente que hallas casualmente o salvas indirectamente se auto recluta, no aceptando un no por respuesta – Expresa hamura

El agente se cruza de brazos

\- Se pegan sin poder evitarlo – Mira a son, quien le gruñe de forma cómica

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste de forma tan normal el tenerla a ella dentro de ti? – Pregunta de repente hamura

\- No hay una respuesta en concreto – Contesta – Impulso, tal vez

Son lo mira seria

\- **Me esperaba una respuesta más entendible**

\- Sigue esperando – Eso hace que son se moleste mas

Hagoromo y hamura observan la interacción con una sonrisa

\- Por el momento las cosas siguen igual – Dice hagoromo – La información aun es escasa pero por lo menos tienes una buena formación. Lo que me impresiona es que hayas logrado que todos trabajen, incluso la contraparte femenina del transmigrante de indra. Aunque eso se deberá también a la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo.

\- La situación obliga a cualquier cosa

Ambos asienten

\- Bien hunk, por el momento nos despedimos – Empiezan a desaparecer – Haz tu mejor esfuerzo en terminar esto y ayúdalo en lo que puedas, son.

\- ¡ **Lo haremos! –** Levanta su mano, despidiéndose - **¡Vamos!**

Todo se vuelve oscuridad

 **Fin paisaje mental**

Hunk despierta y lo primero que ve, es que está dentro de cuatro paredes. Tres oscuras, una única ventana y rejas. Sentado en aquella horrible cama, revisa su herida interna reciente. Ese golpe le había hecho retumbar el pecho provocándole heridas leves pero que igual lo hizo escupir sangre. Vio vendas y razono en que le habían curado. La espada, la capa y sus mochilas se las habían quitado dejándolo con la ropa que llevaba debajo y unas esposas en sus muñecas.

\- He sido encerrado – Susurra – Muchos años han pasado desde entonces

\- **Probablemente no han detectado que eres un jinchuriki** – La voz de son suena en su cabeza – **Sino te hubiesen puesto más retenciones**

Se levanta del suelo y se acerca a las rejas de metal, con un poco de dolor en las costillas, analizando su entorno. Veía muchas celdas con sus respectivos reclusos. De derecha a izquierda, nadie resaltaba, hasta ver hacia el frente. Frunce fuertemente el ceño al ver que estaba el revivido, viéndolo con esos ojos blancos, con los que pareciese estuviera viendo su alma.

\- Así que has despertado – Pega su frente a las rejas con un semblante cansado y sereno – Estamos en konoha

Hunk se sintió igual que cuando había encontrado a la uchiha mayor en el bosque antes de ser atacado en la dimensión antepasada. La oscuridad que antes emanaba ya no estaba.

\- No siento el control de ese hombre deforme – Sigue mirándole fijamente - ¿Tu hiciste esto?

Su silencio hablaba por él. Lo que menos esperaba de ese sujeto, era que le preguntase tal cosa. Esperaba que ya se hubiese ido a través de uno de esos vórtices, pero no lo hizo.

\- No pareces un uchiha, generalmente llevan el pelo negro – Se aleja de los barrotes, espera unos segundos y cierra los ojos, en señal de frustración, por no oír nada salir de su boca – ¡No me ignores y di algo!

\- Aparte de lo obvio, revivido – Su voz fría lo sorprende ¿Por qué no te has ido aun?

El sonido de una puerta algo oxidada, siendo abierta, resuena a lo lejos en un sonido escandaloso que termina por despertar a todos y cortar lo que iba a decir. Hiruzen sarutobi el sandaime, hace su aparición a través de la puerta vistiendo el atuendo de hokage siendo escoltado por varios ambus. Casi al instante de entrar sintió como todo se llenó de intento asesino, esto dejo a muchos paralizados de miedo. Varios pasos fue lo que duro su andar hasta quedar en el centro de ambas celdas.

\- ¿ **Piensas liberarte a la fuerza? –** Pregunta son

\- _Primero veamos hasta donde va todo esto_

 _-_ Espósenlos – Dijo el sandaime con voz autoritaria

\- ¿Sandaime? – Susurra el muchacho de ojos blancos - ¿Por qué está vivo?

Las puertas de las dos celdas fueron abiertas. Ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia y dejarse esposar. Salieron de la prisión con una enorme vigilancia enfocados en ellos. Al estar en un área alejada, la movilización no fue sabida por nadie ni siquiera al llegar a la mansión hokage. Caminaron un pequeño tramo hasta llegar a una gran sala llena de personas, que al verlos tuvieron todos la misma reacción de asombro.

Gracias a los recuerdos que absorbió del padre de naruko supo al instante quienes eran todos y cada uno de ellos. Los jefes de cada clan que residían en esta aldea.

Hunk inclino un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y pego sus ojos hacia su lado. El muchacho de ojos blancos estaba shockeado y sorprendido. Siguió su mirada hasta dar con dos mujeres, que sin lugar a duda eran gemelas, tenían ciertas características que se asemejaban a el

\- Ahora podremos comenzar la reunión – Una rubia de cabello largo declara seria viéndolos

Hunk tuvo una reacción de confusión ¿Él no estaba muerto? Aparte ¿Por qué es una mujer?

\- ¿Ellos dos son los que cayeron del cielo a través de ese extraño agujero? – Consulta un hombre de pelo rojo corto

\- **Mi hermano kurama está aquí** –Habla son – **Lo conocen como el nueve colas y está dentro de el**

 **-** _Con los recuerdos de namikaze, sé que es el anterior jinchuriki de uzumaki naruko. Su madre allá y aquí su padre._

Una enorme cantidad de susurros se hizo presente.

Entrecerró los ojos por su parecido a aquella mujer que estaba muerta

\- Sus vidas están colgando de un hilo – Hablo con una expresión seria la yondaime – Todo dependerá de cómo contesten a mis preguntas. ¿Entendido?

Ninguno respondió

\- Les hare una simple – Levanta un dedo - ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

A hunk no le importó las miradas ni mucho menos los intentos asesinos que venían de todos lados

\- Depende de quien este preguntando

\- La única persona que es capaz de acabar contigo en un parpadeo – Contesta la yondaime – La pregunta aún no ha sido contestada

\- Es mejor que respondas jinchuriki – Jiraiya aparece y da la información dejando a todos desconcertados – Tu también hyuga

Hunk ni se inmuta por el comentario

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la posición en la que estás? – Dice molesta una mujer de cabello oscuro que provenía del clan uchiha

\- No estoy afiliado a ninguna aldea – Frunce el ceño – No tengo ninguna banda que me represente. Por lo cual no habrá nada que lamentar

\- Sus vidas si son de lamentar – Expresa el jefe del clan nara

Hunk no pensaba decir nada. Ya había visto suficiente y pensaba como salir de allí a como dé lugar

\- El y yo no pertenecemos a esta dimensión – Hunk se gira molesto hacia el idiota de ojos blanco – Por como lo veo, estamos en el pasado en una versión alterna de la gente que yo alguna vez conocí

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? - Hablo una de las gemelas hyuga - ¿Qué eres del futuro? ¿Eso es acaso una broma?

\- No soy de los que hacen bromas – Dice serio y se coloca la mano en el pecho – Mi nombre es neji hyuga y

Hunk levanta una mano para que se detenga

\- Revelar información de tu futuro no hará mejor las cosas – Le dice sereno – Solo lograras que todos se tensen y quieran hurgar en tu cerebro para hallar la verdad. Eso lo haré yo – Se voltea lentamente – No soy de ningún clan y tampoco busco destruir su amada aldea. Nadie me ha enviado a su aldea a hacer algo estupido.

\- Simples palabras no te salvaran para nada - Reitera la uchiha - Habla o muere. Tu decides

\- Detesto tener que dar espectáculos – En su espalda se forman dos alas hechas de papel, usa varios papeles en forma de pequeñas cuchillas para romper las esposas y levantar su vista al techo del edificio

Todos entraron en alerta ante tal imagen. Jiraiya frunció el ceño. Solo había una persona que podía hacer tal cosa pero se encontraba muy lejos.

– **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –** Una enorme bola de fuego destruye el techo mientras todos se cubren de los trozos que caen. Toma a neji de los hombros y escapa a través de la abertura.

\- Minako ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se acerca el pelirrojo levantandola

\- Si, no nos pasó nada – Se toca el vientre un poco abultado

Hiruzen les ordena a todos con una imponente voz que los persiguieran.

.

.

.

El pasado con un toque alternativo ¿Qué sigue?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por el capitulo de hoy**

 **Espero les haya gustado ¿Review?**

 **Hasta la próxima. :D**


	19. Plan

**Decimonoveno capitulo**

* * *

 **Señal encontrada nuevamente: Iniciando transmisión**

 **Intento fallido**

 **La señal está cayendo estrepitosamente**

 **Fallo en la imagen**

 **Un error inesperado ha ocurrido**

 **Un mensaje ha sido recibido**

 **¿Desea abrir? Si/No**

 **Ha aceptado abrir mensaje**

 **Reproduciendo**

" _ **Hola, pequeño espectador. ¿Por qué me observas con tanta intensidad? Sabes que la muerte les aguarda y aun así buscas la forma de evitarlo. Es gracioso ¿Cuánto tiempo quedara hasta que llegue? No importa si intentas huir. Te encontrare y lo último que harás será gritar viendo como la sangre sale sin control de tu cuerpo."**_

 **Mensaje finalizado**

* * *

 **Hora: 6 p.m.**

La aldea paso de un día común y corriente sin ningún tiempo de ocurrencia para pasar a quedar completamente paralizados al presenciar como la parte alta de un edificio era volada en pedazos por una bola de fuego. Seguido de una figura con dos alas blancas sosteniendo a otra figura por los hombros en un extraño intento de escape. Solo les tomo un segundo para asimilar lo que había ocurrido y comenzar la huida masiva para salvaguardar sus vidas.

La vista de la aldea desde el aire era una oportunidad que casi nadie tenía, sin necesidad de estar de pie en la montaña, pero para un hombre como hunk eso era lo de menos.

Hunk tuvo que tomar acciones evasivas mientras se mantenía en el aire por una lluvia de kunais que se le estaba lanzando, pero se le dificultaba al estar cargando al sujeto de ojos blancos. El contraataque de papel solo les dejaba neutralizados con una mano herida o la pierna con cortes leves.

En una de esas tuvo que soltar al muchacho, quien cayó en uno de los tejados dando vueltas, porque recibió dos impactos profundos en su antebrazo izquierdo y su hombro derecho. En eso recibe un fuerte puñetazo combinado de gigantes proveniente de dos akimichi, los cuales habían expandido sus cuerpos superando el tamaño de un edificio, estrellándolo contra la pared de un edificio. Presionando sus dientes con dolor, sale del agujero e intenta andar pero rápidamente es paralizado a través de la sombra.

\- Posesión de sombra completada – La voz femenina provenía de una mujer jounin con cicatrices en su rostro. De repente la sombra se retira para darle paso a un pequeño tornado gris que lo golpea mandándolo a volar varios metros. El hombre se levanta a duras penas siendo rodeado al instante por insectos hasta el cuello.

\- Dices que no viniste a crear un escándalo – De un salto aparece el sandaime junto a un gran pelotón quienes rodean todo el perímetro – Y lo primero que haces es volar en pedazos la sala del consejo

La figura del pelirrojo molesto se posiciona al lado del sandaime

\- ¡Por poco y casi matas a mi esposa! – Regaña la contraparte masculina de kushina – La lleve al hospital para que fuera revisada. Espero y no tenga ni un rasguño porque te las veras conmigo.

Jiraiya simplemente se acerca al agente para darle un derechazo en la mejilla y un rodillazo en el estómago para asombro de todos. Este le levanta por el cabello y le hace mirarlo a los ojos

\- Solo hay una persona que es capaz de usar el papel como arma – Le propina un gancho por debajo de la mandíbula, que lo levanta del suelo y una patada en el pecho empujándolo hacia atrás - ¿Qué le has hecho a mis estudiantes?

\- ¿Los huérfanos de ame? – Habla con su habitual frialdad – Dos vivos y uno muerto por la traición de hanzo.

\- ¿Hanzo? ¿Traición? – Lo toma del cuello de la camisa - ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Cuando se da cuenta el agente se vuelve de agua el cual se desploma en el suelo. Había sido un clon de agua durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¡Sandaime-sama! – Llega uno de los anbus – El hyuga también era un clon de agua.

Todos se quedaron estáticos. Habían sido todos engañados por un completo desconocido sin saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Todos se percataron de que estaban en una zona alejada dentro de la aldea. El pelirrojo abre grande los ojos asustado.

\- ¡Minako puede estar en peligro! – Todos reaccionan y parten rápido sin darse cuenta de que un enmascarado los veía desde las sombras.

Mientras hunk y neji corrían por los pasillos del hospital en búsqueda de la namikaze. Les tomo un buen rato esperar a que la gran mayoría de las fuerzas persiguieran a sus clones. La distracción había sido un éxito cuando al segundo de pasar por las puertas recibió la información del clon que se disipo.

Todo ocurrió mientras el humo de la bola de fuego aún estaba latente. Hizo dos clones de agua que se vieran como ellos dos y luego uso el henge para transformarse en anbu para pasar desapercibido. Neji no vacilo al momento de imitarlo y seguirlo por órdenes del mismo. Lo hizo en forma de agradecimiento por liberarlo del control de birkin mediante su sharingan, el cual le mostro quien era en realidad.

\- **¿¡Qué demonios ocurrió con lo de ser discreto y no llamar la atención!? –** Grita son

\- _Estoy cansado de tener que optar por revelar información – Dice muy serio – Esta aldea no es de mi importancia ni lo que ocurra con ella en esta dimensión._

 _-_ **¿¡Que quieres decir!?**

 **-** _Otsutsuki medio la habilidad de absorber los recuerdos y habilidades de los fallecidos. Poseo los recuerdos de la versión masculina de aquella rubia embarazada – Razona – La mayoría de los que conocí en el mundo puro, aquí están presentes pero con el género cambiado. Llegamos un nueve y hoy es diez de octubre. Si viste mis recuerdos entenderás que es lo que ocurrirá hoy._

 **\- El ataque de kurama y el sellado dentro de su hijo acosta de su propia vida**

\- _Todo eso fue resultado de la aparición de ese enmascarado_ – Explica – _Esta aldea presenta un problema de infiltración grave._

\- **Por eso dijiste eso** – Se sienta en el mueble dentro del subconsciente – **Pero hay un problema con esa afirmación**

\- _Si_ – Prosigue – _Hemos cambiado este momento del tiempo por nuestra intromisión._

\- **Las cosas irán mal** – Contesta acomodándose

\- _No es mi problema_

Son entonces frunce el ceño

\- **¿¡Era necesario montar un espectáculo!?** – Grita una vez más

\- _No había forma de escapar de ahí con el método tradicional – Dice firme_

 _-_ **Si es así ¿Por qué no los eliminaste a todos de un golpe con el rinnegan?**

 **-** _La misión es encontrar información no matar a gente de forma innecesaria – Contesta –No se controlar todo lo que en este momento poseo. De haber hecho tal cosa hubiese matado también a mi única fuente de información._

Pasaron de pasillo en pasillo asustando a cada médico y enfermera que se encontrasen. En cuanto pasaron por una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, escucharon el llanto de un bebe que fue al instante silenciado. Dos anbus estaban por montar guardia mientras salían por la puerta, pero cayeron inconscientes de un golpe en la nuca.

Entraron al cuarto de hospital para encontrar a la namikaze acostada en la cama con un bebe pelirrojo en brazos. El médico y las enfermeras estaban atónitos por la tan inesperada presencia. La yondaime se sentía vulnerable ante tal acto y sin poder hacer nada por falta de energía después de tener a su hijo.

\- Tómalo con calma, namikaze – Arrastra una de las sillas que estaba cerca y la coloca en frente de la cama – Como he dicho al principio, no he venido para hacer daño a nadie.

\- ¿Porque debería de creerte? – Hablo con desconfianza

\- Ya te hubiese hecho daño de haber sido así – Dice simple

\- Solo juegas conmigo

\- Fue un error el haber venido a esta dimensión

\- Es mi culpa que estemos aquí, yondaime-sama – Neji hace una inclinación para disculparse

Eso hace que minako incline la cabeza un poco en confusión por la actitud de estos dos. Por lo general los enemigos no piden disculpas ni mucho menos evitan aprovechar la oportunidad de que este debilitada por el parto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esta dimensión?

Hunk se levanta y extiende su mano derecha lentamente hacia la rubia que inmediatamente frunce el ceño el cual levanta su mano bloqueando y entrelazándolas.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Hablo con suma seriedad. Neji se acercó para entender el concepto

El agente activa su sharingan dejándola sorprendida.

Tomando eso como una oportunidad levanta su mano izquierda y la coloca en la sien liberando muchas memorias vivas que comenzaron a correr por su mente como si estuviera viendo una película. Le dejo ver quiénes eran y parte de la vida final de su contraparte masculina.

Hunk tomo control de sí mismo tan pronto su mano dejo la cabeza de minako. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de que los ojos de hunk eran negros otra vez mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había visto

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el hyuga

\- Le he transferido algunos recuerdos, nada dañino

\- N-no estoy segura de que decir – Minako estaba en shock de todo, incluso de haber visto su propia muerte – Si todo es real, eso quiere decir que…

Una explosión es escuchada y sentida por debajo de ellos. A su vez una gran explosión de humo y un rugido espantoso hacen eco en toda la aldea.

Hunk sabiendo del peligro, carga a la yondaime de forma nupcial con él bebe bien abrazado a ella y saltan por la ventana justo a tiempo antes de que toda la estructura se viniera abajo. Aterrizan en el tejado de un edificio cercano y se mantienen a salvo por el momento.

En su campo de visión podían ver que el kyubi estaba de golpe en el pueblo y con el símbolo del sharingan en sus ojos. Dedujeron al instante de que el proceso se había hecho en el pueblo en vez de en algún lugar lejano. Si eso era cierto, eso quería decir de qué kasuma estaba moribundo por la extracción del zorro y que todo se había adelantado a lo previsto.

\- Hyuga, tu mano en mi hombro

Con el conocimiento del hiraishin en su mente, activa el sello que se encontraba en el sello del nueve colas y desaparecen en un parpadeo. Aparecen en otro parpadeo para rescatar al hombre de ser aplastado por la pata de la bestia. El enmascarado estaba con una ceja alzada por la presencia de aquel extraño que nunca en su vida había visto.

\- Llévatelo

\- ¿Usted qué hará señor?

\- Enfrentarme a óbito - Lo dicho dejo al enmascarado gruñendo

El hyuga pasa el brazo del hombre por su cuello y de un salto se aleja.

Ambos hombres se veían analíticos preparándose para lo que viniese del otro.

\- ¡ **Te moleremos a golpes!**

* * *

 **Y lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy**

 **Gracias por ver. ¿Review?**

 **Hasta la próxima. :D**


	20. El enmascarado

**Vigésimo capitulo**

 **¿Qué tal? Ya ha pasado un buen número de días y bueno ya tocaba un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste**

 **Ninguna señal ha sido encontrada**

 **Volver a intentar (Si/No)**

* * *

Todo ocurrió de forma imprevista. Ningún habitante de la aldea creyó que con el reciente alboroto creado a raíz de una explosión ocurrida en el techo de la sala del consejo en donde se efectuaba un interrogatorio hacia dos desconocidos se llegase a poner peor. Pensaron que todo acabaría rápido debido a que se encontraban dentro de la aldea rodeados de una gran gama de ninjas que los protegerían de ese par de locos, como algunos los llamaron.

De pronto fue una potente nube de humo, que sin previo aviso apareció llamando poderosamente la atención de todo el mundo. Cuatro patas fueron cayendo de golpe al suelo aplastando edificios con gente dentro y generando pequeñas ondas expansivas que se disparaban por las calles mandando a volar a uno que otro despreocupado.

El zorro de nueve colas hacia acto de presencia a través de una invocación perfectamente hecha al ser arrancado de su ahora exjinchuriki, el cual fue rescatado de morir por el agente quien había utilizado una de las habilidades del yondaime, la cual absorbió cuando se despedía del mundo puro dejando a sus dos aliadas en el proceso.

Hunk le dio la orden a neji de llevarse a un moribundo pelirrojo hacia su esposa con su hijo recién nacido, mientras él se encargaba del aquel enmascarado que controlaba al demonio con cola a través de su único ojo visible con el sharingan activado. El extraño en cuestión llevaba una larga y gruesa túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza. Decidió ignorar lo último que dijo el agente.

\- Que sepas usar el hiraishin me ha dejado intrigado – Dice tranquilamente mientras lo observaba – A pesar de esa demostración no pareces la gran cosa

\- Subestimar a tu oponente de buenas a primeras no es bueno, uchiha obito – Esto hizo fruncir el ceño al enmascarado – Se quién eres chico y la verdad no me impresiona para nada.

El enmascarado cierra el ojo

\- ¿Obito dices? – Se encorva riéndose un poco – Si no me equivoco ese es el nombre de alguien que murió hace un tiempo. Pierdes el tiempo en cosas ambiguas mientras tu patética aldea es destruida

El enmascarado decidió confiarse en que la persona que tenía enfrente no era más que un mísero ninja que de alguna forma poseía información que nadie debería tener. No tenía nada que fuese llamativo. Error que le costaría muy caro por ser arrogante. Al momento de sacarse de la manga unas cadenas y ajustárselas en las mangas siente como su cuerpo es paralizado.

\- Te has equivocado en eso último

\- **No llevamos la insignia de ninguna aldea –** Son completa

Su mente se llenó de tensión por el repentino suceso y lucho para devolver la movilidad a su cuerpo llenándose ahora de angustia.

\- **Banshō Ten'in! –** Su cuerpo fue disparado sin control en dirección del agente, el cual tenía la palma de su mano en su dirección. Estando cerca y armando un puño con su mano derecha, hunk propina un derechazo que falla al no haber contacto por la habilidad del enmascarado de volverse intangible.

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** \- El invasor no había ni dado la vuelta cuando le lanza una gran bola de fuego. Este salta a un lado esquivando el golpe y corre con toda intención de atacar al agente. Hunk hace lo mismo y empieza una serie de ráfaga de golpes de un lado a otro.

En una de esas las cadenas intentaron envolverlo pero da un salto hacia el frente dando una vuelta por el suelo.

\- Esos ojos – Expresa frustrado - ¿¡Por qué posees esos ojos!?

\- Deja de parlotear y pelea

En eso el empieza a desaparecer bajo la tierra borrando todo rastro de chacra. Hunk ve hacia todos lados esperando algún ataque. Tenía que cortar el control mental y sin esos kunais especiales del yondaime no podía replicar lo que hizo para vencer. Así que no hubo más que improvisar

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –** Tres clones de sombra son creados. Aprovechando el humo de ellos se transforma en una piedra. Sintiendo el peligro inminente, uno de los clones lanza la piedra al cielo con fuerza justo en el momento en el que aparece desde el suelo el enmascarado golpeando y desapareciendo a dos clones.

\- La victoria es mía

\- **Solo los arrogantes hablan así –** Expresa son al verlo

El clon de hunk carga hacia delante, al igual que el hombre enmascarado. Este se materializa y atraviesa su pecho antes de que este pudiese tocar su rostro. Cuando creía que todo término, el clon sonríe mientras líneas de sangre bajaban de su boca.

\- **Rasengan!** – Escucha antes de ser golpeado por una potente esfera espiral de color azul en la espalda generando una potente explosión dejando un enorme cráter. Golpea la espalda del hombre antes de que este saltara a distancia, marcándole con el jutsu-shiki del hiraishin.

El hombre se levantaba lentamente por encima de una pequeña colina de rocas. Se sostenía su hombro izquierdo, el cual se empezaba a caer en una desagradable imagen de la carne desprendiéndose.

\- Impresionante, seguro eres estudiante de la cuar… - El monologo fue cortado al agente transportarse y propinarle un certero golpe en el estómago y a su vez realizando un sello de liberación de sello.

\- Con esto el kyubi ya no te pertenecerá – El sharingan que se mostraba en los ojos de la bestia desapareció

El enmascarado intenta huir pero es retenido por el brazo completo y le impacta en el abdomen una aguja de hielo haciendo escapar una ola de sangre.

Quiso tomar un segundo intento de escape pero le fue imposible al sentir un potente rodillazo en su herida abierta y luego un puñetazo cargado de chacra en la máscara partiéndola en muchos pedazos. No hubo reacción cuando sus brazos y sus pies fueron clavados por cuatro varas negras de la mano de cuatro clones que se dispersaron al instante. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Uchiha óbito – Declara el agente mientras formaba un katon rasengan – Tu muerte provocara un mejor manejo sobre el futuro de esta dimensión. Te recomiendo que comiences a rezar todo lo que sepas.

\- B-bastardo – Dice con más sangre saliendo de su boca – ¿Cómo er-res tan fue-erte? ¿Q-quien e-eres?

\- **Tu muerte**

Levanta su brazo listo para eliminar al uchha, cuando de repente aparece como un borrón la yondaime para detenerlo.

\- Es suficiente – Expresa con seriedad

Desvanece la esfera y la observa detenidamente. Sus ojos pasan a su brazo en donde podía ver un sello de hiraishin.

\- Proteger a un traidor no es propio de un líder del pueblo y mucho menos de alguien que ya ha visto que sucederá si el sigue con vida

\- Lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente

\- ¿Diferente?

\- S-se-nsei viene a r-rematarme – Sonríe ensangrentado – Que honor

La rubia rápidamente se acerca a su alumno moribundo que creía fallecido por lo que le habían dicho kakashi y rin en el pasado. Hunk retira tres de las cuatro y las arroja aun lado.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes el daño emocional que nos has dado a kakashi y a mí con tu supuesta muerte! – Se sienta y empieza a presionar la herida para evitar que la sangre siga fluyendo

\- P-porque me ayudas…Y-yo le hice todo esto a la aldea… ¡No seas hipócrita! – Quita sus manos de su herida bruscamente – Déjame morir…es mejor así.

\- ¡No permitiré que mueras! – Grita

\- Deja de actuar sensei, no te queda – Escupe más sangre – He destruido parte de la aldea, casi mato a tu esposo y estás perdiendo segundo a segundo las vidas de los ninjas que se están enfrentando al zorro. Sé que muy en el fondo me odias por eso.

\- No albergo odio óbito – Le responde – Lo que tengo es un fuerte arrepentimiento de no haber podido ayudarte. Pero ahora se me presenta la oportunidad de salvarte.

\- Pierdes el tiempo sensei – Contesta – Lárgate y ayuda a tu aldea.

\- ¡No me iré! – Dice con decisión mientras a su vez el zorro es bombardeado – No ahora que sé que puedo recuperar a todos mis estudiantes.

Esto elevo una ceja en el moribundo

\- ¿Q-que?

Ella cierra los ojos fuertemente y los abre con determinación

\- Rin está viva

Esto golpeo fuertemente a óbito

\- ¿V-vi,viva? ¿Cómo que está viva? – Decía confuso - ¡Mientes, yo la vi morir!

En su cabeza la herida había pasado a un segundo plano

\- Ella te hizo creer eso. Nos hizo creer eso a todos – Revela – Uno de los espías de jiraiya descubrió que ella vive en kumogakure y que usa un henge para cubrir su aspecto.

Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su cara por la inesperada información. ¿Cómo era posible? El, la vio morir. No tenía sentido

\- I-imposible, imposible – Quiso encontrar algún rastro de trampa o indecisión en los ojos azules de minako, pero lo único que encontró fue una aplastante sinceridad - ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Eres el primero en saberlo – Responde con dolor – Kakashi aún no lo sabe

Hunk nota como se toma su vientre con sus dos manos al momento de intentar ponerse de pie. Llega en dos pasos en su dirección y la toma en brazos justo antes de derrumbarse por la drástica perdida de adrenalina.

\- Venir hasta aquí en tu estado no lo hace cualquier mujer – Ella le da una sonrisa – Pero igual es muy estúpido

Escucha una explosión en la lejanía. Un enorme sapo ha aparecido y encima del todo estaba jiraiya con el sandaime.

\- Han tardado en hacer algo – Se dice a sí mismo – ¿Que los habrá retenido tanto?

El agente coloca un brazo de la rubia en su cuello y con su brazo derecho la pega hacia él actuando como soporte.

\- Él es mi responsabilidad, no lo mates

\- Rubia irritante – Susurra casi gruñendo – No quiero repercusiones después

Ella lo observa con cansancio pero agradecida. Saca la última barra que se mantenía clava en el brazo derecho de óbito. Este gruñe de dolor sin poder hacer nada.

\- Vivirás – Se arrodilla y toca a óbito en su pecho para luego desaparecer en un flash. Reaparecen dentro de un edificio rodeado de camas con bastantes enfermeras, doctores y ninjas heridos. A un lado estaba kasuma acostado con él bebe en sus brazos con un semblante de entre molesto y cansado.

\- ¿¡En qué demonios pensabas al irte así de la nada a tratar de ayudar a este desconocido!? – Se levanta de la cama molesto - ¿¡De dónde sacaste toda esa energía para hacer tal cosa después de haber pasado por un parto!?

Neji quien se encontraba cerca logra sostenerlo justo a tiempo antes de que terminara cayéndose por el gran agotamiento que tenía al serle arrancado el zorro.

\- Es suficiente – Contesta hunk con seriedad mientras deja a la rubia al lado del pelirrojo – Tengan sus peleas luego. Gasto hasta su último gramo de energía para salvar a su estudiante desaparecido.

El agente señala con el pulgar hacia atrás. Las enfermeras corrieron en su dirección al notar al pelinegro ensangrentado

\- ¿O-obito?

* * *

Hunk se aleja en medio de la incertidumbre siendo seguido por neji. Afuera analizan que hacer. Jiraiya intentaba hacer algún daño con el modo sabio activo teniendo a ma y pa en sus hombros, mientras que el sandaime lanzaba una lluvia de bolas de fuego para tratar de sacar a la bestia de la villa. Lo más notorio era que los uchihas estaban entre los lanzadores

\- Sin el sacrificio de la yondaime – Neji observa con detenimiento el enfrentamiento de la aldea contra el nueve colas - ¿Qué podemos hacer contra esa bestia?

El agente y son suspiran para luego sonreír

\- **Vamos a hacer razonar a kurama baka –** Junta sus manos

 **\- Son Mōdo –** Su cuerpo es cubierto por una capa de chacra de color rojo que desprende un inmenso poder. Neji da un salto para alejarse y con byakugan activado se abruma por todo el espectáculo. Aunque no solo él se sentía así, sino también los demás combatientes que sintieron la inmensa ola de chacra.

En eso el alrededor de hunk comienza a llenarse de chacra rojo como si estuviera construyendo una figura animal poco a poco y elevándolo en el proceso . Para cuando todos reaccionaron, el agente ya tenía la figura translucida hecha de chacra de un mono gigante con cuatro colas danzando al aire.

\- Sensei ese no es…

\- A juzgar por el número de colas tiene al cuatro colas dentro de el – Dice el sandaime con asombro – Lo más extraño de todo es no percibir ningún indicio de maldad ni parece querer atentar contra la aldea

 **En el hospital improvisado**

\- ¿Es un jinchuriki? – Pregunta óbito desconcertado por la ventana

\- ¿Ese no es el hombre que cayo del cielo?

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

\- Uno de los pocos que ha conseguido poder trabajar en conjunto con un biju – Todos voltean a ver a minako que se mostraba cansada pero con una sonrisa – Un verdadero extraño

Cuando el zorro dejo de moverse para enfocar toda su atención en la inesperada aparicion se paralizaron por lo extraño que era la situacion

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por el capítulo de hoy**

 **Espero les haya gustado. ¿Review?**

 **Hasta otra ocasión. :D**


	21. Mitad

**Vigésimo primero**

 **Hey ¿qué tal? Estamos de vuelta con otro capítulo más de esta historia. Como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado.**

 **KILLZONERADEC: Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Es un placer que te haya gustado.**

 **Nightmarebat: ¿Eso es que aun te gusta la historia? ^^U**

* * *

 **Buscando señal perdida**

 **Búsqueda fallida**

 **Nuevo intento**

 **Buscando señal perdida**

 **Señal encontrada: Tiempo estimado de intentos cuatro horas**

 **Señal débil: ¿Conectar igual? (Si/No)**

 **Conectando**

 **Imagen visual entrante…**

En un enorme terreno quemado de lo que alguna vez fue un lugar poblado de diferentes árboles, se realizaba lo que ellos habían denominado como la "última línea humana de defensa" contra la figura femenina con rasgos animales que comanda un numero gigante de fuerzas demoniacas. Los opositores a la muerte eran de todos los pueblos, unidos con el único propósito de sobrevivir.

Aun con todo eso junto, eran humanos y como tal, todos tenían un límite. Mientras, las fuerzas demoniacas no mostraban signos de cansancio, al contrario, estaban a tope de energía con unas inmensas ansias de matar y devorar.

No importa si exterminabas a uno, siempre volvían a aparecer sin reparo alguno.

\- ¿De verdad creyeron que podrían haber tenido alguna oportunidad contra mí? – Expresa con un tono alto de voz que se escucha en todos lados mientras levitaba en el aire – ¡Son todos unos ilusos! Ya no hay esperanza

Uno de los ninjas que portaba la vestimenta de la hoja, salta con katana en mano en un ataque frontal para asombro de todos. Ella solo resopla en diversión y crea un portal del cual sale una enorme boca oscura que de un solo mordisco desmiembra al atacante para luego tragárselo de un solo golpe. La sangre se desparramo por todos lados y sus extremidades volaron a un lado con la carne a todo color.

\- Sus juegos empiezan a cansar

\- Mi señora – De un vórtice morado oscuro aparece William birkin mutado, quien se arrodilla ante ella – La conquista ha sido un rotundo éxito. No ha habido sobrevivientes.

\- Excelente – Sonríe complacida – Ya hemos jugado demasiado. Vamos a terminar con esto

\- Ya la oyeron – Levanta su brazo deformado al cielo – ¡Acábenlos ahora!

Más vórtices hacían aparición del cual salían más seres infernales.

\- ¡No se rindan!

\- ¡Aguantaremos lo que el cuerpo tenga que aguantar y si no funciona tendremos que empujarlo más allá del límite!

Todos luchaban valientes y se protegían unos con otros, pero eso nos bastó. Las fuerzas dimensionales masacraban a los que ya no podían hacer nada y seguían aumentando en número. Si morían, seria luchando.

Mientras esto ocurría, en un centro subterráneo de refugiados se llenaba de angustia y se complementaba con un inmenso estrés por no saber qué sucedía allá afuera. El hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz estaba entre ellos. El junto con otros ninjas de varias aldeas y civiles voluntarios se movilizaban de un lugar a otro para cubrir las necesidades de ayuda lo más rápido posible.

El ambiente por más que quisiesen no cambiaria

Decidió tomar los escasos minutos que pudo ahorrar para llevar algo de alimento a los niños que puso bajo su cuidado después de la lamentable muerte de sus padres en la aldea de la hoja. Al abrir la puerta de la casa improvisada supo al instante de que algo no iba bien. Dejo los platos en el suelo y corrió con clara desesperación en su rostro hacia la cocina de la cual provenía un resplandor azul. Encontró a ambos niños siendo guiados por un vórtice de color azul por un enmascarado de cabello oscuro.

\- ¡Alto! – Todos se voltean a verlo, mientras el saca una kunai – Aléjate de ellos

\- Umino iruka supongo – La voz del enmascarado se aprecia sin emociones – Es mejor que cooperes si no quiere que ellos mueran – Mueve su mano hacia su oreja derecha en donde se encontraba un auricular. Los niños veían la interacción asustados

\- ¿Qué quieres con ellos?

El enmascarado da una afinación rápida por radio, la apaga y contesta

\- Que vivan – Señala el vórtice – Acompáñenos umino-san y sus dudas serán resueltas

Iruka barajaba todas sus posibles soluciones, pero cada una se desbarataba. Viendo la creciente desconfianza del hombre, se permitió hablar un poco más.

\- Los que estaban peleando afuera han muerto – Esto sorprende al hombre – Bastara segundos para que lleguen y los maten a todos.

En eso se escucha una potente explosión

\- No es posible – Rápidamente pide – Tenemos que llevarnos a todos

\- Eso no se hará – Contesta – Solo tengo la jurisdicción para llevármelos a ellos

El hombre no podía abandonar a los demás pero tampoco podía darles la espalda a los hijos de sus antiguos estudiantes. Si algunos de sus colegas estuvieran aquí podrían haberle ayudado, pero tristemente todos estaban muertos. Teniendo un duro dilema por delante, no pudo hacer más que ser egoísta.

\- Esto parece una trampa

\- Piense lo que quiera pero no soy parte de esos individuos – Le dice – Me enviaron para salvarlos a ellos pero como estas aquí, te llevare también para que tengan al menos una cara conocida y no se vuelvan locos.

Quería preguntar que quien lo envió pero fue detenido por ambos niños que lo abrazaron asustados

\- Perdemos el tiempo. Créanme cuando les digo que será mejor que estar aquí – El hombre se gira - Estarán bien, vámonos

\- Tengo miedo

\- Yo también

\- Tranquilos – Les sonrió

Tragando grueso, con los sentidos en estado de alerta y con toda seriedad, sigue al enmascarado por el vórtice con dureza de tener que escuchar a la gente gritar pidiendo piedad y con una pequeña esperanza de que no sea una maldita trampa

 **Imagen visual caída**

 **La conexión ha tenido un imprevisto y se ha tenido que detener**

 **Señal caída: ¿Reintentar búsqueda?**

 **Vórtice dimensional ha aparecido en la instalación**

 **Autorización aceptada**

 **La puerta ha sido abierta**

 **Cuatro individuos han entrado**

" **Ya regrese con lo que me habías pedido, mi señora."**

* * *

Toda la aldea se mantenía tensa pero a la vez expectante por el intercambio de miradas que ambos bijus se hacían. Neji se aleja de los dos gigantes hasta llegar a los ninjas de konoha, el sandaime y jiraiya para que dejaran de pelear.

\- Manténganse en alerta, no bajen la guardia - Todos querían una explicación – Preguntas para después

Kurama entrecerraba los ojos analizando a la figura que tenía enfrente.

\- **Son… - Frunce el ceño**

Todos se mantenían atónitos por la capacidad que tenía la "criatura" según ellos, de poder hablar.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede kurama baka? -** Otro rumbo de asombros se hizo presente al ver que la boca del agente ni se movía mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados

 **\- Así que fuiste atrapado**

 **\- En algún momento llegaría a pasar**

Kurama bufa

\- **Solo digo que** **esto es demasiado extraño, incluso viniendo de alguien como tú. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?**

 **\- Es una larga historia pero puedo decir que mucho ha cambiado**

Alza una ceja

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **\- En que me vi en la necesidad de confiar en este sujeto por obra del viejo sennin**

Kurama aún tenía su juicio nublado y tomo eso como si fuera una broma.

 **\- ¿¡Los humanos te han lavado el cerebro!? – Ruge el furia – ¡Tú detestas la humanidad!**

 **Kurama se lanza al ataque. Son y hunk lo imitan. El choque de ambos se siente a través de varias ondas expansivas. El primero intenta darle un golpe pero el dúo supo esquivar con rapidez cada garra.**

 **\- Aun lo hago, ¡pero prefiero estar aquí con él, que con aquellos seres que me encerraron en una horrible prisión!**

Esto descoloca al nueve colas

\- **¿De qué seres hablas?**

Una cadena de relámpagos a un costado de su ubicación en el cielo, llama la atención de todos dirigiendo su mirada a un grupo de mujeres con alas por brazos que atravesaron un vórtice morado oscuro. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer, en concreto de una bruja. Su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo, y tiene los dientes podridos. De entre todas ella que tienen la piel pálida, se destaca una con la piel morada.

\- Ara, ara ¿interrumpimos algo? – Una enorme sonrisa malévola aparece en su rostro

\- Han llegado – Susurra el agente

Hunk se pone serio por la repentina aparición. El ambiente estaba en mucha tensión pero a kurama no parecía importarle mucho

\- ¡ **Debes de estar bromeando son!** – Se burla el biju - **¡Tener miedo de criaturas insignificantes como estas es muy estúpido!**

Kurama, olvidándose por completo de que estaba en konoha, arremete contra la criatura voladora intentando asestarle con su pata un golpe para demostrarle que no tenía ningún motivo para ser un cobarde y protegerse dentro de un mísero humano. La arpía solo levanta el brazo muy rápido lanzando una especie de polvo azul a la pata de kurama, la cual queda a centímetros de lograr su cometido. El polvo se extiende hasta cubrirlo por completo, paralizándolo.

Tal acto deja pasmado a todos los espectadores por lo fácil que fue detener a una bestia con mucho poder de un solo golpe.

\- Quieto bueno para nada – Las acompañantes voladoras se reían de su impotente situación – Quédate así como estas

Hunk desactiva el son modo

\- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – Pregunto son en su mente

\- _Precaución_

El agente supo que algo iba mal al observar como la arpía traía de un sello, un gran barril blanco rodeado de ojos rasgados y tapa negra.

\- Es hora de irse, kyubi – La tapa es abierta y de ella sale una enorme mano morada que se estira hasta llegar al biju tocándolo y partiéndolo por la mitad. Las dos mitades se convierten en dos esferas de luz naranjas, que son encerradas en jaulas separadas de metal oxidado para evitar que se vuelvan a juntar – Tu odio será de gran ayuda

\- **¡Kurama! –** La voz de son era de angustia

El poder que tenían los seres demoniacos era abrumador y si le agregaban el poder de un biju, se pondría peor. Neji se posiciona al lado de hunk esperando alguna orden.

\- ¡Evitemos que esas mitades se vayan de esta dimensión! – El hyuga asiente

Trae sus alas de papel de vuelta y despega del suelo en un fuerte aleteo que llama la atención.

\- Acaben con los seres inferiores – Les ordena y toda la legión de arpías se lanza en picada contra la aldea.

Hunk dispara desde sus alas una lluvia de papeles reforzados que impactaron en muchos de los atacantes destrozando sus alas, desmembrando sus extremidades y volándoles la cabeza. Algunos lograron sobrevivir y seguir adelante para intentar matar al agente. Este empieza a hacer maniobras, mientras lanzaba agujas de hielo como contraataque.

Neji repelía sus ataques usando el puño suave, dando golpes precisos que dejan fuera a todo el que se cruzaba.

\- **Hakke Kūshō! -** Concentra y expulsa de la palma de su mano una gigantesca ola de chakra que golpea a un grupo. Otro grupo se lanza desde detrás - ¡Kaiten! – Empezó a girar desde su propio eje formando una cúpula de chacra defensiva para protegerse.

Todos fueron repelidos y mandados a volar en sentido contrario con bastante fuerza. Cuando se estaba deteniendo, dos arpías se escabulleron e intentaron apuñalarlo mientras estaba distraído pero fueron rápidamente golpeadas por dos figuras.

\- No esperaba menos de mi hijo – Una voz femenina lo sorprendió

Sombras, humanos expandidos, mentes destruidas, bolas de fuego, sharingan, byakugan, sapos y habilidad con las herramientas ninja era el campo de guerra que se presenciaba. Una auténtica locura

En el hospital improvisado no iba mejor. Los heridos tuvieron que buscar fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de las camas y volver a pelear para lograr vivir un día más. Kasuma luchaba con catana en mano aun con el cansancio para evitar que llegaran a su esposa e hijo.

\- ¡Sensei!

Óbito con su energía de reserva, peleo cuerpo a cuerpo con su único sharingan. Minako estaba con él bebe entre sus brazos, pegándolo a ella.

\- ¡El futuro es diferente!

La jefa arpía tenía entre sus garras el ying y el yang del kyubi. Con ello su misión se daba por terminada.

\- Tengo que llegar a esa jaula

Hunk consiguiendo un mejor angulo del montón de seres que lo perseguían en el aire, crea la lanza, coloca el sello de hiraishin y la arroja de un solo golpe. La arpía reacciona y lo paraliza a un metro de ella.

Cuando estaba por mostrar una sonrisa torcida, el agente desaparece y aparece en un parpadeo frente a ella. Se sujeta de la lanza como soporte, da un giro y le da una patada en el pecho que le hace soltar la jaula hacia él, recuperándola.

Pero no conto que ella se repondría rápidamente, lo golpearía en la mejilla izquierda sin poder evitarlo, un gancho en la mandíbula, patada en el estómago haciéndolo soltar la jaula y luego en vuelo le da una patada en la cabeza que lo manda de golpe contra el suelo.

\- Uff, hacía mucho tiempo que no me entretenía tanto – Dice con mucha alegría – Sé que quieres esto pero lastimosamente esto ya es mío.

Abre la jaula, toma una de las dos esferas y se la traga. Queda estática dos segundos y empieza a reír con completo desquicio, soltando la jaula en el proceso.

\- ¡Este poder es impresionante! – Su piel morada pasa a un color naranjado oscuro. Sus rasgos físicos se vuelven más zorrunos y sus ojos tienen una rasgadura naranja.

Del suelo cuatro agentes se elevan del agujero y cargan contra la arpía. Cada uno con una táctica diferente mientras que el original atrapa a tiempo la jaula.

\- **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! –** El primer clon crea una columna de dragón de agua.

El segundo clon lanza una gran cantidad de senbons de hielo y shurikens de papel

 **\- Fūton: Reppūshō! –** El tercer clon repotencia con ráfagas de viento

\- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –** El cuarto clon lanza una bola de fuego

Se originó una impresionante explosión que dejaba entrever que no era posible que hubiese sobrevivido.

\- Impresionante, eras más de lo que pareces – Hunk frunció el ceño al oír su voz

Al despejarse el humo, vio como a la arpía le sobresalían cuatro extremidades de su espalda que habían detenido y reducido el daño a nada. Los extiende y desaparece a los clones

\- Fue una increíble demostración – Alabo – Pero eso no fue ni el calentamiento.

Cuando pensaba realizar su contra ofensiva mejorada, una mano en su hombro la detuvo

\- Es suficiente Myli – La voz venia de un sujeto con una máscara blanca sin rasgos notorios con dos agujeros para los ojos. Vestía una armadura gris, parecida a la del primer hokage, con distintivos blancos – La reina ha terminado la conquista y ha ordenado que todos regresen en este instante.

Ella simplemente se desinflo como si le hubiesen quitado el caramelo aun niño pequeño e hizo un puchero.

\- No es justo, quería divertirme con su cadáver – Señala al agente – Además no tengo la otra mitad

\- Perdiste el tiempo – Abre un vórtice - Vámonos. Llama a tu batallón

Levanta su cabeza y genera un ruido espantoso. Todas las que aún seguían con vida se elevaron y desaparecieron junto a su líder por el vórtice.

La aldea había caído en un enorme silencio. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Todo sucedió de forma rápida. El sandaime reacciono primero, se libró del shock inicial y les reafirmo a todos de que todo había terminado. La fuerza de konoha levanto los puños y gritaron en señal de victoria. Jiraiya solo suspiro por lo problemática que puede ser esta aldea.

Hunk se encontraba en tierra viendo el cielo con seriedad

\- **Se ha escapado con una parte de mi hermano –** Son se siente molesta

\- _Recuperaremos esa mitad a su tiempo_ – Responde calmado – _Tenemos todavía cosas con las que lidiar._

Hace un gesto con la mano y desaparece en un flash. Reaparece al lado de la yondaime hokage para sorpresa de todos una vez más.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El agente explica lo acontecido hace minutos sin perder ningún detalle

\- Esto es lo que queda del nueve colas – Levanta la jaula partida con la esfera naranja - Sabes que el futuro ha cambiado

Biwako y taji revisaban al pequeño pelirrojo recién nacido estando cerca kasuma. Los uchihas ayudaban a los heridos en combate. Incluso había camas con algunos heridos

\- Si, lo sé – Contesta cansada – Pero sé que después de esto, todo ira para mejor

El pelinegro y ex enemigo no entendía a que se referían, así que lo dejo pasar.

\- ¿Qué haremos con él? – Obito se acerca sosteniéndose con un bastón para no caerse.

\- ¿Te lo llevaras contigo? – Le pregunto minako, a lo que este se negó

El agente viendo que no sabían que hacer, toma la esfera entre sus manos, cierra los ojos y la presiona haciéndola brillar en una mezcla de naranja y azul. Esta vuela en pedazos, dejando libre una luz naranja que danza en el aire con simpleza. Sin que nadie lo previera, este se desplaza hasta él bebe, entrando en su pequeño cuerpo. El agente se acerca

\- **Hakke no Fūin Shiki! –** El chakra naranja que revoloteaba sin parar es apagado y un sello aparece en el vientre del pequeño.

Kasuma molesto lo toma del cuello de la camisa

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a condenar la vida de mi hijo para que sea un jinchuriki de ese monstruo!? – Su vista se posa en óbito quien se aterroriza – Contigo hablare después

En la distracción coloca su mano en su sien transfiriendo los mismos recuerdos que ya había dado a minako. Después de unos segundos, este lo soltó desconcertado.

\- El futuro de esta dimensión es su problema de ahora en adelante – Esto sorprende a todos – Ustedes sabrán que hacer, sobre todo porque están vivos para verlo crecer.

El agente se da la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, buscando la firma de chakra del hyuga hasta encontrarlo y desaparecer en un cumulo de papeles.

Mientras en el paisaje mental, son estaba recostada en el sillón viendo hacia el techo.

\- **Aun hay mucho que hacer, sé que te encontraremos kurama** – Su ceño fruncido desaparece - **¿Qué se sentirá ser libre una vez más?**

 **-** _Mucha frustración por no poder estar ni cinco minutos tranquila al estar constantemente atacada por gente de las aldeas para que seas suya_ – Escucha la voz de hunk – _Piensas en voz alta_

Este corta la conexión antes de recibir una contestación

\- **Estupido, baka** – Se queja – **Además que eso se sacó muy feo de contexto**

La batalla ha terminado pero la guerra no ha empezado aun. ¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?

* * *

Y hasta aquí por el dia de hoy

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Alguna recomendación, crítica o inquietud con respecto a la historia?

Házmela saber y lo mejorare con creces

Hasta la próxima :D


	22. Araña

**Vigésimo segundo capitulo**

 **Hey ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andan? Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre esperando que sea de su completo agrado**

 **KILLZONERADEC:** Hunk obtendrá armas de fuego a su tiempo. Por el momento seguirá usando los jutsus y contando con apoyo, quiera o no.

* * *

La noche agónica y de impacto para alguno tuvo un paso lento pero que para otros desapareció en el tiempo adecuado, para darle paso a los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban a una aldea de la hoja que estaba apenas recuperándose por la repentina aparición de la bestia con cola.

Tal vez todo estaría peor si la historia hubiese seguido por el camino de hechos al que estaba predestinado a suceder. Es innegable que el futuro de esa dimensión sufrió un cambio completamente radical e irremediable, que la historia desde ese punto seria completamente diferente e impredecible. Pero aun sabiendo todo eso no se arrepentían de nada o simplemente eso ya no les importaba.

El ataque del kyubi

El ataque que había destruido gran parte de la aldea y dejado una tasa alta de bajas. Termina, solo por esta vez, en una situación en donde el daño a estructuras resulto ser poco menos y las bajas en pocas también. Todo se debe a que jiraiya, la generación de kakashi y los uchiha se encontraban todos ayudando sin cuestionamiento alguno. Pero esto ocurrió, no por el demonio con cola, sino por la inesperada aparición de las fuerzas demoniacas aladas, quienes robaron una parte de ese demonio y atacaron a matar. La otra fue recuperada con éxito y defendida de una oleada de ellos, siendo este al final sellado dentro del cuerpo de un pelirrojo recién nacido, el cual cumplirá su papel de gran importancia dentro de algunos años.

Todos los clanes que vivían y atendían en esa aldea, sabían que la respuesta a todos estos "milagros casuales" se debe a esos dos extraños que cayeron del cielo en los momentos exactos pero inesperados. Se tomaron como extraños, fueron juzgados como enemigos frente a un consejo y terminaron como héroes a los ojos de quienes los vieron actuar en menos de veinticuatro horas.

El agente se sentía intranquilo y lo estaba más al estar recostado en una de las camas improvisadas que hicieron en el centro de recuperación improvisado, junto a un buen número de heridos que hubo en el repele de kurama y de arpías.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Sabía que el descanso era primordial por la gama de cosas que hizo durante la noche para reponer energías, como un ex soldado sabia eso, pero su mente no quería apagarse debido a diversos tipos de pensamientos dejándolo en apariencia con algo de ojeras. Decidió levantarse, no sin antes primero vestirse la capa de akatsuki, sus bolsos pequeños en su cintura, amarrar la espada en su espalda y salir de esa sala de gritos de espanto para buscar alimento. Aprovechando la conmoción de la noche pudo recuperar sus cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta o eso creía él. Con tener su radio de nuevo en sus manos, decide establecer contacto con aquella entidad que le da soporte para salir de allí y volver con su equipo.

 _\- Aquí hunk, responda._

 _\- Por fin da señales de vida agente – Responde la voz – Le creía desaparecido en acción, por no decir muerto ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _\- Fui empujado a otra dimensión por el otro revivido, robaron la mitad del nueve colas y cambie la historia de esta dimensión_

 _\- Oooh y todo eso ¿en cuánto? ¿Menos de veinticuatro horas? – Se asombra – Todo un espectáculo – Se ríe - Dejando eso de lado, te mandare un vórtice dentro de una hora. Te llevara de regreso a ese punto del tiempo en el que fuiste empujado_

 _\- Recibido_

El haber estado en las konohas de las anteriores dimensiones le hizo ganar información de donde se encontraba cada edificio para su uso particular. La gente estaba en constante movimiento, nadie durmió por la preocupación de saber si ya nada iba a suceder, mientras que otros ponían esos pensamientos de lado y se mostraban voluntarios para aumentar más las labores de reconstrucción, movidas de escombros y socorro de gente herida.

Los conocidos a sus ojos no se hallaban en ninguna parte. Neji fue llamado por su familia cuando todo acabo, para su desconfianza aun cuando le dijo que no huiría de la persona que le salvo de ser una marioneta. Minako y kasuma tal vez se hallaban descansando, junto a su hijo dentro del centro hospitalario, óbito estaría con ellos reflexivo y su compañera biju tomaba una siesta reponedora.

Hunk caminaba sereno, buscando algún sitio abierto para saciar su apetito hasta que llega hacia el único sitio que parecía decidido a abrir: Ichiraku ramen.

Al solo tomar asiento, es recibido por un hombre del que sabía de su existencia por la dimensión en la que tuvo que rescatar a la uchiha y una pequeña niña menor de cuatro años, cabello castaño, ojos negros y llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas.

\- Buenos días – Saludo el hombre con entusiasmo

\- Buenos días – Respondió tranquilo

\- ¿Que va a ordenar, señor? – La pequeña le pasa el menú y este se quedó viéndolo con detenimiento. La última vez naruko había decidido por todos. Hizo su elección y pudo degustar después de un tiempo algo de comida, lo cual su paladar lo agradecía con gusto.

\- No pareces del tipo de persona que duerma mucho

Obito aparece y se sienta a su lado. Obito ya no llevaba la túnica, en cambio usaba una camisa negra con el remolino uzumaki en su espalda, unos pantalones anbu grises y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. El agente solo siguió comiendo, el uchiha no era una amenaza potencial de momento.

\- Bueno, eso no importa ahora – Pide un plato de ramen y cambia el tema – Ella estaba viva y no lo sabía

\- Las razones no faltan – Contesta el agente al terminar el plato – Según tengo entendido, a ella se le sello al tres colas durante su secuestro, con el plan de liberar a dicha bestia para que destruyera la aldea.

\- Eso me dijo minako – Asiente y aprieta sus puños – El cuerpo que yo sostuve en ese entonces, era un clon de sangre que en algún momento hizo para despistar. Culpaba a kakashi por no protegerla, pero veo que estuve siempre equivocado. Cuando la encuentre, tendremos una larga charla.

El agente se voltea a encararlo

\- Pensé que te irías apenas tuvieses la oportunidad

Obito se sorprende y ríe con vergüenza para luego suspirar

\- Quise hacerlo pero me arrepentí al estar a un pie fuera de la aldea – Explica – Minako sensei me atrapo en mi momento decisivo y me dio una hoja de papel. En ella estaba plasmado que querían adoptarme puesto que ya no tenía ningún familiar y que no habría ningún problema con el clan porque estos pensaban que estaba muerto.

\- Por el remolino diría que tomaste tu decisión – Aclara

\- Es bastante obvio – Sonríe

Tomado su tiempo, pagan y se mueven en dirección a la mansión hokage.

\- Vuelvan pronto – Despide el hombre

Una vez allí, noto a toda la población reunida en frente de la misma, esperando las palabras de la autoridad máxima que gobernaba la aldea. En lo alto podía ver la figura imponente del sandaime junto a su esposa, teniendo detrás a todos los cabezas de los clanes, los ancianos del consejo y al sannin jiraiya

La gente parecía aliviada y fuera de tensión.

También aparecían la yondaime, kasuma y él bebe naruto.

\- Perdonen el retraso pero naruto necesitaba ropa – Kasuma se disculpa, quien sostenía al bebe, mientras minako tenía un pequeño sonrojo. La rubia va hacia el frente y se coloca al lado del su antecesor haciendo que todos griten de alegría y entusiasmo. Pasados unos segundos, comenzaron a dispersarse.

\- Sandaime sama ha terminado de explicar a la gente lo que ha sucedido y cómo fue que todo termino – Escuchan la voz del hyuga a su lado y voltean a verlo – Te dije que no me iría, estoy en deuda contigo – Hunk sintió un deja vu para su molestia y óbito no entendía a qué se refería.

\- He hecho comunicación con mi soporte – Informa – Ya no falta nada para que aparezca el transporte que nos llevara de vuelta

Los sujeta a ambos y desaparecen en un shunshin para reaparecer detrás de los dos kages, quienes los estaban observando. Los presentes en el techo se tensaron al tener de frente a los tres hombres.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunta minako con tranquilidad

\- Namikaze – Todos fruncieron el ceño por la falta de respeto hacia su hokage – Hyuga y yo nos retiramos

El sandaime alza una ceja

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que te retiras?

\- ¿Se van? – Pregunta la rubia - ¿Cómo que se van?

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer fuera de esta dimensión – En ese instante un vórtice se abre a un lado dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. Obito instintivamente se desplaza hacia el lado de minako – Debo volver con mi equipo y proseguir la búsqueda.

\- Con esto se confirma que no son de aquí – Murmura la líder uchiha

\- No pensé que se fueran tan pronto

\- Yondaime sama, aquí ya no somos necesarios – Expresa neji viéndolos a todos – El futuro aquí es una página en blanco para nosotros.

\- Tienes todo el conocimiento de tu otro yo, por lo que no estropearas nada – Se voltea y da unos pasos hasta estar cerca del vórtice – Uzumaki – Kasuma reacciona por lo fría de su voz – Tu también tienes todo los recuerdos de tu otro yo y de los de su otro yo, así que haz que esa mitad del nueve colas se vuelva un compañero de tu hijo, no lo uses como arma ni tampoco exijan lo que no es tuyo. Con el tiempo podrán trabajar sin matarse entre ellos constantemente como lo somos ella – Señala su estómago donde estaba el sello – y yo.

Tal explicación deja intrigados a todos _¿Trabajar junto a un biju?_

\- Espera – Jiraiya se acerca con un semblante serio - ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho sobre los huérfanos?

El agente asiente – Nagato ha tomado control de ame después de asesinar a hanzo y konan lo respalda.

Jiraiya no percibe ningún intento de mentira del misterioso hombre, desde su perspectiva. Uno de los líderes de clan se acerca

\- Este extraño acontecimiento me ha he hecho pensar que tu no perteneces a aquí. – Pregunta la nara, quien analizo el semblante serio del agente. Un hombre que ha vivido constantes guerra – No puedo ni quiero preguntar quién eres, así que solo diré una cosa ¿Qué tipo de situación se vive allá afuera?

\- Muerte, sangre y destrucción – Respondió sin rodeos viendo directamente a sus ojos –

El vórtice parecía querer cerrarse, señal de partida

\- Tengan cuidado – Agrega para finalizar la rubia

\- Lo tendremos – Contesta neji

Y sin más que agregar atravesaron y desaparecieron.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, una persona fue testigo de todo e incluso para quedarse mudo cuando vio al uchiha. Este gimió de sorpresa

\- O-obito

El uchiha sabía que lo vería tarde o temprano

\- Hey bakakashi

* * *

El plano cambia al momento de cerrarse el vórtice por el que fue empujado hunk arrastrando a neji en el proceso y la arena no fue lo suficientemente rápida para salvar al hombre. Este para su sorpresa se vuelve a abrir dejando salir a los dos hombres como si nada ocurriera en un plazo de solo dos segundos en el que desaparecieron. Hanzo no se hallaba tranquilo al ver como su "superior" de ojos blancos estaba del lado contrario.

\- Regresamos al momento exacto – Neji ve a todos lados, aún era de noche, para fijarse en hanzo – Buen soporte el tuyo

Su cuerpo es rodeado completamente de arena, atrapándolo en una poderosa cárcel tomándolo desprevenido. Las figuras de gaia, satsuki, kurotsuchi y jiraiya se hacen presente de entre un cumulo de cuerpos de licántropos, con una mirada que decía estas muerto por todos lados.

\- **Saba…**

\- ¡Detente! – Grita, neji se queda sin aliento y ella gira a verlo perpleja – ¡No cometas un error!

\- ¿Qué demonios haces protegiendo al enemigo? – Replico la uchiha molesta

\- ¿¡Para eso te escapaste!? – Kurotsuchi le reprocha

\- No pareces tener fe en tu equipo – Jiraiya sigue

\- Cierren la boca – Sus ojos se vuelven el rinnegan – Cooperara con nosotros, ya no es parte de ellos

Hanzo entonces entiende que ese hombre ha logrado de alguna forma romper con el control de birkin hacia su revivido

\- Hn, ese estúpido científico se volverá loco cuando lo sepa – Un potente brillo morado brota del altar de sacrificio – Parece que ha llegado la hora

El trio se gira para observar como las almas de los habitantes amarrados del pueblo eran absorbidos por el susodicho altar, el cual lo redirecciona hacia un punto del suelo formándose un circulo de sangre lleno de escritos extraños. Dentro se forma una cúpula que va formando una figura con aspecto arácnido de buen tamaño.

Hunk estaba por lanzar la orden de retirarse pero el mismo altar lanza también un rayo al cielo hasta cierto punto que se dispersa a su vez en otros cuatro rayos cubriendo un perímetro grande encerrándolos dentro de una barrera rectangular de energía oscura.

\- Con el Shishienjin mejorado y activado no podrán salir de aquí – Realiza rápidos sellos de mano y abre un vórtice – Disfruten siendo el aperitivo

\- **Banshō Ten'in! –** Hanzo siente su cuerpo salir disparado fuera del alcance del portal hasta ser clavado por el estómago de lado a lado con una lámina negra y de paso enterrándolo en el suelo. La sangre era de esperarse – No te iras a ningún lado, ya he tenido suficiente de juegos.

Decir que jiraiya y neji se quedaron sin palabras por la demostración pero más a la pervertida porque había olvidado que el poseía esos ojos.

El vórtice se cierra y la cúpula eclosiona como si se tratara de un capullo, del cual sale lentamente una gigantesca horrible araña con torso humano del tamaño de un edificio de dos pisos.

\- No hay escape – Habla hanzo sin emociones – SI lo intentan se quemaran en una llama inapagable, morirán y su alma ira directamente a la reina.

\- Tch, tendremos que luchar igual – Expresa con enojo kurotsuchi

\- No hay de otra si queremos salir de aquí – Dice gaia intranquila deshaciendo la arena que envolvía a neji

El agente se voltea y les habla seriamente despues de ver rápidamente el espacio de la pelea.

\- No invoquen a nadie, el espacio que tenemos no es lo suficientemente grande – Informa fríamente - ¿Quedo claro?

La araña gruñe cuando ve al equipo de hunk, adopta una posición y pega un buen salto en su dirección.

\- **Suna no Kaiwan! –** Con la arena manifiesta los brazos de shukakuque golpean a la araña haciéndolo retroceder. Jiraiya salta al frente

\- **Gamayudan! –** Dispara por su boca una inmensa ola de aceite cubriéndolo e inmovilizándolo – **Katon: Karyū Endan –** Expulsa un potente chorro de fuego con forma de dragón el cual engulle a la araña quemándola. Cuando creyeron que se había acabado, el altar vuelve brillar en dirección a las cenizas de la araña, reconstruyendo su cuerpo y dotándole de vida otra vez. Este a través de una desagradable sonrisa saca varios huevecillos de los que nacen crías amorfas que van al ataque y mientras se vuelve invisible.

\- El altar es lo que le está dando vida, parece fácil pero no es así – Hanzo les dice – Posee un campo de fuerza que bloquea cualquier daño elemental.

Hunk aun sin entender la ayuda lo tiene en su mira, desenfunda la espada y empieza a luchar rebanando a los que se le atravesaban en el medio.

La araña reaparece en el aire y cae en picada hacia el suelo, en el centro del grupo quebrando y mandando pedazos de escombros a los que estaban alrededor. Neji bloquea con su kaiten y gaara con su arena. Este en una contraofensiva se pone de espaldas y empieza a disparar huevos con mucha fuerza que al toque con el suelo, explotaron en nubes de veneno.

Todos se mueven con rapidez y evitan los lugares afectados - **Fūton: Reppūshō! –** Hunk choca sus manos para comprimir el aire y transformarlo en una poderosa ráfaga que aleja el veneno.

\- **Gokusa Maisō!** – La tierra que se encuentra alrededor de sus patas se ablanda hasta convertirla en arena movediza haciéndolo bajar - **Doton: Doryūsō! –** Varios picos de piedra atraviesan las patas de la araña haciéndolo gritar y evitando que escape - **Hari Jigoku!/Chidori Senbon! –** Jiraiya y satsuki se elevan bien alto para lanzar una ráfaga de agujas eléctricas y de cabello endurecido que llenan por completo el cuerpo de la araña.

\- **Hakke Kūhekishō –** Neji utiliza sus dos manos para enviar una poderosa ola de chacra que manda hacia las paredes del encierro a las crías restantes quemándolas hasta la muerte.

El agente al acercarse al altar, levanta su brazo sin el pensarlo solo para terminar horrorizado por ver en vez de su mano un cañón del cual libera una poderosa ráfaga de chacra que vuela el escudo. Siente un inmenso dolor cuando este cambia en una imagen bizarra de huesos y carne moviéndose sin control a cuatro misiles segmentados hechos de chacra que sin esperar nada más son lanzados, explotando el altar hasta no dejar nada.

El rectángulo de fuego se desvanece y la araña empieza a gritar en desesperación. Hunk respira agitado por la horrible experiencia y salta hasta llegar al lado de su grupo.

\- Es hora de quemar – Satsuki, jiraiya y kurotsuchi asintieron para rápidamente realizar sellos de manos con los que lanzaron su mejor jutsu para cubrir y volver una vez más cenizas a la araña quien grito furiosamente de dolor hasta simplemente quedar inerte.

\- Esto se acabó – Hunk suspiro de satisfacción hasta que se da cuenta que hanzo ya no estaba. Solo estaba un pedazo de carne y órganos aun clavado por la vara - ¿Cómo ha huido?

\- Olvidemos eso por el momento – Dice jiraiya quien colocaba su mano en el suelo - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –** De una nube de humo aparece fukasaku quien vio el campo y a la araña chamuscada

\- Mejor no preguntes – Dice jiraiya

Fukasaku sacude la cabeza en diversión para cambiar rápidamente a un semblante serio

– Dejando eso para otro momento – Habla - Jiraiya-chan me dijiste que contactarías conmigo después de pasada la noche en aquel lugar pero han pasado cinco días que creíamos lo peor

\- ¿¡Cinco días!?

Todos se acercan para entender porque dijo aquello

\- Hice lo que me pediste – Informa – Le di el mensaje a la hokage y a naruto-chan de tu muerte. Posterior a eso me lleve a naruto-chan para entrenar en el monte myōboku y logro increíbles progresos.

La sannin se siente orgullosa

\- Pero en estos momentos hemos recibido la noticia de ma que konoha está siendo atacada – Esto le hace fruncir el ceño – Estaba por informarles para marchar hasta que me llamaste

\- ¡¿Konoha está siendo amenazada!?

Iba a decirle que iría con ellos pero hunk interrumpió

\- Regresa y reúnete con los tuyos sapo – Todos voltearon a verlo y por su lenguaje corporal creían que se negaría a ayudar – Estaremos allí en breve, no pierdas el tiempo y no digas nada de nosotros aun.

Fukasaku lo miraba con curiosidad. Entendió que ese hombre era alguien extremadamente fuerte. Con solo asentir se retira.

\- ¿¡Por qué me impediste ir con ellos!? – Grita jiraiya furiosa pero hunk no le importó contestar esa pregunta en cambio - **Kuchiyose Rinnegan! –** Pega su palma contra el suelo haciendo aparecer varios signos generando una gran nube de humo blanca del que sale un ave gigante la cual ve a todos lados en confusión. Hunk quedo perplejo cuando se percató que podía ver a través de los ojos de la criatura.

\- **¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué puedo moverme a voluntad sin ser controlado? –** El ave baja su cabeza encontrándose con el agente y sus ojos - **¿Tu eres quien me ha dado libertad? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿No estás de su parte?**

\- Explicaciones para después – Dice saltando y cayendo encima – Necesito que nos lleves a konoha rápido

El ave quiso buscar algún indicio de maldad o engaño pero no lo encontró.

\- **invocador,** **mejor contigo que con aquel loco de tus mismos ojos –** Extiende sus alas – **Suban que se dónde queda.**

El grupo se monta y el ave rápidamente agarra velocidad tomando a todos desprevenidos teniendo que sujetarse de las plumas con fuerza. Ya estable, jiraiya saca un pergamino del que saca varias frutas para tener algo en el estomago. Satsuki se acerca al agente con la intención de entender el porqué de su decisión.

\- ¿A qué viene ese cambio de idea? – Pregunta – ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a la aldea si ya tenemos al hyuga?

Hunk niega en un movimiento lento de cabeza y decide alzar un poco la voz para que todos escuchen

\- Piensa en ello como una ayuda indirecta – Comunica – Mi intención no es salvarla del desastre sino la de conseguir más información y la obtendré al rastrear al cuerpo moribundo original de nagato quien está contaminado de oscuridad.

Jiraiya quiso indagar pero nuevamente fue cortada

\- **Al frente invocador**

Los ojos de todos, menos hunk, se ensancharon al ver como la aldea era destruida por una enorme onda expansiva dejando para la vista, un gran cráter con solo el monumento hokage de pie, y enormes cantidades de escombros, ruinas e infraestructuras destruidas.

Momento después de que se haya dispersado el polvo, en el centro del mismo cráter de la nada hay una enorme explosión de humo blanco del que salen tres sapos enormes, un sapo más pequeño en la cabeza de el del medio, a un rubio con una capa roja y a fukasaku con su esposa llegando de un salto en sus pies viendo todo con suma molestia. En el otro extremo cinco figuras caían al frente de otra, todos vistiendo con la capa de la organización akatsuki. La figura de una furiosa y debilitada hokage se levantaba con pura fuerza de voluntad siendo cubierta por un anbu a su lado. Fukasaku se gira hacia su lado sonriendo.

\- Llegaron – Eso llamo la atención de naruto y shima quienes vieron como una gran ave que poseía el rinnegan en sus ojos volaba hacia ellos

\- Ya no tengo asuntos contigo – Sin darse cuenta de presencias extras, el camino asura vuela a toda velocidad para matar a la rubia pero es destruido por una furiosa sannin peliblanca con un duro golpe de su rasengan en su modo sabio dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

\- Nadie tocara a tsunade mientras siga viva – Jiraiya se gira y le sonríe – Te ves muy mal

\- J-j_jiraiya…

\- El mismo, bueno ahora la misma – Dice avergonzada de presentarse ahora como mujer

Tsunade se llena de lágrimas.

Naruto aparece a toda velocidad y se queda sin habla al ver a su maestro con vida pero con aspecto de chica.

\- Veo que has hecho mucho en tan poco tiempo, naruto

\- E-ero s-sennin – Naruto estaba en shock, con ganas de llorar y con muchas dudas – E-esto e-es una ilusión – Su chacra era inconfundible. Sin poder aguantarse más la abraza y tsunade se une a paso lento.

El pelinaranja iba a actuar pero fue bloqueado por la llegada del ave el cual aterriza bajando a sus pasajeros

\- **Suerte invocador** \- Pain escucha sus palabras de ánimo y se sorprende aunque supo ocultarlo. Fukasaku y shima aterrizan al lado del agente. El anbu y los sapos bajaron la guardia anonadados por tal hecho

\- Tú de nuevo

Desenfunda la kubikiribocho – Nagato uzumaki tenemos mucho de qué hablar y será ahora – Nombrar ese apellido llamo sin querer la atención inmediata del rubio jinchuriki.

\- _¿Uzumaki?_ – Pensó naruto

\- Prepárense – Satsuki, kurotsuchi, gaia y neji se preparan para pelear

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por el día de hoy. Disculpen si me atrase pero es que el bloqueo llegaba a cada rato y simplemente me quedaba sin ideas. Tuve que luchar contra viento y marea para tener listo el cap.**

 **Por eso espero les haya gustado**

 **¿Alguna recomendación, crítica o inquietud con respecto a la historia?**

 **Házmela saber y lo cambiare. Vaya que si**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	23. La invasión a konoha

**Vigésimo tercer capitulo**

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andan? Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Disculpen enormemente la tardanza pero es que cada vez que intentaba ponerme manos a la obra con este capítulo surgían muchas cosas que no dejaban ni tiempo ni ganas de hacer nada. Espero poder dar rienda suelta al cacharro de mi inspiración para traerles más rápido las cosas.**

 **Oh y también otra cosa a comentar.**

 **Pueden que crean que hunk esta siendo muy op por todo lo que ha ganado, y si tienen razón en ello. En capítulos posteriores tal vez las cosas lleguen a cambiar.**

 **KILLZONERADEC: Gracias por comentar. Es un enorme placer que la historia te siga gustando.**

* * *

Los sobrevivientes de la increíble barrida del shinra tensei se levantaban a duras penas de entre pequeños y grandes escombros que rodeaban sus cuerpos caídos en la inconsciencia. Los que pasaron la etapa de la desorientación, entraron en la angustia de no saber que está sucediendo o que sucederá ahora.

\- ¿Que paso? No veo desde aquí – Exclama sakura

\- No sé cómo explicarlo pero una mujer de pelo blanco fue la que venció a uno de los pain de un solo golpe – Explica un hyuga a su lado – Naruto parece muy feliz de verla. Los que bajaron del ave poseen la insignia de akatsuki

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Pero no parecen ser de su lado – Esto sorprende – Más bien están listos para enfrentar a los pains sin vacilación alguna.

Mientras procesaba lo recién escuchado, hunk y su equipo se preparaban para pelear contra los pains.

\- Mantener los nervios a raya es difícil – Kurotsuchi traga en seco

\- Te tomo la palabra – Neji asiente

\- Somos más fuertes que ellos – Gaia anima seria – Naruto está aquí – Susurra

\- Un enfrentamiento contra pain es una oportunidad única – Sonríe satsuki – Además de que estoy cerca de un dobe más joven – Susurra para sí misma controlando sus emociones

\- Todos parecen estar muy confiados, Pa – Dice shima – Aun no puedo creer que jiraiya-chan sea una chica

\- Esta gente no ha dejado de sorprenderme, Ma – Redirige su mirada hacia el agente – _SI posee los mismos ojos lo más probable es que sepa como vencer o bien ayudar a naruto-chan_ – Pensó fukasaku

En esos mismos instantes

\- Ero sennin ¿Por qué eres una chica? – Naruto termina el abrazo mientras se limpia las lágrimas - ¿Y porque estas con ellos?

Gamabunta se ríe con ganas – Jiraiya esto es algo que jamás creí que llegaría a ver

\- ¡Exijo una explicación jiraiya! – Le grita tsunade muy molesta pero dolida con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los sapos atrás también querían oírla.

\- Bueno yo…

Hunk se gira y les mira con seriedad

\- Jiraiya ve con tu hokage y explícale todo – Ordena fríamente viéndolos con el rinnegan aun activado – No te retractes como un cobarde y no pierdas el tiempo

Ella abre bien grande los ojos queriendo replicar pero observa con detenimiento como los pains al frente liberaban ráfagas pequeñas de luz morado oscuro.

\- _Con que eso es la oscuridad de la que hablaba_ – Ella asiente y llamando a gamakichi para que cargue a tsunade sin esfuerzo le contesta – Yo me encargo de ella – Su mirada pasa al rubio – Naruto, ellos te ayudaran a vencer, ya que fueron los que salvaron mi vida. Confía en mí

Naruto abre bien los ojos, sonríe y asiente para luego volver a su semblante serio.

\- Yo me hare cargo desde aquí – Se voltea – Por favor diles a los otros aldeanos que no interfieran. Sería una molestia pelear mientras protejo a todos

\- Esta bien – Tsunade revisa debajo de su chaqueta verde sacando una pequeña babosa – Entonces, al menos llévate a katsuyu contigo. Podría resultarte útil porque contiene información sobre ellos.

La toma con su mano derecha

\- Escóndete en mi bolsillo

Tsunade veía con los ojos entrecerrados desde su espalda un enorme flujo de energía natural

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei anda en una misión fuera de la aldea? – El silencio responde por la rubia – Ya veo

Con eso se retira de un salto junto al sapo naranja y el anbu hasta encontrarse con sakura y el hyuga. Gamakichi la baja y la acomoda al lado de un pedazo de escombro para que descanse.

\- ¡Shishou! – Sakura se acerca a la rubia solo para que esta pierda su apariencia joven

\- Sakura, ya estoy bien

\- No diré nada al respecto, tsunade – Jiraiya bromea

\- Te golpeare cuando recupere mis fuerzas baka pervertido – Cierra los ojos y respira con sumo cansancio – Por ahora exijo toda la verdad de lo que está pasando

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo tengo muy en claro con respecto a ellos

 **Volviendo al campo de batalla**

 **-** Esos ojos tuyos no parecen ser lo único que tienes – Fukasaku le habla

\- Todos tenemos cosas que guardar

Naruto camina a paso lento hasta estar lado a lado de hunk.

\- No confió del todo en ustedes – Deja en claro viendo hacia el frente – Pero has dicho algo que llamo mi atención ¿Ese hombre es uzumaki?

\- No – Expresa serio – El que los está controlando a distancia si lo es

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** – El camino animal convoca a dos bestias que cargan directo hacia ellos mientras los seguía desde atrás el camino preta.

Naruto pensaba actuar pero gaia pasa adelante y detiene a ambos cubriéndolos por completo con arena tomando por sorpresa al peli naranja quien tuvo que esquivar otras masas de arena que intentaban agarrarlo - **Sabaku Sakai! –** Acumula la suficiente arena sobre si misma formando una roca de arena la cual aplasta y desaparece a los invocados.

\- ¿¡Puede controlar la arena!? – Katsuyu sale de su bolsillo y se posiciona en su hombro – Esa chica se parece gaara

\- No podrán tocarlos – Dice mientras observaba al camino preta – Los ojos de pain están vinculados. Tienes que agarrarlos desprevenidos y atacarlos de una forma que ninguno de ellos pueda ver

Fukasaku y shima escuchan eso

\- Ma ¿Entendiste?

\- ¡Entiendo, Pa!

Shima pega un buen salto al aire y junta sus dos patas

\- **Senpō: Fūton Sunabokori!** \- Expulsa de su boca una enorme nube de polvo, lo suficientemente gruesa como para bloquear la visión del objetivo por completo. El camino preta estaba por escapar cuando escucha la voz de alguien.

\- Estas en mi campo. **Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki!** – Neji estando ya en posición, con su byakugan activado y con sus manos brillando en azul intenso, se lanza primero abanicando y asestándole con su brazo derecho varios golpes en nada de tiempo. Intenta absorver el chakra pero rápidamente es invadido por energía oscura. Esto dejo apertura para una muy rápida serie de golpes hacia los 361 puntos de chakra que hicieron elevar el cuerpo un poco del suelo sin poder evitarlo ya que se hallaba paralizado. Neji para acabar gira en su propio eje e implanta de lleno con tanta fuerza la palma de su mano en el pecho que este de la presión sale disparado hasta los pies de los demás pains dejando tras de sí las extremidades y la cabeza arrancadas. Imagen espantosa que fue visualizada por los hyugas que tenían un ojo en el campo, quienes a su vez relataron a los que tenían a su alrededor lo que sucedió un poco shockeados

El polvo se disipa y todos se asombran por el cuerpo cercenado del pain

\- Elimino a uno de mis cuerpos – Murmura el camino deva – Interesante

\- Hyuga, no te descontroles

\- Siento esto – Neji retrocede y se acerca al agente – Utilice inconscientemente lo último de energía oscura que poseía, por eso este desagradable resultado

\- Eso fue brutal – Se limita a decir kurotsuchi

\- ¿Neji? – El castaño mira hacia su lado donde estaba naruto con los ojos ensanchados - ¿Eres tú?

Hunk se pone en el medio sin mirar a nadie con el claro mensaje de que cesara el interrogatorio por el momento

\- Uno fuera – Satsuki activa su sharingan en su único ojo – Quedan cuatro

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** – Con ambas manos en el suelo convoca a dos perros de color café que se lanzan al ataque. Gamabunta, Gamaken y Gamahiro cansados de estar sin hacer nada se interponen en el medio y de un golpe los alejan hacia su izquierda.

\- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos – Naruto los anima al ver que con cada golpe los perros se iban dividiendo hasta formar nueve perros

El agente levanta su mano en señal de dar una orden.

\- Cuando de la señal, todos avanzaran – Ordena – Todos usaran lo más fuerte que tengan – Se dirige a naruto – Uzumaki, nos enfocaremos en el camino deva.

\- ¿Camino deva?

Hunk forma sus alas de papel y se eleva con fuerza hacia el cielo dejando sin aliento a los invasores de cabello naranja porque no sabían que el fuese capaz de realizar tal cosa y a los habitantes de konoha que quedaron perplejos ante tal figura. Ya ha cierta altura, lanza con todas sus fuerzas como un proyectil la kubikiribocho, la cual impacta en el centro del grupo akatsuki quienes simplemente dieron un paso a un lado viéndolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

\- **Hiraishin no Jutsu!** – Hunk desaparece y reaparece justo al lado de su espada sin que nadie lo esperara para luego elevar sus brazos mostrando una enorme determinación y sin que puedan evitar el golpe - **Shinra Tensei!**

El cuerpo de hunk fue rodeado en una esfera transparente que se movía en un solo lado muy rápido. Está en solo un segundo genera una potente explosión que afecta a los cuerpos de pelo naranja que son empujados y separados por distintos lados por el poderoso impacto de la gravedad.

\- E-ese jutsu, no puede ser – Dice gamabunta quien vio todo al momento exacto

\- ¡Ahora!

Naruto ve como todos cumplen la orden sin pensarlo dos veces y rápidamente eligen un objetivo. Los cuerpos de pain recibieron fuertes daños tanto internos como órganos destruidos y externos con graves fracturas que dejaban los brazos y piernas en lados que no correspondían. No llegaron a levantarse cuando fueron atacados.

Satsuki sin vacilar impacta un chidori que atraviesa de lado a lado al camino humano con mucha precisión en el centro del pecho.

\- ¿Chidori?

Neji patea en el rostro en dos ocasiones al camino naraka a gran velocidad haciéndolo girar por los aires. Gaia introduce su brazo en una nube de arena, el brazo se comienza a transformar en el brazo del Shukaku y con él lo parte en dos esparciendo sus entrañas por todos lados. Kurotsuchi lanza varios puñetazos al camino animal antes de alejarse y cubrirla con cal hidráulica combinado con un jutsu de agua que seca e inmoviliza hasta el cuello. Ella solo le lanza con fuerza un kunai que se clava en el centro de su frente matándola al instante. Esto hace que las invocaciones que luchaban contra los sapos desaparezcan

Tanta brutalidad y salvajismo dejaba a un rubio y sus compañeros sapos, abrumados.

\- ¡Uzumaki! – Naruto reacciona, debido al grito de hunk, poniendo su mirada en el último camino vivo el cual tenía los brazos partidos, la pierna zurda destruida y lo miraba frustrado.

\- Terminare esto ahora con mi nueva técnica

Entendiendo rápidamente a quien se refería, invoca dos clones, prepara un rasen shuriken implementado la energía natural de por medio para aumentar en gran manera la potencia y eficacia del jutsu.

\- Parece que adquiriste las mismas técnicas que jiraiya-sensei

Esto descoloca al rubio

\- ¿Dijiste jiraiya…sensei?

\- Jiraiya también me enseño técnicas – Dice tranquilo a pesar de su situación física – Él fue mi antiguo maestro, sin importar si ahora es mujer. Como compañeros admiradores de nuestro maestro, llegaremos a entendernos el uno al otro. Nuestro maestro deseaba la paz.

\- ¡¿Es una puta broma?!

Eso le hace aumentar su molestia

\- ¡Vaya chakra! ¿Tú le enseñaste eso? – Le dice shima a fukasaku

\- No, esta es la primera vez que lo veo yo mismo – Responde – Nunca lo vi hacer algo como esto durante nuestro entrenamiento ¿Qué planea hacer naruto-chan?

El hyuga que se encontraba con la peli rosa no tenía palabras para describir con exactitud lo que habían hecho en cuestión de segundos los portadores de las capas akatsuki contrarios a los que atacaron la aldea. Y ahora con naruto por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Si acabaron con todos – Sakura decía incrédula – Eso quiere decir que estarán de nuestro lado

\- No estoy seguro – Contesta el hyuga fijándose ahora en lo que hacía el rubio – Esa técnica…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El chakra de naruto… tiene la forma de un shuriken

\- ¿Fūton: Rasen Shuriken? – Sabia lo que estaba a punto de hacer el rubio – naruto

Decir que naruto estaba cabreado era decir poco

\- Mira a tu alrededor – Señala refiriéndose a los escombros y los cuerpos de los que no lo lograron - ¡¿Cómo carajos puedes llamar a esto paz?!

\- Simplemente no comprendes el significado de la paz verdadera – Pain responde – Con tu muerte la paz estará garantizada

\- ¡Realmente estas de puta broma! – Arroja el rasengan

\- ¡Lo lanzo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pain sin perder el tiempo utiliza su pierna derecha para afincarse y dar un salto hacia el lado intentado escapar, solo para ser recibido por hunk quien teniendo anticipando su movida le propina un fuerte puñetazo que lo devuelve a la ruta del rasen shuriken, el cual se posiciona a su lado expandiéndose en el aire y extendiendo su radio de acción desintegrando su torso, partiéndolo en dos.

\- Ahh – Un pequeño grito y una respiración un poco agitada era la reacción de un pelirrojo en mitad de la oscuridad dentro de aquel gran árbol hecho de papeles.

\- Nagato – Habla preocupada una peliazul

\- ¡El ultimo pain fue… derrotado! – En eso su cuerpo comienza a ser rodeado por una poderosa capa de chakra morado oscuro que emanaba maldad – Ya no puedo mantener esto más a ¡raya!

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

La explosión del rasengan llama la atención de los heridos

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Reacciona shikamaru - ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Está peleando alguien?!

\- Es naruto-kun – Responde una parte de katsuyu

\- ¡Naruto!? ¡¿Ya volvió?!

\- Si, domino el senjutsu y en este momento está terminando de acabar junto a otros miembros de akatsuki a pain

¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Shikamaru se exalta por la noticia - ¡¿Su misma gente ayudo a derrotarlos?!

Intenta levantarse pero rápidamente cae al suelo con los dientes apretados tomándose la pierna derecha con dolor

\- _Mi pierna…_

\- Por favor quédate aquí – Dice rápidamente katsuyu – Naruto-kun nos dijo que no interfiriéramos

\- No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios – Dice shiho, una chica de pelo rubio apagado, a su lado

\- ¿Porque está tratando de hacerse el importante? Ademas ¿Quién es esa gente que lucha con él?

\- Ese grupo que viste como akatsuki no estuvo con pain atacando la aldea – Explica – Llegaron montados sobre un ave y trajeron consigo a jiraiya con vida

\- ¡¿Jiraiya esta con vida?! – Todos voltean para ver a shikaku conmocionado por lo que acaba de escuchar

\- Efectivamente y es una chica ahora – Confirma – El destruyo de un solo golpe a uno de los invasores.

\- ¿Fingió su muerte? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Espera ¿Una chica?

\- Eso es algo de lo que no estoy informada – Dice con sinceridad – Jiraiya siguió la orden del único hombre del grupo que supongo yo es el líder de llevarse a tsunade a un lugar seguro y decirle todo.

\- ¿Es fuerte? – Dice shiho dejando a ambos hombres en expectativa

\- Por lo que llegue a ver, si – Contesta – Él les dio la ventaja a los suyos de acabar con todos los pains de un solo golpe. Incluso naruto-kun aprovecho para vencer

Esto deja al trio atónito

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que acabaron con enemigos de rango-s fácilmente? – Responde shikaku frustrado

\- Si – Confirma nuevamente – Jiraiya les dio un contundente voto de confianza

\- No sé si decir que hemos tenido algún tipo de golpe de suerte – Shikaku se toma la barbilla

\- Maldición… - Maldice shikamaru impotente de no haber podido hacer algo para ayudar

Hunk mientras, con el rinnegan desactivado, se mantenía sujeto a su espada por el mango con su rodilla izquierda en tierra, cansado por la falta de sueño y el constante uso de chakra. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y sus ojeras se notaban un poco más.

Siente una mano en su hombro - ¿Estas bien? – Escucha la voz de gaia

\- Solo cansado – Responde poniéndose de pie y suspirando. El resto se acerca

\- No pensé que derrotar a pain fuese tan fácil – Expresa kurotsuchi arrogante

\- Fue porque nos subestimaron – Señalo satsuki – Pain creyó que éramos simples debiluchos

\- Se llevó una muy grata sorpresa – Dice neji cruzándose de brazos – Como somos de una línea de tiempo diferente y dimensional, poseemos conocimiento futuro que podemos usar a nuestro favor, tenemos más entrenamiento y más capacidad

Tanto los sapos como naruto sin el modo sabio activo también se acercan al grupo.

\- Creo que aun sin su ayuda podríamos haber ganado igual – El rubio sonríe seguro de sí mismo

\- De la arrogancia no sale nada bien, naruto-chan – Dice shima convencida

\- Sé que esto puede sonar tonto – Habla el rubio - Pero sus rostros me suenan muchísimo. Tienes mucho parecido a gaara – Señala a gaia la cual alza una ceja – Tú te pareces al teme – Satsuki sonríe de medio lado por la cantidad de tiempo que tenía de no oír su voz – Tu a neji en todos los aspectos – Neji suspira – Y a ustedes dos no les encuentro parecido a nadie que conozca

\- Vaya que si eres baka – Kurotsuchi se gira hacia un lado molesta

\- Esto es muy raro

Hunk mira al rubio estático

\- No sé cuál de los dos es peor – Murmura el agente recordando a su contraparte femenina

\- Naruto-chan aun no es momento para hacerles preguntas – Fukasaku le habla– Tenemos que localizar al verdadero pain

Cuando naruto asintió, una potente explosión se escucha a lo lejos y posteriormente una gran aura morado oscuro se desata y se dispara al cielo. Seguido de eso, la figura de una peliazul, que vestía como ellos, estaba volando en su dirección como un proyectil. Gamahiro ve esto, se moviliza rápido y dando un buen salto, la atrapa en el aire como si fuese una pelota de beisbol y aterriza sin problemas en el suelo.

\- La atrape

\- Es konan – Dice hunk acercándose a la mujer la cual es puesta en tierra por el sapo. La mujer presentaba un buen número de heridas. La toma rápidamente con su brazo izquierdo para hablarle pero ella habla primero

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Aparece jiraiya en un salto posicionándose a su lado - ¿Konan? ¡¿Estas bien?!

\- Sens-sei… nagato… el… él está envuelto en una capa de chakra morado que jamás había visto. Era puro odio y maldad – Su acostumbrado semblante neutral fue cambiado por el miedo y el horror – Esta aquí

Mediante una risa espantosa, aterriza de un salto agrietando el suelo, un nagato con sus piernas en funcionamiento, vistiendo nada más que unos pantalones azules, descalzo y sin nada que le cubriera el torso. Piel y cabello morados

\- ¡Esto es asombro! – Grita con voz profunda mientras se observa así mismo – Nunca creí que la oscuridad se sentiría tan bien. Lo siento por ti konan pero ya no me eres útil

\- ¿Él es nagato uzumaki? – Murmura para sí mismo naruto

\- Nagato ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Grita jiraiya enfurecida

\- Mucho, sensei – Su pelo cubre sus ojos – Con esto recorriendo mi cuerpo, podre convertirme en un dios que cambiara todo en este mundo – Levanta la vista mostrando su rinnegan – Pero para llevar a cabo todo esto, necesito deshacerme de la peste

\- ¡Nagato detente! – Konan se levanta a duras penas usando como apoyo a jiraiya - ¡Tú no eres así!

\- Este es mi verdadero yo, konan – Responde con gracia – El yo que estaba desesperado por salir. ¡El que doblegara a este mundo a una paz de la cual no podrán salir!

Jiraiya debido a su cambio, su temperamento estaba que explotaba por los aires

Satsuki siente como sus palabras se asemejan con el plan que quería hacer después de eliminar a naruto en el valle del fin. La diferencia es que ella estaba cuerda o eso cree.

\- Patético – Hunk expresa molesto pero cansado – Un simple humano que se cree especial solo por vivir traumas en su pasado y queriendo que todos entiendan a la fuerza cual es el verdadero significado del dolor y sufrimiento

\- Tsk, nunca me entenderán. Nadie lo hará – Se coloca en posición para atacar – Basta de charlas

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por el día de hoy**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **¿Alguna recomendación, crítica o inquietud con respecto a la historia?**

 **Házmela saber y lo cambiare. Vaya que si**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	24. Demostración de poder

**Vigésimo cuarto capitulo**

 **Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que les traje la actualización del fic... Pero bueno que se le puede hacer, no hay excusas.**

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Estamos de nuevo en un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado.**

 **Nightmarebat: ¿Eh? D:**

 **KILLZONERADEC: Muchas gracias por tu opinión con respecto a hunk.**

* * *

Los sobrevivientes nuevamente se vieron abismados, esta vez no por la asimilación de que su querida aldea había sido literalmente erradicada dejando nada más que una montaña llena de rostros esculpidos conocidos y un montón de escombros repartidos por doquier, sino por la repentina aparición de algo que recorre la piel, pasa por la columna vertebral y llega al cerebro activando un mecanismo, que desde tiempos remotos utilizábamos para entender que estar ahí era simplemente una mala idea. Hablo claro está, del miedo.

Nagato no solo blandía un aspecto que de buenas a primeras parecía poderoso, también irradiaba un aura asquerosa del que brotaba locura, desesperación, malos pensamientos y ansias de sangre, el cual cubría una enorme distancia.

Como shinobis experimentados vivir situaciones de peligro era un hito que se hacía muy recurrente aumentando la experiencia y la capacidad de no dudar en el cumplimiento de su deber, pero esta explosión de maldad pura los dejaba aterrados o paralizados según su actual estado emocional. Los portadores de los ojos blancos sobrevivientes de las ruinas tuvieron que dar marcha atrás a su intento de visualización, eso debido a los horribles rostros que aparecían en el flujo de chakra los cuales les miraban de vuelta con una espantosa sonrisa con sus colmillos afuera.

Todo el pelotón de hunk e incluso el mismo hunk se encontraban incomodos por el destellante sentimiento de matar. A satsuki le recordaba a orochimaru y neji aunque no padecía el horror que presenciaban los demás por ya acostumbrarse al flujo oscuro, se le hacía tétrico.

Era abrumador sentir tanta malicia tan de cerca, incluso para los anfibios más viejos era demasiado. Konan no estaba mejor. Temblaba de miedo, frustración y no podía evitarlo debido a su gran número de heridas. Todo debido a su compañero, el cual estaba de pie no tan alejado, mostrando una faceta de locura que jamás pensó llegaría a ver.

\- Nagato… - Su cuerpo magullado no resiste más y cae en la inconsciencia. Gamakichi aterriza justo a tiempo para sujetarla con una pata.

Jiraiya veía con tristeza a su ex estudiante, quien sufría por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¡Los aplastare como los insectos que son!

Nagato empieza a correr en dirección al grupo con toda la intención, mientras de sus manos sacaba dos barras de chakra. Antes de que todos pudiesen actuar, se escucha una pequeña explosión detrás revelando a naruto con su modo sabio activo y el pergamino que llevaba en la espalda desenrollado en el suelo. fukasaku lo había activado

\- Déjenme esto a mí – Dice con voz seria.

Hunk bloquea con su espada algún intento de decir o hacer algo de todos

\- La oscuridad no es algo para tomarse a la ligera chico – Le dice con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica – Tus sentidos deben decírtelo muy bien

– Lo sé – Dice de forma simple entendiendo su punto – ¡Pero alguien tiene que vengar todo lo que ha destruido este sujeto! ¡A mi aldea y a mis amigos!

Con el modo sabio activo nuevamente, se lanza al ataque. Las quejas iban a llover pero fue solo una quien detuvo a las demás

\- ¡Porque has dejado que fuera solo! – Habla jiraiya caminando hacia el agente con suma molestia - ¡Nagato está sumido en la oscuridad! ¡Quítate o tendré que sacarte a la fuerza!

\- Uzumaki dejo en claro que no nos metiéramos – Aclara hunk poniéndose en el medio

\- Actuaremos cuando sea necesario – Le sigue neji convencido

\- Dejemos que el resultado de su entrenamiento hable por el – Dice gaia de brazos cruzados preocupada

\- El dobe no entreno para nada – Responde confiada satsuki

\- Esperemos no pierda – Alentó kurotsuchi

Jiraiya no puede evitar molestarse aún más y querer matarlos a todos.

Nagato intenta atravesar su rostro con sus barras pero este literalmente las vuela en pedazos, con su mano zurda desnuda, dejándolo sorprendido. El rubio hace su contra lanzando una ráfaga rápida de puñetazos los cuales esquiva sin problemas hasta que este le propina una fuerte patada al rostro que lo lanza bien lejos haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunta shima quien se posiciona al lado del viejo sapo

\- Es muy sencillo – Comienza a explicar fukasaku en voz alta – Naruto-chan preparo a dos kage bushin de antemano y les hizo reunir chakra natural mientras esta aquí. Entonces él puede invocarlos con ese pergamino en cualquier momento desde el monte myoboku. Una vez convocado, se desharía del kagebushin y el chakra natural regresaría al original.

\- ¡Ya veo, en verdad es una buena idea! – Contesta shima de acuerdo

Los viajeros interdimensionales estaban impresionados. Satsuki y gaia veían que no era tan tonto como parecía en esta época de tiempo. Kurotsuchi veía con intriga esa habilidad y neji sonreía de medio lado. Hunk estaba neutral sin importarle la plática pero asombrado por ver de primera mano algo de los recuerdos del pelirrojo

Naruto convoca a dos clones de sombra y prepara un nuevo rasen shuriken, el cual lanza sin duda alguna.

\- Muy bien ¡Con esto se acaba todo!

\- Erróneo – Nagato se levanta como si nada y colocando sus manos al frente, absorbe su técnica – Me impresionas ¡Pero no es suficiente!

\- ¡Ahora! – Los tres grandes sapos saltan al ataque cansados de no hacer nada tomando por sorpresa al pelimorado. Cada sapo intenta golpearlo con sus armas pero el hombre corrompido hacia piruetas en el aire y usaba las patas para aterrizar evitando cada impacto.

De tanto moverse los sapos lo atrapan en lo que ellos creían era un punto muerto. Este salta del centro del ataque y una vez estando en el aire lanza su ataque - **Shinra Tensei!**

Una esfera morada aparece rodeando a nagato girando de un solo lado a una increíble velocidad. Un parpadeo fue lo que duro la esfera completa antes de explotar y generar una brutal onda expansiva que lanza a los tres gigantes a diferentes partes completamente inconscientes y heridos. Una onda pequeña de oscuridad golpea a cada sobreviviente de la aldea aterrándoles por el sentimiento de muerte.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Naruto maldice al ver como sus compañeros anfibios salieron disparados, ignorando al pelimorado quien aterrizaba rápido e iba hacia él.

Naruto intenta revertir la situación de alguna manera mediante un golpe, este lo evita, se agacha y le propina un gancho en la mandíbula que lo eleva del suelo.

\- **Banshō Ten'in! –** Antes de llegar a recuperarse es atraído con mucha rapidez siendo recibido por una ráfaga de patadas en su estómago y por encima de su cabeza que lo devuelven al suelo en una abrupta explosión.

El rubio creyó que tal impacto no dolería debido a la resistencia que le proporcionaba el modo sabio, pero se equivocó al sentir un profundo dolor que recorría desde su cara hasta los pies. Al verse nota que su cuerpo está cubierto por una ligera ráfaga de energía oscura

Aterriza a su lado, lo toma del cuello a presión y lo alza en el aire.

\- No te preocupes, no te matare – Explica con una sonrisa seria – Eres un jinchuriki muy valioso

\- ¡N-no subestimes mi m-modo sennin! – Dice entrecortado - Ahora es mi turno para…

Rápidamente se da cuenta de que algo va mal. La sabia pervertida nota la situación y decide actuar. Gamakichi entiende y se queda a proteger a konan

La capa de luz morado oscuro que rodeaba ha nagato empieza a desplazarse hacia él, cubriéndolo por completo. Él podría haber roto su brazo y haber escapado con facilidad pero es abrumado por el intenso poder que eliminaba el chakra natural que poseía.

Cierra los ojos y hace una mueca de dolor.

\- _Estoy perdiendo mi poder_ – Piensa durante el desgaste - _¿Qué es esto?_

Sus ojos se vuelven a abrir con fuerza al ser testigo de cómo cada recuerdo doloroso que ha vivido en konoha desde que era niño aparecen como una cascada haciéndolo pasar por diferentes emociones. Estos habían sido alterados para causar mayor impacto psicológico.

La pigmentación naranja de sus ojos desaparece y su cuerpo queda flotando.

\- La captura del kyubi ha sido completada

Nagato al instante siente como alguien se mueve

\- **¡Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan! –** Jiraiya aparece desde arriba con el modo sabio activo junto a ma, pa y un gran rasengan de un tamaño descomunal a punto de asestarle. El golpe termina siendo inutilizado y absorbido por el camino preta.

Por la zona de su hombro izquierdo se abren paso cuatro brazos que los toman de sus cuellos y el brazo derecho del sabio respectivamente. La carne de los antebrazos se rasga y cae hasta los codos liberando una gran gama de tentáculos mecánicos que los inmoviliza.

\- ¿Una armadura mecánica? – Expresa shima tratando de zafarse

\- Maldición – Dice jiraiya con los dientes apretados viendo como el aura oscura también los envuelve por completo. Las marcas en su cara desaparecen y su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad sin el modo sannin. También pasa por el mismo proceso que naruto al desenterrar un millar de recuerdos pasados que la hacen derramar una que otra lagrima traicionera y un grito de terror alertando a sus compañeros en los hombros.

\- ¡Jiraiya-chan! – Fukasaku estaba preocupado

\- ¡Reacciona! – Shima intenta calmarla pero la oscuridad no deja

\- ¡Siente el poder de la oscuridad, sensei! – Suspira de satisfacción y pega su mirada en el chico - ¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada, kyubi? ¿Sientes la impotencia, verdad?

Para este punto nagato le estaba mostrando lo que hicieron los pains con su aldea antes de su llegada. Junto con otros recuerdos que sin saber le estaba otorgando.

Naruto cambia su mirada de asombro a odio lentamente mientras veía al hombre

Sus dientes y puños presionados indicaban su creciente ira

¿Su entrenamiento había sido para nada?

Toda su aldea había sido destruida por su culpa.

Mucha gente inocente había muerto

Muchos shinobis murieron luchando para proteger el pueblo

Hubo sobrevivientes

Sí, pero… no podrán volver a ver a quienes perdieron o protegieron

\- ¿Me odias? – Dijo de repente el corrompido dándole una mirada acida – Tu enemigo está justo ante tus ojos. ¡El enemigo que ha matado a tu gente!

Todos sienten como la ira de naruto iba en aumento.

\- ¿Por qué dudas?

Sus ojos cambian a dos ojos rojos rasgados.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? – Señala con el dedo su cabeza con su único brazo libre - ¿Por qué te contienes?

Comienza a gruñir

\- Quieres tu venganza ¿No es así? – Sonríe bajando el brazo – ¡Déjate influir por el odio, dolor y ven hacia mí!

Antes de poder sucumbir al chakra del zorro, los brazos de nagato son destrozados con mucha fuerza por una potente flecha de chakra color liliáceo que libera a ambos.

Gaia manifiesta un brazo de shukaku y carga contra nagato lanzándolo lejos dejando tras de sí un rastro grande de sangre y carne

Neji y kurotsuchi son quienes llegan a su posición para cargarlos y llevarlos detrás del susanoo de satsuki.

Una vez en el suelo, la energía oscura que los rodeaba desaparece dejándolos respirar y toser agitados.

\- Subestimar al enemigo no es propio de un ninja – Les habla hunk de brazos cruzados – Buen tiro por cierto

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pregunta neji obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza que le contestaba de forma positiva

\- Vaya que eso fue fuerte – Se estira en el suelo fukasaku

\- Esos tentáculos eran muy fuertes – Se mantiene sentada shima

\- El odio que hizo comernos fue demasiado – Dice jiraiya con cansancio

Naruto había normalizado su respiración y prefirió guardar silencio para reacomodar sus pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Fue capturado, su modo sabio fue vencido y el zorro utilizo esa abertura para tratar de liberarse de su encierro. Cosa que no logro debido a la interrupción de ellos.

Su mirada viaja a la enorme figura liliácea que rodeaba a la mujer de pelo negro que desaparece al segundo. Para él era impresionante el poder que irradiaba y lo intimidante que era. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue al ella voltearse y observar un sharingan en su ojo derecho

\- ¿Uchiha?

\- Pararan de evitar lo que es inevitable – Nagato estaba caminando en dirección a su brazo cercenado mientras su hombro volvía a la normalidad – Acepten su muerte como buenas herramientas que son y la paz llegara inmediatamente – Agarra el brazo y la oscuridad se encarga de ajustarlo a su sitio, conectando el hueso, regenerando la carne y su piel. Con las zonas afectadas de su cuerpo reconstruidas su cuerpo vuelve a ser cubierto por la misma capa de energía oscura.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- **El humano se ha convertido en una masa andante de odio –** Habla son seria quien había despertado de su sueño – **Es un peligro en potencia**

\- _Se ve a simple vista_ – Responde hunk con un suspiro sin abandonar su ceño fruncido – _No tomare riesgos, así que iremos con todo._

Son entrecierra sus ojos por el sonido de su voz

 _-_ **La falta de sueño, los portales y el uso de constante de chakra te están pasando factura** – Regaña con las manos en sus caderas – **Si te excedes puedes morir**

\- _No se puede evitar –_ Contesta sereno _\- La oscuridad ha cambiado la manera de como terminan las cosas aquí._

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- **La oscuridad que posee se hace cada vez más molesta –** Expresa matatabi chocando su puño con su palma con inquietud

\- _Y parece que seguirá aumentando_ – Dice satsuki para pasar su mano derecha por la venda en su rostro – _Esto de tener un solo ojo es irritante_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- **¿Cómo lo llevas?** – Pregunta kokuo quien miraba a su compañera temblar un poco

\- _Mi estado es desconcertante_ – Kurotsuchi observa su mano temblar – Pero _no puedo dejar que el miedo me controle_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- **Espero no te hayas cansado, gaia** – Indica una mujer de cabello arena oscuro largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda con una sonrisa burlona – **Parece que el tiempo de paz te ha dejado fuera de forma por no decir un poco gorda**

\- _Gracias por tu comentario_ – Dice con algo de molestia por eso ultimo

\- ¡ **Oh vamos! Cambia esa cara** – Le da un golpecito en el hombro con animosidad y luego deja su puño al aire en su dirección – **Es nuestro momento de unirnos al mismo club que ellos**. **Ni de broma nos quedaremos atrás**

Gaia suspira y sonríe – _Somos un equipo nuevamente_ – Y choca sus puños

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hunk decide sacar a los que, él considera no deberían estar ahí

 **-** Uzumaki – Naruto se voltea hacia hunk – Sapos – Ma, Pa y jiraiya también se voltean – Hyuga – Neji también se voltea a verlo – Retrocedan – Amarra la kubikiribōchō en su espalda y da un gesto hacia el resto del equipo quienes asintieron.

Eso toma por sorpresa al corrompido. Nagato intenta aguantar la risa cubriendo su boca con ambas manos pero falla y todos escuchan una risa con un tono grave

\- ¿Que solo ustedes cuatro me van a enfrentar? – Da un largo respiro – ¿Están jugando a ser héroes o algo así?

Su comentario fue ignorado

\- Entendido – Neji asintió porque ya sabía lo que iban a hacer

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Naruto se quejó molesto por la repentina orden – ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Cómo es que…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver como los cuatro portadores de las capas akatsuki son abrigados por una capa de chakra rojo oscuro casi negro que dejaba a la vista la manifestación física de su bestia con cola y el número de colas.

Los viejos sapos estaban asombrados de presenciar tal acto. No todos los días llegabas a ver como miembros de akatsuki eran jinchuriki también, todo desde sus perspectivas.

Jiraiya estaba sin palabras y naruto veía todo sin poder creerlo. Los sobrevivientes fueron informados por los pequeños clones de katsuyu y los byakugan de los hyugas del nuevo rumbo que habían tomado las cosas dejando a todos asombrados.

Uno, dos, cuatro y cinco colas estaban presentes.

Jiraiya sabía que esto no era posible, debido a que según recuerda en informes esas bestias con cola fueron capturados y sellados por los miembros reales de akatsuki después de derrotar a sus jinchurikis hace un tiempo. Entonces ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

\- N-no puede ser – Se dice naruto. Desde dentro del rubio kurama tuvo un ojo abierto todo el tiempo. Por lo general no le importaría tal cosa para simplemente pasar de ello, pero su curiosidad tuvo su victoria sobre el sentir que estos hermanos que tiene enfrente no se sentían iguales a los que el recordaba. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y lo iba averiguar justo ahora.

\- ¿Jinchurikis? – Nagato dice estupefacto aunque solo dura unos segundos para pasar a molesto – Esto no es más que una simple farsa. Tengo a siete de las nueve bestias en mi poder, esto es solo un simple truc…

Los pensamientos de todos fueron cortados al ver como la cobertura de chakra que los envolvía es rota en mil pedazos revelando una capa de chakra de un color diferente para cada uno.

\- **¿¡Qué demonios!? –** Kurama exclama por lo que está presenciando

Hunk, kurotsuchi y satsuki notaron que su aspecto había cambiado. Las marcas que tenían en sus brazos eran más simplistas pero con líneas más gruesas, dos de las cuales se envuelven alrededor de su cuello por encima de seis magatamas. El centro de su estómago consta de un sólo punto con un circulo incompleto alrededor de él, con seis líneas que salen del mismo, dos de las cuales se extienden por todas sus piernas y las otras cuatro alrededor de sus cinturas que se conectan detrás en un círculo en el centro de su espalda. Gaia se veía así misma impactada de estar usando una versión casi exacta de la capa que uso naruto en la guerra.

\- Esto es impresionante – Gaia comenta viendo sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo

\- Así es la primera vez – Sonríe kurotsuchi

\- No es para tanto – Dice satsuki serena – Espero verte pelear sin que uses tu arena – Gaia asiente

\- Es hora de moverse – Hunk les ordena

Las cuatro figuras emprenden la carrera hacia un nagato que no se esperaba aquello.

\- **Shinra tens** … - Su intento de defensa es ágilmente cortado por gaia quien conecta el primer golpe en la mejilla del peli morado, continuando con otro golpe en la otra mejilla por kurotsuchi, seguido de una patada de satsuki en el estómago y terminando con hunk dándole una patada en la mandíbula que lo levanta bien alto.

Nagato estando en el aire tira uno de sus brazos para liberar un grupo grande de misiles segmentados. Ellos esquivan las explosiones con facilidad dando varias maniobras por el suelo.

\- **Banshō Ten'in!** – La pelirroja sale disparada en su dirección para ser clavada por barras de chakra que tenía preparado. Antes de que pasara, desata un brazo de chakra que evita las barras y golpea al hombre.

Gaia respira profundamente hasta absorber la mayor cantidad de aire posible mientras concentra chakra en su estómago - **Fūton: Renkūdan! -** Procede a liberar de su boca una inmensa onda explosiva de aire. Nagato posiciona sus manos al frente rápidamente y queda un par de segundos absorbiendo la técnica destructiva.

\- **Byōen Hōka! –** Satsuki concentra una enorme cantidad de chakra para crear una gigantesca bola de fuego que impacta en nagato al segundo de haber desaparecido la técnica anterior. Desaparecido el humo notan que sigue de pie pero con leves rasguños, el agente sospecha que uso el shinra tensei para evitar el ataque pero no tan a tiempo.

No había desaparecido todo el humo cuando kurotsuchi apareció por un lado con la manifestación de la cabeza del bijuu residente con los cuernos listos apuntando – **Tsunoori! –** Nagato iba a detenerlo usando la energía oscura pero se queda paralizado por alguna extraña razón, resultando ensartadopor los cinco cuernos en todo su torso haciéndolo sangrar tanto en su cuerpo como escupiéndolo y volviendo a ser empujado al aire. Hunk salta, aplasta al hombre con dos grandes brazos de chakra para luego estamparlo contra el suelo. El terreno en donde estaba entre en erupción.

Mientras nagato se hundía en la lava, los sobrevivientes de la aldea que veían las explosiones y los colores a luz viva de los viajeros eran informados

\- Akatsuki jinchurikis que defienden lo que queda de konoha – Jiraiya se ríe por lo irónico de la situación – Tenía que estar viva para poder ver esto

\- No pareciera que tuvieran problemas – Shima maneja su asombro

\- Están trabajando juntos como equipo – Fukasaku asiente por la batalla que estaba ocurriendo – Esto es algo que nunca ha pasado

Naruto estaba estupefacto. ¿No se suponía que fueron capturados y sellados dentro de algo? ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran aquí sin que perdieran el control? Más aun ¿Trabajar en conjunto con una bestia con cola? Inconscientemente se toca el estómago.

El zorro conocía a sus hermanos y estos no parecían serlos. Actuaban completamente diferente a como ellos actúan normalmente de lo que recuerda ¿Trabajar con su carcelero? ¿A qué demonios venia eso? Incluso con ese incógnita le llamaba bastante la atención que aquel sujeto que les daba órdenes a todos poseía un chakra similar al de los viejos otsutsukis.

El cuarteto se da cuenta de que la lava cambia su color a morado y a solidificarse.

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** – El perro gigante regresa destruyendo la obstrucción. Aunque parecía que el cuerpo de nagato estaba chamuscado era la energía oscura que ya empezaba a deteriorarse. La invocación no dura mucho tiempo y desaparece cuando el hombre morado cae de rodillas al suelo vomitando sangre.

Todos quedan expectantes

\- S-sal de m-mi cuerpo

\- **E-este humano l-lucha demasiado contra mi voluntad** – Todos observan como nagato es elevado del suelo inconsciente mientras que toda la energía sale de su cuerpo como un torrente a su alrededor formándose una gigantesca esfera con un gran ojo viéndolos con el ahora pelirrojo actuando de núcleo – **Estúpidos humanos** – Insulta con una voz sumamente grave, suponen de que la voz proviene del ojo – **Han logrado colmar mi paciencia** **al romper mi corrupción en él. No son más que plagas que he de acabar y lo hare de la mejor forma por la que fui creado.**

Todos vieron como la esfera se volvía aún más oscura y desprendía ráfagas eléctricas ocasionales que lo volvían aún más amenazante. Todo empeora cuando empieza a descender

\- **¡Ninguno de ustedes es digno de ser corrompidos por mí!** – Dice arrogante – **¡Es por eso que tomare la delantera convirtiéndome en un potente explosivo!** ¡ **Mi explosión será tan grande que no podrán reconocer nada en un largo perímetro!**

\- Esto suena a bomba atómica – Dice hunk con los ojos abiertos

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunta kurotsuchi alarmada

\- Si lanzamos algo sería un detonante inevitable – Gaia supone

\- Parémosle primero y luego pensamos – Satsuki frunce el ceño

Los cuatro son velozmente rodeados por chakra que fue construyendo las figuras translucidas de las cuatro bestias con cola para un mayor asombro de los habitantes que seguían con vida. Las grandes masas de chakra, también poseen marcas alrededor de su cuerpo y un sello en la zona del abdomen que se asemejan a una estructura ósea.

Shukaku, matatabi, son y kokuō se levantan pegando sus patas en la esfera volátil reteniendo su fuerte intento de explotar. El piso se agrieta por la presión

\- **No planeo ceder** – Son comenta enfurecida

\- **Es una lucha de voluntades** – Expresa kokuo en la presión

- **¿Nos quedaremos como estatuas intentando aguantar esta cosa? –** Dice shukaku molesto

\- **¡Deja de quejarte y aguanta!** – Regaña matatabi - **¿Tenemos algo en mente?** – Les habla a los jinchuriki

\- Atacar desde afuera es inútil – Satsuki les dice con seriedad – Tenemos que buscar la forma de entrar.

\- Tendremos que meter a alguien más aparte de nosotros – Gaia contesta con los dientes apretados

\- Tenemos que despertar a ese idiota durmiente – kurotsuchi apunta con la mirada

\- Ese no es el problema ahora – Hunk dice molesto con una respiración cansada

\- **La reina estará más que complacida con este sacrificio en su nombre** – Escuchan de nuevo su voz

 **El rubio sale del trance cuando jiraiya se acerca y le toca el hombro. Neji se encontraba muy concentrado viendo la pelea a un costado.**

\- Tenemos que ayudarlos, naruto – Le habla la ermitaña con su mirada fija en la gran esfera – Sé que es algo extraño de ver pero es mejor olvidarse de eso por el momento

\- Ero-sennin… - Susurra para luego recomponerse - ¿Estas bien?

\- Fue duro pero eso no es lo importante ahora – Se toma su hombro izquierdo masajeándolo tratando de olvidar aquel suceso – Esa bomba nos matara sino hacemos algo

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Creemos que ese gran ojo pueda ser la puerta que nos lleve hacia el akatsuki – Explica fukasaku usando nuevamente el royo que llevaba naruto antes para traer al último clon que meditaba – Utiliza esta ultima oportunidad, naruto-chan

Naruto asiente con seguridad mientras deshace el clon.

\- Es mejor apresurarnos, no quiero morir en un horrible estallido – Prosigue shima con nervios mientras se monta en los hombros de jiraiya.

Con el descanso y el modo sabio dejándolos renovados corren hacia la gran esfera en el cielo. El gran ojo deja de mirar a la resistencia de abajo para observar a las dos figuras que vienen hacia él.

\- ¿ **Vienen a por mas odio?** – El grupo akatsuki gira un poco su cabeza – **¡Dejen que les invada el miedo!**

La pupila gana una luz leve aumentando en un vistoso brillo eléctrico y un ruido de carga muy fuerte para luego disparar una ráfaga masiva de energía oscura.

\- **Senpō: Goemon/Senpō: Rasen Shuriken –** Fukasaku usando el elemento viento, shima con el elemento fuego y jiraiya con una gran cantidad de aceite, disparados de sus bocas hacen un torbellino de aceite hirviendo que colisiona con el láser. Este último hubiese ganado de forma abrumadora de no ser por la intromisión de una gran esfera azul con forma de shuriken que impacta con una pequeña barrera que cubría el ojo destruyéndola y en la expansión del jutsu las puntas rasgan su iris y su pupila.

\- **¡HUMANOS ESTÚPIDOS!** – Del área rasgada salen chorros de un líquido negro mientras poco a poco se regenera - **¡OSAN DESAFIARME!**

\- ¡Ero-sennin! – La sannin asiente y de un salto ambos preparan una técnica combinada juntando sus manos - **Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan –** Crean una descomunal esfera azul que impacta y atraviesa el ojo dejándolos entrar. Habría ocurrido una explosión de no ser porque el interior absorbe la técnica, el modo sabio de los dos y repele a los jefes sapos quienes son salvados de la gran altura por el hyuga.

Naruto y jiraiya sin pararse a pensar porque ocurrió eso y sin buscar mucho encuentran a nagato flotando en el aire. Bueno, más que flotar se encontraba en un área en donde se mantenía amarrado por cadenas que salían de su misma piel. La gravedad era ligera por lo que llegar no tomo ni un segundo.

\- ¡Nagato! – Exclama jiraiya preocupada

\- Kyubi, sensei – El hombre morado abre los ojos con cansancio, mientras los dos no bajan la guardia. Es en este momento que se dan cuenta de que la esfera ya no habla ni parece moverse - ¿Han venido a acabar conmigo?

El rubio estaba sintiendo rabia e iba a responder pero la peliblanca se adelanta

\- Matarte no cambiaría nada, nagato – Le responde con voz serena – Seria solo para nuestro propio beneficio

Sus ojos se estrechan

\- ¿Por qué niegas tu sentimiento de venganza, sensei? – Mira fijamente a naruto el cual tenía los ojos y los bigotes cambiados – Él no lo está reprimiendo

\- No es tan fácil – Presiona sus puños con fuerza

\- Naruto… - El rubio siguió hablando con ambos brazos a los costados mientras tenía una mirada pesada.

\- Antes cuando fuimos invadidos por esa oscuridad, no solo me mostraste una versión retorcida de mi vida, sino me diste también un gran número de tus recuerdos. De lo que has vivido – Responde viendo a jiraiya quien suspira – Ero-sennin también lo ha hecho

\- ¿Y?

\- Entiendo tu lógica – La sabia pervertida abre grande los ojos – Incluso veo algunos méritos en tu conclusión – Estaba empezando a creer lo peor – Pero la rechazo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se aleja de lo que nuestro maestro, ahora maestra nos quiso enseñar

La mujer sonríe

\- Tenia todo mi odio hacia ti cuando me dieron la noticia de que ero-sennin había muerto – Expresa molesto – Pero ahora siento que parte de ese peso se ha ido al verle de nuevo con vida, sin importarme que le hayas intentado matar.

\- El método para lograr la paz es no continuar el ciclo de venganza que alimenta el mundo shinobi – Contesta con convicción – Todos cargamos con un dolor enorme, nagato.

Lo que parecía una larga charla se transformó en un entendimiento a fondo del porqué de muchas cosas. Los tres eran libros que contenían diferentes historias pero que buscaban respuesta de una misma razón. Como conseguir la paz verdadera.

Aunque está enojado con nagato por matar a gente inocente y destruir a konoha, naruto no le hará daño, ya que sólo haría que otros buscaran venganza contra él y repitieran el ciclo. Nagato se asombra de la respuesta de naruto, y se le recuerda no sólo a jiraiya sino a sí mismo cuando era más joven. Él no sabe si la solución de naruto puede tener éxito, pero decide que él depositará su fe en ella.

\- Creo que intentare creer en ti, uzumaki naruto – Usa la fuerza en sus brazos para jalar las cadenas y poder juntar sus manos entrelazando sus dedos - **Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**

\- ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

Todos se dan cuenta de que su chakra está viajando a través de las cadenas hasta chocar y expandirse por toda la esfera cuya oscuridad comienza a agrietarse hasta romperse en pedazos como si fuera cristal revelando detrás una inmensa luz pura. Su cuerpo también perdía ese color morado regresando a tener su pelo rojo y su piel normal.

\- **¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?** – Su tono es de desespero – **¡DETENTE!**

El ojo se mueve hacia todos lados en desesperación sin poder evitar ser devorado por la misma luz blanca. Esta luz sale desde la parte superior disparada hacia el centro de la aldea del cual emerge de la tierra con una pequeña explosión el rey del infierno expulsando una inmensa cantidad de almas a través de su boca.

La aldea se vuelve un festival de luces que van buscando su contenedor físico

El equipo de hunk ve como la esfera va desapareciendo sin dejarse nada a excepción de tres figuras que aterrizan en el suelo sin problemas. Los cuatro vuelven a sus estados normales y se acercan al trio de un salto. Naruto mira a su alrededor y nota que no están en la aldea.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Esa esfera comenzó a moverse sola – Kurotsuchi relata – Estamos a una buena distancia

\- Fue extraño ver como pasaba de oscuridad a luz en segundos – Gaia comenta

Hunk ignora su conversación y va directo al grano

\- ¿Por qué no has muerto, uzumaki? – Hunk pregunta

\- ¿Por qué no he muerto? – Habla nagato viendo sus manos – Me estoy preguntando lo mismo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta jiraiya

\- El jutsu que lance es capaz de revivir a personas fallecidas a cambio de mi propia vida – Explica – Pero aún sigo aquí, respirando

La pequeña versión de katsuya sale del cuello de la chaqueta de naruto para interés de todos.

\- Los aldeanos están siendo revividos

Naruto se sorprende por lo dicho

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar

\- El milagro de la resurrección de los aldeanos de konoha fuiste tú entonces – Susurra satsuki con una ceja levantada

\- No tomaste tu propia vida, sino la vida de la oscuridad que te tenía controlado

Neji aparece también junto a los jefes sapos en sus hombros y gamakichi cargando a konan.

\- ¿Tomar su vida? ¿Estaba vivo?

\- En cierto aspecto – Asiente el hyuga - Eliminar el parasito elimino tus discapacidades. Es mejor que no preguntes como lo sé porque la historia es muy larga – Saca un rollo y se lo da en sus manos – Son los cuerpos que usaste. – Él lo mira extrañado

Nagato fija su mirada en el grupo completo que portaba la capa de su organización. Entra en contacto con hunk

\- Es desconcertante el ver a mi propia capa ser usada por jinchurikis – Esto le deja el paso para preguntar – Es imposible que algo sellado dentro del Gedō Mazō pueda salir con facilidad sin estos ojos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Mercenarios que no buscan armar una nueva akatsuki – Para sorpresa de todos la que habla es satsuki – No aceptare ordenes que no sean las de él – Señala con la mirada a hunk

– Poseemos bestias con cola debido a ciertas circunstancias – Sigue kurotsuchi evitando revelar información

\- Somos simples investigadores – Termina neji irritado

\- Un largo trabajo por lo que veo – El agente asiente lentamente y el cierra los ojos para sentir una mano puesta en su sien - ¿Qué haces?

Libera varios recuerdos que comenzaron a recorrer su mente sobre un desenlace diferente al que está ahora. Debía de estar muerto pero la intromisión de la oscuridad ha hecho que eso no ocurra. Junto a esto hunk se tomó con molestia la necesidad de transmitirle varios recuerdos de konan con respecto a una situación que sucederá pronto.

Nagato se asombra y se queda procesando la información. Entiende y agradece al agente. La ermitaña prefiere dejar las preguntas para luego.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, nagato? – Jiraiya le coloca una mano en el hombro – Espero no regreses a akatsuki

\- Abandonare akatsuki – Le responde con convicción mientras se acerca a una konan inconsciente – Mi sueño se lo he encomendado a mi hermano menor – Naruto se descoloca por la aclaración mientras toma a la mujer peli azul entre sus brazos de forma nupcial – Amegakure te dará apoyo si lo necesitan algún día sensei, o tu naruto, somos familia al fin y al cabo – Le sonríe

El rubio se queda paralizado por esas palabras

\- Solo ustedes pueden llamarnos. Para los demás estamos muertos

El hombre se aleja junto a su compañera en brazos.

\- Duras palabras pero realmente necesarias – Dice fukasaku

\- ¿Lo dejaran ir? – Shima les consulta

\- Si, las cosas han cambiado – Dice naruto convencido – _Hermano mayor ¿huh?_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Si que ha pasado un buen rato desde el ultimo, tratare de seguir subiendo mas seguido pero vaya que toma tiempo.**

 **¿Alguna recomendación, crítica o inquietud con respecto a la historia?**

 **Házmela saber y lo cambiare en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	25. Reconocimiento de zona

\- Parece que se termino

La imagen del grupo entero viendo cómo se alejaba cierto pelirrojo con una mujer en brazos era observada por dos grandes sapos a través de una bola de cristal, rodeados con varios objetos usados para sanar.

El primero quien había luchado bien en un principio junto a sus compañeros y derrotado de un solo golpe de gravedad ocasionado por un shinratensei, el jefe sapo gamabunta. El cuerpo del gigante se encontraba envuelto en vendas y usaba su pipa.

El segundo es el más antiguo y más respetado de todos los sapos que habitan en el Monte Myōboku, comúnmente conocido como gamamaru el Gran Sapo Sabio. Tiene una piel de un color marrón con un vientre blanco y las arrugas provocan que entrecierre los ojos, además de que es uno de los sapos de mayor tamaño

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Pregunta gamabunta

\- Tal como lo predije en mi profecía – Responde calmado – Sin embargo, no esperaba que dos de los estudiantes de jiraiya cruzaran sus caminos como el niño de la profecía y que ambos traerían un gran cambio al mundo de los shinobis.

Gamabunta veía la esfera mientras tomaba una gran bocana de humo de su pipa.

\- Dudo mucho que eso sea lo que te interesa en estos momentos

\- En efecto – Contesta curioso posando la imagen en cinco figuras – Estos individuos y esa extraña energía oscura son los responsables de que mi profecía estuviera a punto de fallar en la precisión.

\- ¿Tuvo ese impacto?

\- Si – Afirma – Pero aun con toda esa interferencia de esa energía y de que jiraiya estuviese aún con vida la profecía se cumplió.

Libera una bocana de humo

\- Nunca entenderé como funciona lo que haces

Gamamaru sonríe y coloca su vista en los viajeros

\- Portan la capa que representa a aquella organización pero irónicamente no forman parte de ella ni cumplen con el mismo propósito.

\- Pensaba de que eran solo aficionados pero su chakra decía otra cosa – Relata bunta - ¿Qué era ese manto de luz que los envolvía?

\- Puedo deducir que es una capa de chakra fundido– Explica tomando nota de la batalla acontecida – No dejan de sorprenderme

\- Yo fui testigo de cómo trabajaron y derrotaron fácilmente a esos sujetos– Con esfuerzo señala al hombre de pelo blanco – Este sujeto no solo poseía los mismos ojos que el otro tipo sino que realizo el hiraishin, un jutsu que según tengo entendido solo lo podía usar namikaze minato

La imagen dentro de la bola cambia a la del agente

\- Todo eso lo vi – Observa su imagen –Su aspecto y su chakra me recuerdan a dos viejos conocidos que vivieron hace muchos años. Sin duda es un gran misterio

* * *

 **En las afueras de konoha después de perder de vista a nagato y naruto le dice katsuyu que mienta hunk se derrumba del cansancio.**

\- Me sorprende que hayas podido aguantar tanto

El hyuga ya se había percatado del estado del agente y lo agarra justo a tiempo antes de caer al suelo. Todos voltean a verlo

\- ¿Estas bien? – Kurotsuchi lo sostiene por la espalda

\- **Hasta que no pudo más** – Comenta kokuo

\- Estoy agotado

\- Usaste hasta tus últimas fuerzas en esa transformación – Comenta gaia acercándose y pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello – Yo te sostengo, ya que ambos estamos deshechos

\- **Él es peor que un loco** – Shikaku reacciona divertido

\- Él ya estaba cansado antes de llegar a la pelea contra pain – Dice fukasaku

\- Una impresionante voluntad – Shima le sigue

Satsuki se estira y masajea su hombro

\- Nada mal para un primer dia ¿eh? – Satsuki se dirige a gaia

\- **No dijiste lo mismo cuando te toco la primera vez** – Matatabi se burla mientras satsuki le ignora con una vena resaltante

\- Es muy agobiante al principio luego es fácil de manejar

Jiraiya se acerca al agente

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a nagato?

\- Hice un intercambio de recuerdos

\- ¿Intercambio?

\- Le di algo que le ayudara a futuro y yo obtuve algo que me servirá para la investigación

Descarta preguntar como hizo eso y el como hizo para transformarse porque siente que tales cosas no se las dirá así que solo se coloca su mano en el mentón formulando otra pregunta.

\- Sabes ahora que me doy cuenta – Hunk levanta una ceja – Nunca supe tu nombre ni el de tu equipo – Extiende su brazo – Quiero agradecer al hombre que me rescato de una muerte segura – Le sonríe – Oh, es cierto yo soy jiraiya, de seguro ya lo sabrías.

\- Uzumaki naruto – Les sonríe con el pulgar levantado para deleite de ciertas chicas.

\- Fukasaku/Shima – Siguen ambos jefes sapos

\- Gamakichi – Termina el sapo menor aunque alto en estatura

Se queda viendo la mano que apuntaba hacia él. Con un suspiro y con un poco de esfuerzo levanta su brazo para estrechar su mano.

\- Hunk, líder de este equipo – Retira su mano y levanta cuatro dedos – Jinchuriki del cuatro colas – Baja la mano y les ordena al resto – Preséntense

Y sin pensarlo lo hacen

\- Gaia de la arena – Levanta un dedo – Jinchuriki de una cola

\- Kurotsuchi de iwa– Levanta cinco dedos – Jinchuriki del cinco colas

\- Satsuki uchiha – Levanta dos dedos – Jinchuriki del dos colas

\- Neji hyuga – Se cruza de brazos – Ex edo tensei

Decir que el resto estaba impresionado era decir poco.

Nombres ligeramente cambiados y si les pusiera algo de atuendo fuera de las capas encajarían bien.

Según lo que ellos sabían ninguno de los que recuerda posee hermanas gemelas, aunque en el caso del hyuga no hay ningún cambio.

\- ¿Eres un revivido? No veo grietas

\- Un hombre deforme uso un jutsu diferente que nos revivió por completo

\- ¿Nos?

\- Alguien más volvió conmigo en mi dimensión y actualmente es un aliado

\- Eso quiere decir que no son de aquí…

\- Debes darte una idea de lo que somos y quienes somos

\- Entonces esa energía…– Siente un escalofrió al recordar su experiencia al ver algunos recuerdos de nagato. Un hombre con una deformación enorme en el brazo le introdujo el parasito después de la muerte de hanzo en ame - Ya veo

\- ¡No puedes haber muerto neji! – Expresa inquieto - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

\- Cálmate naruto – Lo detiene – Hay muchas cosas que vendrán a futuro y es mejor que estés preparado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Hunk decide soltarse del cuello de la pelirroja y se aleja un poco sin interés apenas empieza la explicación de que pronto habrá una guerra.

Gruñe por lo bajo debido al fuerte dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba por su constante uso teniendo que irremediablemente sentarse para tomar aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto y usando chakra, contando su estadía en la otra dimensión? ¿Dos o tres días sin parar? Esto en medida es peor que sus viejas misiones con umbrella.

\- **No me sorprendería que fuese así** \- La voz de su biju se había entrometido en sus pensamientos - **Estas al límitede tu capacidad. Si no fuera por el sabio dotándote de resistencia, ya estarías muerto.**

\- _Aun no me adapto a la vida ninja y mucho menos al ideal de otsutsuki –_ Replica _– ¿Alguna razón por la cual no quieras contactar a tu hermano?_

\- **No vale la pena conversar con un cabeza dura como kurama–** Resopla entrecerrando los ojos – **Mejor que el chico sepa tratarlo con sus padres**

Los jefes sapos aprovechan el momento para acercarse

\- Que sean de planos dimensionales distintos y que hayan llegado hasta aquí a través de múltiples batallas me hace pensar – Pregunta fukasaku quien había escuchado todo- ¿Tan mal está el mundo allá afuera?

El agente simplemente asiente

\- Estamos en plena guerracontra lo desconocido – Dice hunk frio – Este alguien controla un ejército enorme de criaturas que varía en aspectos y formas.

\- Por esas vendas es entendible –shima se da cuenta de las vendas que poseen la kunoichi de iwa y la uchiha en sus ojos mientras que gaia y kurotsuchi tenían debajo de su ropa -¿Estas reclutando gente para ayudarte?

\- No – Mueve su cabeza a los lados con los ojos cerrados – Todos me siguen por un propósito único de venganza por sus tierras y la humillación e iniciativa propia.

\- Debes de ser un buen líder

\- Solo hago mi trabajo por el bien de la misión – Se masajea el hombro derecho –Yo no pedí su presencia y helos aquí siguiéndome.

\- Es bastante obvio que no sabrían por dónde empezar

\- Aun así

La conversación de su lado terminaba con un narutoy jiraiya sorprendidos. Cabe destacar que solo le comentaron los eventos más importantes para que estuvieran preparados.

Aunque lo que fue tuvo impacto fue la guerra contra madara. Jiraiya no estaba para nada contenta de tener que ir a un campo de batalla nuevamente y mundial.

El rubio se sintió abrumado pero se repone rápido al recordar que el equipo que tiene enfrente son jinchurikis. Si quería ser más fuerte tenía que saber cómo habían hecho para estar a ese nivel

\- Ano, me preguntaba como… - Naruto es cortado

\- Se lo que vas a preguntar uzumaki – Lo mira expectante esperando una respuesta– Tienes que lograr cooperar con tu biju

Este lo mira como si se hubiese vuelto loco

\- ¿¡Trabajar con el kyubi!?

\- Por supuesto – Confirma satsuki como si fuera lo más obvio

\- Todo comienza retirando el sello

\- ¡Ustedes están locos!

\- No son solo bestias naruto – Gaia defiende - Ellos justifican ese odio debido a que la humanidad en elpasado hasta hoy en día los ha usado como armas

\- La diferencia con nosotros es que trabajamos como compañeros – Kurotsuchi sonríe

\- No hemos pasado el mismo tipo de vida que tu naruto porque hemos sido jinchurikis hace muy poco tiempo – Le coloca satsuki su mano en el hombro – Pero como uchiha te digo que es mejor empezar a entablar conexión con elkyubi y que sea de una vez dobe.

\- ¡No me llames así teme! – Dice enojado por reflejo hasta que cambia su reacción rápidamente

\- ¿Dobe? – Abre grande los ojos por esa palabra y como si hiciera clic entendió lo que quiso decir el agente de que no eran de aquí y se sonroja por lo bonita que es la uchiha

Ella decide burlarse – Oww ya te enamoraste de mí, na-ru-to-kun

Se pone muy rojo y da dos pasos hacia atrás volteando hacia un lado conectando con una profunda mirada de gaiay neji asustándose mientras kurotsuchi se ríe.

\- Así que compañeros jinchurikis ¿Eh? – Jiraiya les mira seria – Un hombre con capacidad, una uchiha reformada, un hyuga leal, una manipuladora de la arena y la nieta de tsuchikage

Aparecen tres figuras por detrás de un salto. Al verlos suspiro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Señores?! – Naruto sale de sus pensamientos

\- Ha pasado un buen rato shikaku, inoichi

Los tres se asombran por la apariencia femenina de jiraiya. Podían suponer que tenía la misma altura de tsunade, su cuerpo llevaba la misma ropa que recuerdan pero acomodándose muy bien a su nueva figura y era un poco más joven.

\- Costara mucho acostumbrarse a esto – Susurra el hyuga con la vista desviada. Los dos se reponen

\- Esa extraña gran luz en el cielo y que ustedes estén aquí… ¿Quiere decir que le ganaron al último pain? – Pregunta inoichi

Ma y Pa veían expectante a la peli blanca

\- Si, pain fue derrotado – Dijo con total seguridad

– Todo se ha acabado - Naruto sabía que era mejor mentir sobre nagato

Inoichi asiente no convencido por las palabras de la sannin

Shikaku tenía su mirada en el grupo de hunk analizando cada rasgo de sus rostros.

\- Entonces ¿Ellos son los akatsuki jinchuriki que les ayudaron? – Interroga nuevamente inoichi quien sentía el inmenso poder del equipo.

\- Si, ellos nos ayudaron – Contesta jiraiya sin mentir – Si no fuera por ellos naruto y yo estaríamosmuertos hace un buen rato. Tienes mi palabra de que son de confianza.

Aun con esas palabras no paraban de estudiar cada facción de los jinchurikis. Lo que llamo la atención de todos eran el sharingan activado de satsuki, la calabaza de gaia, los ojos blancos de neji, la diadema con el símbolo de iwa de kurotsuchi y la espada de zabuza que cargaba hunk.

\- Ya veo – Shikaku asiente sin dejar su mirada analizadora– En ese caso debería de darles las gracias por habernos ayudado. No todos los días tenemos a gente extranjera dándonos una mano y más si tienen rasgos de ninjas conocidos

Eso últimohizo que todos estrecharan sus miradas

\- No hare ningún interrogatorio por el momento – Les dice tranquilamente – La aldea es más importante en reconstruir con el enemigo eliminado que pensar en porque un hyuga neji más adulto se llevó los cuerpos destruidos de los akatsuki dentro de un rollo.

Hunk bufa un poco molesto por esa declaración

\- Guardare mis preguntas por ahora –Inoichi suspira sin dejar esa inquietud de que ellos guardaban mucho de sí – Hay que volver

Aun con las dudas deciden partir de vuelta hacia la aldea. Naruto, jiraiya con los jefes sapos en sus hombros y gamakichi empezaron a moverse.

\- ¿Iremos con ellos? – Le pregunta gaia a hunk sin voltearse a verle. El resto de los viajeros estaba expectante.

El agente niega y lleva su mano hasta el comunicador de su oído

\- _Mando ¿Me recibe?_

Solo toma unos segundos para que conteste

\- _Aquí el servicio de vórtices_ – Escucha en broma

Hunk omite el sentido del humor

\- _Hemos recolectado información y contrarrestado a la oscuridad – Se pone de rodillas_

\- _Nadie ha muerto por lo que veo – Se escucha el sonido de un tecleo – El nagato infectado no tuvo oportunidad contra ustedes debido al inmenso poder de cuatro jinchurikis_

\- _La situación se ha manejado como deberíay solo ha terminado en agotamiento de chakra_

 _\- Entiendo – Se escucha nuevamente el sonido de un tecleo – Según esta información, la hokage tsunade ha caído en coma por lo cual y viendo la circunstancias jiraiya debería de tomar el cargo._

 _\- Tengo entendido de que ella debería estar muerta_

 _\- Eso es cierto – Afirma la voz femenina - En otras líneas dimensionales es hombre y siempre termina muerto. Pero en esta ocasión y sin que se esperase es mujer con un futuro actual de hokage– Expresa divertida – Tus intervenciones son muy interesantes_

 _\- No deberían serlo -_ El hombre se encoge de hombros _\- Solo sigo órdenes_

\- _Ha hecho un buen trabajo agente –_ Contesta _– Creo que es momento de que regrese a la base para discusión de la investigación y nos conozcamos al fin. Enviare a mi subordinado a traer a los faltantes._

 _\- Bien, esperare el transporte –_ Dijo tranquilo – " _Posee subordinados"_

 _\- Estará en un momento_

Corta comunicación y retira su mano descansándola en su pierna.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Partiremos ahora

La sabia pervertida regresa su mirada hacia el grupo no akatsuki extrañada de que no la acompañaran. Hunk aun poseía mucho dolor así que gaia nuevamente actúa de soporte sin importarle la negativa del agente, pasando su brazo por su propio cuello para levantarlo del suelo.

\- ¿No piensan venir?

\- No – Responde el agente serio - Es momento de partir

\- ¡¿Se van?! – Exclama naruto sorprendido

Neji asiente con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

\- Con la oscuridad desaparecida no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Neji le contesta

\- Nuestro tiempo aquí ha terminado – Kurotsuchi se muestra segura -

\- ¿Están seguros? – Gamakichi pregunta

\- Konoha podría recibirlos como héroes – Jiraiya intenta convencerlos

\- No somos héroes –Dice rápidamente satsuki – Fuimos solo un apoyo, él es el verdadero héroe – Señala a naruto quien se asombra. Los demás no lo demuestran pero estaban de acuerdo.

\- ¡Pero ustedes hicieron la mayor parte! – Naruto expresa agitado – ¡No es justo que me lleve todo el crédito!

\- Créeme que es mejor así uzumaki – Hunk le responde serio – No creo que quieran verte con gente usando esta simbolo a tu alrededor – Levanta un lado de la capa y señala la nube roja

\- No es justo que digan algo tan egoísta pero… – Shukaku interviene – Concuerdo, no creo que los aldeanos estarían muy contentos de ver de nuevo ese traje con nubes rojas después de la destrucción que ocasiono pain.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando el espacio a un lado de ellos comienza a deformarse y dar vueltas hasta formar un vórtice tomando por sorpresa a todos.

\- Increíble – Naruto no sale de su asombro por los colores danzantes

\- Justo a tiempo – Expresa hunk cansado –Equipo, en marcha

\- ¿Qué es eso? – El hyugaque acompañaba no se lo podía creer

\- Es algo de lo que no serían capaces de entender – Kurotsuchi señala encogiéndose de hombros

\- Eso parece una forma alternativa de convocación – Fukasaku y shima observan detenidamente

Jiraiya se recompone de este acontecimiento tan extraño – Espero entiendas que aun mi oferta seguirá en pie

\- No hay cambio de opinión – Con esta respuesta todos van hacia el portal no sin antes de despedirse de su rubio conocido mediante un apretón de manos y un abrazo por parte del resto dejando orgullo y seriedad de lados. Tal cosa era lo que necesitaban mucho satsuki y gaia.

– Nuestra presencia solo le daría mala imagen a la nueva hokage y al héroe de konoha

Con un ligero movimiento positivo de cabeza por parte de la sabia pervertida quien no se esperaba que supiera tal información, el equipo entero desaparece a través del vórtice.

\- ¿Crees que debimos haberlos seguido? – Cuestiona el rubio todavía sintiendo el calor y amor de las dos kunoichis aun en ambos hombros – Podrían necesitar ayuda

Jiraiya le coloca una mano en el cabello

\- Nuestro nivel no está a la altura para enfrentar lo que ellos están enfrentando – Reitera jiraiya – Además, aquí tenemos nuestros propios problemas. Recuerda que tenemos una guerra próxima

El trió de jounins mayores fueron tomados desprevenidos con eso

\- ¡¿Guerra?! – Inoichi se exalta - ¡¿Qué guerra?!

\- Aun es muy difícil de digerir pero tenemos problemas futuros – Jiraiya se voltea – Vamos, les cuento al regresar.

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando aparece también de un salto un equipo conocido por el mismo rubio.

\- Oe ¡naruto!

\- ¡Súper Cejotas Sensei! ¡Muchachos! – Naruto les saluda con algo de esfuerzo por estar cansado.

\- ¿Estas bien, naruto-kun? – Lee, neji y ten-ten se acercan a su compañero

\- Todo está bien, cejotas

\- Hemos venido como refuerzos pero veo que ya no son necesarios –Declara gai-sensei para pasar a ver a la peliblanca – Puedo reconocer a todos aquí pero a ti no ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy jiraiya, idiota

Todos se quedan con los ojos en blanco y dejaron un silencio tenue.

* * *

 **Hunk y su equipo**

Apenas atravesaron y salieron del portal notan que todo es extraño teniendo que ponerse en guardia por precaución.

Estaban en una especie de sala circular rodeados de un gran número de pantallas y luces. Parecía una enorme sala de vigilancia por las imágenes visuales que se transmitían. Incluso se escuchaba el sonido de una canción del género rock por unas cornetas.

Antes de hacer preguntas otro vórtice se abre en todo el frente del cual salen tres figuras conocidas y una desconocida. El desconocido de aspecto joven poseía una gabardina negra, usaba una máscara blanca con dos agujeros para los ojos y una línea roja que representaba una sonrisa. La rubia y la peli morada usaban las vestimentas akatsuki mientras que la pelinegra usaba ropa anbu. Físicamente no habían cambiado casi nada a excepción de su cabello que era un poco más largo y se encontraba amarrado en una coleta, en caso de naruko dos.

\- Por esas caras debo de suponer que ya arreglaron sus…

La figura rubia no perdió el tiempo y con solo haber mirado al agente que se encontraba cansado usando de soporte a una pelirroja parecida a un conocido suyo se arrojó en su dirección como una lanza. Hunk no pudo esquivar el abrazo y fue derribado mientras que gaia se quedó paralizada por la situación tan irreal de ver a una rubia que se parecía mucho a naruto.

\- ¡Hunk! – Naruko se pega al hombre animada de volverlo a ver - ¡Te extrañe mucho!

\- Maldita sea uzumaki – Hunk aprieta los dientes por no poder moverse demasiado debido al dolor en sus músculos pero aun, a pesar de todo tratar de quitársela de encima – Deja de pegarte

\- Ha pasado un buen rato, hunk – Yugao es la primera en hablar – Veo que llevando tus acciones muy lejos – Logra disimular una risa

\- No quiero oírlo, uzuki

Satsuki tenía un ceño fruncido muy indiscreto y con los puños presionados mientras veía la escena. La uchiha mayor se preguntaba que le paso en el ojo a su querida hermana.

Neji deja una mirada neutra al juntarla con itami quien la veía desconfiada

\- Así que también estas aquí, hyuga–Señala con el sharingan activado – Espero que sea en buenos términos

\- No estaría aquí si no lo fuera, uchiha – Contesta con el byakugan activado

Kurotsuchi salta en el medio de sus campos de visión con sus dos brazos apuntándoles en sus direcciones con la palma abierta.

\- Solo ustedes son tan tontos como para pelear en un sitio desconocido

Una nueva voz les reprende

\- No se atrevan a pelear en este lugar, idiotas

La voz que perfectamente reconoció hunk resonó por todo el lugar. Dos nuevas luces se prenden en lo alto,de pie en una plataforma revelando a una nueva figura de cabellera pelirroja, ojos marrones, túnica marrón, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras. Encima de todo eso una bata blanca de laboratorio. Naruko, satsuki, gaia y neji se sorprendieron de verla una vez más con vida.

De un salto llega al suelo y la figura enmascarada se mueve hacia su lado.

\- Controla a tu equipo, hunk – Reprocha la pelirroja acercándose – Los jutsus que lancen pueden terminar en cualquiera de estas dimensiones y no quiero lidiar con el viejo otsutsuki estando irritado.

Satsuki da unos pasos al frente mientras veía a la mujer

\- ¿Ella es el apoyo con el que te comunicabas? – Se cruza de brazos - ¿Ella es la que hace aparecer los vórtices?

El agente afirma seriamente

\- ¿La conocen? – Interroga yugao sin entender nada - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Soy una antigua subordinada de orochimaru que conformaba los cuatro del sonido que activaron la barrera que encerró al tercero y orochimaru en aquella invasión – Respondió sin problemas – Mi nombre es tayuyá uzumaki

\- Ya te recuerdo de algunos informes – Yugao entrecierra los ojos – También participaste como escolta cuando el mocoso uchiha decidió irse con orochimaru

Satsuki gira su rostro con un "Hmp"

\- El mundo es pequeño incluso entre dimensiones – Neji suspira. Gaia se pone seria mientras kurotsuchi procesa la información – Y pensar que no ha cambiado nada en apariencia.

\- ¡¿Tú también eres una uzumaki?! – Naruko exclama estupefacta por la nueva información alertando a todos.

Tayuya pone los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Eres estúpida?– Toma un mechón de su cabello - Los miembros del Clan Uzumaki se caracterizan por tener cabello de color rojo – Suelta el mechón – O bueno eso me explico el viejo otsutsuki.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí y con vida? – Pregunta naruko levantándose y ayudando al agente – Si en la guerra recuerdo que te extermine junto a tus compañeros resucitados.

\- Una brecha dimensional permitió que mi alma conjunto a otras fuésemos capaces de salir del otro mundo – Explica colocando su mano en el cabello negro del enmascarado quien tenía su misma altura – De alguna manera me separe del grupo y termine jalada a este lugar abandonado por este chico quien me devolvió a mi cuerpo mediante el edotensei.

Tayuya siente como la examinan detenidamente

\- ¿Dónde están las grietas y los ojos oscurecidos? –Habla kurotsuchi por todos – ¿No se supone que así regresan?

El enmascarado cansado de la conversación, suspira y empieza a quitarse la máscara hasta revelar un rostro endurecido con una mirada sin emociones.

\- Aunque no sean los yos que conocí, debo decir que es bueno volver a verlos – Su sola apariencia y la voz seria atrae de inmediato a satsuki y naruko quienes por sus gestos de preocupación llaman mucho la atención de todos

\- Así que por fin te quitas esa mascara, ¿Eh? mocoso – Tayuya se cruza de brazos refunfuñando

\- Solos un mal tiempo como el de la guerra puede desarrollar un gesto como el de él – susurra neji estrechando sus ojos

\- Yo fui quien la revivió de forma completa gracias a un jutsu que orochimaru estaba desarrollando y que encontré durante mi corta travesía por los páramos abandonados de mi dimensión

\- ¿Eres…inari? – Satsuki está sin palabras mientras el joven asiente lentamente

\- ¿Que te sucedió? – La rubia le sigue

\- Mucho ha sucedido desde la llegada de la oscuridad – Responde sin emociones - Provengo de una de las tantas dimensiones arruinadas como el único sobreviviente y el tercero de nosotros en llegar hasta esta instalación antes abandonada por los años.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar y porque dices que eres el tercero? – Interroga la uchiha mayor

\- Como pueden observar – Tayuya mueve su brazo en un giro apuntando con su dedo a todo – Esta es una antigua edificación bajo tierra que fue construida por alguien desconocido y casualmente encontrado por los viejos otsutsukis cuando su chakra fue succionado por un fuerte vórtice.

\- Todo lo que están viendo son el inmenso número de dimensiones que existen y que siguen apareciendo con el pasar de los segundos – Inari les da a todos una señal para que lo sigan hacia las escaleras – Pueden tomar este lugar como un centro de vigilancia cualquiera que me fue encomendado proteger como una misión de por vida por haberme salvado.

Todos miran las pantallas y sienten lo abrumador de todo excepto por el agente quien reconoce perfectamente la tecnología como de su época, sintiéndose un poco extrañado.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste trabajando con ella, inari?

Neji buscaba entender como esto era posible esto porque según recuerda, ella tenía un horrible y arrogante carácter.

\- Ese mocoso es más fuerte de lo que parece a simple vista – Contesta la pregunta la pelirroja masajeándose el hombro derecho donde se encontraba su sello maldito – Además de que el viejo otsutsuki también me dio la tarea de proteger este lugar mientras te daba el apoyo cuando me contactaban

Las escaleras los llevan a la parte alta donde el piso era de rejillas que los deja frente a un gran panel de control.

Inari se posiciona a un lado y tayuyá se sienta en la única silla para presionar unos cuantos botones que encienden todas las luces del lugar.

\- ¿S-son tantas? – El dúo asiente

\- Este equipo es el que genera los vórtices y alerta cuando alguna dimensión esta en problemas de invasión por oscuridad – Señala el pelinegro joven quien presiona sus puños

\- Fue un dolor de cabeza acostumbrarse a tanta tecnología – Comenta la pelirroja un poco irritada – Somos ninjas, no perros que necesitan ser adiestrados en este campo.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos otsutsukis de los que hablas? – Pregunta gaia confusa

\- Se refieren al sabio de los seis caminos y a su hermano

Todos voltean a ver a hunk quien tenía la vista fija en algo simbólico que reconoce al instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa hunk?

Las miradas del resto de viajeros se posicionan en lo que veía el agente que lucía desconcertado. En toda la pared encima de la entrada estaba una placa de metal, de buen tamaño para la vista con la forma externa de un paraguas desde la perspectiva de arriba con líneas internas negras bien definidas que daban la forma de una cruz roja con fondo blanco.

\- ¿Te suena familiar, agente hunk? – Tayuya le dice sin voltear del asiento

\- Si eso es lo que creo que es, entonces…

\- Exactamente – Corta rápidamente – Es umbrella, o bueno más específicamente estamos en la isla abandonada rockfort

\- ¿Rockfort? – Levanta una ceja - ¿Es la que yo creo que es?

\- Lo es en su casi totalidad – En la pantalla salen imágenes de las cámaras que aun funcionan en el exterior – cuando te comentamos que estaba abandonada no era por nada – Las cámaras mostraban lo que fue anteriormente un campo de entrenamiento, una prisión, aeropuerto subterráneo, el palacio de la familia ashford y una residencia privada.

\- ¿Que sucedió aquí? – El agente veía todo sin poder creérselo

\- Lo típico que se puede decir sobre codicia, poder y locura por el virus-t Verónica – Explica inari que estaba apoyado en el barandal – Esta instalación es lo único que queda de lo que recuerdas de la isla porque lleva abandonada trece años

\- Otro virus… – El agente murmura cansado hasta que se da cuenta – Espera ¿Dijiste trece años?

\- Si, estamos en marzo de dos mil trece – Informa despreocupado

Esto deja prácticamente en shock a hunk y al resto. Los viajes en el tiempo y dimensionales de seguro le iban a dejar un daño permanente a su psique si seguía así.

\- Pero tranquilo, todos los peligros que habitaban en este isla murieron con el tiempo o por nosotros dos – La pelirroja agita la mano para que se despreocuparan – Te explicare el resto más adelante

\- Es mejor que les dejemos un sitio para descansar, ya que no se cómo es que aun sigues consiente después de todo este tiempo despierto y el gasto de chakra excesivo – Tayuya apaga las luces, se levanta y se va con Inari a caminar hacia la única puerta que se encontraba siendo seguido por todos los demás como una clara señal.

Cuando la rubia termino de escuchar eso, comenzó a regañar al agente por su terquedad siendo ignorada olímpicamente por él.

Las puertas daban a un elevador de carga con buen tamaño que al momento de elevarlos impresiono a los habitantes del universo ninja por el complejo manejo de maquinaria para realizar tal cosa. El ascensor los deja en lo que parecía un gran vestíbulo de algún hotel con gran lujo y todo funcional. El grupo femenino no dejaban de ver a todos lados por el gran nivel de riqueza que se debió poner para darle forma a ese lugar.

\- ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma ridícula? – Declaro hunk con suma seriedad

\- En el exterior dejamos que se viera abandonado para darle un aspecto más desapercibido – Revela inari – Mientras que en el interior todo fue arreglado por nosotros en un año.

\- Esta construcción no estaba antes

\- Fue construida por un loco millonario en septiembre de hace dos años, como una tapadera para sus actividades ilegales – Dijo la pelirroja rápidamente – Pero como ya sabrás, el virus t-veronica aun seguía latente en algunas criaturas que se encargaron gustosos de ellos.

El agente asiente en comprensión mientras el resto no entendía nada.

Su caminata los lleva al centro del vestíbulo

\- Así que tenemos un hotel cinco estrellas como refugio… – Responde irónico – ¿De cuantos pisos estamos hablando?

\- Dieciocho pisos con siete habitaciones espaciosas por pasillo – Contesta inari viendo hacia el techo

\- ¿Esto es tu definición de refugio? – Expresa irritado

\- Es lo que tenemos, quejumbroso – Tayuya detiene su andar junto a todos al escuchar como baja uno de los ascensores que estaban del otro lado del vestíbulo – Además, no somos los únicos en este lugar, envié al mocoso en una misión de rescate durante la invasión masiva a una dimensión para probar el sistema de vórtices.

Las vistas se posaron en las puertas que se abrieron que revelaban a dos figuras pequeñas y una grande. El adulto de la cicatriz en la nariz ,pelo suelto llevaba el traje típico de konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja. El niño rubio de ojos jade y frente grande vestía una camiseta naranja con el símbolo del remolino en su estomago y unos pantalones negros mientras que la niña de ojos diferentes y cabello negro llevaba una camiseta negra con el símbolo uchiha en su estomago y unos pantalones blancos.

La tensión se hizo palpable casi de inmediato al cerrarse las puertas por parte del grupo del ascensor debido a la impactante imagen visual de ver a un gran número de portadores de la capa akatsuki temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¿Un ninja de la hoja y niños con parecido a ellas dos? – Analiza kurotsuchi con los ojos entrecerrados

\- E-esa cicatriz… - Naruko contuvo la respiración – A konohamaru le hubiese gustado ver esto

\- Tómatelo con calma, umino-san – Inari levanta la mano para que se detenga con su intento de lanzar una bomba de humo al suelo.

Iruka reconoce al joven que no tenía su máscara puesta por la vestimenta y a la pelirroja quien se hallaba en calma.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunta con cautela - ¿Qué hacen estos invasores aquí?

\- No son invasores – Defiende el pelinegro – Aunque parezca mentira, solo usan esas capas como meros cambios de ropa.

Empieza a observar a todo el grupo, en especial sus caras hasta dar con un razonamiento un tanto ilógico - No puede ser cierto – Se queda viendo en especial a la rubia con las marcas en sus mejillas – ¿E-eres tú, naruto?

Cuando naruko estaba por negar que fuera su otro yo, el pequeño niño rubio de alguna manera había llegado hasta ella, colándose bajo la capa y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Hunk, harto de la situación se separa justo en el momento para poder seguir tambaleándose por su propio pie hasta el otro ascensor sin importarle menos lo que pasaba justo en ese momento. Una sola mirada basto para que entendieran que no lo siguieran.

\- Que hombre más terco – Se queja yugao por lo bajo

Naruko lo levanta entre sus brazos y le devuelve el abrazo sintiéndose muy bien. A los dos segundos el niño se separa de ella con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

\- Tú no eres Tou-chan – Expresa un poco dolido mediante sus lagrimas pero curioso ante la mujer que se parecía un tanto a su padre, incluso toca las marcas en sus mejillas para confirmar – Tou-chan es más mayor y es un señor ¿Quién eres?

Con solo verlo de cerca puede ver el parecido que tiene con sakura y su contraparte.

\- ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero – El chico se sonroja de vergüenza y por la bonita sonrisa de la rubia

\- M-mi nombre es shinachiku uzumaki-haruno – Rápidamente te tapa la boca recordando que nunca debia revelar nada de información a desconocidos.

Dicho dato asombro a todos (Excepto a hunk quien prefería ignorar todo) quienes confirmaron lo que pensaban.

\- Un gusto shinachiku, yo soy naruko uzumaki – El niño e iruka abren grande los ojos – Tu padre y yo somos familia por no decir la misma persona, puedes llamarme naruko-obasan aunque suene raro.

Gaia y kurotsuchi se acercan a los dos rubios para preguntar algunas cosas triviales.

Satsuki, itami y neji solo observaban hasta que la pequeña niña camina hasta ellas con un fallido intento de mantener un semblante neutral llevando sus mofletes sonrojados. Los ojos fue lo primero que llamo su atención al inicio y el hecho de ahora tenerla tan cerca les daba la claridad y el golpe de sorpresa no se pudo evitar. Ella poseía un ojo blanco y un ojo negro.

\- E-etto – Empieza sin bajar la mirada fallando en usar una voz monótona pero su curiosidad era más fuerte – Y-yo soy hinami u-uchiha-hyuga ¿Q-quienes son u-ustedes y porque te pareces mucho a mi Tou-chan?

La mirada de satsuki se suaviza y con un suspiro, se agacha y le hace una señal para que se acerque, orden la cual acata sin mucho problema.

\- Por lo menos eres más educada que el hijo del dobe de allá – Le coloca una mano en su cabello negro – Yo soy satsuki uchiha y digo lo mismo que con tu amigo – Activa su sharingan en su único ojo para que vea que si es real - Llámame satsuki-obasan

La niña no habla y simplemente se lanza a darle un gran abrazo, el cual ella superando el shock inicial se lo devuelve.

\- Así que uchiha sasuke pudo conquistar el corazón de hinata en otra dimensión – Neji se cruza de brazos en comprensión al unir los puntos – Es toda una hazaña

\- ¿Sasuke? – Itami levanta una ceja

\- Es la contra parte masculina de satsuki – Responde honestamente – Supe de esto cuando estaba bajo las ordenes de birkin.

-¿Esta niña le pertenece a él y a tu prima?

El joven de ojos blancos asiente calmado

\- Ella es el vivo ejemplo de que ocurre cuando uchiha y hyuga tienen un hijo

Iruka se moviliza hacia tayuyá e inari para pedir una explicación de que estaba pasando, a lo que estos les responden que es mejor esperar al capitán hunk para poner a todo el mundo al tanto de todo y así evitar repeticiones de lo mismo.

* * *

 **Con hunk**

El ex miembro de umbrella se hallaba en el piso catorce dando pasos cortos debido a las pocas energías que le quedaban por el pasillo de mármol que lo acompañaba una gran alfombra roja por el suelo. Se acerca a la primera puerta que ve y entra, cerrando con seguro detrás de sí, para confirmar con sus propios ojos de que el sujeto que hizo este hotel invirtió lo suficiente para mantener a la gente con dinero contenta.

Pero como él no era ningún turista, poco le importaba. Se deshace de la capa, tira los bolsos, desamarra la espada y simplemente se acuesta en la cama que era muy cómoda sin importar que se encontrase sucio.

Mira el reloj de pared que encontraba a un lado que dan las ocho y veinticuatro de la noche y con un último suspiro se deja llevar por el sueño que tenía acumulado desde hace varios días en acción.

* * *

 **Doce horas más tarde**

 **Hora: 8:00 AM**

 **Ubicación: Isla rockfort. Universo Resident Evil**

Un nuevo día hacia su aparición con el dote fuerte del sol que iluminaba con fuerza la tierra en la que se encontraban. El hotel aunque parecía mentira al principio debido a la apariencia externa, el lado interno cumplía con todo el propósito para un descanso y la capacidad de llenar ese espacio de inseguridad que golpeaba al principio.

Mientras todos seguían durmiendo o simplemente acomodándose para encontrar un lado mejor, una figura había salido de su habitación con toda la determinación del mundo después de haber usado su dōjutsu. Dejo su calzado para mantener un silencio mayor y avanzo hacia el ascensor presionando un piso especifico.

Una vez en el piso requerido, camina con algo de nerviosismo directo a la puerta de su objetivo y haciendo una ligera maniobra con la mano, abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de si.

La figura solo buscaba a la persona que se encontraba aun durmiendo en la cama boca arriba con los brazos desplegados a los lados. Su rostro toma un ligero rosa y su corazón bombeaba más rápido mientras andaba.

Sin importarle nada más que el ahora, se monta en la cama a la altura de su estomago y su cintura para luego sentarse sobre él. Tal acto le hace gemir pero logra suprimirlo mordiendo su dedo. Volviendo a tomar control de si, se baja el cierre de la camisa negra que llevaba hasta que esta se separa revelando una venda ajustada en su pecho.

Coloca sus brazos a los lados del hombre mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro tranquilo a la par de que cerraba los ojos. Cerca de rozar sus labios siente algo frio y delgado en su cuello que apuntaba a un punto vital.

Sus ojos chocan con unos profundos ojos negros que le daban una mirada penetrante

\- ¿Qué estabas por hacer, hyuga? – Presiona la aguja de hielo para evitar que escape – No apunto hacia ese lado

El hyuga al salir de su parálisis inicial, le da una sonrisa que se vuelve una risa que viene del fondo de sí mismo.

\- Baka – Dice muy suave levantándose sin salir de encima para quitarse las vendas que revelaban su secreto – No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta

\- También eres una mujer...

\- Una mujer que se ha cansado de esperar por una oportunidad para tenerte a solas

\- Has enloquecido – Esfuma la aguja de hielo

\- Se un buen muchacho y déjate llevar – Activa su byakugan – O si no me veré forzado a dejarte inmóvil

\- Quiero verte intentarlo – Activa el rinnegan molesto preparado para pelear

\- ¡Esa es la actitud!

De repente la puerta de su habitación es abierta de un golpetazo que los hace voltear

\- ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!

Naruko uzumaki aparecía con una profunda mirada de molestia siendo seguida detrás por satsuki quien tenía su sharingan activo. Gaia corre también y se posiciona entre ambos mandos usando su arena como barrera.

\- Requiero una explicación ahora, hunk – La voz de gaia denotaba profundo enfado

\- Maldita sea…

Nuevamente una situación surrealista e irritante surgió sin que él lo provocase directamente


	26. Revelación

El disgusto solo le duraría un par de segundos al darse cuenta de inmediato que todo en la habitación estaba paralizado. Nadie movía un dedo ni se escuchaba ningún sonido vocal, físico o ambiental. Sus ojos se expanden y su instinto de supervivencia se enciende al ver como todo a su alrededor empieza a desvanecerse desde las paredes hasta las cuatro figuras de las mujeres cabeza a pies que se encontraban ahí.

La desesperación por querer moverse empeora al no poder ni siquiera sacar nada de aliento salvo su propia respiración rápida. El sentido bizarro de que todo se vaya volviendo nada a tu alrededor hace bombear sin control el corazón de hunk a tal punto de maldecir con todas su fuerzas la impotencia.

Cuando el único espacio que quedaba por borrarse era su ubicación y ya empezaba por la punta de sus pies avanzando con gran rapidez, no pudo evitar gritar internamente por la forma de morir que le había tocado. El horror que le invadía era indescriptible hasta simplemente desaparecer.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo flotando en la nada en un espacio infinito con los ojos cerrados sin poder hacer nada más que estar profundamente molesto y lanzar uno que otro insulto guardado en sus años de experiencia.

Pero por otro lado aun cuando quisiera negarlo, se sentía sumido en una gran tranquilidad y paz que parecía siglos no sentía. Estando en umbrella su objetivo de vida solo se resumía en cumplir órdenes, tratar de mantener a los integrantes de su equipo con vida y si eso no era posible sobreponerse ante todo para terminar las misiones sin importar que fuese el único sobreviviente.

Una dura realidad que pocos estarían aptos para vivir y mantener en completo control

Las responsabilidades no ceden aun en otras dimensiones y tiempos, más cuando tiene que lidiar con un universo ninja, chakra, deidades antiguas y criaturas de la oscuridad. Cambios drásticos pueden dañar la psique emocional pero para su fortuna o infortunio esa ya estaba dañada desde hace años debido a muchos acontecimientos en su vida que lo han hecho quien es actualmente.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron perturbados al sentir como la palma de una mano se posicionaba en el centro de su pecho tomándolo por sorpresa.

"He terminado de observar todos y cada uno de tus recuerdos."

Una voz femenina desconocida y vieja fue lo que escucho antes de sentir como un choque eléctrico recorre cada centímetro de si hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Solo le tomo un segundo de dolor y recuperado el aire para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba flotando sino de pie en alguna base solida.

"Ese viejo tonto no puede hablar en serio." La voz se oye irritada "Darle todo el peso de salvador a este hombre que no se lo merece."

A pesar de no entender nada, aquella voz tenía un punto.

El no era un héroe en ningún sentido y tampoco un salvador de dimensiones.

El solo veía esto como una operación que debe ser cumplida con una tasa alta de éxito, lo cual volvía su situación un poco estresante.

"Recupera tu cordura y no lo mates" Una nueva voz tranquila y femenina se hace presente tocando también su pecho para su incomodidad y molestia por no poder evitarlo "Ellos depositaron su confianza en este hombre y has observado por ti misma sus logros mediante tu enfoque"

La primera voz emanaba mucha irritación

"Como pretendes calmarme cuando dejaron que este hombre de otra dimensión completamente diferente a la nuestra se le hiciera cargar con un destino que no le pertenece." La segunda voz solo soltó un largo suspiro

"Porque él ha hecho lo que ha estado en sus manos para poder hacer algo y ha logrado un gran avance aun con esta pesada responsabilidad pegada en sus hombros. " Contesta con convicción "Bien, ya que has saciado tu curiosidad de cómo estaba la situación actual es momento de retirarnos y esperar a una nueva oportunidad para volverlo a ver."

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" La primera voz eleva más su tono molesta pero aun así no parece afectar a la segunda debido a una ligera risa que expresa en diversión.

Siente sus miradas menos pesadas

"Sé que puedes oírnos y sé que debo disculpar esta extraña forma de contacto de las dos." Escucha un hmp por parte de la primera voz "Pero de alguna manera terminamos aquí y teníamos que entender que estaba pasando lo cual nos deja con una grata sorpresa por el enemigo actual."

Mientras la segunda voz le agradece por su trabajo hasta ahora, la primera no pensaba lo mismo.

"Se agradecido de que no te extermine." La amenaza de la primera voz ni lo inmuta dejando a la segunda dar otro suspiro

"Creo que ya es momento de despertar, agente hunk"

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fecha:** **Treintaiuno de marzo del dos mil trece** **(31/03/2018)**

 **Ubicación: Isla rockfort. Universo Resident Evil**

 **Mundo real.**

Como si su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, el hombre abre la boca buscando aire que no sabía que había perdido, desesperado infla su pecho hasta el máximo para luego botarlo nuevamente. De golpe se sienta en la orilla de la cama repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que está completamente de acuerdo consigo mismo de que todo está bien y en su lugar.

Al hacerlo tan rápido cierra sus ojos y se vuelve a acostar por el golpe de luz solar que daba desde la ventana. Las persianas no estaban abajo.

Presiona los ojos antes de lentamente abrirlos adaptándose a la parte oscura de la habitación.

Su visión es borrosa al principio y sus movimientos lentos, esto lo hace con el fin de entender si no está en un sueño o su subconsciente.

Los músculos en su cuerpo ardían y pesaban debido al agotamiento de sus días sin dormir.

En solo unos instantes su visión se recupera y vuelve a sentarse de golpe nuevamente en la cama respirando normal.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Coloca una mano en su rostro, pasando desde la frente hasta su mentón limpiándose el sudor. Al posar su vista en su mano esta nota que estaba temblando, lo mismo sucedía con la otra.

"Tiemblo de miedo… ¿Cómo es que he llegado nuevamente a esto?" Tomando otro buen suspiro se pasa la mano por el cabello y decide contactar con su inquilino.

" _Son."_ El agente hace un llamado que no recibe ninguna contestación " _Contesta."_

Siguió haciendo varios llamados sin obtener señales ni ruido alguno, incluso intento entrar a su subconsciente para entender que sucedía pero al intentarlo era rápidamente rechazado o empujado.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, decide ponerse en marcha en realizar las actividades mañaneras y deshacerse de la ropa sucia akatsuki que llevaba puesta. El reloj digital en la mesita a su lado daba las ocho de la mañana.

Ya de pie, no llegaría a dar dos pasos cuando un parlante que se encontraba en todo el rincón elevado a su izquierda de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

" _Atención a los recién llegados del vórtice que están despiertos, espero hayan tenido una noche factible para su recuperación. Esto es un aviso para señalarles de que cercano a la puerta entrada y salida encontraran un baúl de metal en donde podrán encontrar vestimenta que podrán usar para cambiarse. Eso es todo, corto y fuera"._ Suena la voz de tayuyá

El comunicado se termina, se estira un poco y hunk solo se limita a levantar la tapa.

Dentro se encontraban varias mudas de ropas con temática militar como pantalones de camuflaje, remeras negras, botas de combate y guantes negros. Todo completamente ordenado y limpio que pareciera que aunque pasaran los años estos no perderían su calidad.

Pero…eso no era lo único que se encontraba en ese cuadro metálico. Bajo su brazo completamente y extendió su mano hasta tocar una superficie un tanto dura pero que parecía relucir bajo sus dedos sin enguantar. La toma y retira su brazo de dentro fácilmente hacia afuera para poder verlo mejor.

Era una pistola algo pesada. Una Desert Eagle Mark 1.

Ha pasado ya un número grande de días desde la última vez que poseyó un arma de fuego proveniente de su dimensión. Peleas, invasiones, chakra, técnicas y monstruos no se comparan en sentimiento de volver a tener parte de su vida de nuevo.

Como si de un descubrimiento ancestral se tratase comenzó revisar completamente el armamento. No dio cuartel al darle un ojo a toda su estructura como el cilindro, el porta-cerrojo, el cargador y el gatillo. Para su buena suerte el arma estaba en plena forma, sin terminar de decir que tenía un visto que decía que no fue usada nunca.

Volvió a dar un ojo dentro del baúl nuevamente y encontró la otra parte del tesoro, la munición. Pudo contar unas veinte o veintidós cajas que fueron revisadas en un santiamén. Nada sin aspecto corroído.

Extrae el cargador y cuenta que puede tener nueve cartuchos .357 Magnum.

Se sabía de antemano que este tipo de arma es utilizado únicamente para tiro al blanco y cacería. Por sus mismos calibres grandes, es un arma pesada y posee pocos proyectiles en el cargador. No tiene función policial o de fuerzas especiales.

Un concepto que termina rompiéndose en esta situación por lo que se está viviendo prácticamente con esta amenaza oscura que algo se está aclarando.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El sonido de un ascensor bajando a planta baja resuena en el conducto del susodicho, otro ruido confirma que ya se estacionaba y posteriormente se abrían las puertas. Hunk salía por las mismas con aire diferente. Ya no vestía aquellas ropas akatsuki y estaba agradecido por eso, demasiado fantasioso para su gusto. Su apariencia estaba a lo cercano de un integrante swat pero sin tener chaleco antibalas, la radio estaba en su cintura, no tenía un casco especial y la nueva incorporación de fuego en su funda en la pierna diestra. Supuso que no necesitaría la espada, así que la dejo desarmada sobre la cama junto a las bolsas pequeñas.

Antes de bajar había tomado nota de que aun era temprano por la mañana, eso era más específico de saber gracias al reloj electrónico digital que se encontraba en la mesa de noche bajo el televisor pantalla plana. La hora exacta serian las ocho con cuarenta y nueve minutos.

Se decidió entonces salir del edificio y contemplar con sus mismos ojos el panorama visto a través de las cámaras de seguridad plantados en la isla, sobrevivientes al desastre biológico producido por la estupidez de umbrella.

Las puertas del hotel se abren, se cierran automáticamente y da sus primeros pasos al exterior. El viento mañanero golpea su rostro sin contemplación y los rayos del sol le daban una calurosa bienvenida a ese nuevo mundo.

A primera vista era la imagen de una entrada típica con lujos altos pero sin la apariencia de abandono. El camino de pavimento giraba en torno a una fuerte de agua abandonada centrada que daba tanto espacio para retroceder, estacionar o avanzar los vehículos que se encontraban abandonados, repletos de sangre seca hacia tiempo. Podía distinguir olores como de carne putrefacta y agua de mar tan mezclados que daban un regurgitar asqueroso en su estomago.

Usando su conocimiento sobre el chakra, lo canaliza en sus pies y se permite dar grandes saltos que lo llevan fuera del perímetro cercano al hotel. Para no dar tantas vueltas decide seguir el camino asfaltado que ya empezaba a verse el daño ambiental por las distintas grietas que esta poseía. Su avance lo hizo tocar con sus pies distintos carteles publicitarios, puestos de recuerditos, restaurantes, postes de luz, palmeras y mas vehículos en muy mal estados. Los cadáveres de los antiguos propietarios de los susodichos se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo, encontrándose secos y esqueléticos.

Muchas posiciones de los cuerpos daban señales de que intentaron defenderse, huir o gritaron de terror mientras eran devorados y asesinados.

Por otro lado, se puede agregar que no solo se hallaba la muerte humana, sino también el reguero sangriento monstruoso. Animales, animales deformes y seres humanoides contaban entre los que ya no respiraban en este mundo.

El espectáculo grotesco dio a entender al agente que lo que se vivió aquí fue una rotunda masacre, a tal punto que recuerda el ataque de un huracán a gran escala, pero hecho de grandes ganas de derramar sangre.

Tranquilamente aterriza sobre la arena de la playa pasados los vistazos hechos a las estructuras. El mismo lugar tampoco se salvaba de tener sangre seca regada, cuerpos y vísceras podridas, pero era en menor cantidad de lo que había esperado. Da un giro y visualiza desde una vista lejana, el panorama completo. A excepción del hotel a lo lejos, podía definir todo como un verdadero episodio de un desastre parecido al de raccoon city. Lo que lo hacía diferente era que no tenía a una de esas cosas tratando de comérselo y en un estado de alerta máxima donde su única preocupación entre tanto llanto y lamento inútil saliente de las bocas de los civiles, era su propia vida.

Cambiando el foco, lo que el recordaba de la isla rockfort ya no existía. Estuvo alrededor de doce o trece minutos dando vueltas y fue una plena confirmación a ese hecho. El recuerdo es lo único que mantiene del desastre virus, abandono, construcción y posterior devastación de la idea hotelera.

"Todavía recuerdo los viejos tiempos que pasé en el centro de entrenamiento militar. Ya nada es igual."

Su mirada neutra decía mucho y eso jamás lo admitiría. Jamás.

Paseo su visión hacia diferentes lados de la playa, siguiendo un solo curso movible con su cabeza. Dentro de su campo se percato de una mesa plástica, una que se hallaba intacta aunque algo sucia por el tiempo. Encima de la misma se hallaban unas frutas completas de color marrón que poseen el nombre de coco. Contaba cuatro en total.

Podía verse extraño para cualquiera que viera el repentino interés del hombre por el objeto y las frutas, pero para él era una oportunidad casi casual para probar algo que espera no se halla oxidado.

Desenfunda la pistola de su pierna, reviso la munición que tenia, carga en un ligero choque, prepara una dirección usando sus dos manos y jala el gatillo. La primera bala viaja a una rapidez que ya venía acostumbrado e impacta en la figura redonda haciéndola volar en cuatro pedazos. No sabía si era el tiempo o el uso constante de estos jutsus realizados y lanzados por sus manos, pero había extrañado el ruido de un disparo ejecutado por el objeto en sus manos. Se preparo nuevamente y volvió a jalar del gatillo hasta que la pistola quedo descargada.

Para la suerte del mueble de plástico rojo, los cocos fueron los únicos alcanzados por las balas y yacían a los lados hechos pedazos en una imagen espectacular.

El hombre suspira satisfecho por esa sensación de adrenalina olvidada y procede a guardar el arma, no sin antes recargarla y mantenerla preparada en todo momento.

Solo da tres pasos antes de que su radio comenzara a sonar en estática y una voz intentara comunicarse.

"Agente hunk ¿Me escuchas?"

La voz en comunicación es reconocida perfectamente. Levanta su mano y presiona el botón del micrófono en su oído.

"Aquí hunk, te recibo." Su tono de voz seguía siendo el habitual.

"Es un alivio que hayas respondido." El comentario le hace alzar una ceja "Uzumaki hizo un escándalo molesto cuando no te pudo encontrar y tampoco pudo dar contigo usando a la mujer uzuki por tu chakra."

"Esa mujer es una problemática." Contesta mientras mira las olas.

"Es un dolor de cabeza que sea mi prima. Me despertó mientras dormía." Responde suspirando "He revisado todas las cámaras y no te he encontrado. Descríbeme tu ubicación."

"Estoy en una playa, veo desde aquí el hotel."

"No poseo ojos electrónicos en ninguna playa." Escucha un tecleo y un gruñido "Te hago el pedido de que regreses para empezar la reunión de todos y presentar la información completa del problema actual con la oscuridad. Además de ya apaciguar a la rubia gritona."

"Entendido, estaré en breve." Aun con esa respuesta, no se sentía motivado a querer lidiar de nuevo con esa mujer. Raccoon city infernal se oye tan atractivo ahora mismo.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las puertas del hotel se abren y el aire frio golpea directamente al cuerpo del hombre que entraba apacible hacia el vestíbulo principal. El calor va desapareciendo de su cuerpo para darle paso a la frescura y sentirse más cómodo. Se decide a caminar hacia un sofá color café para esperar al resto y terminar con eso.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos dos minutos, mientras estaba en ese proceso intento nuevamente contactar con su residente, fallando al tratar.

Los ascensores se detienen y ambas puertas metálicas se mueven a los lados para dar acceso a quien lo haya usado para estar ahí. Doce figuras dan a conocer su presencia y no podían estar más extrañados. Se levanta y automáticamente los analiza.

Los ojos de hunk se estrecharon al ver que siete de los doce frente a él, parecían en su gran mayoría a un común escuadrón swat que se preparaban para una misión asignada por los altos mandos.

"¡TU!" Parpadea repetidamente mientras veía a la joven rubia acercarse con un ceño fruncido "¡Como te atreves a desaparecer así, bastardo! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!"

Los ojos de un adulto con una cicatriz en la nariz se abren de incredulidad.

"No veo porque eso deba importar." El hombre responde irritado por su señalamiento.

"Importa bastante, hunk." Irrumpe yugao antes de que la uzumaki explotara "Vivimos muy agitados estos días, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder gente por el camino."

"Morir no está en mis planes." Se cruza de brazos "Tengo una misión que terminar antes de que eso siquiera ocurra."

Gaia no hablaba, se concentraba en tratar de leer las emociones del hombre sin conseguir una conclusión completa. Lo que tocaba era una coraza muy fuerte pero agotada.

"En eso tiene razón." Kurotsuchi comparte sus palabras "Aun debo vengar a toda mi gente en iwa."

"Es inevitable querer buscar venganza." Satsuki parpadea con su único ojo "Parece que todos aquí estamos en el mismo camino."

Los más jóvenes veían al grupo confusos porque no entendía mucho sus palabras.

"Pensar en la muerte no ayuda demasiado." Itami también irrumpe la conversación "Yo ya lo estuve y no es muy agradable que digamos, aunque posea sus ventajas."

"Tenemos una diferencia con tu situación anterior durante la guerra." Neji se acerca también "No sé quien es peor molestando a los muertos, si kabuto o birkin."

"No me interesa buscar una opinión de uno de los dos." Hunk mantuvo fija su mirada en el portador del byakugan "Solo sé que birkin es mi blanco principal si llego a encontrarlo."

En eso escuchan como alguien choca sus palmas para apagar e interferir en la conversación.

"Bien, eso es suficiente." Voltean y ven que era tayuyá con su peculiar bata de laboratorio "Pueden seguir la conversación en otro momento, ahora necesitamos aclarar los temas importantes."

Inari hace una señal con su mano para que lo sigan.

El sonido de muchos pies andando resonaba por el pasillo en el que se encontraban, ventanas a los lados y un sol radiante que alumbraba lo suficiente para evitar el uso de focos. No les tomo demasiado llegar hasta su destino, el cual tras abrir una puerta de buena madera se revelaba como un gran salón de ejecutivos.

Las paredes tenían un toque entre blanco y negro con varios cuadros de colores extravagantes. Una gran mesa una vez más de buena madera en el centro, sillas negras acolchadas y un televisor grande pegado en la pared.

Tayuya e inari caminaron hasta estar cada uno al lado del nombrado televisor.

"Siéntense, empezaremos a explicar muchas cosas." Cada uno hizo caso y tomaron una silla que para su suerte, era bastante cómoda. Los dos niños se sentaron con la oba-san de confianza, cada uno en sus piernas lo cual les genero una pequeña sonrisa "Neji, hunk." Ambos al escuchar el llamado se detuvieron de hacer caso a las órdenes anteriores. "Necesitare que ambos se queden de pie y vengan acá con nosotros." El muchacho de ojos blancos le mira directamente a los ojos esperando una confirmación. El solo asiente y hace lo que le pidieron.

Al llegar a sus respectivas posiciones, la mujer de cabello rojo enciende la pantalla, para revelar que no hay nada mostrándose.

"Damos arranque a esta reunión con una nota bastante alta." Levanta un lado de su bata y en un bolsillo oculto, saca un pequeño control. "Desde el principio de la investigación y del primer desastre registrado, hemos hecho una labor exhaustiva, por no decir un tanto masoquista, de ser espectadores recurrentes sobre las invasiones oscuras ordenadas por una nombrada reina."

Presiona un botón, se apagan las luces y aparecen las primeras imágenes en pantalla.

"No sabemos la fecha exacta de cuando comenzó o donde ocurrió la primera destrucción de una dimensión, por mas investigaciones que hicimos durante el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, no encontramos nada." Tayuya pasaba las visualizaciones que trataban de sus versiones alternas que lamentablemente ya no existen al morir en batalla "Lo único que podemos constatar es que todos sin excepción, opusieron resistencia hasta el final."

"Solo buscan erradicar toda vida existente en los universos que visiten, en muchos casos sin necesidad de la presencia de dicha reina." Inari prosigue "Sus acciones, masacres y torturas no tienen límites. Tanto es esta monstruosidad que en ocasiones, cuando el oponente y según sus términos, posea un espíritu de lucha increíble con el que haya aguantado suficiente batalla…puede llegar…a arrebatarle el alma."

Solo la respiración sostenida del resto se medio escucha en un silencio inestable.

Eso último le costó un poco decirlo. Recuerdos de su familia todavía rondaban su mente, como un mar de desgracia que carga en su conciencia por no poder hacer nada para protegerlos.

Presiona otro botón y aparece un símbolo de carga en pantalla.

"Este metraje fue sacado después del rescate de ellos tres." El jounin de la cicatriz se sobresalta

Lo primero que salía era un enorme ejército de criaturas de diferentes tipos y tamaños, que marchaba por un camino rocoso hacia un destino desconocido. Poseían restos de sangre, pedazos de carne que estaban devorando o peleaban entre ellos como animales por supremacía. Dos niños se cubrieron por el horror que veían.

"No hemos visto un tope a su ya desmesurado ejercito, matas uno y reaparecen veinte." El movimiento de la cámara se desplaza durando un par de segundos, viajando entre los diversos seres.

"Ahora llegaremos al plato fuerte y definitivo." La pelirroja presiona nuevamente un botón del control y el movimiento del video cesa en una sola imagen estática. "Ella es la reina de la que tanto han escuchado. No tenemos informes de un nombre o de donde proviene." Un asombro colectivo despierta en los presentes, excepto en uno de los dos únicos elegidos para estar de pie.

Se mostraba la imagen de una mujer con el cabello naranja, un kimono que llevaba un rojo muy profundo, tenía una figura de infarto de muy buenas proporciones tanto en sus dedicados pechos como un trasero, cintura y piernas que dejarían una fila entera de pretendientes si fuera una realidad muy diferente. Lo más resaltante de esta fémina era que tenia rasgos únicos, unas orejas puntiagudas y nueve colas esponjosas danzando en el aire.

Fácilmente lograron hacer conexión de la verdadera identidad de ese individuo.

"E-es una versión humana y femenina del kyubi." Yugao cumple al decirlo en voz alta

"Incluso desde aquí se ve muy poderosa." Satsuki presiona sus dientes.

"Llegar a ella no será fácil." Gaia le daba una mirada de muerte.

Naruko no sabía cómo reaccionar a este descubrimiento, pero mas extraño aun era no tener un comentario de su compañero.

El ánimo se encontraba candente y lleno de odio cargado, tanto que asustaba aun más a los niños. Intentar calmarse con esta revelación era muy complicado. Tienen la imagen de su asesina de vidas y no podían hacer demasiado.

"No te has asombrado demasiado." El muchacho pelinegro se dirige al agente "Es momento de que compartan la información que poseen ahora, eso te incluye a ti también, hyuga."

Los tres intercambian miradas y dan un ligero signo positivo para poder hablar.

"Toda la información recabada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí afuera no llevaba a absolutamente nada. Puede que literalmente haya perdido el tiempo" Hunk fue el primero en dirigir su mensaje "No fue hasta el enfrentamiento contra nagato que fue un poco más claro, pero necesitaba una forma adicional para darle veracidad a estas imágenes mentales que se me fueron proporcionadas en un intercambio. Detesto trabajar con falsas pistas."

Rápidamente los que estuvieron cerca para presenciar el momento, eliminaron las dudas de los que se encontraban en el mundo puro y los rescatados.

Levanta su brazo y estira un dedo que apunta hacia la misma pantalla.

"Estoy corroborando lo que se ha dicho aquí." Vuelve puño su mano "Esa mujer es la causante del mal que ha hecho poner de cabeza sus vidas. Es la mujer zorro de la que tanto hemos escuchado hablar." Se encontraba irritado y no tenia duda de que si la tuviera en frente, ya la hubiera desaparecido a disparos.

Tayuya suspira por la situación y en un acto extraño, saca del otro lado de su bata una flauta para pegárselo a la boca. El tiempo no falto para que diera un toque suave y relajante que calma las increíbles ganas de asesinar que emanaban en la sala. En un cálculo rápido, la tonada solo duro un minuto con trece segundos.

Dejo atónitos a los presentes.

"¡Cálmense de una vez!" Tayuya reacciona molesta "No es el momento para ser idiotas."

Pronto la imagen se aleja y se detiene frente a otras figuras que la acompañaban. Neji decide proseguir la explicación cuando el silencio inunda.

"Ellos se hacen llamar sus generales." Hunk pudo reconocer a la mujer harpía, al extraño sujeto con la máscara blanca, el bastardo de birkin, otro sujeto que cargaba una gabardina negra y un casco de motocicleta que protegía su cara, hanzo y el poderoso danzo shimura en edo-tensei. "Durante el control de birkin pude conocer a los ya vistos aquí en pantalla. Desconozco si existen otros además de ellos aunque es muy probable." Neji niega saber sus nombres.

Los ojos del equipo en cuestión estaban analizando y pegando cada rostro en sus mentes para alguna posterior intención de exterminio debido a sus altos índices de peligrosidad. La uchiha menor no se hallaba para no contenta de ver nuevamente al shimura.

"La magnitud de esta situación conjunta y corrompida ha hecho mucho de sí." Itami reflexiona con sus manos en la mesa "Y hasta hace poco me encontraba muerta." Su humor era muy agrio.

"Corrección, estábamos." Neji le corrige y ambos suspiran pesadamente.

"Que pesimistas son los dos." Kurotsuchi los mira con una clara decepción.

Hinami y shinachiku pasado el susto, solo se quedaron viendo como avanzaba la conversación sin entender nada.

Nuevamente se escucha un nuevo botón siendo presionado y el televisor entrando a una nueva oscuridad. Fue apagado.

"Antes de terminar, quiero saciar esta curiosidad que llevo rondando en mi mente desde que di comienzo al primer contacto por radio." Las miradas de todos se clavan en ella "¿Que tanto conocen de este hombre?" Señala con el pulgar a hunk quien estrecho sus ojos por el señalamiento.

La desorientación por la incógnita fue enorme.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, tayuya?" El muchacho de pelo negro también se encontraba igual que el resto.

"En un punto plano y existencial, nosotros no deberíamos de existir ni estar aquí ahora. Pero por motivos ajenos a nosotros, estamos aquí respirando, hablando, interactuando y planificando maneras de contrarrestar esta pesadilla andante. Absolutamente es imposible que convivamos en un mismo universo sin que haya consecuencias a largo plazo que hagan cambiar la historia ya escrita." Ella guarda su flauta y se cruza de brazos "El universo y el destino son extraños, tan retorcidos que eligieron a este hombre, fuera de la jurisdicción ninja para hacer este trabajo, un tanto obligado. Un simple ser humano que fue convertido en una poderosa guía al sobrevivir un infierno ocasional."

Hunk se pone muy serio con el asunto. El fue convertido en términos sencillos, en un salvador forzado y negado a sus deseos personales por los otsutsuki, transformándolo en un trabajo de por vida que posiblemente no tenga una paga, sino poco más que un miserable reconocimiento.

Una sola mano se levanta en el aire, pidiendo permiso para poder preguntar. El acto llama atención y un asentimiento positivo para realizar su intervención.

"Entiendo todo lo que han hablado hasta ahora en esta habitación y entiendo por experiencia mortal esta amenaza que representa esta entidad." Iruka habla con claridad y calma "¿Pero qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? ¿Quién es el?" Las claras dudas atacan al pobre chunin.

Solo una sonrisa divertida y burlesca aparece en el rostro de la pelirroja.

"El, mi querido instructor." Coloca una mano en el pecho del agente para su consternación. "Él es quien hizo que todos aquí todavía estén con vida. El fue enviado por el mismo sabio de los seis caminos, como investigador y soldado para detener lo que ya has visto. Incluso su poder es muy interesante."

La mirada del hombre se estrecha por la horrible declaración y la de la pelirroja solo le responde llena de diversión.

"No puedo creerlo." Fue como si recibiera una poderosa patada llena de realidad

"Es mejor creerlo, sin su contribución y movilidad en esto, ninguno aquí estuviera hoy." Inari decide ayudar también en su concepto de lo que ha visto del hombre.

Hunk gruñe y quita su mano.

Quería que se callara, detestaba la atención innecesaria que lo hacía ver como un buen tipo. El era todo menos eso. Maldición, incluso no se ha acostumbrado a hablar en japonés.

"¿Por qué decidieron seguir a un simple desconocido en cuestión, que salvo sus vidas sin intención de hacerlo y quien se encuentra bajo un nombre en clave?" Ella lanza esta pregunta como una bomba que espera aclarar este pensamiento oculto. "Podrían haberse separado en un punto del camino y seguir por su propia cuenta."

Podría admitir tal vez un poco, que quería la respuesta a esa pregunta. Les dio la oportunidad para que se mantuvieran ajenas a esto, fallando miserablemente.

Para sorpresa de unos y esperado por otros, naruko fue la que se levanto de su asiento abrazando al pequeño rubio en sus brazos y dirigiéndose directamente al agente.

"Le debo la vida." Se planta una respuesta que emanaba mucha determinación, dejando sin palabras al resto "Lo conocí cuando era más joven, en ese entonces usaba un atuendo extraño y tenía su cara tapada, me salvo de un grupo de civiles que intento acabar conmigo en mi quinto cumpleaños. Rescato mi juventud al inicio y lo hizo de nuevo en mi dimensión durante mi encierro cuando ya había perdido la esperanza. No pretendo alejarme de él ni quiero hacerlo, ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos."

Esas fueron sus palabras cargadas de una emoción centrada que no daba paso a embustes y engaños. Los dos rubios sin quererlo, generaban una amplia gama de fortaleza que los empujaba irremediablemente a ser sinceros consigo mismos. Hunk, por su parte estaba un tanto perturbado por esas palabras, no tanto por lo emocional sino porque en sus años de experiencia social mínima, en esa última línea sonaba mucho a una acosadora.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos.

En la habitación los asientos fueron empujados hacia atrás lentamente en una acción voluntaria, cuando sus ocupantes se levantaron y repitieron esa misma frase varias veces.

 **Le debo la vida.**

Adicional a sus palabras, a su pesar interno de que eran el único o lo únicos que quedaban con vida de su dimensión, de que nadie más lo consiguió, que posiblemente este pasado tormentoso de oscuridad precoz sea un recordatorio permanente, lograron expresar de forma clara y concisa aquellas experiencias que vivieron antes de conocerlo, el horror sin escrúpulos de lo que es capaz el odio al introducirse así sea un poco, dentro de los corazones vivos y el efecto perpetuo.

¿Perdieron algo? Perdieron demasiado y no lo supieron apreciar en su momento.

El dueño del chaleco táctico verde no podía salir de su perplejidad ante esta narrativa emotiva llena de pesar y sufrimiento. Eran demasiado diferentes a lo que conocía.

' _¿Qué clase de infierno existe tras las paredes de nuestra propia seguridad?'_

"Creo que esto es todo." Tayuya levanta la sesión "Con esto podemos concluir esta reunión."

El agente no fue afectado por los sentimientos que tenían esas palabras. Para bien o para mal, se necesita un empuje sádico y tétrico para despertar de un sueño lamentable que solo posterga el momento de chocarse con la dura realidad. Durante su tiempo en umbrella, tal pensamiento fue reforzado hasta convertirlo en el tipo que es ahora. No queda lugar para lamentarse, nada para él hubiera, solo la actitud de sangre fría para salir con vida del peligro inminente.

"Les pido que no se vayan aun." Inari les hace un llamado "Hay algo que debemos mostrarles."

Tayuya lo observa confundida hasta que la idea se prende en su cerebro "Rayos mocoso, casi se me olvida."

* * *

De la sala ejecutiva son guiados hacia la parte de atrás del hotel. La travesía fue, en perspectiva del agente irritado, una guía casi turística mientras pasaban por tiendas y puestos de recuerditos, ropas y accesorios que abandonados, llamaban la atención. Existía un mínimo y máximo interés en el grupo que intentaban disimular, para los niños era otro cuento, entre pucheros y pedir tener juguetes.

Iruka hablaba cercanamente con naruko y shinachiku. Gaia escuchaba lo que decían y opinaba si le preguntaban. Itami regañaba a satsuki por su ojo faltante, no era difícil decir que ella trataba de ignorarla, trataba. Kurotsuchi e hinami tapaban sus risas por el trato. Yugao y neji se me limitaron a ver toda la estructura a su alrededor. Hunk se mantenía al frente, ignorando su espalda y expectante de lo que iba a ver.

El exterior de atrás del hotel era una imagen bastante agradable para los visitantes que se costeaban estos lugares. El piso para recorrer era de cerámica hasta cierto punto, conectando a su derecha una gran piscina, derivando a un jacuzzi y otra piscina más pequeña para niños. A la izquierda se podía notar un bar centrado, techado y con varias mesas de madera. Ya para el camino del frente, pasando una ligera valla metálica, estaba un buen campo de hierba natural, brillaba en un saludo silencioso y varios árboles daban una danza al soplar de la brisa. Era a simple vista una gran idea para jugar golf y conducir un carrito para pasear.

"¿Para qué nos has traído hasta aquí?" Hunk rompe el esquema de relajación naciendo del rodeo natural.

"¿Han notado algo extraño al despertar esta mañana?" El chico de cabello negro contraataca con otra pregunta. "¿Han intentado comunicarse con sus inquilinos?"

Uno fija su mirada en los jinchurikis, esperando que dijeran algo. Dos corrían y jugaban en lo verde. Tres no entendían a que venía ese plural. Cinco se alarman al recordar ese minúsculo detalle.

"Por sus caras debo decir que acerté al blanco." Tayuya levanta nuevamente el lado derecho de su bata y busca en un bolsillo debajo del otro, anteriormente nombrado y saca otro control que tenía una forma diferente "En esta isla, se implanto un poderoso sistema anti-rastreo satelital y bloqueo de cualquier señal con la finalidad de evitar cualquier desparrame de testimonios innecesarios, si se llegara a descubrir el lado ilegal."

"Aquel loco millonario fue el primero en ser atacado, y antes de morir activo este sistema para desaparecer la isla y con eso mandar a la gente residida al infierno." Inari habla sin preocuparse de nada por sus palabras.

Ella presiona el único botón que posee el aparato en su mano y el resto fue un espectáculo futurista. En la cima del hotel había una línea de color azul oscuro que se disparaba a una distancia al cielo, este choca en un sitio y empieza a llenar una larga distancia que cubre toda la isla completa. Era literalmente un domo gigante de estadio.

"Esta tecnología es lo que provoca ese problema que tienen. La estoy cambiando a solo comunicación de este mundo." Era como un anochecer provocado "De alguna manera que no nos explicamos, esta cosa fue afectada por un vórtice que hizo un cambio repentino a su configuración."

Al pasar el tiempo, este empieza a cambiar del azul oscuro hacia un azul claro.

"Diversas pruebas hicimos para asegurarnos de que todavía funcionase como debería de ser y, en efecto todavía funciona. Sin embargo, impide que hagamos uso del kuchiyose no jutsu y evita la comunicación con el bijuu residente. Desconocemos si bloquea algo mas."

De entre el grupo itami fue la que se lleno de curiosidad por ese dato.

"¿Cómo hicieron para saber eso ultimo si no tienen un bijuu aquí?" Una pregunta que es muy válida.

Tayuya se muerde la lengua e inari fija su mirada hacia otro lado para intentar escapar.

"No es una historia muy interesan-"

"Secuestramos a la jinchuriki de dos colas e hicimos un pequeño experimento para ver qué pasaba." El chico apenas termina de hablar solo para terminar esquivando los golpes de la mujer a su lado.

"¡Maldito traidor!" Inari se aleja una gran distancia, mostrándole una diminuta sonrisa y se queda refunfuñando "No le hicimos nada malo, la tuvimos de que devolver a las pocas horas por un pequeño detalle con esa máquina."

"¿Detalle?"

La respiración se quedo revoloteando, atrapada en sus gargantas. Seis cuerpos fueron reducidos a canticos de un poderoso dolor, que a su vez bañaba sus cuerpos en un chakra de diferentes colores acorde a su circunstancia no planeada. Rojo, naranja, azul oscuro, blanco, arena, negro y verde. Un pequeño remolino de polvo se formaba a su alrededor, crecía en tamaño e impedía el pase o la obtención de ayuda.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Yugao exclama en gritos, mientras usaba su cuerpo para proteger al pequeño rubio. Itami hacia lo mismo con la chica de los ojos diferentes.

"No lo sabemos." Inari se protegía los ojos con sus brazos "Es por esto que tuvimos que devolver a la mujer de kumo. Entramos en pánico."

Nadie sabía qué hacer, solo esperar a que esta misteriosa animalia terminase.

Para poner todavía peor la situación, la diadema de neji se dispara de su frente, dejando libre la marca maldita que brillaba intensamente. En iruka ocurre lo mismo, su diadema también se dispara, lo cual no sorprendería mucho de no ser porque su cicatriz en la nariz brilla intensamente. Ambos retoman un grito profundo y explotan en una nube de humo bastante espesa.

Al resto le ocurre un acontecimiento insólito en todo sentido de la palabra. A la altura de sus estómagos, en el centro de sus sellos se disparan un hilo grueso de chakra a una distancia de veinte metros. Lo que ocurre a continuación son cinco explosiones de humo que liberan fuertes ráfagas de aire que hacen retroceder varios pasos a los presentes no afectados.

Itami y yugao se recuperan de la conmoción provocada por el inesperado fenómeno y tratan de entender que había sucedido. Tayuya e inari esperaban que nada fatal haya pasado y que no hubiera ocurrido algo estúpido que destruyera lo que tanto les costó reparar.

El humo se disipo un poco para mostrar a hunk y a su grupo jinchuriki arrodillados en el suelo, respirando de cansancio y gruñendo del dolor,

Antes de que nadie hiciese algo, la figura de un mono dispersa el humo usando sus brazos. Los ojos de ambas se abren como platos. En todo su esplendor y sin estar de verdad cuerdas, tenían a varios bijuus frente a sus ojos. En vivo y en directo.

"Una, dos, cuatro, cinco y nueve colas…" Yugao no salía de la impresión "¿P-pero cómo?"

Inari no podía evitar estar asombrado también. Esto no sucedía a diario.

"Oh, eso es fácil de explicar," La mujer pelirroja les hace un seña para que vean a su costado "Miren bien."

El hulo de chakra todavía estaba visible y saliendo de los afectados. La conexión se hizo evidente, por no decir muy obvia.

"¿Mi hermana es una jinchuriki?" Veia a satsuki presionando sus dientes "No sé porque tengo la necesidad inmediata de darle un buen sermón al no decirme nada."

Los niños lejos de estar asustados, no podían dejar de sentirse maravillados. Shinachiku reconoció rápidamente al zorro de las nueve colas.

" **¡Hunk!"** El gran mono se pronuncia tras su aparición **"Maldito bastardo ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"**

"¿De qué demonios hablas, son? No he hecho nada."

" **¡¿Nada dices?!"** Golpea el suelo con sus palmas **"¡¿Por qué estoy fuera del sello?! ¡¿Vas a morir?!"**

"Cierra la boca." La irritación en el agente va en aumento "No lo estoy, ni siquiera sé que está sucediendo,"

" **Gaia te ves horrenda."** El shukaku aprovecho el momento para burlarse

"Sigues igual de fastidiosa." A gaia le gusta la broma.

" **Esto es algo que no me esperaba."** Kokuo gira su vista a todos lados

"Dímelo a mí." A kurotsuchi le pesaba el cuerpo.

" **Ese edificio tiene una forma muy extraña."** Matatabi hace lo mismo que su hermano.

"Estoy muy débil." Satsuki trataba de caer al suelo.

" **No me veas asi, mocosa. No tengo idea de nada."** Kurama no entendía como estaba afuera sin matarla y como era que estaban sus hermanos aquí.

"Taicho ¿Qué está pasando?" Naruko le pide respuestas a un hombre que tampoco sabe.

"Tenemos otro problema aquí." Tayuya fue llamada por su curiosidad acerca de que le había pasado a los otros dos y vaya que esta fue otra sorpresa.

En conjunto un desconcierto masivo.

"El sello desapareció."

"Sandaime-sama dijo que no era posible romper ese sello."

Se levantan del suelo y empiezan a inspeccionarse. Cintura, pecho, piernas, cara y cabello. Se revisaron no tan a fondo, solo superficial, no irían a hacer una locura en público.

"¿I-iruka-sensei y ne-neji son mujeres?!" Como no podía ser, naruko fue quien expreso muy a su modo, esta extrañeza.

Hunk solo pudo maldecir desde sus adentros.

' _Mi estúpida y extraña ilusión se hizo casi realidad.'_

* * *

 _ **Inserte aquí ending del capítulo.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
